Love in the Oddest Places
by Xtreme-Jewell
Summary: COMPLETEDDave Batista has been divorced and his best friend feels it's time for him to start dating. What happens when he finds love where he least expects it?Rating for lang and some situations
1. Default Chapter

Dave sat at the back of the bus reading the latest e-mails from his daughters. He was becoming concerned about his oldest. Her name was Alyson (Aly) and she was 14 years old and she was having a hard time adjusting to all of the recent changes in her life. Dave and his ex-wife had gotten divorced a little over a year ago and a couple months ago, she moved the kids from Virginia to Texas. When Dave was at OVW, he was close enough to Virginia to where he was able to go there almost every day. Now he was on the road with the WWE full-time, which was 5 days a week and the 2 days he had off, Angie wouldn't let him see the girls because it would "interfere with their schoolwork" since his days off were in the middle of the week. They hadn't divorced bitterly, but Angie was a strict woman. He felt bad because he missed them terribly but at this point there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
In Aly's e-mail, she had told him that she and her mom had been fighting a lot lately. Her grades were dropping and she just didn't seem to be her normal, happy self. Aly has always been a daddy's girl and she took after him in a lot of aspects. She was tall, lean, had dark hair and amazing green eyes. She did not look 14 years old, and that always worried him. She was very quiet until she got to know someone or until she felt comfortable. It was amazing how much alike they were. She was into gymnastics, but lately she just didn't have the heart in it anymore.  
  
His youngest daughter was 12 years old and her name was Jennifer (Jenni) She was hurt by everything too, but she was a resilient child. She was a social butterfly, so she poured everything into sports and friends and she found her own therapy. She took after her mom in that way.  
  
He was typing back his response when he was hit in the head with a rolled up sock. He picked it up and stood up. He was pretty outgoing with his co- workers because he felt comfortable with them. "Ok, who's throwing socks?" he hollered laughing.  
  
Trish Stratus came walking towards him with her low-slung boot-cut jeans and a tiny baby tee with a pouty look on her face, "Dave, it was me. I was aiming for Jeff and he ducked. Could I have my sock back? Please?" She asked while batting her eyes.  
  
Dave couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She wasn't unbelievably beautiful like movie stars, she was beautiful as in she was touchable. She was a normal person who just happened to be gorgeous. And she had a great personality.  
  
He got up from his seat and set his laptop down. He walked up to her and looked at her and smiled, "Yes you may." And he handed it to her. "Good luck next time." He said and went to sit down.  
  
"He is really hot." Trish thought to herself. "And not in that godly, studly way but in that any normal person way." Trish blushed a little, "Thanks!"  
  
She turned to walk back to her seat and Dave couldn't help but watch her walk. "Damn." He thought to himself and sat back down.  
  
He didn't know what exactly to tell his daughter. He didn't know if Angie would agree to letting him see her them weekend. (Which was Wednesday and Thursday for him) He wasn't sure if through e-mail was the way to council a 14-year old girl.  
  
Next thing he knew, it got darker. He looked up and there was Brock Lesnar. Who was one of his best friends in the WWE, "What's up? Why are you way back here?"  
  
"I was just writing back to Aly and Jenni. What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thought that I would bug you. That's always a good time." Brock said and leaned in closer, "And I seen you were admiring Ms. Stratus." Brock started to say when Dave cut him off.  
  
"I was merely having a conversation with her, is that so bad?"  
  
"But what thoughts were running through your head while you were having this conversation with her? Maybe it's time for Dave to get back on the dating wagon and" Brock tried to say but again Dave cut him off.  
  
"Maybe it's time for Brock to return to his seat and leave me alone." Dave said with a fake stern tone. "And no it's not time to jump on the dating wagon, what the hell do I know about dating? I was with my ex-wife since I was 19 and now I'm 34."  
  
"Then maybe you should go on a double-date with Nicole and I and we'll show you the ropes." Brock suggested.  
  
"Yeah, right and who would I have as a date? Who would you find to set me up with?" Dave said sarcastically.  
  
"One of Nicole's friends. It'll be great. If you don't like her, then you'll never see her again. Come on, what do you say?" Brock egged him on.  
  
"Alright fine, go ahead. I suppose I should learn how to date before my daughters are telling me how to date." Dave agreed.  
  
"Good, I'll tell you the date and time." Brock said and went back to his seat.  
  
Just as Dave was about to start responding, his phone rang. "Friggin' Grand Central Station" he mumbled as he grabbed it. "Hello?"  
  
He heard his ex-wife Angie crying, "Dave I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Ok, you don't know what to do about what?" Dave questioned. He was used to his ex being a drama queen over the littlest things.  
  
"Aly hasn't come home since we had our fight yesterday, I don't know where she is, I don't know if she was in school, and she won't answer her pager." Angie sobbed. "I'm so sick of her attitude, I don't know what else to do."  
  
"Alright, calm down. I'm sure she's at a friend's house. I'll try paging her and I'll call you back. Calm down and don't let Jenni see you that upset." Dave reasoned with her.  
  
Angie sniffled, "Ok, you try her. If she answers you, it'll be a miracle."  
  
"Don't think like that. I'll call you right back." Dave responded.  
  
He hung up and paged his daughter. Within 5 minutes she called him.  
  
"Hi, whatcha doing?" Dave asked, acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hanging out with Dana, when are you coming to visit?" Aly asked immediately.  
  
"Well, I don't know, school is still in session and my days off are still Wednesday and Thursday. I'm working on responding to your email, and I'll see what I can do about the autographed shirt from Hurricane for your friend."  
  
"Spring break starts on Friday, if you come get me Thursday it would be great!" Aly chimed in.  
  
"And what about your sister?" Dave questioned laughing.  
  
"Well if she wants to come too, that's ok but she might have sports, who knows anymore." Aly replied non-chalantly.  
  
"I'll talk to your mom about it, ok?" Dave replied.  
  
"Please, I miss you so much." Aly begged.  
  
"Tell me why your grades are dropping." Dave questioned her.  
  
"I don't know. School out here is dumb. It's not challenging, and the kids are stupid. If it wasn't for my good friends, I don't know what I would do. Aly mumbled. "And when I am stuck, mom is too busy to help."  
  
Dave nodded, he just wanted to hold her and make everything better. "I see. Well, if the classes are easier, why aren't your grades better?"  
  
"I don't know."Aly avoided the question. "Can't we talk about this later?"  
  
"Alright, but I have one more question before I let you go." Dave started.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why haven't you been home since yesterday?" Dave asked with sternness in his voice.  
  
"Dad, you don't understand what she's doing to me. I hate it at home, I hate her for making us leave you just because she felt neglected and she had a mid-life crisis, I hate her because she ignores me and I hate her for taking us to this state and I hate her for taking me from you." Aly started crying.  
  
Dave couldn't believe his ears. He instantly felt bad. "Honey, I didn't mean to make you cry in front of your friend, and I didn't realize how strongly you felt."  
  
Aly sniffled, "It's ok, Dana listened to me cry and bit.complain all night last night."  
  
"So you didn't stay on the street?" Dave wanted to be sure.  
  
"No, that's not safe." Aly replied instantly. "If I'm going to run away, I'm running away the smart way."  
  
"Aly, there is no smart way of running away. Listen I'll talk to your mom and see what we can work out ok? But in the mean time, call home, check in with your mom and Jenni and go from there. If things get ugly, call me." Dave reasoned with her.  
  
"Alright, I will." Aly replied slowly.  
  
"Good, I'll talk to you soon." Dave responded. "I love you honeybear."  
  
"I love you to daddy."  
  
And they hung up.  
  
Dave called Angie back, "Hey it's me. I talked to Aly and she's going to call you and tell you she's ok and you guys can talk about whatever you need to. She promised me she would call you."  
  
"Alright, thanks Dave I appreciate it."  
  
"Would you have a problem with me coming to pick the girls up Thursday and excusing them from school for Friday? Maybe it would help things along." Dave asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know, I mean school is important." Angie started but Dave cut her off.  
  
"I think that the girls need it. I mean if Jenni has sports and can't come or chooses not to come that's fine, but I think that Aly needs this." Dave reasoned with her.  
  
"Alright fine, I'll talk to Jenni and you can tell Aly." Angie gave in.  
  
"Great, I'll see you on Thursday." Dave said excitedly.  
  
"Oh I'll be waiting with bells on." Angie said sarcastically.  
  
"If you could wear that little black dress I bought you for Christmas a couple years ago, that would be great." Dave joked with her.  
  
"You know, I don't think so. But nice try." Angie laughed.  
  
Dave was thankful for one thing, they had times where both tempers flared and all hell broke loose between them, but when it comes down to it, they were friends through it all and he could still joke with her.  
  
"Look, I gotta run, we're here and I've gotta get ready for the match tonight." Dave said.  
  
"Oh I see, run off to your wife, I understand." Angie said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start. I'm just going to show up on Thursday. See ya." And Dave hung up before Angie could respond.  
  
Angie still loved him, but because he was on the road all of the time and in and out of training at OVW it was holding her back in her own career. She still loved him and missed him but she had to think about herself too. So they agreed to divorce and once the divorce was final she accepted the promotion, which moved the family to Texas. But they tried to stay friends and for the most part they succeeded. Just watch out when both tempers are going.  
  
Dave put his computer away and got off the bus. He walked into the arena and started to get ready for his workout when Brock came pounding into the locker room "Alright, Saturday night after the show, double date, Me and Nicole and you and Sarah. It'll be great."  
  
Dave looked at him with his eyebrows cocked upwards, "Sorry, I can't do it. I'm going to have the girls from Thursday night till next Thursday. I can't leave them alone out here."  
  
"So have someone stay with them. There's plenty of divas, I'm sure that one of them would be willing to hang out with a couple of teenagers." Brock said conviningly.  
  
"Yeah on a Saturday night and the divas won't want to be out at a club, right. I'm sorry." Dave said while walking towards the door.  
  
"IF I find someone to keep an eye on them, will you come?" Brock practically pleaded. He knew that Dave was a great guy and he loved to be in a relationship because that's the kind of guy he was. He liked to make people happy and he had been a perfect husband.  
  
"Yes Brock, if you find someone decent" Dave threw in there, the last thing he needed was the girls being influenced while being with him and going home showing off what they had seen or learned.  
  
"Cool, I'll let you know." Brock said and ran out.  
  
Dave shook his head and walked out.  
  
That night as Dave was coming up the ramp from his match, Brock approached him, "Alright, drop the girls off at Trish's room at 8:30 p.m. and meet me at my room and we'll go pick up the girls."  
  
Dave nodded with a smirk, "why is this so important to him?" he pondered. "Alright, you win, I'll go."  
  
"Good, see ya." And Brock ran off.  
  
"I can't believe that Trish is going to watch them, A woman that great who does not have something to do on a Saturday night." He started to think to himself, "I figured she would be out on the town." And with that Dave headed to the showers.  
  
**Please let me know what you think. Sorry if parts seemed to ramble on but I wanted to make sure to paint the background. Please read and review.**  
  
(Question to think about..What does Dave Batista really think about Trish Stratus?) 


	2. Chapter two

**First of all I want to say thank you to bubbles-extreme-diva, mysticalfem, and Lisa for the reviews. Thank you very much!! **  
  
Second of all, I forgot to note that I do not own any of the WWE superstars mentioned in this fic. So please don't sue me! I have changed some of the details of "real" personal lives to fit the story. And I hope that everyone enjoys it!!  
  
Thursday afternoon  
  
Dave took a deep breath and started to walk up to the house. He hardly ever picked up the girls at their house, but this was a surprise for Aly. He always felt weird going to it because it was her "getting over the divorce" house. So he walked up to the front door, took another deep breath and stroked his goatee a little and rang the doorbell.  
  
Jenni looked at Aly "Why don't you get the door and I'll go grab us some soda?"  
  
"Alright," Aly said walking to the door. She peered out the window and let out a shriek and whipped open the door and jumped onto Dave, "DADDY!!!"  
  
Dave smiled and hugged her back. "Hey girl, how are you doing?"  
  
"Much better now that you're here. Jenni, Jenni it's dad, dad's here." Aly exclaimed.  
  
Jenni set down the cans of pop and ran and gave him a hug. Everyone was all smiles. Dave hadn't been this happy in a long time.  
  
They sat down and caught each other up on what all had been happening in their lives. A little while later, their mom came home from work. She came in the back door. Usually the girls would holler some sort of acknowledgement to her, but not today. She walked to the kitchen door and looked into the living room and found both girls sitting with Dave on the couch with HUGE smiles on their faces. They were talking about school life and Jenni's sports and Aly's plays. They seemed so happy with him there. Angie took a deep breath and made her presence known.  
  
Dave stood up and walked over to Angie, "Hello there. You look great."  
  
Angie smiled, "You do too."  
  
He gave her a light hug. "We didn't want to take off until you were here so you could say goodbye." He pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's our schedule so you'll know what city we're in and on the back is my pager and cell phone number. I'll have the girls' call you every night."  
  
Angie was impressed, he knew exactly what she wanted. She smiled at him, "Damn, I'm impressed. That sounds good, why don't you go put it on the fridge while I say bye to the girls." Dave nodded and walked into the kitchen. Angie turned to the girls, "Ok, no going to after-parties, no going into the men's locker room, no talking to strangers unless your dad introduces you to them. And no dating. She smiled and hugged them, be careful and stay close to your dad." Angie warned.  
  
Dave came out and grabbed the girls' stuff, they all shouted bye and got into Dave's rental SUV. They were going to be flying out to the town that the house show on Friday was in.  
  
Once they were safely on the freeway, Dave decided it was time to talk to the girls about him going on a date. "Girls, listen up, I have something important to ask you guys."  
  
They looked at each other and turned the DVD off, "Yeah dad?"  
  
"Now I know that it has only been a little over a year, but what would you guys think of me going on a date?"  
  
Both girls started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? I know that the divorce was rough on you and I want to make sure that you guys know that if you aren't ready for me to start dating, then I won't. I don't have a problem with that." Dave started to explain.  
  
Aly looked up, "Dad, I know that it has really hit me hard that you and mom aren't going to get back together, but it's not the divorce that's hard. It's knowing that you don't come home to us anymore. It's not being able to see you as much as we did before. If you can find somebody that makes you happy, that's great! It's mom and I that don't get along, not anything about the divorce."  
  
"I agree dad, Aly and mom do NOT get along. All they do is fight and it always ends in Aly crying and going to her room or going away for blocks of time. I'm not home all that much, but they're always fighting. But I don't mind you dating. Actually, it's kind of cool. Besides, mom has been dating for awhile now." Jenni piped up.  
  
Aly slugged Jenni, "Shh.mom said not to tell him. She was afraid it would hurt him."  
  
Jenni felt bad, "Sorry dad. I didn't think about it."  
  
Dave smiled, "It's ok, I'm ok with your mom dating and I'm glad that you are ok with me dating. Saturday night, Brock and I are going on a double date and you are going to hang out with a friend of mine. Do you guys remember Brock?"  
  
Jenni laughed, "How can you forget someone his size?"  
  
"Who are we staying with?" Aly questioned. "Are they a wrestler?"  
  
Dave nodded, "Trish Stratus."  
  
Both girls' eyes lit up, "Really? We love her!"  
  
Dave laughed, "She's a really nice person, you'll get to meet her tomorrow."  
  
The backseat erupted into giggles and shrieks.  
  
They got to the airport and flew to Green Bay, Wisconsin.  
  
Friday at the house show  
  
Dave and the girls pulled up to the arena and found people standing outside. Dave had tried to get there early so the girls wouldn't have to wait for him. He liked to sign autographs for fans. He knew that they were taking time out of their days and paying their hard-earned money to see them, the least he could do is take some pictures and sign some autographs for them.  
  
"Dad, how long have they been out there?" Jenni asked curiously.  
  
"Not sure. Sometimes they're here all day just waiting to meet their favorites."  
  
"That's dedication." Aly said. "Are you going to sign?"  
  
Dave shook his head, "No, I've got you guys with, and I like to keep you guys out of the limelight as much as possible."  
  
"You can, it's ok. We can go wait inside if you want." Jenni piped up.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I can skip it today." Dave responded.  
  
They pulled into the garage and got out. The security had the garage door open the whole time so the fans could still be heard. When they got out of the car the fans went nuts screaming Batista's name.  
  
"Dad, you can go sign, we'll just head inside. I'm 14 I think I can keep an eye on Jenni."  
  
Dave was hesitant but the girls egged him on. Finally he gave in and went out to sign autographs for a little bit. The girls stood inside the arena door. They felt somebody tap them on the shoulder, "Um, can I help you ladies?"  
  
They both jumped and turned around, there was D-Von Dudley. "No sir, we're waiting for our dad." Jenni piped up.  
  
Aly slugged her, "He wants on the down low, you're not supposed to tell people that."  
  
Jenni slugged her back, "Dummy, he's not "people" he's D-Von. It's ok to tell him." D-Von peaked around the corner and seen Batista outside. "Ah, your dad is Dave. Wanna see something funny?"  
  
Both girls nodded yes in unison.  
  
"When he comes in, don't tell him that I'm hiding over here and you'll see what I'm talking about." D-von said with a laugh.  
  
As Dave entered the arena he could see where his girls were. "Hey there, let's go inside." Dave took about two steps when from the depths of the arena he heard the magic words, "Give me one."  
  
Dave stopped and made a face, "C'mon you're kidding me right? Not now D- Von."  
  
D-Von came out from where he was hiding with a big shit-eating grin on his face. "Now I know that from living with you these girls have heard a few cuss words in their days, now give me one!"  
  
Dave mumbled and set his stuff down, he dropped to the ground and did a push-up and while doing that push-up he hollered, "I'm D-Von's bitch!"  
  
Jenni and Aly burst out laughing hysterically. Dave glared at D-Von, "One day I'll get you back."  
  
D-Von was laughing so hard he just nodded his head like whatever, and walked off.  
  
Dave grabbed his stuff and pointed the girls in the direction of the locker room. They got to the men's locker room and Dave stopped. "Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
He came back out to find Brock standing between the two with an arm over each girl, "Well Dave, glad you decided to make it. We're going to go clubbing tonight, wanna come?" Brock said with a devilish grin.  
  
"I'm giving you two seconds to stop touching them before I annihilate you." Dave said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Alright, fine, but I'll let Heyman know that there are two new girls around here." Brock said backing off.  
  
"Don't you dare." Dave shot back. He grabbed the girls, "C'mon and I'll introduce you to the divas that are here tonight.  
  
He took them to the divas locker room and introduced them. Terri invited them to stay while he worked out and prepared for his match. The girls looked at him with begging eyes, "Please?!?"  
  
Dave smiled, "Oh alright."  
  
As he was walking away he heard Terri holler "Makeovers!"  
  
Dave just groaned as he walked away. "What am I in for?"  
  
** Thank you and I hope that you're enjoying this. I know it's a little slow, but I promise it'll get better!! Please read and review good or bad. Thanks!!** 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to mystical fem, Jen and Luchadore Belleza, I have to agree, Batista is hot and there are not enough fics about him out there. Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone or anything...maybe one day..haha!  
  
The girls hung out with Terri until Dave's match was over and he had showered. When Dave knocked on the diva's locker room door, Trish answered, "Hi! Didn't expect to see you knocking on our door." Trish said with a smile, "I bet you're looking for your girls."  
  
Dave nodded, "Yeah, we're gonna get going."  
  
"Well, I'll make a deal with you, I'll give you your girls back if you can help me find a ride to the next town. I was supposed to ride with Victoria but she took off already." Trish replied.  
  
Dave laughed, "Gee that's a hard one, why don't you ride there with us? We've got enough room."  
  
"Are you sure, this is your time with the girls, I don't want to intrude." Trish asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, it'll be fine. Besides, they'll be asleep the minute we hit the highway."  
  
Trish smiled, "Then I'd love to. But I'm buying dinner. We've established that they're hungry."  
  
Dave laughed and walked in with her. Out came Aly and Jenni, they're hair was curled and they were both wearing make up and little tops with jeans and high-heeled boots. "Hi Dad!"  
  
Dave looked at Terri, "What did you do?"  
  
She smiled, "Well, I let them go through some of the stuff that I bought Dakota at the mall and I did their hair and makeup."  
  
Dave grinned, "Why don't you girls get changed and we'll go grab something to eat."  
  
The girls nodded and ran off. Terri was on her way out the door, Dave smiled, "Thanks for keeping them occupied."  
  
Terri grinned, "Not a problem, I love playing dress up."  
  
After Terri was gone, Dave looked at Trish who was trying not to laugh, "Did you see how they were dressed?"  
  
Trish stifled a laugh, "Um, yeah. Why, didn't you like it?" Dave shot her a glare, "Way too much make up and too much stomach showing."  
  
Trish looked at him, "Look who dressed them."  
  
"Thanks, you're helpful."  
  
Trish stuck her tongue out at him. "What can I say?"  
  
The girls came out with their clothes and Terri's in a separate bag. "She said we can give them to her at the next venue." Aly advised Dave.  
  
"That's fine. Let's go. Trish is going to come with us if you don't mind." Dave informed them as they walked to the truck.  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled. Trish was one of their favorite divas. "Sounds good." Jenni finally responded. "This is so cool!" Jenni whispered to Aly.  
  
Aly nodded in unison, "I can't believe she's riding with us tonight and we get to hang out with her tomorrow!"  
  
The girls did their secret handshake with each other and hopped in the truck.  
  
They went to a restaurant to eat dinner. They decided to go somewhere sit down. They were seated and Dave talked to the girls about school and their extra-curricular activities. The girls talked to them about the business a little bit. Dave snuck up to the register and took care of the tab before the waitress brought the check to the table.  
  
They sat there a little longer when Trish started to look around for the waitress, "I wish that she would bring us our bill so we could get going."  
  
Dave slowly grinned, "Oh, it's been taken care of already, let's hit the road."  
  
Trish playfully slugged him, "I told you that I was getting it."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I couldn't let you do that." Dave responded.  
  
"I'll get you back, when you least expect it." Trish replied putting her jacket on. "And you can count on that."  
  
"Oooh, I'm scared." Dave replied, "I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
"You'd better be."  
  
The girls were laughing. Aly leaned over to Jenni, "Do you think she likes dad?"  
  
Jenni smiled, "Maybe, why?" "Well, maybe we could get them to talk if we act like we're asleep. Remember, dad said he really didn't know her that well."  
  
Jenni grinned, "Good thinking, let's see what we can hear."  
  
The girls raced each other out to the truck and climbed in the back. Dave opened Trish's door and helped her in.  
  
Soon Dave looked in the rearview mirror and seen that the girls were asleep. "So tell me about yourself Trish."  
  
Trish tried not to blush, "What do you mean? What do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about you. I don't know you very well, so I'd like to know more about you."  
  
Trish smiled, "Alright, let's start at the beginning. My real name is Patricia Stratigias, I was born on Dec. 18, 1975. I grew up in Toronto, Canada and I still live there today. What about you?"  
  
Dave smiled, "Well, My real name is David Bautista but the WWE dropped the 'U' and it became Batista. I was born on January 18th, 1969, and I grew up in Arlington, Virginia and that's where I live now.  
  
Trish smiled and nodded. "I never knew you had two kids, do you have anymore? Does your wife miss you while you're on the road?"  
  
"Nope, these are my only two, I wouldn't have minded more but Angie said not if I was going to be a wrestler, so it's just Aly and Jenni. Angie and I divorced about a year or so ago, so nope not married either. That's why I'm going on that double date with Brock, remember?"  
  
Trish nodded, "I didn't think about that. You don't sound very excited about your double date."  
  
"Well, I started dating Angie in high school, so the brief time we were broken up years and years ago was the last time I dated anybody, but Brock insists that it's time to move on with my life, so he's setting me up with a friend of his fiancee's. I guess I'm just nervous. I would rather get to know someone first and then start seeing each other, but maybe I'm just old- fashioned." Dave explained.  
  
"NO, no, I agree. I was never any good at that blind date thing. A lot of men wind up being intimidated by me. Either it was because I was a fitness model or because I'm a wrestler. I never did real well on the dating scene." Trish agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I never had to worry. I'm one who enjoyed being married. I may not look like it, but I'm a big family man at heart. I love my girls, and I love to make people happy. I know that I have a lot of love in my heart left to give, but I just don't know if I'll ever find that someone again. You know what I mean?" Dave knew that he was going out on a limb being so open with Trish, but he couldn't help it. He just felt really comfortable with her and he wasn't sure why.  
  
Trish smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. I would love to be with someone who I could share my love with. Someone who I could make happy and know that I was making a difference in their world. The last relationship I was in was a HUGE disaster. I was dating this guy who would not give on anything. He would never compromise, I was always the one giving. I live in Toronto and he lived in Ontario and if I wanted to see him I had to go to his house, he wouldn't come to mine. If I wanted to surprise him, I had to run it by him first. There was no such thing as compromise and finally I had enough. So I totally understand where you're coming from." Trish wasn't sure what was happening, but she found herself wanting to know everything about Dave. He was dark and mysterious, yet he was so normal. She could tell that he was normally very private just from locker room interaction, so she wanted to know everything.  
  
They arrived at the hotel at about 6:00 in the morning. Dave woke the girls up and handed them the room key, "I'll be right up." They nodded and headed towards the elevator. Jenni turned to Aly, "Did you stay awake?"  
  
"No I fell asleep," Aly replied slowly, "What about you?"  
  
Jenni shook her head, "No, I fell asleep too."  
  
They both pouted and headed to the room to go back to bed.  
  
Dave helped Trish with her stuff to her room. "Well, this is it, thanks for helping me with my bags and letting me tag along, I had a great time."  
  
Dave smiled and nodded, "I had a good time also. We should do that again sometime."  
  
Trish shook her head yes a little to soon, and with a big smile and a little rosy color to her cheeks she replied, "I would love to!"  
  
"Well, I'll drop the girls off tonight and you can tell me if I look ok or if I should wear something else." Dave said to Trish.  
  
"You've got it. I'll see you at 7:00 p.m." Trish replied.  
  
"Sounds good." And with that Dave headed to his hotel room.  
  
Trish went into her room and shut the door. She wasn't sure quite why but she felt all tingly and bubbly inside, but wasn't quite sure as to why.  
  
**Please read and review! Good or bad, I don't mind!! Next chapter is the big date!! How will Dave like his date? Will it turn out good...or a disaster? Stay tuned!** 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to mysticalfem and Lisa for your reviews. You guys are so loyal, thank you so much I appreciate it!! To everyone else, whether you like the story or not please review!! Without reviews, I don't know what you guys want to see! If you ever have suggestions, please feel free to tell me!!**  
  
Saturday Evening-Preparing for Date  
  
There Dave stood, in the shower just letting the hot water pour over his body. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately. He'd only had his girls out for a couple days, but he could already tell the difference in Aly. Jenni was always happy and she had seemed to find different activities to keep her busy, but it wasn't that way for Aly. She had a hard time fitting in, and it really troubled her. Her mom and her fought all the time, yet she hadn't argued with Dave once the whole time, even if he did tell her to do something she didn't like to do. He just wasn't sure what to do.  
  
And tonight was the dreaded blind date. He knew Brock well, but he also knew that Nicole, even though she was gorgeous, she just wasn't his type of woman, so he wasn't too sure as to what her friend would be like.  
  
He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Tonight he would drop the girls off at Trish's room and head over to Brock's. He slowly smiled, "Trish," he thought to himself. He smiled a little bit, then shook his head turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to his suitcase. The girls were down at the gift shop finding a souvenir, they had decided that they would buy a souvenir from every town Dave wrestled in. There was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened the door not even thinking that he was only in a towel.  
  
Trish gasped a little and felt herself turning bright red. She let her eyes travel from his toes to his eyes and she couldn't believe how attracted to him she was. He wasn't normally his type, but she felt shivers run through her body. "Umm.hi, I was wondering if the girls were here?" Trish stammered.  
  
Dave blushed a little too, he found himself feeling attracted to her but he was still in denial about it with himself. "No they ran down to the gift shop, do you want to come in and wait for them? I promise I'll put some clothes on."  
  
"Oh you don't have to." Trish thought to herself, "Sure." She managed to get out.  
  
As Dave walked to the bathroom with a pair of black jeans he called to Trish, "You don't have to pick the girls up yet you know, if you have other stuff to do, you can go ahead and get it done with."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I was thinking of seeing if they would want to do dinner and a movie. Plus, I thought maybe you would want some female advice on what to wear tonight." Trish replied.  
  
"I'm sure they'll like that." Dave came out from the bathroom in the black jeans and walked to his suitcase, "You can pick out whatever shirt you like, I trust you."  
  
"Hmmm." Trish said while routing through his suitcase, she pulled out a tighter-fitting black T. Reily shirt with red designs on the sleeves, "Wear this one, it shows off your muscles."  
  
Dave smiled, "Oh do ladies like that sort of thing?"  
  
Trish smiled back, "Sometimes we do."  
  
Dave put it on and looked at Trish, "Will this do?"  
  
Trish took a deep breath, he looked almost greek god like. "Yeah, I definitely think it will do."  
  
The girls walked in, "Hey dad!" Then they noticed Trish, "Hi Trish?" the girls said with a confused tone.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you guys would want to do dinner and a movie tonight?" Trish asked.  
  
Both girls nodded, "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Then it's settled, I'll see you girls in a little bit." Trish replied, "See ya!" She waved and headed back to her room.  
  
"So, what's going on with you and Trish?" Aly probed her dad a little.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like you guys like each other a lot." Jenni added.  
  
"We're just friends, that's all. It's nice to have a female friend that I can talk to and that can help me out with stuff. Why?" Dave replied non- chalantly. "It doesn't bother me that she's also gorgeous and flirtatious." He thought to himself.  
  
At the same time the girls replied, "Just curious." They all laughed.  
  
"Hey, who's up for a round of video games before I have to go?" Dave asked.  
  
Everyone cheered and they headed to the living room to play.  
  
THE DATE  
  
Dave finished combing his hair and put on cologne. "Alright girls, let's go."  
  
"Ooh, you look great dad." Jenni replied.  
  
"Any woman would be a fool not to fall for you." Aly responded.  
  
Dave laughed and handed them each some money, "Well we'll see what happens, let's hit the road."  
  
They walked to Trish's door and knocked, Trish answered the door in her usual low-slung frayed, boot-cut jeans with a baby-doll tee and a baseball cap. "Hi girls, ready to go?"  
  
They both smiled and nodded, they couldn't believe that they were going out with Trish Stratus for the night. "Bye dad, good luck." The girls gave Dave hugs and started to talk about different movies that were playing.  
  
Dave pulled Trish aside, "They don't have any allergies, and they have their own spending money, so don't worry about them, they can cover themselves. I really appreciate you doing this, thank you."  
  
Trish could smell his cologne, he smelled great, she looked into his piercing eyes, "Um, whatever, this is our girls night out, it's all on me. Nice try. I hope that you have a good time tonight."  
  
Dave nodded, "I suppose arguing with you is going to get me nowhere. Thanks, I'll see you later."  
  
The girls waved and Dave headed to Brock's room.  
  
He knocked and Nicole answered, "Dave, Hi! You look great!"  
  
Dave smiled and gave her a light hug, "You look great to, long-time no see. So where's that dead-beat, I mean you fiancee at?"  
  
Nicole giggled and playfully slapped Dave's arm, "Brock is on his way back from picking up Sarah. She's only been to Eau Claire a couple of times and didn't want to get lost."  
  
Dave nodded and sat down. Not a couple minutes later Brock was walking in the door. Dave stood up and behind Brock was Sarah. Nicole bounced over and gave Sarah a big hug and brought her over to Dave, "Sarah this is Dave, Dave this is my friend Sarah."  
  
Dave shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Sarah."  
  
Sarah had to do everything she could to not shake, he intimidated her really bad. "I-I-it's nice to meet you too." She stammered. She had never really been into the "alternative" types, and Dave was definitely not her norm. Brock scared her for a year before she finally started to feel comfortable around him.  
  
Nicole grabbed her purse, "Well lets head out, we don't want to be late!"  
  
Dave looked at Brock, "Late for what?"  
  
"She made dinner reservations." Brock responded.  
  
Sarah and Nicole sat in the back seat while Brock and Dave rode up front. The girls were busy giggling away in the back while Brock and Dave talked business. They got to the restaurant and Dave opened Sarah's door for her.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah said quietly.  
  
They were seated and Dave turned towards Sarah, "So tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, I graduated from the University of Minnesota with Brock and Nicole. And like I really like to go to the malls and shop, and like I like to go to movies and like I don't know, tell me about you." Sarah replied in a valley girl voice. She was so nervous around him. She really felt creeped out by him.  
  
Dave cleared his throat, he was mentally reminding himself to kill Brock after the date was through. The girl appeared to be frightened. "Well, I'm from Virginia, and I have 2 kids."  
  
Sarah interrupted, "Ah, how old are they? Are they able to walk and talk yet?"  
  
Dave laughed, "Yeah, they're 14 and 12."  
  
Sarah's eyes opened wide, "Oops, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. They live with their mom in Texas." Dave replied.  
  
Sarah was mesmerized. "So, like what do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to workout, spend time with the kids, go biking and hiking, go to concerts, I like to do all sorts of things, and I'll try almost anything once." Dave answered.  
  
Brock and Nicole decided it was time to join the conversation, The four of them sat and talked about different things through dinner.  
  
After the dinner fiasco was over, Nicole piped up, "Let's go to a club and go dancing!"  
  
"Alright, but only if they have pool tables also." Brock threw in, "Let's go."  
  
So they all piled in, this time Dave and Sarah had the backseat and Brock and Nicole had the front. Sarah rested her hand on Dave's thigh and couldn't believe how muscular it was. She was very quiet the whole time.  
  
They got to the club and Nicole came back with a round of shots and drinks. Dave and Brock went to grab a pool table while Nicole and Sarah sat down for a moment, "So what do you think of Dave?" Nicole asked Sarah.  
  
"He scares the hell out of me. But yes he seems a little erotic, like I don't know. I can't help but be shaky when I'm with him." Sarah responded.  
  
"Girl, that's the sign of true attraction, you're not scared of him physically, you're scared because subconsciously you're falling for him. It's time to do a couple shots, build up you're courage and give him everything you've got." Nicole answered. She wasn't sure if that was right or not, but she wanted everyone to have a good time.  
  
"Like, I think that you're right. I'm so following your advice, I so don't know what I would do without you!" Sarah shot back. She did 3 shots of tequila alone and headed off to the boys.  
  
Brock and Dave were playing pool and BS'ing about back in OVW and comparing it to being on the road with the WWE. Sarah, (feeling ballsy) walked up behind Dave and started to put her hands in his front pockets. Dave pulled away and turned towards her, "Welcome back."  
  
Sarah gave him a sultry look, "You know Davey, we should really like go somewhere where we can like get to know each other better and like stuff like that." She purred.  
  
"Actually I'm having a good time here, but thanks. When Brock and I are done, we can play doubles." Dave said warily and shot Brock an evil look.  
  
Brock grabbed Nicole, "What's up with Sarah?"  
  
Nicole laughed, "She told me she was scared of him so I told her that she needed to do a few shots, and turn her fear into courage. I told her that she thought she was scared but she was actually turned on by him and that was her attraction to him coming through."  
  
"Oh my god he's going to kill me." Brock said rubbing his head with his hand.  
  
For the rest of the game, Dave had to fight Sarah off like she was a rabid dog. She was very touchy-feely with him. She kept trying to grope him and he had to push her off. Finally, Dave looked at his watch, "Uh-oh, I've gotta run, I promised the girls I'd be home.  
  
"Oh, Davey, we were just getting this party started. So why don't you tell your little girls that daddy has some much important business to attend to and then you can step into my mix and I'll show you a great night." Sarah whined and slurred. She had had a lot to drink and everyone could tell.  
  
Dave turned to Sarah, "Two things, one, my girls are the most important thing in my life right now. Two, my name is not Davey, never has been Davey, never will be Davey." He turned to Brock and Nicole, "Have a good night."  
  
Brock caught up with Dave, "Let me drive you back, the girls are going to hang out here."  
  
Dave fought but Brock won, they got into the truck, "No more blind dates Brock, this isn't going to work. I appreciate it, but no thanks."  
  
Brock nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would turn out like this."  
  
"It's alright man, I'll survive." Dave responded.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot at the hotel. "Have a good night Davey." Brock called to him.  
  
Dave whipped his head around, "If I ever hear you say that again, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass.."  
  
And before he could finish Brock peeled off laughing.  
  
Dave stomped up to Trish's hotel door and knocked quietly.  
  
Trish answered the door in sweatpants and a tank top, she smiled, "Hi Dave, come in."  
  
**Well, what will happen? Please read and review!!** 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to mysticalfem, Kanes Mistress and Lisa for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Please continue to read and review! Good or bad, I don't mind. Thanks!!**  
  
Dave walked in and Trish shut the door quietly. "So, tell me all about it, how was your date?"  
  
Dave groaned and shook his head, "IF you only knew how much of a nightmare it was. I don't know if you want to be up all night, so I'll give you a summary. All night long, she clung to me and called me Davey."  
  
Trish burst out laughing, "Davey?!?"  
  
Dave looked up at her, "Don't even think of calling me that EVER."  
  
Trish laughed even more. "So we don't accidentally wake the girls, do you feel comfortable with them sleeping in here while we go down to the pool? It's so relaxing down there."  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave them a note. But, we'll go to the pool if it involves sitting in a hot tub." Dave replied with a smile.  
  
Trish smiled, "Deal. I'll meet you at your door in 10 minutes."  
  
Dave turned and headed to his room. He changed into his swim trunks and grabbed a towel. He couldn't stop thinking about Trish. She was such a wonderful friend who just happened to be beautiful inside and out. Whenever he thought about her, he found himself smiling.  
  
There was a knock on the door that interrupted his train of thought. He opened it and there stood Trish wrapped in a black silk robe with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. "You all set?"  
  
Dave smiled, he couldn't believe how sexy she could look no matter what she was wearing. He nodded, "Did the girls wake up at all?"  
  
"A little, I accidentally knocked my blow dryer off the counter in the bathroom when I was putting my hair up and I woke up Aly. So I told her that we were headed down to the pool and hot tub and she nodded, rolled over and went back to sleep. Jenni didn't stir." Trish replied.  
  
"Sounds good. How was your night? Did they drive you nuts?" Dave asked.  
  
"No, we had a great time." Trish replied with a smile on her face. "We had such a blast! We went out to dinner and then we went and seen Anger Management. We laughed so hard! After the movie we went out for ice cream. Then we came back here and we started to watch tv but they were out in no time."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you guys had such a good time. I really want to thank you for watching them for me." Dave responded with a smile on his face. It was fun to watch her talk about the experience. She just glowed with excitement.  
  
"I want to thank you for letting me. I may have just blew my diet tonight, but it was a blast." Trish said laughing.  
  
They got to the pool and Trish shedded her black robe to reveal a simple black bikini. She looked great! She slowly stepped into the water. Dave found himself thinking thoughts that he probably shouldn't be thinking about someone who he is just friends with. He couldn't help but smile, "I don't know how you do it, but you manage to make the simplest things look great."  
  
Trish blushed, "Thanks. I wind up with a lot of great suits after the diva shoots, but a lot of them you wouldn't wear swimming."  
  
Dave and Trish shared a laugh. Then Trish found a ball at the deep end. "Let's play volleyball" Trish piped up.  
  
Dave laughed, "Alright you're on."  
  
"But you have to go and get the ball." Trish threw in.  
  
"Why do I have to get the ball if you're the one who wants to play?" Dave asked laughing.  
  
"Because you're name is Dave." Trish answered non-chalantly.  
  
Dave splashed her and climbed out of the water. Since the trunks were all wet, they clung to him very well. They outlined everything Trish had tried to imagine. She gasped a little because he had a gorgeous body. She had never kissed anyone who had their tongue pierced, and always wondered what it was like, or what else it could do. She felt herself turning red so she quickly dipped under water.  
  
Dave dived in and grabbed the ball and swam back over to Trish. They played volleyball, which wound up becoming tackle volleyball. They were both jumping on each other and pulling their legs out from under each other. They were laughing hysterically while wrestling around in the pool. Soon, they heard a voice echoing from across the way, "Excuse me."  
  
They stopped and turned and saw that it was the hotel manager, "Yes sir, how can we help you?" Dave shouted.  
  
"We're receiving complaints about screaming coming from in here, could you please keep it down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave the pool area." The hotel manager responded not amused.  
  
Dave smiled, "Sure thing sorry about that."  
  
Trish hollered, "Sorry!"  
  
The hotel manager nodded his head and exited the room. Dave and Trish burst out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Let's go to the hot tub." Dave suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Trish agreed.  
  
They walked in and Dave cranked up the heater and they climbed in. Trish looked at Dave, "I'm going to be in your shoes after Raw tomorrow night."  
  
"You're going to become a divorced 34 year old male?" Dave asked seriously.  
  
Trish couldn't help but burst out laughing, "No, at least not that I'm aware of. I'm going on a blind date."  
  
"Oooh, who's setting you up?" Dave asked, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
"Alanah."  
  
"Who? Is she a new diva?" Dave questioned.  
  
"No, she's Sean Morely's sister and Adam Copeland's wife." Trish responded.  
  
"Ah, I usually try to avoid anybody's immediate family members or wives just for precautionary measures. I told you the story of the first rib I had played on me didn't I?" Dave asked Trish with a laugh.  
  
"No, tell me." Trish playfully demanded.  
  
"Well, there was this really pretty blonde walking around backstage. And I happened to make a comment to Randy Orton and Chris Jericho. So Chris tells me that she's really nice and I should go talk to her. I told him I didn't think so, besides from where I was standing, I couldn't tell if she was wearing a wedding ring. I told Chris that I wasn't sure and I was going to head off to the gym but Chris insisted that I go talk to her. I was hesitant but I heard her talking with Stephanie and she seemed so nice and down to Earth so I walked over to her and introduced myself and we talked a little bit and I asked her if I could take her out to dinner after the show. She laughed this shy little laugh and leaned in close to me and told me that she was flattered but she had to decline. She looked me in the eyes and said I never told you my last name, I'm Jessica Irvine. So naïve and me being stupid said, Oh you're Chris's sister. She laughs at me and says no, I'm Chris's wife."  
  
Trish burst out laughing.  
  
"I felt so stupid, I smiled and slightly bowed and told her that I was sorry for disrespecting her and that I hoped that she had a good night. I turn around and there was Chris laughing his ass off at me. He looks me in the eye and says, "Oh yeah, I know that she's really great because she's my wife. Welcome to the locker room." He grabs Jessica's hand and walks off. So now whenever he sees me he calls out, "Homewrecker, how are you doing?"  
  
Trish was laughing again. She couldn't believe how much she laughed when she was around him.  
  
"Well good luck, hopefully yours goes better than mine did." Dave replied. "I want to learn more about you."  
  
Trish smiled, "Thanks. What do you want to know?"  
  
"About you. Tell me some of the stuff that I probably don't know."  
  
"Hmm. Ok, I'm oldest child. My sister Christie is 11 months younger than I am and she has 2 boys. Wayne who's 5 and Bailey who's 3. Then my other sister Melissa is 10 years younger than I am. She wants to be a wrestler too. She reminds me a lot of Aly."  
  
"That's cool. I'm the middle child. I have an older brother Robert he's 2 years older than I am and my younger sister Ashley, she's 4 years younger than I am. We used to beat up on her all the time. I have 2 nephews and 1 niece." Dave replied.  
  
"I love to go bowling and play board games." Trish added. "I love to just kick it. I love to go out but I also love to just relax at home."  
  
"I love to bowl also. Not much into board games, but I like to play party games like Pictionary and Trivia Pursuit and those kind of games." Dave responded.  
  
"What about Twister? I love Twister." Trish said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh god, I haven't played Twister for a long time. I can say that I've played naked Twister before." Dave said laughing.  
  
"Wow, I've never tried that before, I bet that's a lot of fun." Trish said laughing.  
  
They sat there talking about how they grew up and different things. The time flew by. Some of the wrestlers that had gone out to the bar came back and as they walked by the hot tub area they seen Dave and Trish sitting in the hot tub laughing and splashing each other.  
  
D-Von looked at Bubba, "I feel a moment coming on."  
  
Bubba laughed, "Dude, he's trying to get his mack on..it's the perfect time!"  
  
D-Von hollered at the group of guys that included Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Kevin Nash, Paul Levesque, and some others, "Hey, if ya'll want to see some funny shit, follow me."  
  
Of course they were all intrigued at this point, so they followed him into the hot tub area. They burst through the door causing Dave and Trish to jump, D'Von looked at him with an evil look in his eyes, "Hey Batista."  
  
Dave groaned, he knew what he was into. "What D'Von?"  
  
"GIVE ME ONE!" he shouted.  
  
"Come on, haven't I reached 10 yet?" Dave questioned.  
  
"Nope, after this one, you've got one more. Now GIVE ME ONE!" D'Von responded.  
  
Dave got out of the hot tub and dropped to the floor, he did a push-up while shouting, "I'M D'VON'S BITCH!!"  
  
The crowd and Trish erupted into hysterics. D'Von smiled, "Have a good night, Dave."  
  
Bubba walked over to Trish and patted her shoulder, "How does it feel to share a hot tub with a man that is another man's bitch?" And he erupted into laughter and the crowd headed to their rooms.  
  
Trish was laughing as Dave climbed back into the hot tub, "I can't believe that you bet D'Von on something, he'll go out of his way to rib you."  
  
"Yeah, call it the biggest rookie mistake I've made." Dave replied. "It's 3:30 a.m. you know."  
  
"Really? Wow, we have to be on the road at 7:00 a.m so we can be to Duluth on time for the show." Trish responded, "We should probably get to bed."  
  
"Yeah, good point. Are you going to be accompanying us?" Dave asked as he handed her her towel and he started to dry himself off.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm sorry. I promised Stacy that we could ride together because Andrew is riding with Jason, Chris and Lance." Trish replied in a sheepish voice.  
  
"That's ok. I was just wondering." Dave responded but couldn't help but feel a little down.  
  
"You know, I never told you about the rib that was pulled on me." Trish started to say as they headed to their rooms.  
  
"You fell for a rib?" Dave said in a mock-surprised voice.  
  
"Shut up, or I won't tell you." Trish said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Alright, I'll be good, tell me." Dave urged.  
  
"Well, it was my first night, I was making my debut on tv that night and I was so nervous. So I was wandering around backstage looking for the dressing room and Joanie stopped me and asked what I was looking for. I smiled graciously and said I was looking for the locker room because I was running late. Joanie points me to a door and says it's right through there. So I walk in, drop my suitcase, go into the bathroom and strip out of my clothes, walked back out to living room area and I was impressed at this point thinking that they gave me my own locker room. I laid down for a minute on the leather couch completely naked and in walks Vince and J.R. I screamed and ran into the bathroom. I came out a minute later to see both of them standing there. "Can I help you?" Vince asks in his boss voice. I-I- I thought this was the locker room, I stammered. Vince and J.R. laugh for a minute and Vince walks me to the locker room and pats me on the shoulder and says "Let me guess, someone told you my office was the locker room." I nodded nervously, tears in my eyes and he says to me, "It's ok. Don't worry about it." As he walks off he says "Welcome." So I choke out thanks and walk into the women's locker room bawling my eyes out and everyone was so nice to me. Terri told me that Joanie used to pull stunts like that all the time. We got to be good friends, but I hated her for a long time." Trish said laughing.  
  
Dave smiled, "Wow, I can't imagine what that would be like." He stops at her door, "I'll get the girls now so you don't have to worry about them."  
  
Trish tsk-tsk'ed him, "Oh no you won't. I'll meet you in the parking lot at 7:00 a.m. with them."  
  
Dave smiled, "You're not going to let me win this one are you?"  
  
Trish shook her head no.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours." Dave said and they departed ways.  
  
Trish walked in to her room and put on some dry clothes and laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep with thoughts of Dave floating around in her head.  
  
Dave changed into dry clothes and laid down in bed but couldn't fall asleep right away. He was trying to figure out what to do about Aly. He decided that come Thursday he would have a one-on-one talk with her and he drifted asleep with thoughts of Trish floating in his head.  
  
**Thanks for reading and please continue to read and review.**  
  
Question to think about, how will Trish's blind date go? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Mystical Fem, Kanes Mistress, and Lana, thanks for the tips on Toronto, I really appreciate it! (I'm from Minnesota but I've never been to Canada) I'm so sorry that this took so long!!**  
  
Dave got outside at 6:55 a.m. and finished loading all of the stuff. He looked at his watch and it was 7:05 a.m. "Well, I know how women can be, I'll give them a little bit." Dave hopped in and turned on the radio and listened to a local morning show. After a while, he heard them say that it was 7:35 a.m. and there was still no sign of them.  
  
Dave walked up to Trish's door and knocked loudly. Finally, Trish opened the door, it was obvious she was still sleeping, her hair was frizzy and snarled and sticking up all over. Her make-up was smeared and she was in a tank top and low-cut sweatpants, she squinted at Dave in the doorway because the hall lights were bright. Dave couldn't help but smile, she looked cute. He heard a quiet voice say, "Yeah Dave?"  
  
Dave smiled even more, "Well, it's now 7:40 a.m. and we were due to leave 40 minutes ago so we wouldn't run late. And I thought that I would come and wake you up."  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide, "It's 7:40 a.m.?!?" she exclaimed. "Shit, can you run down to room 227 and see if Stacy is still here? I'll meet you in the parking lot in 5 minutes."  
  
Dave smirked, "Not a problem."  
  
He walked down to Stacy's room and knocked on the door. Stacy answered it and in a confused voice said, "Hey Dave, what's up?"  
  
"Trish told me to come and let you know that she just woke up and she's really sorry for running late and she'll meet us in the parking lot in 5 minutes."  
  
Stacy laughed, "And I thought that she ditched me. Let's go my stuff is already in the car."  
  
They walked out to the parking lot, and Stacy looked at him, "I wonder what kept Trish up so late that she would oversleep? Her and the girls must have been up doing a movie marathon because she's usually always up early."  
  
Dave just smiled, "Yeah, you just never know."  
  
Trish started running around the room waking the girls up, throwing her stuff in her suitcase, she walked in the bathroom, turned on the light and let out a shriek. "Oh my god I let him see me looking like this?" She said out loud.  
  
"Let who see you looking like that?" Aly asked.  
  
"One of the wrestlers, we've gotta hurry, you're dad is waiting for us out in the parking lot." Trish replied quickly hitting herself in the forehead. She proceeded to get cleaned up.  
  
Stacy and Dave leaned up against Dave's truck and were talking about Raw when they seen Trish and the girls running towards them. "Sorry, sorry were late. I overslept."  
  
"It's ok, let's get going." Stacy replied.  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "Thanks again for watching the girls last night, I appreciate it. Drive safe."  
  
"Anytime, and I'm not driving." Trish replied with a smile. She hopped in the car and Stacy took off.  
  
Dave and the girls headed out and they both fell asleep. Dave was thinking about them and hoping that they were having a good time. He always worried about that.  
  
Aly woke up and sat forword, "Dad, when we get to the next city, can we have some individual, one-on-one time with you?"  
  
"Sure honey, is there something that is bothering you?" Dave asked concerned.  
  
"A little, but nothing bad about our trip or anything like that. I just need dad time." Aly replied.  
  
"Ok, when we get to the next city, we'll have some us time." Dave assured her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A little while later, Jenni woke up. "Good morning dad."  
  
"Morning baby girl, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Are we there yet?" Jenni asked.  
  
"No, we'll be there in about 2 hours. When you guys are hungry, we'll stop for lunch." Dave replied.  
  
The girls looked at each other, "We're hungry."  
  
Dave smiled, "Alright, we'll stop."  
  
Stacy looked at Trish, "Alright diva, spill the beans, why were you up all night?"  
  
"Well, I was just lounging with the girls watching movies, then they fell asleep so I was doing some yoga when Dave came over and we went down to the pool area and next thing we knew it was 3:00 a.m." Trish answered slowly.  
  
"That little shit didn't tell me he was with you. I said that you and his girls were probably up all night having a movie marathon and he just went along with it." Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Well he probably didn't want you thinking anything, we're just friends." Trish replied diligently.  
  
"Friends my ass. I see how you look at him, I listen to you tell me all about him and all about his girls. You want him don't you?" Stacy replied confidently.  
  
"No.no I don't." Trish said while looking out the window.  
  
"Don't lie, tell the truth." Stacy persisted.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little." Trish started to confess.  
  
"Only a little? Are you sure?" Stacy insisted.  
  
"Alright, fine, yes I want him, yes I want to be his girlfriend, the one to fulfill his needs, the one to make him whole. But at this point and forever we are just friends, so I just push my wants aside and go on with my life, and that's why I'm going on the blind date." Trish answered and stuck her tongue out at Stacy. "And you'll never repeat that."  
  
"No, I would never repeat that." Stacy mocked her.  
  
"I mean it. We're not like that, even though I wish sometimes." Trish answered with a sigh.  
  
Stacy patted her shoulder, "Maybe one day, you'll just have to take the situation into your own hands."  
  
"Yeah, one day." Trish mumbled.  
  
Dave and the girls arrived at the arena barely on time. "We're going to walk around while you're in your meeting." Aly advised Dave.  
  
"Ok, be careful and meet me by the locker room in an hour."  
  
The girls nodded and were off to explore. They were wandering around and snooping around. They watched some of the ring be assembled. They decided to explore backstage. As they were walking around, they found some hallways and decided to see what the arena had to offer for adventure.  
  
The meeting concluded and Dave walked to the locker room and the girls were nowhere to be found. Dave figured that they were on their way. But 15 minutes later they still weren't there. Dave started to walk around and look for them but no one had seen them. Finally Dave went to the female locker room and knocked on the door. Nidia answered the door in a tube top and short, short cut-offs, "Yeah Dave, what's up?"  
  
"Any chance Jenni and Aly are in here?" Dave asked concerned.  
  
"Not that I've seen but let me check, hold on." Nidia replied. She closed the door partially, "Has anyone seen Jenni and Aly Batista?" She asked the girls.  
  
Trish quickly pulled her pants on and came to the door, "What's the matter, you can't find the girls?"  
  
"No, they were supposed to meet me outside of the locker room 15 minutes ago and I can't find them anywhere." Dave said nervously, "I know that I probably have nothing to worry about, but you never know these days."  
  
"I totally agree with you, I would be worried too. I'll help you look for them, we've pretty much set up our match." Trish replied.  
  
"I don't want to bug you, I just was wondering if they were here." Dave said to Trish, he didn't want to bother her.  
  
"No, no it's not a bother at all." Trish shushed Dave and they started to wander around the backstage area.  
  
The girls had finally found a hallway that looked familiar and started to follow it when they heard a voice from behind them, "Can I help you girls?"  
  
They turned around and there was Stephanie McMahon. "Yeah, we're looking for our dad, we got lost." Jenni piped up.  
  
"Let me guess you're Batista's girls?" Steph questioned.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Come on, he's worried about you guys." Steph walked them to the locker room and paged Dave.  
  
Trish and Dave came around the corner and saw them standing there. "Where have you two been?" Dave asked.  
  
"We went exploring and we got lost, and we couldn't find our way back. We're sorry." Aly answered.  
  
"No more exploring." He turned to Trish and Steph, "Thanks for your help, I appreciate it."  
  
"Not a problem." Steph replied and she walked off.  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "No problem here either, I'm going to go though, see ya guys later!" And she walked off.  
  
"Ok, Jenni, I have someone waiting for you. He paged someone and all of a sudden Shane McMahon walked around the corner, "You must be Jenni Bautista."  
  
Jenni smiled, "Yes I am."  
  
Shane smiled back, "I'm Shane, I understand that you're interested in New Media."  
  
Jenni nodded, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Yes I am. That's what I would like to go to college for."  
  
"Well, since we're not close enough to Titan, I can't show you all of that part but I can show you the part that works the shows, if you would like?" Shane advised.  
  
Jenni smiled, "That would be great!"  
  
Dave smiled, "Thanks Shane, I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime." And Shane and Jenni walked off.  
  
"Alright Aly, this is our time, why don't we go somewhere?" Dave said to Aly.  
  
Aly smiled, "Sounds great!"  
  
Dave and Aly went out to a restaurant where they could sit down and talk. Dave smiled at Aly, "So, what's on your mind? Is anything wrong?"  
  
Aly played with her napkin, "No, nothing is wrong. But I have to be honest with you. Mom and I have not gotten along since we moved to Texas. It's like I don't exist. Mom works all the time, so she is constantly missing my meets either because of work or because Jenni has something going on. When I talk to her about how I feel, she blows me off. We're constantly fighting, she always says that I take after you too much. I'm not kidding, we fight at least twice a day, and I can't live like this. That's why I ran away to my friends' house when you called me. Now we all know that she began to become unbearable when you guys decided to get divorced. Then she had her mid-life crisis and moved us to Texas and it's even worse. I can't do this anymore." Aly started to cry. "Dad, I miss you. You were the sane one, you understood me, you let me shine as me and you didn't try to hold me back. If I wanted to try something new, you let me. You were there to hold my hand when I fall and all she does is tell me I told you so. Dad, I want to live with you."  
  
Dave took a deep breath, he knew that this day would come some time, but he didn't know when. "Now Aly, I'm on the road 5 days a week, how would you go to school? What about your gymnastics?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I could live at your house while you're gone?" Aly asked in a hopeful tone. "You know that I'm the responsible type, I don't party. I'll keep my grades up, I won't miss school unless you know about it. I'll keep an early curfew and I won't let go of my dreams."  
  
"Whoa, slow down there. It's not as easy as it sounds. You are 14 years old." Dave started but she interrupted.  
  
"But I'll be 15 in a month." Aly reminded him.  
  
"But you are not old enough to live on your own when I'm half way across the country if not in another country."  
  
"I could be tutored! What if I start self-studying, I could graduate early and start college when I'm 17." Aly interjected.  
  
"Aly, honey, I don't know. This is a big step. I would have to consult your mother, it would have to be straightened out in court. I would have to clear it with Vince. And you wouldn't be able to be in gymnastics." Dave answered, he had to try to slow her thought process down. He didn't want her to jump the gun and get too excited just to get let down.  
  
"You know that I would behave. What if I stay at your house and you have Ashley come and check on me every day. Or I could check in with her? Or, I could.." Dave interrupted.  
  
"Or, you could hold your horses. Let me figure some stuff out. If this was to happen, you may have to come on the road with me and just do gymnastics on our days off the road. There is a facility that does that. But let me check on some things, ok?" Dave looked her in the eyes, "I mean it, I'm not saying it won't happen, but I'm saying to just chill on the idea for now, ok?"  
  
Aly nodded with a slight frown. It was what she wanted most in her life at this point. Living with her mom was torture.  
  
Dave and Aly hopped in the truck and headed back to the arena. "Can I go find Nidia? She was going to do my hair." Aly asked.  
  
Dave nodded, "Go ahead."  
  
Aly ran off and Dave headed to the female locker room, he knocked and Trish answered the door. She smiled, "Hi there!" But then she looked and seen that his eyes appeared to be cloudy, like he was thinking about something serious. "You ok?" She asked in a much calmer voice.  
  
"Could I talk to you? I need your opinion on something big." Dave asked quietly.  
  
"Sure Dave, let me grab my purse." Trish replied. A couple seconds later she reappeared, "Let's go to the vending area."  
  
Dave nodded and they headed off together.  
  
**Please read and review! Sorry this took so long, but I was swamped!! Thanks!!**  
  
Question to think about, How will Trish feel being brought in on this "big" decision? Will it make the both of them start to think about their friendship? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Mystical Fem and Kanes Mistress for your loyalty and reviews. Thank you so much. Please read and review!!**  
  
Trish and Dave walked to the vending area, they each bought a power bar and a water and sat down. "I don't know what to do Trish, and I would like your advice."  
  
Trish nodded her head, "What's going on?"  
  
"Aly wants to live with me. She doesn't care whether she's on the road with me or she thinks that she can live at my house without me and have my sister check in on her. She doesn't care if it means giving up gymnastics for the time being, she just knows that she doesn't want to live with Angie anymore. It kills me because she is so unhappy and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that they didn't get along that well. What brought this on?" Trish asked.  
  
"She's a good kid, but she's been kind of ignored, and she never got along well with Angie. They don't see eye to eye. Aly is a lot like me and that irritates Angie. Her grades are slipping, Angie doesn't go to her gymnastics meets because of work or Jenni's stuff and now she's dating. Aly is very responsible, she doesn't party, or anything like that, but she ran away to her friend's house because all Angie and her do is argue with each other. I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. I mean, if I talk to Vince and bring her on the road with me she would be home-schooled. And she would only be able to take gymnastics through the center by my house on our days at home, but if she stays with Angie, I know that her school will suffer. She's going to be 15 soon but I can't let her stay at my house alone. Maybe I could see if she could stay with Ashley, but she has a 2- month-old little girl, and I don't know if I could impose on her like that. What do you think I should do?" Dave asked Trish.  
  
Trish felt so bad for Dave. She knew that he was beating himself up for Aly not thriving in her new environment. He wanted to do whatever it took to help his little girl. "Well..maybe you should try to cover all options and re-present the idea to her. Talk to Vince, talk to your sister, talk to Angie, then sit down and talk to her. That way you can present all of the possible options." Trish suggested. "That's what I would do. I know that my little sister wants to come on the road with me this summer, but I don't know about that."  
  
Dave nodded, "That's a really good idea. Cover all the bases so it's not so foggy. That way there's not so many what ifs in the picture. Trish you should have seen the look on her face when she was telling me all of this, she looked like she just wanted to cry. I can't stand to see her like this."  
  
Trish went over and held him. "I know it's hard to see your kids in pain, whether it's physical or mental. I really think that would be the best way to go."  
  
Dave leaned on her while she was hugging him, "It just kills me that the two of them can't get along. I mean, yes she's very head-strong, but she's also very easy-going, so I don't see what would cause such a problem."  
  
Trish nodded, "I don't know Angie, so I can't answer that. But maybe it's hard for her because she reminds her so much of you."  
  
Dave nodded. It felt really good to be in her arms. Someone who seemed to care about what he was feeling. Towards the end of his marriage, Angie never wanted to hear about what was going on in his head. If he felt bad because he was wrestling on the same night as one of the girls' functions, she didn't want to hear it because "you brought it upon yourself by choosing to do it as a career."  
  
Trish sat there holding him, and couldn't help but think how great it felt. She really liked being around him, and now, this is the first time that she's touched him since being in the pool and horsing around. It was great to find someone who was as laid-back and easy-going and playful as him who yet put up such a strong, wicked front. She couldn't let go, she loved holding him.  
  
Dave's pager went off. He looked down and it was Shane. Shane had told him that he would page him when he finished with Jenni. Dave looked at Trish, "that was Shane saying that he's done giving Jenni an idea of the WWE's new media department."  
  
"Oh, well then I suppose you should go and get her." Trish said, letting go of Dave and backing up a little. Feeling a little embarrassed for holding on a little longer than she probably needed to.  
  
"Yeah, want to walk with me?" Dave asked her. Feeling a little shy and awkward, but not knowing why.  
  
"Sure," Trish answered a little too quickly, then she felt herself turning red for answering so fast. The two looked like a couple of school kids.  
  
They began walking towards the locker rooms and Dave turned to Trish, "Tonight's your blind date isn't it?"  
  
She nodded groaning inside. "Yeah, it is." She was thinking about how much money she would pay Alanah to make Dave her blind date.  
  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully yours will turn out better than mine did. And hopefully they won't call you silly names all night long." Dave threw in there. He was starting to really like being around Trish, and whoever was going on the blind date with her was definitely going to be one lucky man.  
  
"Thanks, they had better not. Then I'll be forced to kick some ass." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
They were talking about what she was thinking of wearing for the date when they caught up to Shane and Jenni. "Hey there, did you have a good time?" Dave asked Jenni.  
  
She nodded excitedly, "Dad it was so neat. That is definitely what I want to go to school for."  
  
Dave smiled, "Thanks Shane, I really appreciate it."  
  
Shane smiled back, "Not a problem, we had a great time, didn't we Jenni?"  
  
Jenni nodded, "Thanks again Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Oh, call me Shane, my dad is Mr. McMahon."  
  
Jenni giggled, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
They all laughed. Trish looked at Dave and Jenni, "Well I have to get going, my match is up first, so I'll talk to ya later." She waved and headed towards her locker room.  
  
Dave and Shane said their good byes and Jenni and Dave walked off. "Dad, what were you and Trish up to?"  
  
Dave smiled at her, "Nothing sweetheart, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I really like her, that's all." Jenni replied sheepishly.  
  
"She's a good friend of mine, and I'm glad that you guys like her." Dave replied.  
  
"Dad, Can I talk to you about something?" Jenni asked cautiously.  
  
Dave looked at his watch, "Sure, but just be warned that if the talk goes longer than an hour, then I'm going to have to interrupt because of my match."  
  
"That's ok. Dad, I'm really worried about Aly. Her and mom are always fighting, they never talk anymore. Whenever her and mom have a fight, she always leaves, and I'm afraid that she's never coming back sometimes. I think that you need to talk to her. She really misses you and it makes mom really mad. Mom talks about her after she leaves and I always have to listen. It's hard."  
  
Dave rubbed her back, "I'm sorry that your mom is putting you in the middle, and I'll talk to her about it. Your sister talked to me and we're trying to work something out. Ok?"  
  
Jenni nodded her head, "Thanks dad." And she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome dear." Dave said patting her back. "Nidia is doing your sister's hair, do you want her to do your hair also?"  
  
"Sure, that would be cool!" Jenni exclaimed.  
  
Dave walked her to the female locker room and dropped her off, and then picked up his phone to call Angie, but decided against it.  
  
Trish was getting ready for her match when Alanah walked in. "Hey girl, are you ready for your date with John tonight?"  
  
"Well, not yet, but I will be after I kick Charlene's butt," Trish said loud enough for Charlene (Jazz) to hear.  
  
"That's what you think, it ain't white girl day." Charlene replied laughing.  
  
Everyone shared a good laugh, Alanah turned to Trish, "I think that you're really going to like him. He's a pediatrician and is just a wonderful guy."  
  
"If he's so wonderful, then why isn't he with someone?"  
  
"Well, some have a problem with him being on call, and his last girlfriend died in a car accident, and your going to be his first date since the accident." Alanah replied.  
  
"What?!? I'm going to be his first date after the accident? Great, this'll be real interesting." Trish exclaimed, then started to mumble to herself.  
  
"Trust me, he's ok. Just a little hurt. He really liked her and didn't want to start dating until he felt comfortable. He's good looking, he reduced his work load and he is just great." Alanah responded confidently.  
  
"Well I'm trusting you on this one." Trish said, then turned to Charlene, "You ready Jazzy Jazz?"  
  
"You got it, let's hit it." And they left.  
  
Aly turned to Jenni, "What if they really do like each other, then she'll never date dad."  
  
"I know, but what can we do?" Jenni said with a worried look.  
  
Stacy popped in on the girls' conversation, "Don't you guys worry, Bubba, D-Von and I have a plan." And she winked and walked out of the room.  
  
**So, how will Trish's date go? Will she fall for him or will it be a disaster? What is Stacy's plan? Please continue to read and review. Thanks!!!!** 


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to mysticalfem, Lisa, and Jen, Omarisange, and Catalina Da Vinci for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**  
  
Trish went to Dave's hotel room on her way out for her date. She wanted to know what he thought about her outfit. She got to his door and took a deep breath then knocked.  
  
He opened the door and had to refrain from letting his jaw hit the floor. Trish was wearing her hair down and curled under. She had on a black dress that sparkled with silver high heels. "Hi, I was wondering if I could get your opinion, what do you think?"  
  
Dave smiled and whistled. "You look great Trish, you're going to knock him dead."  
  
"You really think so?" Trish asked with a shy smile.  
  
"I know so." Dave reassured her. "You'll have to stop by and let me know how it goes."  
  
Trish nodded, "I will. But I have to get going so I'm not late, so I'll see ya later?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Trish turned and started walking down the hall. Dave watched her leave. He couldn't get over the feelings he was starting to have for her. He had known her for so long, and just lately began to really get to know her did he realize that he was sort of falling for her.  
  
As Trish was walking to down the hall she began to think about Dave. She began to ponder why it meant so much to her that he liked how she looked. She turned around and they met eyes for a minute and then both quickly looked away. They both smirked to themselves and went about their business.  
Trish's Date  
  
Trish arrived at the restaurant and gave her name to the host. She sat down and waited. 30 minutes later, John walked in. He gave his name to the host and Trish walked up behind him, "Are you John?"  
  
John turned around, he was very nice looking. He had brown hair and blue eyes and a great smile. "Yes, are you Patricia?"  
  
Trish cringed inside, her parents didn't even call her Patricia. "Oh you don't have to call me Patricia, I just go by Trish."  
  
John smiled, "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at the hospital and I forgot that this was tonight. Are you all set?"  
  
Trish smiled back, she couldn't believe that he forgot about their date. "Yup, sure am."  
  
They were seated. He looked at her, "So I understand you went to med school for a short time? What made you quit?"  
  
"Well, the teachers all went on strike and I needed to do something so I started to model for fitness magazines and then I became a wrestler." She replied. "But I enjoyed med school while I was there."  
  
"I bet it was a lot easier being a model for fitness magazines then it was in med school huh?" John said with a smile. She struck him as the flakey type.  
  
"No, I was able to hold my own in med school, I enjoy a good challenge, and I love to learn. I had a 4.0 GPA all through high school. I didn't drop out of med school because I couldn't hack it, I love what I do now and wouldn't change it for anything." Trish said with an annoyed tone. "I inspire many people everyday and that's enough for me."  
  
John just smiled at her. "So, Patti, tell me about yourself."  
  
Trish cringed, she never went by Patti or Patricia, she was always called Trish or Trisha. "You call call me Trish if you'd like." She threw in there. "I'm from Toronto, I still live there today. I love to play board games and to go bowling. I love to relax at home and chill with my friends. I like to go out dancing and clubbing. Well, what about you? What do you like to do?"  
  
John smiled, "Well, I like to play board games. I like to get together with friends. I love sports. Love to go to the games and I love to watch from home or sports bars. I'm a nostalgia person, so I love to go to shows and collect stuff. I like to go for long drives with the top down."  
  
"That sounds real nice." Trish replied.  
  
They ordered their food and shared a bottle of wine. As the night progressed, John started to become friendlier and they were having a pretty good conversation, but he would only talk about what he wanted to. If Trish brought up something to talk about he blew her off. They were just not clicking. He had a weird sense of humor and when Trish would say something funny, he wouldn't get it. Trish couldn't help but think about Dave and the girls. John was finally showing a nicer side of him, but he just didn't have the personality that Dave had. He didn't make her feel happy like Dave did. Trish just sighed and went along with the date.  
  
They decided to go and have one turn on the dance floor before leaving the restaurant and going on for dessert. They were slow dancing and his pager went off. He checked it and looked at Trish, "I've gotta run, I'm really sorry. I hope we can do this again sometime." And he quickly walked off.  
  
Trish walked back to the table, grabbed her jacket and high-tailed it out of there. She hopped in her car and started to drive back to the hotel. She was so upset. First he forgot about their date, then he started off as a jerk, calmed down a little but was pretty boring, talkative, but in a boring way. They totally did not click, and then he gets paged, doesn't explain anything, just says that he has to go and "maybe they can do this again" but doesn't ask for a number? Trish let out a little shriek just so she could feel better.  
  
She got back to the hotel and went to her room. She sat down and started to look through her photo album. She started to wonder if she would ever meet somebody. She knew that her occupation didn't help matters much, and if she had to wait, she would have to wait, but maybe there was somebody out there for her.  
  
Trish sat there thinking for a little bit, then realized that she was supposed to stop by Dave's room when she got back to say how her date went. She smiled to herself and ran into her bathroom, she fixed her hair and touched up her lipstick and left.  
  
She walked down to Dave's room and knocked quietly as to not wake the girls. The door opened and there was Dave in a pair of workout shorts. "Hey, you're back! How did it go?"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere and talk where we don't have to worry about waking the girls?" Trish asked.  
  
Dave could sense that Trish wasn't happy, she seemed kind of down. "Yeah, let me throw on some clothes so I don't look so out of place next to you looking so nice. Come in." He said opening the door wide enough so she could come in.  
  
Trish walked in and sat down on the edge of Dave's bed. He came out of the bathroom in a tan button down shirt, black khakis, black shoes. "Are you ready to be cheered up?"  
  
Trish looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. He looked so hot! He was definitely "stylin' and profilin'" to put in the words of Ric Flair. She couldn't help but smile, "Yes, yes I am." Dave noticed her eyes perked up a little.  
  
He smiled and held his arm out for her. "The girls know that we may be out so if they wake up and I'm not here, they won't panic."  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok."  
  
Trish and Dave walked side by side out and he took her to his car. He opened the door and Trish got in. He shut her door and walked around and hopped in.  
  
"Where are we going? It's like 12:45 a.m.?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Well, you looked sad, you looked like you needed something to cheer you up, so I found a cool place that you might like." Dave said with a smile.  
  
"I wasn't sad, I guess it was more frustrated and defeated." Trish replied.  
  
"How did the date go?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well, first he was a half hour late, he was at the hospital late because he forgot that tonight was our date. Then we sit down and he starts to insult my intelligence by making cracks that I left medical school to become a fitness model and pursued that to the WWE. We sat down and ordered some food and wine and he loosened up but he just had an odd sense of humor. I would try to crack a joke and he wouldn't laugh. I would talk and he would blow me off. Then he asks me to the dance floor and we're dancing then his pager goes off, he looks at it and says, "I have to go, maybe we can do this again sometime?" But never asks me for anything! It was just a very frustrating night." Trish said exasperated.  
  
Dave smiled a little, it was funny to see her get her feathers all ruffled. "He just doesn't know who he let get away. Forget about him."  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah I'm cooled down now, but you should have seen me earlier, it wasn't pretty."  
  
Dave said quietly, 'I can't imagine you not being pretty."  
  
Trish heard him, but didn't want him to know that she heard him so she continued to watch out the window. "So how did you find this place?"  
  
"One of the guys told me about it. And I thought that it might be cool." Dave responded. They pulled into the parking lot and Dave got out and opened her door, "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.  
  
"We shall." Trish replied taking his arm.  
  
They walked in and it was a nice sit down club. If you wanted to dance, then you went downstairs to the dance floor. They were seated and they both ordered drinks. Dave looked at Trish, "So, he wasn't the man of your dreams?"  
  
"Not by a long shot." Trish replied laughing.  
  
"Well, I talked to Vince, and he said that as long as she behaves and doesn't cause mischief then he doesn't have a problem with Aly coming along." Dave told Trish. "Now the hard part is talking to her mom about it."  
  
"Wow, at least you got one step done. You talked to Vince about it. Do you think that Angie will have a problem with it?" Trish asked. It really meant a lot to her that he would talk to her about this because she knew that he was a pretty private person.  
  
"Honestly I'm not sure. At first I would say no but with as many problems as those two have, she might just say yes. I'm going to call her tomorrow. The girls go back soon and I don't want this still hanging in the air." Dave responded. He felt comfortable talking to Trish about his daughters, and he wasn't quite sure why. Normally he kept everything inside unless he was talking to Brock.  
  
"I don't blame you on that one." Trish replied.  
  
"But enough of this serious stuff, I told you that I was going to cheer you up didn't I?" Dave asked.  
  
Trish smiled, "Yeah you did, but you already have."  
  
"Well, then I'm going to do even more, lets dance." Dave held out his hand.  
  
Trish took it and the two walked out to the dance floor and began to dance. A couple of songs later, "Take my Breath Away" by Berlin came on. "I love this song, and I've always wanted to dance with someone to it." Trish remarked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind dancing with you to it." Dave commented quietly. He pulled Trish to his chest and they began to slow dance.  
  
Trish leaned her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth. It felt like she was in the middle of a whirlwind. She felt perfectly safe and happy. She smiled to herself.  
  
Dave leaned his head down on hers a little and couldn't help but think how perfect this felt. Trish had snuggled in close and he could feel her breathe and couldn't help but smile.  
  
As the song ended, they announced that they were now playing the last song of the night. Dave looked at Trish, "Do you want to dance to this or do you want to leave and beat the rush?"  
  
"Why don't we leave now and beat the rush." Trish responded.  
  
Soon they were back in Dave's car headed back to the hotel. "I just wanted to thank you for a great night. You really helped lift my spirits up." Trish said to Dave.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time. I really enjoyed this." Dave said to Trish.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Dave got out and opened Trish's door. They walked arm in arm to her room. "Dave," Trish slowly began. "I really had a good time. And I'm glad that we've become such good friends."  
  
Dave smiled, "Me too. I like to think that everything happens for a reason, and maybe this is a sign of something really good to come."  
  
Trish smiled and blushed a little, "Goodnight Dave." She said softly and kissed him on the cheek and went into her room and quietly shut the door.  
  
Stacy was still sitting up when Trish snuck in. "Well, how was your date?"  
  
Trish smiled, "I'll tell you about them in the morning."  
  
"Them?!?" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"I told you I'll tell you about them in the morning." Trish replied. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed and snuggled under the blanket. She still had the comfort and content of being in Dave's arms fresh in her mind and didn't want to lose that thought.  
  
**Well, sorry this update took so long. I will try to be quicker at it. Promise! ( What all will Trish tell Stacy? And will Stacy unveil her plan in the next chapter? Stay tuned! Please read and review!!! Thanks!** 


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to mystical fem and Jen, and kanes mistress for the reviews! I appreciate it!! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
The next morning, Dave and the girls were packing up when there was a knock on the door. Jenni ran over to the door and answered it. She talked to the person for a couple seconds then hollered, "Dad, someone's at the door for you."  
  
Dave walked over to the door and seen that Stacy Keibler was standing at his door. "Hi Dave. I know that we don't know each other all that well, but can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, come in." Dave replied in a confused tone and opened the door for her to enter.  
  
"Hi Stace!" Aly remarked. She really liked getting to hang out with the divas while her dad was getting ready and she was getting to know all of them pretty well.  
  
"Hey Aly!" Stacy replied. "Dave, Like I was saying earlier, I know that we don't know each other really well. But I have a great idea, and I'm hoping that you trust me on this one."  
  
Dave looked at her with a confused look, "What kind of idea?"  
  
"I know someone who would be perfect for you. You guys may not have a lot in common off the top, but your personalities would mesh well. I think that the two of you would really hit it off. You have to trust me on this, will you please let me set you up on a blind date?" Stacy blurted out.  
  
Dave got up and paced a little, "Gee, Stacy, I don't know. You don't really know a lot about me, and I'm not into this blind date thing."  
  
Stacy interrupted him, "But Dave, you have to trust me on this one. It has the potential to turn into something really big! Please have faith in me and let me do this."  
  
"I don't know, I mean, I only have 2 more days with the girls and then they have to go back home and." Dave started but yet again Stacy interrupted him.  
  
"I'll set up the date later in the evening so after your match, you can still have some time with them before you leave. Please?" Stacy said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Girls, what do you think? Do I trust Stacy's judgement on this one and let her set me up on a blind date or do I stand my ground on no more blind dates?"  
  
"Let her set you up dad, what do you have to lose?" Aly replied.  
  
"Yeah dad, let her set you up." Jenni chimed in.  
  
Dave looked at Stacy, "Alright, fine. I'll let you set me up on this date just this once."  
  
Stacy smiled and patted him on the back, "Oh trust me, if things go well enough, you may never have to be set up on another date again!"  
  
She waved to everyone and headed out the door, "Dave, I'll give you details at the show."  
  
Dave just nodded and waved. Once she was gone and the door was shut all the way Dave turned to the girls, "I thought that you two were on my side?"  
  
"But dad, she has good taste!" Aly exclaimed.  
  
Soon, the room had erupted into a big pillow fight.  
  
Stacy woke Trish up and they got all of their stuff packed and they left early so they could stop somewhere for breakfast. Stacy turned to Trish, "Ok, spill the beans. You leave for one blind date and you come home with Dave Batista. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, the blind date sucked, and I came back and you were out with Andrew, so I went to talk to Dave and he decided to take me out to cheer me up and you were still up from when I got home with him." Trish responded innocently.  
  
"Ok, but you had stars in your eyes and a giddy look when you came inside. Now I know that you like him, and I know that you guys are only friends, but I'm thinking that you have some big time feelings for him." Stacy responded. "Call it a thought."  
  
"Yes I like him a lot, but right now we are just friends. It's nice having him as a friend, he confides in me about big important issues that are going on his life." Trish insisted.  
  
"Well, since the two of you are "just friends" then I have a great thing for you and you have to do it." Stacy started to explain.  
  
"Oh really. What would that be?" Trish inquired. Her curiosity peaked.  
  
"Well, I know a guy that you would really like. I think that you should let me set you up on a blind date. I know what you're thinking, but be reasonable. We've been friends for awhile now and I just know that you two would hit it off. Please do this for me!" Stacy pleaded.  
  
"Stacy, do you not learn? I just got done having an awful blind date. I just don't think that I'm up for it." Trish started to insist but Stacy interrupted her.  
  
"Please, you have to trust me. I promise that if you do not wind up happy, you can do whatever you want to me." Stacy pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright, fine, just stop begging. I'll go on the stupid date and if he winds up to be a jerk, then you'll be hearing from me." Trish replied with a laugh.  
  
"YES!!! Thank you! I just know that this will be great! I'll let you know the details later." Stacy rattled with a huge smile.  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" Trish pondered out loud.  
  
Dave and the girls arrived at the hotel. He looked at the girls, "Well, tonight is the last night with me and we'll head back to your mom's tomorrow morning. So, you'll have me tomorrow for awhile too."  
  
Jenni looked at Dave, "Maybe you can stay for dinner?"  
  
Dave smiled, "I doubt that, but thanks for the invitation."  
  
After they got settled, Dave looked at the girls, "How would you guys like to go play some video games before we have to go to the arena?"  
  
Both girls were jumping at the opportunity.  
  
Dave handed them each some money, "Ok, go ahead and head down to the game room, I'll come get you when it's time to go if you haven't come back yet."  
  
The girls headed straight to the game room while Dave prepared himself to call Angie about Aly.  
  
Dave called Angie and for 45 minutes the two sat and argued back and forth to each other about the situation. Dave was getting really frustrated and tired of Angie lashing out at him about his lack of fatherhood and he started to lash back about her not caring about their daughter's best interests when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Dave whipped open the door and there was Trish. "No Angie, I am thinking about all sides on this and I still believe that you should at least let her give it a chance." Dave said while motioning in with his hand. "No, this is where it's going to end. You get to think about it for a little while and I'll call you back for an answer." And Dave hung up. "Hey? What's up?" Dave said to Trish with a smile.  
  
"Nothing really. I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you to the arena. Stacy said she had something she had to do and she'll be running on a tight schedule." Trish asked.  
  
"You can ride with me anytime. That's not a problem at all." Dave replied. "I sent the girls to the game room to occupy themselves until I was done with Angie, should we go get them and we'll head out?"  
  
"Only if we get to play one game of pinball. All 4 of us." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"I'll beat you down there." Trish said to Dave and took off running. Soon, the two were pushing and pulling each other down the hall. They were laughing so hard they were crying. Finally Dave started to tickle Trish and she sat down on the floor laughing. When Trish fell backwards, her leg hit Dave's knee, which knocked him down, and when he turned his head he had Trish's face right there. They looked in each other's eyes for a minute and then they heard his girls coming down the hall. Trish and Dave were both blushing due to how close they were. "Girls! We were just coming to get you to play a game of pinball." Trish said.  
  
"That's not what it looks like to us!" Aly exclaimed laughing.  
  
They went to the game room and played a game of pinball. Trish wound up winning. She was teasing Dave and the next thing you knew, all 4 of them were tickling each other and laughing. They heard someone clear their throat, and there was the manager of the hotel asking them to please keep it down. Trish turned to Dave, "We're getting really good at getting in trouble in hotels, is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. As long as it's not Vince yelling at us, it's ok." Dave replied laughing.  
  
The 4 of them walked back to their hotel rooms. They grabbed what they needed for the arena and headed off. That night, Dave was warming up for his match and Stacy snuck up behind him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and she handed him an envelope, "Here is where you need to be and what you need to be wearing." Stacy said with a smile and walked off.  
  
Trish was going over her match with Lisa Marie (Victoria) when Stacy interrupted her. "Here's where you need to be and you should dress nicely."  
  
Trish stopped her, "I don't know what to wear. I only have a couple dresses with me. You're going to have to help me."  
  
"I can handle that. I'm not on the show tonight, I'll go pick up a couple dresses in your size and we'll come up with something." Stacy replied.  
  
"Sounds great, gotta run, I'm on." Trish said running out the door.  
  
That night, Dave rented the girls some movies and started to get ready. He felt guilty for going out on their last night with him, but they wouldn't let him turn it down. He pulled on his black pants, and a long-sleeved dark burgundy shirt. He put on a black blazer over it. He walked out and his girls whistled at him.  
  
"Dad, you need to pick up a white rose to give her," Aly chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, girls love flowers!" Jenni added.  
  
"Alright, I'm out of here. I expect the two of you to behave and I'll see you in the morning." Dave said to them. He gave them each a hug and a kiss. "Brock is going to stop in just to make sure you're ok and that you don't need anything, but look through the peephole before answering the door. I have my cell phone on me if you need me."  
  
"Yes dad," The girls replied in unison.  
  
Dave got up and walked out. He took the girls advice and picked up a white rose for his date.  
  
Trish and Stacy were in the dressing room putting the finishing touches on Trish's outfit. Trish was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a big silver link belt around her waist. She had on black heels and a small black purse. She had her hair pulled up and curled with 2 curls framing her face. She had her make-up done just right. She looked great. "Well, what do you think?" Trish asked Stacy nervously.  
  
"I think that you look great! I don't know any guy who wouldn't just die when they see you." Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"You really think so?" Trish asked, playing with a curl.  
  
Stacy playfully slapped her hand, "Yes I think so. Now get out of here and go meet your Mr. Right."  
  
"Stacy, if this person winds up being Mr No Chance in Hell, I'm going to kick your ass." Trish said playfully.  
  
"Trust me, I think after tonight, you'll never need another blind date." Stacy insisted.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll talk to ya later." Trish said on her way out the door.  
  
She got out to the car and turned on her favorite cd and cranked it up, "Well, tonight I'm in for one helluva ride." She thought to herself as she headed to the restaurant.  
  
**Well, what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? If there's anything you guys would like to see, please let me know!! I'll try to accommodate all requests. Please read and review!** 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Kanes Mistress, Lisa and mysticalfem for the reviews. I had to leave it on a cliffhanger! LOL!!! Thanks to my new reviewers psychobunny 410 and willow, I appreciate your support and please continue to read and review. Thanks!**  
  
Dave arrived at the restaurant and looked around a little bit. He didn't see anyone who looked liked they were waiting for someone so Dave walked up to the hostess, "My name is Dave Batista, I have reservations."  
  
The hostess looked at him and grinned, "Yes sir, follow me." She walked him back to a corner table that was lit with candlelight. "Can I start you off with anything, your other party has not arrived yet?"  
  
"Water please." Dave replied.  
  
"Yes sir," She said and walked off. She returned with two glasses of water and menus.  
  
Dave picked up the menu and started to read it when he heard people approaching his table. The hostess's voice rang again, "Sir, you're other party is here."  
  
He set the menu down and looked right into the eyes of Trish. He smiled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Trish blushed and laughed a little, "How ironic, I'm here on a blind date, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here on a blind date also. Did Stacy set you up?" Dave asked laughing.  
  
"Actually, she did." Trish said biting her bottom lip.  
  
Dave stood up and helped her with her jacket and pulled out her chair for her. "Trish, you look great." He picked up the white rose, "This is for you."  
  
Trish smiled and blushed, "Thank you, that is so sweet. You look great yourself."  
  
Dave smiled, "Well, I guess I do know how to clean up some."  
  
The two ordered a bottle of red wine and their food and they talked about everything from work to family. After they ate their dinner, Dave looked at Trish, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Trish smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
He held his hand out to her and they held hands on their way to the dance floor. They began to slow dance to the band. Trish leaned her head on his chest, and he held her close. "So, tell me why you didn't tell me that you had a date tonight?"  
  
"You know, I'm not sure. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"That's funny, I was just thinking about that, I don't know why I didn't tell you." Dave said with a laugh.  
  
While the two danced it seemed as if the two were dancing on air. Stacy and Andrew arrived at the restaurant, so Stacy could peek at the two to see how they were doing. When Stacy had called to make reservations, she told the hostess what was going on. Stacy peered through the bushes to see Dave and Trish looking into each other's eyes, laughing, with bright smiles and seeming happier than a little kid on Christmas morning. She smiled and tugged on Andrew's arm, "Ok, we can go. They're loving this."  
  
Dave looked at Trish with a sly, devilish smile, "I have an idea, would you like dessert?"  
  
Trish smiled, and blushed slightly at the mental image that flashed through her mind involving him, her and whip cream, "Sure, that would be great."  
  
Dave put his arm around her and escorted her to the parking lot, "Meet me at the hotel, I don't want to leave your car here."  
  
Trish nodded and they headed to the hotel. Trish couldn't believe how much she was falling for him. Her head felt like it was in the clouds.  
  
Dave called the hotel and booked another room and requested 1 large hot fudge sundae with 2 spoons. He requested a Jacuzzi suite. He also made a couple other requests and arrived at the hotel. He went to Trish's car and opened her door and helped her out. "This way."  
  
They stopped at the front desk and he gave his name and they handed him a key and he walked her to the room. "Dave, where are we going? Our rooms aren't on this floor." Trish questioned.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Do you really want to be on a blind date with a guy and his two teenage daughters? I didn't think so. So I got us some privacy." They arrived at the door and he opened it and led Trish inside.  
  
Trish couldn't believe her eyes, the room was all in candlelight and there was a Jacuzzi in the corner. There were rose petals along the floor and there were floating candles in the Jacuzzi and there on the table sat a huge hot fudge sundae with a cherry on top. "Ooh, do I get the cherry tonight?" Trish asked slyly.  
  
"I don't know...maybe if you're a good girl." Dave joked.  
  
"They sat down at the table and shared the sundae. Dave picked up the cherry and Trish leaned over and let him feed it to her. They would feed each other the sundae and Trish wound up with whip cream on her nose. They both started laughing and she wiped it off with a napkin.  
  
"You know, I could have gotten that for you." Dave chimed in.  
  
"You just weren't fast enough," Trish replied with a smile. "Maybe next time."  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." Trish said smiling.  
  
He stood up and took her by the hand and pulled her into the living room and hit the button on the stereo. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of "Take My Breath Away," Dave looked into Trish's eyes, "You said that you always wanted to dance to this song with someone special right?"  
  
Trish nodded with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Can I be that someone special?" Dave asked sincerely.  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head yes. Dave leaned down and kissed Trish softly. Trish melted in his arms and kissed him back. There they were, surrounded by rose petals and candlelight, slow dancing to Take My Breath Away. Trish couldn't believe how wonderful the night was.  
  
"You know, Stacy was right." Dave commented.  
  
"How so stud?" Trish asked with a giggle.  
  
"She told me that after tonight, I may never need to be on another blind date." Dave answered slyly. "And she was right. Who would ever need anyone else when they have you?"  
  
Trish blushed, "Now stop that, you're going to make me cry again." She said with a smile.  
  
"How about we get our suits and hang out in the Jacuzzi?" Dave asked.  
  
"How about we skip the suits and hop in the Jacuzzi now?" Trish asked shyly with a mischievous look in her eye.  
  
"My are we the daring one? I don't mind, I'm up for anything." Dave said with a smile while unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Trish walked over to Dave, "Could you unzip my dress? I can't reach it."  
  
"With pleasure, I mean of course I can," Dave said with a chuckle.  
  
Trish playfully punched him and let her dress slide down, she picked it up off of the floor and laid it on the bed. She then began to slowly slide down her nylons. She caught Dave watching her stand there in her bra and underwear taking off her nylons. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
Dave was taking off his pants, "Yeah actually I do. You are truly a beautiful woman, inside and out." He walked over and kissed her lightly. He slid off his boxer shorts and climbed into the Jacuzzi.  
  
Trish checked him out from the corner of her eye and slipped off her bra and underwear and climbed into the Jacuzzi. It was so romantic to have the soft music playing and the candlelight was reflecting off of the water. Dave removed the floating candles from the Jacuzzi and looked at Trish, "My luck, I would burn myself." Trish giggled.  
  
Dave reached behind him and pulled out a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses, "Would you like a glass?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yes please."  
  
He poured them and they toasted to their newfound happiness and sipped it. He put his arm around her and held her close. They talked about their tales of the road, and they shared family stories. They talked and laughed for hours. They got out of the hot tub and Dave set up a game of Monopoly, "Now I'm going to warn you, I haven't played this is a long time."  
  
Trish smiled, "Good, because I am the queen of Monopoly and you are going to go bankrupt."  
  
Dave smiled back, "Sorry, hate to break it to you, but you're going to be living in cardboard box by the time I'm done with you."  
  
As they were headed to their dry clothes, Dave whistled at Trish as she was starting to put her dress back on. She blushed a little. "Do you want to wear my shirt instead of putting your dress back on? It might be a little more comfortable." Dave offered.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Trish said with a smile. When she put it on, she could smell his cologne, "I have to tell you, you smell really good."  
  
Dave turned to her, "Really? Thanks."  
  
"I mean it, this cologne is great." Trish said buttoning up the shirt.  
  
They sat down and started to play Monopoly when they seen that the sun was coming up. Dave held his hand out to Trish, "How would you like to watch the sun come up with me?"  
  
Trish smiled and took his hand, "I would love to..Davey"  
  
Dave pulled Trish to him and started to tickle her, "Take it back, take it back"  
  
Trish was giggling and rolling on the floor, "Never! I will always throw that in there once and awhile." The two played around and finally Trish begged for him to stop, "Ok, I'll never call you Davey again, I promise, no more, no more!"  
  
They sat down on the floor laughing and trying to calm down. They were both laughing so much they were crying. Their stomachs even hurt from laughing so much.  
  
Dave stood up and helped Trish off of the floor and they went out on the balcony and Trish sat in Dave's lap and they just sat there cuddling and watching the sun come up. They both dozed off when Dave awoke to his phone ringing. He looked at his watch and it was 11:30 a.m. He shook Trish a little, "Hey, get up, I have to answer the phone, and it's 11:30 a.m."  
  
Trish awoke with a jump, "11:30 a.m.?!? I missed my flight, it left at 11:15 a.m."  
  
Dave ran in and grabbed his cell phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Dad, I'm glad that you probably had a really good time on your blind date last night, and I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought we were supposed to leave at 10:00 a.m.?" Aly said to him sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I had a really good time on my blind date, no you're not disturbing me and I'll be right down there. Please be packed." Dave answered while picking up his stuff.  
  
"We've been packed, we went downstairs for breakfast and hung out with some of the divas, and now we're back up here." Aly responded.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there." And Dave hung up.  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "That was the girls, we were supposed to have left at 10:00 a.m. to meet with their mom on time. What are you going to do since you missed your flight?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I won't go home this weekend, maybe I'll just hang out somewhere. I'm sure one of the girls would like company." Trish rambled while getting her stuff together.  
  
"Well, if you would need anything or anyone, let me know. I'm in Virginia, and I always have extra room." Dave offered. "We could always camp out in the backyard if you would like something different."  
  
"But you have to bring the girls back. I don't want to intrude on your last couple of hours together." Trish said slowly.  
  
"Hon, you wouldn't be intruding, they love you. If you don't mind us dropping them off, then I'd be more than happy to have you. Or, we could always drop the girls off and go to Canada? It's up to you. Otherwise, if you want to part ways.." Dave started but Trish interrupted.  
  
"If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind tagging along and we could fly to Toronto and I could introduce you to my "real world" life." Trish offered, "Unless you want to part ways."  
  
"That sounds great. I'll go get the girls ready and we can tell them the news together if you would like." Dave said with a little excitement in his voice.  
  
Trish smiled, "You are just dying to tell them that I'm your girlfriend now aren't you?" She teased.  
  
"No, not me." Dave said throwing a pillow at Trish, "You know that you don't have any pants on, right?"  
  
Trish looked down and laughed, "Cover me to my room."  
  
They peaked out the door, and they ran down to Trish's room and got her inside, "Alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot in 5 minutes." She said and gave him a kiss. "See ya!"  
  
Dave smiled and walked to his room, he couldn't believe how much could happen in just one night.  
  
**Well, let me know what you think. Any requests? Thanks for all of your support and please continue to read and review!! Good or bad, I'll take anything!!** 


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everybody for being patient for the new chapter, I was so busy this weekend. I apologize for not getting this out sooner. And Thanks to mysticalfem, Catalina Da Vinci, Kanes Mistress, Psychobunny 410, Lisa and xXJaceXx for your reviews, they mean a lot to me!**  
  
Dave got to his room and changed into some warm-up pants and a t-shirt. The girls were watching him very closely. He turned around and they were staring at him. "What?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Nothing." The girls replied in unison and started to grab their stuff.  
  
They all headed out to the parking lot. Dave and the girls were loading their stuff in the truck when they heard Trish's voice from behind them, "Do you think you have room for one more?"  
  
The girls turned towards Dave, "Can she come with? It would be so much fun!"  
  
Dave smiled, "Only if you guys calm down for a second, we need to talk."  
  
Aly looked at Jenni, "This might not be good. Be prepared."  
  
Jenni nodded and they turned towards Dave. Jenni piped up first, "What's up dad?"  
  
Dave cleared his throat, "Well, as you girls know, I went on a blind date last night."  
  
The girls both looked at each other with a mischievous grin, all morning they talked about how their dad didn't come home and how he was probably "busy" all night. They both stifled giggles.  
  
Trish smiled, "Do I get to listen to this family talk to? Can I? Can I?"  
  
Dave flashed Trish a little glare playfully, "Yeah I suppose, you can be a part of this too."  
  
Trish draped her arms around the girls, "Ok, we're ready."  
  
"Well, the date went really well, and we are now going out or going steady, however you would like to put it." Dave said cautiously. He didn't quite know how the girls would be about the whole thing.  
  
The girls smiled at him. "Congratulations dad, I'm proud of you." Aly replied.  
  
"Yeah, way to go dad." Jenni chimed in.  
  
"And I would really like you to meet her, would you have a problem with that? Is it too early?" Dave questioned. He didn't want to push the whole thing on them too fast.  
  
"Dad, we're big girls, we can handle a new girlfriend as long as she can handle us. I think we're both ready, right Jenni?" Aly responded. She knew that her dad was trying to protect them and not hurt them, and it was nice of him, but he needed to give them more credit.  
  
Jenni nodded, "Not to pour salt in a wound or anything, but mom's been dating for awhile, we're used to it."  
  
Dave smiled, "Yeah, but I'm not your mother and I want to make sure that it wouldn't hurt you guys if I started dating someone."  
  
"Well let's meet her." Aly cut him off.  
  
"Aly, Jenni I want you to meet Trish Stratus, Trish I want you to meet my girls, Aly and Jenni." Dave said with a smile on his face.  
  
Trish dropped her arms and came around and shook each of their hands, "It's really nice to meet you both, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you guys even better." She said with a big smile.  
  
Aly looked at Dave, "Ha Ha that's funny dad, now why don't you tell us the truth."  
  
Dave laughed, "This is the truth, I promise. My blind date turned out to be Trish, and we had a great time, and now we're together."  
  
Trish went over and put her arm around Dave's waist, "So what do you girls think?"  
  
Aly and Jenni went over and hugged the two of them together, "This is wonderful." Aly said holding them tight.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two." Jenni said.  
  
They all piled in and hit the road. Aly was pretty quiet the whole way up and Jenni slept. Dave and Trish talked about all sorts of things. But as they got closer and closer, Trish started to get a little nervous. She knew that she didn't have to get out of the vehicle, but she wasn't sure if she prepared herself well enough to see his ex-wife. She'd never dated anyone who had older kids, nor was married before. She squeezed his hand a little and took a deep breath.  
  
Dave pulled over at a rest stop and they all got out of the car. Dave hopped up on the hood of the car and patted the spot next to him. "Come join me." He said to Trish. She hopped up beside him while the girls ran off to the vending machines. "Are you ok? You've been quiet lately."  
  
Trish smiled and squeezed his hand "Yeah I'm ok. Just doing some thinking, that's all."  
  
"Well, I just want you to know that I'm always here to listen. I know that if it has something to do with me, it might be a little uncomfortable talking to me about it, but I would rather us talk then have it drive us apart, ok?" Dave said to her while rubbing her back.  
  
Trish nodded, "It's nothing that major, I promise! Actually, I'm a little nervous." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Nervous about what?" Dave inquired.  
  
"Well, I'm nervous to see your ex-wife. I know that you guys don't get along, and if you two start fighting, I'll want to help your cause, and then it'll get really ugly and I don't want to ruin anything." Trish said quietly in case the girls came back.  
  
Dave smiled and hugged her, "You are such a wonderful person, you know that?" Actually, 90% of the time, Angie and I are like best friends who used to be friends with benefits. We're still friends, we just don't agree on certain things and that's what causes fights. If you don't feel comfortable riding all the way there, I can always drop you off at the hotel we're staying at tonight."  
  
Trish smiled and held him, "No, that won't be necessary, but thank you for listening. I'm glad that you're someone who likes to communicate."  
  
Dave patted her shoulder, "I'll always communicate with ya."  
  
Soon after they finished their talk, the girls came running back. "We're ready, we have snacks and pop." Jenni piped up.  
  
Dave smiled, "Alrighty girls, go ahead and hop in."  
  
As Trish was getting in, Dave walked by and tickled her slightly. Jenni leaned over to Aly, "Aren't they cute?" she whispered.  
  
Aly nodded, "Yeah they are."  
  
Dave continued driving and they arrived at the spot where they were meeting to exchange the girls a few hours late. Trish, Jenni and Aly were all still sleeping so Dave got out and walked over to Angie. "Hey, sorry I had to call you and push the time back, I woke up late."  
  
"It's ok, I didn't have anything going on today. How were they for you? What was Aly like?" Angie asked.  
  
"They were great. I think that it helped to give them an insight of why it's hard for me to just stop by on the way to a show now that they've been able to see exactly what it's like. But they never complained. I had one on one time with both girls, we had some fun, they hung out with some of the divas and got to have their hair and make up done by wardrobe during a tv taping, they had a really good time." Dave explained. "But, I think that you should give some thinking about the Aly situation. The whole way here, she's been a totally different person. Ang, you're a great mom and she loves you but she's just not happy with her way of life out here."  
  
"Don't try to tell me that she's not happy with her way of life. She is just doing this because she's always been a daddy's girl. She just isn't being open-minded about the whole deal, it's been long enough to where she should be over it and trying to find happiness here." Angie fought back.  
  
"I'm not trying to make excuses for her, I just think that the divorce and the move has been real traumatic on her and she's almost 15, I think that maybe we should give her the option. I know that Jenni would stay with you in a heartbeat, so that's not the issue here. She needs something that is going to support her, not hold her down. You said so yourself that she has not been herself, her gymnastics is slipping, her grades are down, she's not taking care of herself, maybe we should give her the opportunity to excel. Come on Ang think about it. She can either come on the road with me and have a tutor, or she can stay with Ashley. I was going to let her choose. Or, she can try one till the end of the school year and if she doesn't like it, she can choose the other one." Dave shot back at her. "As parents, we need to watch out for what's best for our daughter, and this may just be what is best for her."  
  
Angie turned around, "Alright fine, if you want to take her, go ahead. But I'll warn you that when it doesn't work out, I'll be more than happy to take her back. And then I'll tell you that I told you so. Her stuff is in the trunk, her school records were faxed over to your house fax."  
  
Dave smiled and hugged Angie, "Thank you so much! Trust me, I'll make sure that things go well and that her grades improve."  
  
Angie backed off from Dave, "Why don't you go wake the girls up and have them come out here so we can have a family meeting?"  
  
"Sounds good." Dave walked to the vehicle and woke everyone up, "Family meeting, come on let's go."  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "You can come if you would like, it's going to impact our relationship a little.  
  
Trish nodded, "If you don't think she'll flip out, then I'll come."  
  
"I know she won't flip out, her boyfriend is hiding in her car." Dave said with a smile. "He looks scared of me."  
  
**Well, I'm going to end it here. What will happen at the family meeting? What will Trish think when she finds out that Dave may have Aly all the time? Any suggestions, please let me know!! Please read and review!** 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Lisa, Mysticalfem, and Kanes Mistress for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Trish held back a little as Dave walked over to where Angie was standing with the girls. Dave could tell that Trish was a little nervous, so he reached back and held her hand. She squeezed it tight.  
  
They got up there and Angie took a look at Trish and went to open her mouth to say something when Dave turned and started walking towards her car. "Dave what are you doing?" Angie hollered to him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get your boyfriend out of the car because this will impact him too." Dave shouted back. He tapped on the window and motioned for him to get out of the car. He slowly got out of the car. Dave smirked a little, "Why don't you join us?" The guy was a real skinny almost dorky looking man who couldn't stand up to Dave for anything.  
  
Angie leaned over to Trish, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, he is not an easy man to live with. He does have a dark side to him."  
  
Trish just smiled a little and stayed quiet. Dave got back to the group, "Angie, introduce me to your friend."  
  
Angie shot him an evil look, "Scott, this is my ex-husband Dave," Angie emphasized the "ex" "And Dave, this is my boyfriend Scott."  
  
Dave reached out to shake his hand, Scott reached out and couldn't get over the grip that Dave had. When they pulled away, Scott had to shake his hand a little to regain feeling.  
  
"Your turn, introduce us to your friend." Angie said glaring at him. She was so jealous of his new girlfriend. She couldn't believe that he had moved on, he told her that he would love her forever and now he had a girlfriend?  
  
Dave smiled, "Angie, Scott, this is my girlfriend Trish, Trish, this is my ex-wife Angie and her boyfriend Scott."  
  
Trish smiled and reached out to shake their hands. She decided that she wasn't going to let herself be scared anymore, she was going to step up to the occasion and not back down. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said to them.  
  
Dave looked at Angie, "Would you like to start?"  
  
Angie looked at the girls, "Well, as you know, the household has been a little rocky lately, and I know that the transition from the divorce was difficult, and then the move was even more difficult for you guys. So, your dad and I talked, and if you feel more comfortable living with him, I'm not going to hold you back."  
  
Aly and Jenni looked at her, "What?"  
  
Dave nodded, "Girls, your mom and I want what's best for you. If you're not happy here, yes you have the option of living with me. Now some details would have to be worked out as far as if you would want to be on the road with me all of the time, and have a tutor. Or if you would want to live with your Aunt Ashley and go back to your old school and participate in different activities and you would see me on my days off. That we would discuss. But, we're leaving it up to you girls."  
  
Angie looked at them, "Now if one of you wants to go and one of you wants to stay, that's ok. Don't think that the both of you have to do it. And neither of you have to, we're just laying the option on table for you."  
  
Aly and Jenni looked at each other, "Can we have a couple minutes?"  
  
"You don't have to decide right now," Angie started, but Aly interrupted her.  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked off and left the 4 adults standing in a circle discussing the little details. Aly looked at Jenni, "Can you believe it? She's going to let us move in with dad!"  
  
Jenni looked down to the ground, "Aly, I don't know if I want to move in with dad. I really like where we're at. I finally fit in, no one gives me flack about being a wrestlers daughter. I'm into my sports, and I don't think that I want to go."  
  
Aly looked at Jenni, "I didn't think that you would want to. You've always been mommy's girl, and I've always been daddy's girl. I'm going to take him up on his offer. I can't take it there anymore. Are you mad?"  
  
Jenni shook her head, "No, I'm not mad. But I am going to miss you."  
  
"We'll stay in touch through e-mail and the phone, and we'll see each other on school holidays, I promise. Sisters through and through?" Aly said to Jenni.  
  
"Sisters through and through." Jenni replied and the girls hugged. They walked over to the adults. "Mom, Dad, Scott, Trish, we've made up our minds." Jenni started.  
  
"I would like to go with you dad." Aly said to him.  
  
"And I'm going to stay with you mom." Jenni said to her.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Well, why don't you guys follow us to the house and she can get some things." Angie suggested. "Girls, you can ride with Scott and I."  
  
Everyone departed to their vehicles. Dave and Trish hopped in the car. Trish looked at Dave, "How did you get her to agree to that?"  
  
"We've been arguing about it for days now, and today I was able to face her and I proved my point." Dave said with a smile. "Now, I'm glad that she took the girls because I wanted to talk to you alone. I know that you've never dated anyone with kids, is this going to bother you at all if she chooses to go on the road with us?"  
  
"No, it won't. She reminds me a lot of my kid sister, and we get along really well. If anything, I think it'll be a lot of fun. The only thing that scares me is the whole ex thing. To be totally honest, she makes me a little nervous." Trish confessed.  
  
"Don't let her make you nervous. I'll take care of her. Did you see that nerd of a boyfriend she has? I can bet you anything, Jenni will call us next week and she won't be dating him anymore." Dave said to Trish.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"Because he's not her type. She likes bigger guys that have an intimidation factor to them. I bet that the next guy she dates will either resemble me body type wise or will be a biker like Taker. She experiments around, but she likes to feel protected." Dave responded. "We've been together since forever. I know how she is."  
  
Trish laughed and held his hand. She couldn't help but wonder what Angie meant by Dave has a dark side.  
  
They arrive at the house and Angie was already inside. "Aly, I had packed most of your clothes in the they were in the trunk, but I figured that you would want to come and get some of your personal belongings too."  
  
Aly nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
Dave walked up behind Angie and hugged her, "Thanks again, I really think that this will work out for the best for her."  
  
"You'd better get off me before you're little blonde girlfriend will get jealous." Angie said to him pushing his arms off.  
  
"She knows that we are friends and that we're pretty much like best friends most of the time. And she has a name, don't go getting jealous on me now Ang, you've been dating forever."  
  
Angie spun around, "What do you mean by that? I haven't been dating forever, I've been dating Scott for a couple weeks."  
  
Dave cut her off, "And you dated John for a month. Don't think that the girls don't tell me when you have a boyfriend. And by the way, my little blonde girlfriend's name is Trish, and you can call her Trish."  
  
Angie shook her head in frustration and started to walk off.  
  
"What's the matter hon, cat got your tongue?" Dave said with a chuckle.  
  
"Fuck you Dave," Angie said to him as she walked up the stairs to check on Aly.  
  
Dave laughed and put his arm around Trish, "That's what our marriage was like. Up and down, we were more like friends then like a couple."  
  
Trish shook her head, "Wow, I bet that made things interesting around here."  
  
"Why do you think that it worked for so long with me not around?" Dave asked. He smiled and gave Trish a kiss on the top of her head. "From here, we'll go to the airport and we'll fly up to Toronto so you can do your thing."  
  
Trish nodded. "I hope you guys like my house."  
  
"It's yours isn't it? That makes it great already!" Dave said with a smile.  
  
Aly came downstairs with a Rubbermaid tote and Angie was carrying a box Dave took the tote from Aly and put the box on top of it and loaded it into the car along with the box from Angie's trunk.  
  
Aly gave Jenni a hug and Angie a hug, " I love you guys, and I'll stay in touch."  
  
"Take care of my girl Dave, I mean it." Angie said to him while giving him a shove.  
  
Dave turned around and gave Angie a little shove and ruffled Jenni's hair, "As long as you take care of my girl."  
  
Jenni gave Trish a hug, "Take care of Aly and Dad for me, Dad needs love to keep him a little soft." She said with a smile, "It was really nice getting to know you."  
  
Trish hugged her back and felt herself getting teary, she sniffled, "Thanks, it was nice getting to know you too, and I can't wait to see you again. I'll take good care of them for you." She felt so special knowing that Jenni liked her.  
  
Dave gave Angie a light hug, "Friends?"  
  
"Friends you big doof, now get off of me and go on." Angie said to him with a light shove.  
  
Aly went over and hugged Angie, "Thanks for everything mom, I promise, I'll do my best to improve."  
  
"If I don't see improvement, you're coming home, ok?" Angie said to her firmly and held her. "I love you Aly, take care of yourself and listen to your father."  
  
"I will, I promise." Aly said.  
  
Trish, Dave, and Aly hopped in the vehicle and waved as they pulled away from the house. Trish squeezed Dave's hand with a smile. He smiled and squeezed her hand back.  
  
Dave looked in the rear-view mirror at Aly, "Well, are you ready for a new adventure?"  
  
Aly smiled and looked at him, "Aren't I always?"  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "She's my girl, same mentality as me. Drives her mom nuts, but I think it's great."  
  
Trish smiled and laughed. All she could think to herself was how comfortable she felt. And Dave was right, from this point on, her life was going to be a new adventure. A new adventure that she felt ready for.  
  
**Well, sorry it took so long. I feel so bad about not updating sooner, but I just got a new position at work, so I've had to try and tie up loose ends before I leave. Thank you for being so loyal and please read and review!** 


	13. Chapter 13

***Thanks to mysticalfem, Kanes Mistress, Psychobunny410, and Willow for the reviews!! I really appreciate it. You guys are wonderful!**  
  
Dave, Trish and Aly were all in the car on the way to the airport to fly to Toronto so Trish could switch out her clothes and catch up on everything that needed to be done. One of the shows coming up was going to be in Virginia so they would swing stay at his house that night so he could get caught up.  
  
"Aly, have you decided on what you would like to do as far as schooling is concerned?" Dave asked her.  
  
"Yeah, for the remainder of this school year, I'll be tutored, and I'll contemplate my options over the summer." Aly replied confidently.  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "Sounds like she had her answer planned doesn't it?"  
  
Trish laughed and nodded, "Yeah she did."  
  
Aly laughed, "I've given it a lot of thought, what can I say?"  
  
They arrived at the airport and they boarded the plane. Dave and Trish sat next to each other and Aly was behind them. Aly soon dozed off.  
  
Dave turned to Trish, "I just want to thank you for being so understanding about the girls, and about me taking on Aly."  
  
"Well that's not a problem Dave, if it would have been a problem, I never would have gone out with you. I mean, yeah it's a little different, but it's nothing bad. You're just the first guy that I've ever dated that has kids. But I would never try to tell you to not take them." Trish responded.  
  
Dave put his arm around her and held her close. Things felt so perfect and right with her. Almost more so then it did with Angie. Trish snuggled into him and fell asleep. Dave thought about his past, and some of the secrets that he had tucked deep away inside of him and that Trish shouldn't find out about them because she'd probably be scared of him. It's not that he was a bad person, but no one really knew of his past except for Angie and his sister Ashley. He hadn't even shared his past with Brock. He felt bad, and in order for a relationship to work, honesty is the best policy, but Trish was so pure and sweet and innocent that he didn't want to drag her into anything. He rubbed his eyes and sighed a little and snuggled into Trish and took a nap.  
  
Trish and Dave awoke to Aly shaking them, "You guys get up, we're in Canada!" She had a big smile on her face.  
  
They got up and got their carry on luggage and headed into the luggage area. Aly was totally in awe. "Wow, this is so cool! I've never been to a different country before!" She exclaimed.  
  
They headed out of the airport and Trish pointed out her car, "That's my car."  
  
"Wait a minute, you leave your car at the airport?" Dave asked Trish, "Damn, the crime rate must be low."  
  
"No, my friend knows when I'm flying in and she brings my car here so I don't have to take a cab." Trish responded with a smile.  
  
"Well that's really nice of her." Aly replied. "That's a really nice car, I now know for sure that I want to be a diva!"  
  
Dave shook his head, "I was afraid of that." He said with a smile.  
  
They got into Trish's car and started to head towards her house. Aly was mesmerized by everything. "This is so cool."  
  
Trish pointed out where she used to live and where she used to go to school. She pointed out where Edge and Christian (Adam Copeland and Jason Reso) used to live. She pointed out a few other landmarks along the way to her house.  
  
They arrived at her house and Aly was in total awe. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!"  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "You do have a very nice house."  
  
Trish smiled, "Thanks, it's my baby."  
  
Dave helped her grab her stuff and Trish opened the door. "Wow!! This place is so neat!"  
  
Trish laughed, "I'm guessing you didn't see the Confidential episode with my house on it?"  
  
"No, I missed that one because mom wouldn't let me watch it because she was watching a movie." Aly said with a pout.  
  
Dave patted Trish on the back, "Gee, you already know the way to her heart, invite her to your house." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Toronto's really nice."  
  
"I told you that you would like it." Trish said with a smile, "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour."  
  
She walked them around the house. Aly couldn't believe it. "I'm going to do some laundry, do you guys need anything washed?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, we used the hotel's laundry room when we were there." Dave responded. "But thanks!"  
  
"Ok, go ahead and make yourself at home. We can fire up movie and make some popcorn and we'll order some pizza and just have a nice quiet night before we have to fly out of here for the house show." Trish said as she headed to the laundry room.  
  
Aly looked at her dad, "You need to buy a house like this."  
  
Dave laughed. They went and found spots on the couch. A few minutes later, Trish came in with a tray of sodas, popcorn and the phone. "Should we order the pizza first?" Trish questioned.  
  
Trish's phone rang, she answered it and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later, she re-appeared, "Would you guys mind if a couple people came over for movie time?"  
  
Dave and Aly shook their heads no, "The more the merrier." Dave said happily. He couldn't remember when he felt so laid back about everything. Trish brought out a different side of him. A side that was more playful and more relaxed. Normally he was pretty quiet and kind of a loner.  
  
Not too much later, Trish's doorbell rang. She answered it and there was Adam and Alanah, and Jason and Denise. Trish greeted them with hugs and brought them into the living room. Dave stood up for the introductions. "Dave this is Adam, Alanah, Jason, and Denise."  
  
Dave shook their hands and introduced Aly to them. Everyone got comfortable and Trish ordered up some pizza. Everyone started to talk about wrestling until the pizza came. Then they all voted on a movie and everyone just vegged out and watched the movie.  
  
They all had a good time, and soon their night came to a close. They said their good byes and Aly stood up after they had left, "I'm going to bed, thanks for everything Trish." She went and gave her a hug and gave her dad a hug and headed upstairs to where she was staying.  
  
Dave pulled Trish into his lap and held her. Trish turned to him, "Did you have fun? I know that it was originally just going to be the four of us, but."  
  
Dave cut her off, "Trish, it's ok. I don't mind. It was a lot of fun."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure. I'm kind of spontaneous, and it gets me in trouble sometimes." Trish said biting her bottom lip in a cute, slightly seductive way.  
  
Dave flashed her his smile, and looked her in the eyes, "Well, I have to tell you..I like it when you're in trouble."  
  
Trish leaned in close and gave him a kiss, Dave held her close and kissed her back. She tasted so sweet to him. He didn't want to stop. Dave decided to be bold and he slowly slid in his tongue. Trish slowly wrapped her tongue around his and they began to make out with a lot of heat behind it.  
  
Trish turned around on his lap so she was facing him instead of sitting sideways. Dave slid his hands up her blouse, and Trish began to un-button his shirt. Things were getting pretty heavy when Trish's phone rang. "Don't answer it." Dave whispered to Trish.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Trish said to him in a hushed voice.  
  
The phone stopped ringing and Trish and Dave went back to making out and exploring eachother's bodies with their hands. Trish was starting to unbuckle Dave's pants when they heard Aly's voice, "Trish, I didn't mean to answer your phone, it was habit, but it's your mom."  
  
Both of them jumped. Trish was beat red, "It's ok hon, thanks." She quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Dave looked up the stairs and Aly was quickly walking back into her room. Dave made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow. He walked towards the kitchen and her Trish explaining who was answering the phone, and yes she was seeing someone. Dave laughed to himself, her mom sounded like his mom. He walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
About a half-hour later, Trish finally emerged from the kitchen. Dave had dozed off watching classic re-runs. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and covered him up with a blanket.  
  
She went upstairs and went to bed, the alarm was set for early in the morning.  
  
**Well, what do you think?? Anyone have any ideas about what his deep, dark secrets are? Please write in with any of your ideas! I'm all for feedback! Please continue to read and review! Thanks!!** 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Psychobunny 410, mysticalfem, Kanes Mistress, and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews and the ideas, I really appreciate it!! You will see the ideas in the upcoming chapters, (I jumped ahead and started writing the future but need to fill in the blanks) LOL!! Thanks again! PS: I've made a few changes to real life, just to warn you. (As if the story wasn't already changing real life. Thanks!!) :0)  
  
One Month Later  
  
Brock walked into the locker room just as Dave was hanging up his cell phone with a big smile on his face. "What were you doing on the phone, getting it off with your girl?" Brock said playfully to him.  
  
Dave threw a towel at him, "No, I just got done working out the details for Aly's birthday party tomorrow jerk, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just getting ready to shower up and head off to Nicole and Mya." Brock said with a smile. "We're going out to my parent's house."  
  
"That's cool. I'm just waiting for my match so I can get on to my house. Trish and Aly are there. I'm picking up Aly's best friend from Texas and Jenni at the airport after the show and bringing her out for the party and then Aly's flying home with them the next day. Aly's got a whole bunch of her friends from Virginia coming too. So I'll be the only male at the house." Dave said shaking his head.  
  
"Dave, 7 minutes." One of the agents said through the door to the locker room.  
  
"Well, better go, I'm in a big tag match with Randy against the Dudleys, I'll see ya later." Dave said getting up and heading out the door.  
  
Dave met up with Randy and the Dudleys, and they all headed out to their match.  
  
Later that night, the house phone rang at Dave's house. Aly answered it, "Hello? Yeah she's here, please hold." Aly ran into the living room, "Trish, phone is for you."  
  
"Hello? Yes this is her, uh-huh, uh-huh, oh god, ok, I'll be here waiting. Thank you." Trish hung up the phone with her face pale.  
  
"What's wrong Trish, what's going on?" Aly asked with concern.  
  
"Well, hon, you're dad got injured in a match tonight. He is in the emergency room. He's arranged for Brock to pick-up your sister at the airport and he's going to drop her off. The show was in Louisville, so when they release him, he'll come home." Trish explained to Aly, "That was the doctor, your dad told him to call us. Your dad will call when he can."  
  
Aly went over to Trish, "How hurt is he?"  
  
"I'm not certain, I know that he sustained a head injury, but it didn't sound too serious." Trish said rubbing Aly's back.  
  
"Aly leaned over and held Trish, "I just worry about him."  
  
Trish held her close. "I understand, I'm worried too. But the doctor didn't make it out to sound too serious. So I'm sure he'll be ok."  
  
They sat on the couch watching tv until Aly fell asleep. Then Trish got up and put on her yoga video. She always did yoga when she was stressed out. She was in deep concentration when her cell phone rang. She jumped and wound up hitting her head on the floor. "Hello?" She said rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey babe, how ya doin'?" Brock asked her. They had gotten to be good friends since her and Dave got together, but the greeting startled her a little.  
  
"I'm ok, do you know what happened to Dave?" Trish asked him. "And you'd better not let Nicole hear you callin' me babe."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I forgot that I called you and not her, and you answered the phone like she does and I wasn't paying attention. But, if you liked it, she would never know what I call you." Brock joked with her. "But, one match sent 3 people to the hospital."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Trish exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me. What the hell happened?"  
  
"Nope, not kidding. Dave, Randy and Bubba all went to the hospital."  
  
"Holy shit, did a tables match go that wrong?" Trish asked.  
  
"I have no clue, I was getting ready to leave when I heard everyone going nuts backstage."  
  
"Wow, that's crazy." Trish replied.  
  
"So I thought that I'd let you know that I have the girls and we're headed to the hospital to pick up Dave because he won't be able to drive."  
  
"Why won't he be able to drive?" Trish asked frantically.  
  
"I'm sure they'll have him doped on painkillers." Brock responded calmly, "If he's able to, do you want me to have him call you?"  
  
"Please? I'd appreciate it." Trish answered.  
  
"Not a problem, I'll see ya soon." Brock said and hung up.  
  
Trish hung up and went back to her yoga.  
  
Dave walked out of the E.R. with his arm in a sling and he was rubbing his temples when he glanced over and seen Brock sitting there with a sleeping girl under both arm. "What are you doing here?" Dave asked him.  
  
"Well, I called Nicole and told her that I would be a few hours late and I went and picked up the girls for ya. But then I started thinking about how you probably would be on painkillers and wouldn't be able to drive home, so I called Nicole back and told her that I would meet her at the airport and we would head out to the farm from there."  
  
Dave smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I've been holding off on taking the painkillers because I knew that I had to make it home."  
  
"Well, take your pills, then tell me the story on how it all happned." Brock responded.  
  
Dave took them and leaned down to the girls, "Jenni, Dana, come on, let's go home."  
  
They woke up and he hugged Jenni, "I've missed you."  
  
She hugged him back, "I've missed you too."  
  
He shook Dana's hand, "It's nice to meet you finally. Sorry you guys had to come here."  
  
Jenni piped up, "It's ok, Brock makes a good teddy bear."  
  
Dave laughed and looked at Brock, "Let's go you big teddy bear."  
  
Brock pointed at him, "Watch it, or I'll make sure you come back real soon."  
  
They all laughed and headed out. "Dad, what happened, the suspense is killing us." Jenni said in a very dramatic voice.  
  
Dave chuckled, "let's get out to the truck and I'll tell you the whole story, but I have to make a quick stop."  
  
They walked down the hall towards the exit and Dave stopped and poked his head in a room, "Psst.good luck. I'll talk to ya soon." He waved and continued walking.  
  
"Who was that?" Brock asked.  
  
"Randy. Bubba left a few hours ago. Randy's getting ready to leave too." Dave replied.  
  
They got to the truck and set out towards Virginia.  
  
"Ok, it's story time." Dave went over all of the details in the match. It finally ended with Bubba severely spraining his lower back, Randy broke and dislocated 3 bones in his foot, and I had a slight concussion and a torn biceps muscle. I came to in the ambulance next to Randy. D-Von drove Bubba in."  
  
Brock shook his head, "Damn, talk about the match from hell. Man I'm sorry to hear about your arm, how long are you out for?"  
  
"Not sure yet, I go to see Dr. Andrews in a couple days."  
  
"Well I wish you the best of luck. How are you feeling otherwise?" Brock asked.  
  
"Like shit." Dave said with a laugh. "They have me on some pretty powerful painkillers though. Tomorrow I'm going to try and not take any. I don't want to be all drugged up for Aly's birthday party."  
  
"I hear you on that." Brock agreed.  
  
Pretty soon, the girls were asleep, and Dave was carrying on a conversation with himself and attempting to include Brock. Brock could tell the painkillers kicked in. He was talking about all sorts of wild things he apparently used to do. But Brock could tell they were pretty bogus stories. Dave just wasn't the type.  
  
Brock helped Dave to the door, he took Dave's keys out and unlocked the door and helped him inside. Suddenly the lights came on and Trish was headed towards them.  
  
She ran over and helped Brock get him up and into the bed. They left him in there and walked downstairs to the couch. Trish got the girls settled and sat down beside Brock. "So what's going on? Thanks for having him call me." She said.  
  
"He told me how the injuries happened and soon he was on cloud 9. The painkillers they gave him are pretty strong. He babbled almost the whole way here about all sorts of various stories that supposedly happened."  
  
Trish laughed, "You have to get some sleep if you're going to have some energy for your little one. But I would love to hear what all he talked about sometime."  
  
"Not a problem, but I don't think any of it was true." Brock said shaking his head, "Some of it was some whacked out shit from "when he was younger" and "before he met Angie", I'm telling you, these stories were way out in left field. But I'll tell ya one day when we need something interesting to talk about."  
  
Trish laughed, "Sounds great." She gave Brock a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for all of your help tonight, I really appreciate it, and I know Dave does to."  
  
She got up and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.  
  
**Thanks for being so patient between chapters!! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Please continue to read and review! New chapter out by tomorrow, promise!!** 


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to mysticalfem, Kanes Mistress, and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews, it really inspires me. Thank you for your support!!**  
  
Aly's Birthday Party  
  
The next morning at 5:00 a.m. Brock awoke to Trish pestering him. "Come on, get up. You have to get up now if you're going to make your flight. If you don't get up now, you're going to miss it and then Nicole and Mya will be mad."  
  
"It's too early." Brock grumbled.  
  
Trish felt bad for him. He put off going home to his family just to help her out with Dave last night. He had just gotten to sleep a couple hours before. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I'll make a deal with you. If you get up and get ready, I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you're done." Trish reasoned with him.  
  
Brock sat up a little and looked at her, "Deal."  
  
Trish started working away in the kitchen while Brock showered and got ready. When he came down the stairs, he could smell pancakes. He got to the kitchen and there was Trish making pancakes and sausage. "Smells good."  
  
Trish jumped a little and turned around, "Thanks! Sit, you're going to need to eat quickly to make it to the airport on time. I don't want you missing your plane."  
  
Brock sat down and did just that. Trish made sure to fill up his milk and juice when it was low. Finally he finished eating. "That was great, thank you."  
  
Trish smiled, cooking wasn't one of her specialties, but she could make a good breakfast. "Thanks. Anytime you need breakfast, you let me know. Thanks for all of your help last night."  
  
"Not a problem, I'll see ya later." Brock replied and headed out the door.  
  
Trish started to clean up the kitchen while listening to the radio. One of her favorite songs came on and Trish started singing and dancing along. Once the song was over, Trish heard someone clapping. She turned around and there was Dave, clapping on his leg. "What would I have to do for an encore?"  
  
Trish blushed a little. She went over to him and held him. "I was so worried about you last night."  
  
Dave held her back, "Ah, I'll be ok. I have a torn biceps muscle and a slight concussion, but I'll be just fine."  
  
"I didn't tell Aly about Dana, so she'll be surprised when she wakes up." Trish explained to him. "She was worried last night. We hung out last night until she fell asleep."  
  
"I'm glad that you guys get along so well. I want to warn you, I'm going to be taking a lot of Advil. The doctor warned me that my arm is going to be very stiff and tender and it will throb and burn for awhile until it starts to heal, but the painkillers knock me loopy." Dave told Trish.  
  
"I just want you to be comfortable, if you have to take something stronger, it's ok. Aly will understand." Trish reasoned with him.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I don't want her to suffer because I got hurt." Dave answered.  
  
"Well just think, the injury is still fresh, but I'm sure that the pain will subside once it starts to heal." She said to him rubbing his non- injured shoulder, "Is there anything that I can do to make it feel better?"  
  
Dave leaned down to her and kissed her. She kissed him back. They leaned up against the wall kissing. Not thinking, he went to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him, "Damnit," Dave exclaimed holding is arm and wincing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you ok?" Trish said with a panicked tone.  
  
"It wasn't you," Dave grumbled through clenched teeth. The pain was so intense it was making him breath heavy.  
  
"Is there something that I can do for you?" Trish asked.  
  
Dave got up and headed upstairs, grumbling under his breath and looking defeated. Trish felt so bad for him. She could only imagine how disappointed he was. He had so much going for him as far as Raw was concerned, and he was exactly where he wanted to be work wise. And then getting hurt the night before his daughter's birthday, she felt so bad for him. She figured that she shouldn't push the issue and to let him cool off for awhile.  
  
Around 7:00 a.m. Trish heard a bunch of screaming and shrieking. She smiled to herself because she knew that Aly woke up to Dana. Soon she heard running back and forth between the rooms upstairs. Trish laughed to herself, it seemed like the perfect family setting, and she was a part of it.  
  
Dave and the girls came downstairs to find Trish doing her workout tape. Trish smiled, "Happy birthday Aly!"  
  
Aly smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
Dave pouted at Trish, "Hon, we're kind of hungry, but I thought that maybe we could go out to breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good, let me shower real quick and then I'll be ready." Trish replied. She ran upstairs.  
  
About a half-hour later, Trish came downstairs to find Dave, Jenni, Aly and Dana all ready to go, "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
They all piled into the car and went out to breakfast. They had a really good time, Dave told the complete story about how the match went and how 3 out of the 4 people involved wound up at the hospital. Then they all headed home.  
  
Trish, Jenni and Dana started decorating while Dave took Aly out on a drive just to have some father-daughter time. By the time that they got home, the place was fully decked out with birthday decorations all over the house. Hanging over the front door was a big "Happy 15th Birthday" banner. Aly smiled real big and hugged Dave, she loved being with her dad so much. And ever since he started seeing Trish, he had become a much happier person, and more outgoing then before. Aly looked at everyone, "Thank you so much for everything, I couldn't ask for a better birthday."  
  
"GROUP HUG!!!" Trish shouted, and everyone hugged. Dave winced because Jenni was hugging on his injured arm too tight. He gritted his teeth, and tried to breathe deep to make the pain subside. He was determined to not let this injury interfere with family time too much.  
  
Trish noticed the look on Dave's face, "Alright, everyone in the house to prepare."  
  
The girls ran inside, and the instant they were inside Dave held his arm. "Hon, are you alright?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just going to take some Advil and continue on with my day." Dave said heading inside.  
  
Trish stood outside for a minute. His pride was so hurt, and all she wanted to do was hold him and tell him to just let his emotions out. She wondered if this was part of the dark side that Angie had warned her about.  
  
Soon the house was filled with Aly's friends from Virginia. A lot of them she hadn't had a chance to see since moving in with Dave so she was so excited. Everyone got along great.  
  
Trish felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around.  
  
"Hi, you must be Trish right?" The woman asked her.  
  
Trish nodded, "Yes I am."  
  
The woman held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Dave's sister Ashley. It's so nice to finally meet you!"  
  
Trish shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm so glad that you were able to make it."  
  
Ashley nodded, "Thanks for inviting me. Everything is great. Want to go outside and get to know each other?"  
  
"Sure." Trish agreed, and the two headed outside.  
  
Dave shook his head and walked over by where everyone was and joined in the various discussions.  
  
An hour later Trish and Ashley re-entered the room laughing away.  
  
About 6:00 that night, Trish tapped Dave on the back, "Hon, it's time to get the girls ready to head to the airport.  
  
Dave nodded, he walked over to the group of teenage girls, "Sorry to break this up, but girls," looking at Aly, Jenni and Dana, "You've got to start getting ready if we're going to make it to the airport on time."  
  
They said their good-byes to their friends that lived in Virginia and headed off to pack. Dave went over to Trish, "Would you mind driving? I have to take something strong for the pain."  
  
"Not a problem hon." Trish replied.  
  
He hugged her with his good arm and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Trish smiled, she was happy that he was starting to calm down a little. He didn't seem quite so gloomy.  
  
Soon they were all packed into the car and were headed to the airport. "I hope that you had a good birthday love." Dave said to Aly.  
  
"Dad, Trish, my birthday was great. Thank you so much for everything." Aly said with a big smile. She hugged Jenni and Aly, "And thank you for coming out here and being with me."  
  
Trish looked to Dave and smiled, everything seemed so perfect.  
  
They dropped the girls off at the gate, and they headed back to the car. On the way out there, Dave stopped at the drinking fountain and took two of his pain pills. Trish slipped her hand into his and they got in the car and started to head back to the house.  
  
As the pain pills started to kick in, Dave seemed to be concentrating very heavily on something. Trish would try to talk to him but it was like he was in another zone.  
  
They got back to the house and she got Dave upstairs and into bed. She laid down next to him and held him. She was still trying to figure him out. He had started to show signs of a temper, and the deeper side of him, but yet when she would try to call him on it, he blew it off.  
  
Trish sighed and snuggled in closer. Maybe she was making things out to be worse than they really were. She shook her head a little and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**Well, things seem to be going ok for now, but what will happen once Dave starts rehabbing his arm and he has to start taking the pain pills more and more?? Will another side of Dave peak through? And, what types of secrets is he hiding from Trish, and what happens if she starts to find out bits and pieces of them? Questions to ponder until next time. Please continue to read and review!! Thanks for your support!** 


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Catalina DaVinci and Kanes Mistress for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story. Please everyone, read and review!! They mean a lot to me and they help me to find inspiration. Thank You!!**  
  
Trish had decided to take a week off to be with Dave while he seen Dr. Andrews and got settled in and used to being at home. At times, she seen bits and pieces of his temper, and possibly a little bit of the mysterious "dark side" that Angie had made reference to, but Trish didn't let that get to her. She knew how she was when she broke her ankle, and she wrote it off as that.  
  
The one that thing that she had noticed is that Dave was very close to his sister Ashley. He and his brother Robert were very much alike, but they didn't talk near as often as Dave and Ashley. They talked every day, and he was always asking about his niece Natalie. He had a big picture of Natalie on the wall with his girls, along with his two nephews. Trish would often walk by the pictures and think to herself about how nice it is to find someone who valued his family as much as she did. She stopped and looked at the picture of Natalie, she looked so much like Dave and his girls, it was neat to see the family resemblance.  
  
Trish was getting ready for dinner. They were going over to Ashley's house for dinner. It was Trish's last night off. They had to leave for her flight at 8:30 p.m. and Ashley insisted on making dinner. Dave had a doctor's appointment and then he would meet up with her at Ashley's house.  
  
Trish arrived at Ashley's house at 5:15 p.m. Ashley answered the door with a big smile, "Hi! I'm so glad you guys could make it. C'mon in."  
  
Trish smiled, "Me too. You're house is so nice."  
  
"Thanks. It's nothing spectacular yet, but it's getting there. By the time I'm done with it, I'll be able to call it mine. It's nice because I have a project for each vacation." Ashley replied with a smile.  
  
"Really? What all do you have in mind?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Well during the summer vacation, I like to do stuff outdoors, so this year I'm going to start a flower garden and do some other landscaping stuff. During the winter and spring vacations, I like to do indoor projects. So, I'm not quite sure what I'll do yet."  
  
"I forgot, you work for the school don't you?" Trish asked.  
  
Ashley smiled and nodded, "Yeah, when I found out that I was adopting Natalie, I knew that working as an administrative assistant for an ad executive just wasn't going to cut it because I worked anywhere between 40- 60 hours a week. So I quit and started at the school."  
  
"That's so neat how you changed everything in your life for her." Trish said, "I didn't know that she was adopted, I thought that she was yours biologically. How long did it take for you to adopt?"  
  
Ashley had a confused look on her face, "Dave didn't tell you? I don't mind talking about it at all. I'm not infertile, at least not that I know of. See, about 5 months ago, Dave came to me."  
  
Ashley was interrupted by the sounds of Natalie crying came drifting over the monitor. "Oh, excuse me, I'll be right back."  
  
Dave walked in the house just as Ashley headed upstairs, "Hi honey."  
  
Trish got up and gave him a kiss, "How did your appointment go?"  
  
"Pretty good. They're thinking 3-5 months instead of 6-8 months." Dave replied with a smile.  
  
"That's great!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to work my ass off so I can be back and better than ever." Dave replied.  
  
"You never told me that Natalie was adopted, I thought that your sister had her biologically. I mean, she looks so much like you guys." Trish said to Dave.  
  
Just then Ashley walked in with a Natalie all snuggled into her arms, "Dave, how's that arm doing?"  
  
"Good, it'll be 3-5 months if everything goes right. But this lame ol' arm won't stop me from seeing my Nattie." Dave said reaching out to tickle Natalie's toes.  
  
Ashley carefully placed Natalie in Dave's good arms. "Trish and I were just talking about Nattie's adoption and how it all came about." She explained while she headed into the kitchen to check on dinner.  
  
"Oh, that's good. Why don't you tell her about the day that you brought her home, and the dog was all crazy." Dave said with a laugh. "She loves animals, she'll get a kick out of that one."  
  
"Ok?" Ashley said in a slightly confused tone. She motioned for Trish to join her in the kitchen.  
  
Trish walked by Dave and Natalie on her way to the kitchen and kissed them both on the head. Again she noticed the similarities between Natalie and Dave and Ashley. "Wow, it's neat that she found a child that blends in." Trish thought to herself.  
  
Dave leaned in close to Natalie and nuzzled her. "I know what you're thinking, but you don't understand. Trust me on this one, ok?"  
  
Natalie snorted a little and started playing with his fingers.  
  
They ate dinner together and told stories and Trish played with the baby some. Trish glanced down at her watch, "Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have to get going if I'm going to make my flight. Thank you so much, I've had a lovely time."  
  
Ashley smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks for coming. You guys are welcome anytime."  
  
Dave started to walk up the stairs, "I'm going to go and tell Nattie goodnight."  
  
"If you wake her up, she's going home with you." Ashley said with a laugh.  
  
"He sure has a strong bond with her doesn't he? It's great that you guys get along so well and live so close." Trish remarked.  
  
The bonding statement caught Ashley off guard, "Yeah, he was there when she was born." Ashley started to tell Trish.  
  
Dave heard Ashley start talking about him being there when she was born and came back down a little faster.  
  
"Really? That's so neat. What an opportunity." Trish replied.  
  
"Well, I'm all set. Let's head out. Ash, thanks for dinner, it was great as always." Dave said hugging his sister.  
  
"Anytime, see you guys later!" Ashley said to them as they headed to the car.  
  
Trish and Dave left and started to head towards the airport. "Trish, I want to thank you. I know that I have been a bear to be around lately, but I want you to know that I really do appreciate everything that you have done for me. I mean, you even took a week off just to stay by my side. That means a lot to me, thank you." Dave said kissing her hand.  
  
Trish leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "It was my pleasure. You haven't been that bad. I know what it's like to be injured completely out of the blue with no warning. It was really hard on me to accept and it was hard on my pride. I love being with you and helping you out with the girls and with everything. Thank you for allowing me to be there."  
  
They arrived at the airport and Dave walked her as far as they would let him. He pulled her to him and held her close. "I'm going to miss you. Have fun this week."  
  
Trish smiled and hugged him back, "I'm going to miss you too. And I'll come out whenever you want me to."  
  
"You're welcome anytime. And I promise to be in better spirits next time." Dave said to her.  
  
"How about I fly home to pack new clothes, and I'll come out this weekend?" Trish offered.  
  
"Sounds great. But I want you to have something." Dave said handing Trish an envelope.  
  
Trish opened it and found a copy of his house key. Trish teared up and held Dave, "Oh honey."  
  
"That way, it'll make it easier for you when you come out." Dave followed up.  
  
They heard the final boarding call overhead. He pulled her close and they kissed passionately. "I'll miss you." Trish said breathlessly.  
  
"Me too." Dave responded.  
  
He watched her get on the plane and then he started to head towards his car. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ashley.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me are you still up?"  
  
Ashley laughed, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I'm coming over, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright, you know where I am." Ashley said.  
  
Dave hung up and sped over to her house. He walked in with a serious look on his face. "I need you to play counselor." He said while sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Talk to me oh troubled one." Ashley said handing him a mixed drink.  
  
He took a long drink, "Trish doesn't know that Natalie is mine."  
  
Ashley practically spit out her drink, "WHAT?!? You know I thought something was fishy. Why the hell haven't you told her? Are you mental?"  
  
Dave got up and started pacing, "Ash, she doesn't know any of the dark secrets that I have tucked away. I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll get scared off. She's so different then anyone I've ever dated, and I feel so complete when I'm with her, she's great with the girls, but I've never been completely honest with her."  
  
"Oh my god Dave. I can't believe this. What happens when Robert and his boys come over and he mentions something about how's your little girl? What about mom and dad when they get back? You can't hide this forever. And the other stuff, would it really be so bad to come clean with her? For once have a relationship that starts off on an honest foot. Remember how Angie found out accidentally and she didn't talk to you for a week because of it? I mean, then she told you about her secrets and all was good, but wouldn't you rather just tell her? I mean, honestly, who has never done drugs? Who has never done stupid things? And in Nattie's case, it was the night your divorce was final, you were depressed, you went out drinking, wound up going home with a woman and there she was. I'm sure that if you're just honest, she'll understand."  
  
"Hmm..let's see, Trish, I used to do drugs, then one day I got really high, went out, started drinking, got into a fight, beat up someone so bad that they almost died, went to jail for 2 years, got out, started working out and met Angie and my life goes on from there. That works.not. Ash, she's too good to be with a guy like me."  
  
"Dave, you have more in your past than just that, don't just tell her half, tell her the truth. Tell her everything. Hell, you haven't even told Brock everything and he is your best friend now. I think that you need to stop living a lie and just come clean. If she leaves you, then it wasn't meant to be. Look at it that way." Ashley tried to reason with him.  
  
"God, I just don't know. I'm worried, I don't want to lose her Ash." Dave confessed.  
  
"Well, do what you feel you need to do, but if I was in her shoes, I would want to hear it from you, and not by stumbling across something." Ash reasoned with him.  
  
"Yeah I know." Dave grumbled. "I'm going to head home, I've got to do some thinking." He went up to Natalie's bedroom. A few minutes later he was back down and on his way out the door. "I'll be picking her up tomorrow after my therapy."  
  
Ashley nodded, "Sounds good. I'll have her ready by 3:00 p.m."  
  
Dave headed out. He got home and walked in and slammed the door. He was so frustrated, he didn't know what to do. He grabbed out the bottle of Jack Daniels and started drinking it straight. He normally didn't drink Jack Daniels unless he was in a fighting mood. Finally he got up and put the bottle back. He knew what he was going to have to do, he just had no idea how he was going to do it.  
  
**Well, I hope that everyone has a great weekend!! Please read and review!!!** 


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Tia, Jen, and mysticalfem for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Trish arrived at Raw and Brock was already there. They started talking about how Dave was doing when Trish remembered that Brock had some stories to share with her. So she decided that he hadn't told her the stories that Dave told him while he was on the painkillers.  
  
After the show was over, she went up to Brock, "Hey, wanna ride to the next show together? You could tell me those stories of Dave on painkillers." Trish offered.  
  
"Sure, we can do that. But we have to stop and get something to eat, I'm starving." Brock replied.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the parking lot in 10." Trish said.  
  
They wound up meeting up in the parking lot and heading to the nearest restaurant. They were sitting in a small booth and they ordered their food. "So, spill the goods." Trish said with a smile.  
  
Brock and Trish were sitting at the booth together, and they were leaning in very close to each other so no one around would hear them. Stacy and Andrew walked in and Stacy was shocked. It looked like Brock and Trish were together on a date from the body language they were giving off. "You don't think?" Stacy said to Andrew.  
  
"No, Brock is engaged. And I thought that you said Trish was happy with Dave." Andrew reasoned.  
  
"They are. Or at least I thought that they were." Stacy said with a slight frown.  
  
Trish noticed Stacy and Andrew staring at them. She shook her head and looked at Brock, "I hate to interrupt, but I think that Stace is getting the wrong idea. Do you mind if I invite them to sit with us?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, go ahead." Brock replied.  
  
Trish waved them over. "Do you think that she would invite us over if she was cheating on Dave?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Good point, I can be so stupid sometimes." Stacy said with a laugh.  
  
At the end of the week, Trish had heard all of the stories that Dave told Brock, and she was flying to his house to see how he was doing. Her sister had sent some clothes to his house for her so she wouldn't have to fly to Toronto first. It was their 2 month anniversary and she was happy that she could arrive on it. She got there and walked in and Dave was sitting on the couch in the dark. "Hon?"  
  
"Come sit down, I need to talk to you about something." Dave said in a serious tone.  
  
She hung up her coat and went and sat down by him. "What's up?"  
  
He turned on the light and his eyes were all bloodshot. "There's some stuff that I haven't been honest with you about, and I really care about you. And I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot."  
  
Trish moved closer, "You can tell me anything. I don't want you to think that you can't."  
  
Dave got up and started pacing. "Trish, you mean the world to me. And I don't want you to think that I haven't told you this stuff because I don't trust you or anything wacky like that, some of it is because we've never talked about it, and the other is my own stupidity."  
  
"Hon, you can tell me. Go ahead." Trish said concerned. She didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Well, first of all, I don't only have two daughters. I have three daughters."  
  
"Three?" Trish pondered out loud.  
  
"Natalie is my daughter." Dave finally admitted. "I should have said something, and I."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Natalie is YOUR daughter? Why didn't you say something? Isn't she only like 3 months old?"  
  
"Almost 4 months old. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was worried because I know that you said it was a little odd being with someone who has children almost as old as your little sister and I worried." Dave said trying to rub her arm.  
  
Trish took her arm back, "And why does Ashley have her? Who is Natalie from? Do the girls know that she's yours? You still should have told me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Ashley has Natalie because when Cindy told me that she was pregnant and she was going to give her up for adoption I flipped. I didn't know what to do, so I went to Ashley and told her everything and I couldn't bring a newborn on the road with me, she said that she would take care of her until she was old enough for me to take her. So I try to spend as much time with her as I can and I've never heard from Cindy since she delivered her and requested for the baby to go home with me and she didn't want any ties to her."  
  
"Jesus Dave, what were you going to do, bring her home one day and then tell me?"  
  
"No, I just wasn't sure how to tell you, and then I wanted to see where we were in our relationship and I couldn't lie to you. The girls don't talk about Natalie much because they've only seen her a few times. And Angie doesn't handle it very well when she's brought up so the girls normally don't talk about her much."  
  
"What else do you have to tell me?" Trish asked.  
  
"I don't have a squeaky clean past. I.well.I used to drink a lot. I would dabble around with drugs, but I wasn't a drug addict. I would go out drinking with my buddies, and then we would go out and start fights. Well, one night, some friends of mine decided to get some drugs and some alcohol and have some fun. So we all got drunk, and once we were all thoroughly intoxicated, we got high. We then proceeded to go down to the local bar to play some pool. Well, I wound up getting into a fight, and the fight escalated and escalated some more, until I completely lost my temper. Mind you, I had just turned 17 the week prior. I jumped on the guy and started punching him. I just lost it, I kept hitting him and hitting him, and slamming his head into whatever I could find until the police came and broke it up. When I dropped the guy, he collapsed to the ground. They rushed him to the hospital and me to jail. It turned out that I gave the guy a serious head injury, and he was in a coma."  
  
Trish gasped. When he looked at her, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He felt so bad, but he couldn't keep secrets from her for any longer.  
  
"I had always been a fighter, and I usually won. I had the size, the strength, and I had the martial arts background. Well, while in jail, I passed out and they had to rush me to the hospital and pump my stomach because I had poisoned myself. When I became conscious, I found myself surrounded by police and my mom and dad crying. I was going to be arrested and charged for the assault. The guy almost died, but the doctors were able to save his life. I was in jail for 2 years. I straightened myself up, got my diploma, got out and decided it was time to reinvent myself. I started working towards becoming a wrestler, and that's when I met Angie, and you know most of that."  
  
Trish was in another world. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never, ever saw it coming. She started to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you in the beginning. I was scared to tell you. I didn't know what you would think, or what you would think of me. I didn't want you to be scared of me. Hardly anybody knows about my past, I've always been very private."  
  
Trish looked him in the eyes, "Dave, I'm not scared of you. I'm shocked, and I wished you had been honest with me about Natalie, but I don't hate you. I just.don't know what to say right now, I need to let all of my thoughts settle. Can you give me a couple minutes?"  
  
Dave nodded, "Yeah, not a problem."  
  
**Well, he told her. But now, what is she thinking of him? Will she still want to be there for him, or will this scare her away? I'll update soon, promise! Please read and review!! Thanks!!** 


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Willow and Tia for the reviews! Thank you so much!!! Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Trish walked into the kitchen and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind so she could think. What Dave had just finished confessing to her had totally blown her away. Never in her life had she imagined anything like that coming from him. To find out that he had another child that was living with his sister because he couldn't bring her on the road with him without anyone to help him out with her, that shocked her. And he had been afraid to tell her because he didn't know how she would react. That almost irritated her. But in another light, she could understand where he was coming from with that one. He knew that she was still getting used to the idea of being with a man that had kids that were almost the age of her youngest sister. Then to find out that he went to jail for a couple years for almost killing someone, all of this was so much to take in. Were there any other secrets out there that she hadn't let him get to yet? She took a deep breath. Is this the type of man she wanted to be with? She pondered everything for awhile, and then walked out to the living room.  
  
Dave looked over at her. His heart was breaking. He knew that he should have been completely open and honest in the beginning. He never should have hid anything from her. He would go nuts if he lost her, he couldn't picture not being with her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Trish shook her head no at him.  
  
"Is there anything else that I should know?" Trish asked him in a quivering voice. The tone was half-angry and half on the verge of crying. She was shaking a bit and biting her bottom lip, looking at him with an intense look in her eyes. She knew that she needed to stand her ground now or she never would.  
  
Dave shook his head, "Nothing like this. I'll tell you all of the dumb stories whenever you want, but I'm not hiding anything from you anymore."  
  
Trish nodded her head in acknowledgement, took a deep breath, and opened her arms to him. He stood up and walked to her and held her close not knowing what to say.  
  
Trish held him close, then pulled away, "Dave, I know that you were afraid to tell me the truth, but I need you to trust me if we're going to be together. I'm going to open myself up a lot here," She said to him. "Dave I care about you a lot. You mean the world to me. You've made me feel things that I've never felt before, and that worries me. I want you to always be open and honest with me. I don't want you to ever worry about telling me the truth, no matter how hurtful. I would rather hear it from you than from someone else. What you just got done telling me is definitely enough to shock anyone, it was completely unexpected. But." Trish stopped and stepped so close to Dave that their lips were almost touching, "It won't scare me away."  
  
Dave tried to scoop her up but because of his bad arm, realized he couldn't so he held her tight, "Oh Trish." He had tears in his eyes, "I promise you, I will never lie, I will never hide anything from you." He kissed her deeply.  
  
Trish sat in his arms and held him back. She was overwhelmed with emotions and began to cry.  
  
"What's on your mind darlin'?" Dave asked gently. He wasn't quite sure if he would want to hear the answer.  
  
"It's just.I.I." Trish stammered and sniffled. "I.I don't want to scare you off, but we're both here, and we're both being honest with each other, and I feel like I should tell you, but I'm scared to tell you because I'm afraid of the consequences, but I really should just be open and honest because that is what we're doing here." Trish babbled.  
  
Dave had to try not to laugh, she was really cute when she babbled. "Hon, this goes both ways. You can tell me anything, and I want you to feel comfortable being open with me." Dave reassured her, "I promise."  
  
"Well, I'm a little freaked out right now," Trish started. Dave shook his head figuring that she was scared of his temper. "But it's only because I'm falling in love with you and I'm scared that you don't feel the same way, or that you won't feel the same way. And I'm afraid that you'll think that it's too soon for me to be thinking like this and I'll scare you off thinking that I'm some woman who has to hurry up and get married. And I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me," Trish babbled. She just kept going on and on while Dave was standing there shocked, he kept trying to interrupt her gently.  
  
"Trish, Trish, honey, listen," Dave tried and tried to no avail. Now she was crying harder and apologizing for opening her big mouth, "TRISH," Dave finally had to say loudly.  
  
He had made her jump. She had her hand on the doorknob and she slowly turned around and looked at him. She had tears falling down her cheeks, quietly she responded, "Yeah?"  
  
Dave walked over to her and without saying a word put an arm around her and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away, Trish found herself speechless. "You're not going anywhere." Dave said to her and they started making out again.  
  
Trish kissed him back hungrily. He started removing her clothes and she started removing his. Their bodies were soon tangled in each other's. They were so passionate they were rough with each other. All of the movement was sending pain through Dave's injured arm but he didn't care and he didn't let on. Soon they were on the floor barely inside the doorway making wild, passionate love to each other.  
  
By the time they finished, they were both so exhausted they went upstairs to the bedroom and cuddled with each other and fell asleep.  
  
When Trish woke up, she found Dave staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" Trish purred.  
  
"Just thinking about how much you mean to me." Dave replied.  
  
Trish remembered that she had broken down and told Dave what she felt for him and wondered what he thought. "Dave.can we talk?"  
  
Dave pulled her close to him and held her, "Of course, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Remember when I was babbling earlier?" Trish asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I do." Dave said with a big smile.  
  
"Am I safe to assume that I didn't scare you away?"  
  
Dave laughed and kissed her, "Yes honey, you see, I wouldn't admit to myself that I was falling in love with you because I thought that I was moving to fast for my own good, so when you told me, I was so relieved, I didn't know how to tell you, so I thought that I would show you in my own way.""  
  
Trish laughed and kissed him, "Well then why don't you show me again?"  
  
"Only if we're a little more gentle, my arm is killing me." Dave confessed.  
  
Trish leaned into him, "I think I can handle that." She purred. And soon they were making love again.  
  
One month later  
  
Dave, Trish and Ashley were seated in Dave's living room with Natalie playing on the floor. Ashley was so proud of Dave for telling Trish the truth about everything. They were watching a movie and waiting for dinner to get done.  
  
Soon, Trish got up and called everyone into the kitchen for dinner. Dave moved Natalie to a playpen and they all seated themselves around the table. They were making small talk while dishing up. Dave cleared his throat, "Ashley, I was wondering if we could talk about something."  
  
Ashley took a deep breath, she had an idea that she knew what was coming, "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would consider Nattie staying with me while I'm home. I mean, I know that we talked about it a little when she was first born, but."  
  
Ashley cut him off, "Dave, she's your kid, if you're ready to take care of her, I'm ok with that. I went into this thing knowing that at some point, you would want her back. If you want to take her for now, and then have me watch her when you go back out on the road, that's fine."  
  
"Well, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Dave started to say. "I talked to Trish, and she would be willing to help me out with her when we're on the road. Since we're on the same show, and we're on the same schedule, and we don't wrestle in the same matches, I'm at a point in my life where I can take her, from now on."  
  
Ashley took another deep breath, she knew that this day would come, and she had spent so long preparing herself, but now she was unprepared. "Ok, not a problem, but you will need to move into a bigger house, you don't have enough room for her since Aly lives with you now."  
  
Dave went over to her and held her, "I know that this has been really hard on you, and I really appreciate you doing this for me."  
  
Ashley pushed him away, "Yeah, yeah, it's ok, sit down and eat before it gets cold."  
  
When Dave sat back down, Trish squeezed his knee. She knew that it took a lot for him to ask. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
When they were done with dinner, they finished working out the details, and they decided that Ashley would finish out the week with Nattie, and tomorrow Trish and Dave would go shopping for everything Dave would need. They would use Aly's room for the time being.  
  
Ashley and Nattie left for the evening and Dave sat down and pulled Trish into his lap. "I can't believe it went so smoothly. I mean, I know it's rough on her, but she'll never admit it."  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I think that it's really neat that she was so willing to totally change her lifestyle just to help you out."  
  
"We're all like that. Ang and I had Robert's kids for awhile when Robert got divorced because the household was like world war 3, and they didn't live that far away, so it was like a big slumber party for a couple of months." Dave told her.  
  
"That's really neat." Trish said getting interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
Dave grabbed it, and Trish soon heard him acknowledge that it was Jenni. He talked to her for a few minutes and then talked to Aly for a bit and then hung up. He looked at Trish, "Well, that was the girls wondering when they get to come out. So I told them that we had to figure out a few things and then I'd call them back."  
  
"I still think that you guys should come up to Toronto and stay at my house for the rest of the summer. I know that Aly would have to be back here for school come September, but that would be a nice little getaway for everyone. The girls would have a lot of fun, there are tons of girls their age in my neighborhood. And, I could have my little sis come and take them shopping and on tours of the area, there's more than enough room for you guys at the house, and we could convert some of the rooms to bedrooms for them and for Nattie." Trish offered.  
  
Dave looked a little skeptical, "Trish, are you sure you want us moving into your house for the summer? I mean, I know that you have all of the rooms specially decorated and."  
  
"And nothing." Trish cut him off, "It would be great, please?"  
  
"Alright, I'll have to run it by Ang, but at this point I don't think anything would shock her." Dave said.  
  
Trish smiled and hugged him, "Trust me, you'll love it up there!"  
  
"We'll see, we'll see." Dave said hugging her back.  
  
**Well, do you guys think it will go well? Or will some wild things happen while they're up there, if Angie lets them go up there? Let me know what you think, and I'll update soon, promise!! Please read and review!! Good or bad, I don't mind! Thanks!! ** 


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to the people who are currently reviewing this story, I really appreciate it!! I'm typing this story on a different computer so I apologize for not having your names on me. I will be out of town from tomorrow till Monday so I wanted to get this out here. I'm taking my 7 mth old on his first vacation. Have a great weekend!! And thanks for being so patient with me!!**  
  
Trish went back on the road without knowing if Angie would approve the girls going to Toronto because Dave wasn't able to get a hold of her. Normally Trish didn't mind going back to work, but this time was different. After Dave dropped Trish off at the airport, he was going to meet up with Ashley and Natalie and go to Natalie's dr's appointment, and then Natalie would go home with Dave for good. Trish really wished that she could have been there for that. Trish smiled to herself, they had gone baby shopping for Nattie's arrival and it had been so much fun!! They bought everything that a baby would need, and then some. It really made Trish's heart melt watching Dave picking out the different things.  
  
Trish arrived at the arena and there were fans waiting outside for autographs. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she had gotten there early enough to stay outside and sign for awhile. She got out of her car to go and sign autographs and the crowd was so electric. She could tell that tonight was going to be a great night! She felt bad that Dave had to miss out on all of this, but then she thought of him rocking Nattie to sleep and singing lullabies and realized that he almost had it better.  
  
When she finished, she went inside the arena and found Stacy and Amy (Lita). "Hey girls, what's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much, just going to grab coffee, wanna come with?" Stacy replied.  
  
"Sure, I have so much to tell you guys!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
They got to the coffee vendor and headed to the dressing room. Trish sat down between them. "Dave and I had a heart to heart talk over the weekend. There were some things that he hadn't told me yet, and he wanted me to know the truth so I didn't find out the rumors and fly off the handle." Trish started to explain. "He has a 3 month old little girl named Natalie Elizabeth, and she was staying with his sister while he was on the road. We talked it over, and decided to take back custody, and he would bring her on the road when he returns, and we would take turns watching her."  
  
Amy and Stacy hugged her. "That's great, congratulations!!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Now that's the way to have a baby!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"So, I told Dave that once he got the other girls back from Angie, they should go up to Toronto and stay at my place for the summer since Dave's house is too small for everyone."  
  
"Dave doesn't have a big enough house?" Stacy asked. "I thought all houses had 3 or more bedrooms?"  
  
"No, this is a townhouse, Dave never bought a bigger house after they sold the house when the divorce went through. So, I thought why not go up to Toronto, rehab up there, my little sister can keep an eye on the girls while Dave's at the dr's office everyday, and then Melissa can earn some extra money." Trish explained.  
  
"That's great Trish, I am so happy for you. You really seem like you've met your match." Amy said giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you went on that blind date." Stacy said hugging the both of them.  
  
They finished their coffee and started to get ready for their matches.  
  
When Trish finished her match, she checked her cell phone, and saw that Dave had called. She smiled and called him back. He answered the phone quickly, "Hello?"  
  
"Whatcha doin' hon?" Trish asked in a bubbly voice.  
  
"Just put the baby down in her crib for the night. What are you doing?" Dave replied.  
  
"Just got out of the ring and getting ready to step in the shower. Too bad you're not here." Trish purred.  
  
"Now, now don't be starting anything." Dave said with a laugh,  
  
Trish giggled. "How did the doctor's appointment go? Is everything ok so far?"  
  
"Well.she's doing great. She's 10 lbs. 4 oz. And 24 inches long." Dave answered proudly.  
  
"Wow, that is great!" Trish exclaimed. "You'd better be giving her lots of hugs and kisses for me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Dave replied. "Do you want me to let you shower?"  
  
"Only if you're coming with me stud." Trish said in a southern drawl. "Why don't I call you when I get back to the hotel?"  
  
"Sounds great. I love ya." Dave said to her.  
  
Trish smiled, the words just melted her heart. "I love you too Dave." She said and hung up.  
  
Little did Trish know that Amy and Stacy were also in the room. "Ahh, they're in love." Stacy said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Amy asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is." Trish said with a big smile. "I'm going to go and shower." Trish said quickly and headed off.  
  
She got showered up and headed back to the hotel. She was sharing a room with Amy this time. When she walked in the hotel room, Amy was sprawled across her bed talking to her boyfriend Matt.  
  
Trish decided that that looked very comfortable and plopped down on her bed and talked to Dave. They talked about all sorts of things ranging from where Aly wanted to go to school, to thinking about moving in together. When she hung up, she looked over at Amy, "Do you and Matt live together now?"  
  
"Yeah, now that he doesn't live with his dad we do. Why, what's up?" Amy asked. "Do you need a place to stay?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, but thank you. Dave and I are starting to throw around the idea of living together and I've heard that it ruins your relationship." Trish said to Amy, "And I don't want anything like that messing us up."  
  
"For Matt and I it made us closer. We don't have the time to plan and have a wedding, so living together is like the next best thing. I mean if you guys get along now, why not?" Amy responded happily.  
  
"Good point. Thanks hon, I'll have to talk to him." Trish said. "Let's watch a movie."  
  
So Amy and Trish watched a movie and went to bed.  
  
**A FEW DAYS LATER**  
  
It was Monday and Trish was in the locker room getting ready with a couple of the other girls when someone tapped Trish's shoulder. She turned around to be facing her youngest sister Melissa. She shrieked and held her. "What are you doing here? I've missed you so much!"  
  
Melissa laughed and held her back, "Mom is coordinating the family reunion this year, and I'm in charge of the mailing of the invitations, so I thought that since I'm not in school anymore for the year, why not deliver yours?"  
  
"This is so cool! I've missed you so much!" Trish said hugging her again. Trish took her around and introduced her to everyone in the locker room.  
  
They were talking when Charlene (Jazz) motioned for Trish, "Hey, you've got a couple of visitors."  
  
"Wow, when did I get so popular?" Trish quipped. She walked over to the door and there stood Aly and Jenni.  
  
"Hi girls! What are you guys doing here?" Trish asked hugging them.  
  
"Well, we were in town, so we thought that we would drop by and say hi." Jenni said.  
  
"Yeah, we missed you, so I'm really glad that you're here." Aly said holding her.  
  
"Who's the new diva? She looks just like you." Jenni piped up.  
  
"Oh, she's not the new diva, that's my sister Melissa." Trish explained to her.  
  
"Melissa, these are 2 of Dave's girls, this is Aly and this is Jenni." She explained.  
  
As Melissa and the girls were shaking hands, Dave came headed towards them carrying Natalie. "Damn Trish, you can hook me up with him. What's his name?" Melissa said trying not to drool.  
  
"Umm..no, I will not fix you up with him." Trish said in a valley girl tone, "Melissa, that's Dave." She ran over and hugged him and Natalie.  
  
"That's Dave?" Melissa asked Stacy. "She's a lucky woman."  
  
"Yeah, he's a great guy." Stacy said. "But I can introduce you to the single ones later."  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "This is my youngest sister Melissa, Melissa this is Dave."  
  
Melissa and Dave shook hands. Melissa walked off with Stacy.  
  
"We've been invited to my family reunion." Trish said to Dave. "What brings you guys out here?"  
  
"Well, We just so happen to be on our way to the Toronto area, and we thought that we would stop by and see ya." Dave said with a big smile.  
  
Trish smiled a big grin, "Really!?! It's ok?"  
  
"Yup, mom said as long as dad's with us." Jenni piped up. "Dad said that her new boyfriend really must be loosening her up."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Girls, this is going to be a summer to remember, I promise." Trish said hugging them again.  
  
**Thanks again for being so patient. I'm bringing my notebook on vacation with me for any ideas I may have, so I'll have a new chapter for Monday. Thanks again and please read and review!!** 


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Crystal, Jen, mysticalfem, psychobunny410, and Mr Happy for the reviews. I appreciate it! And thanks for the well wishes for my vacation, Hunter (my son) was pretty good, but he's getting his first 2 teeth at the same time, so he's not a very happy camper right now. Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Dave, the girls, and Trish's sister Melissa went to Toronto and every weekend Trish would go back home and enjoy her new family.  
  
While Trish was on the road, she found herself hanging out with Brock more and more. Ever since Brock stayed behind and brought Dave home from the hospital, they had become close friends.  
  
Sometimes the other wrestlers would give them a hard time, but it was all- good. Brock and Trish just blew them off. It seemed that they all understood that they were just friends. Brock was happily engaged to Nicole and Trish was with Dave, there was no need to ruin their relationships, even if no one seemed to believe them.  
  
Trish was getting ready to leave to head to the airport when there was a knock on her hotel room door. She opened it and Brock was standing there, "Hey, how's it goin?" Trish asked.  
  
"Shitty. My car won't start, could you give me a ride to the airport?" Brock replied looking defeated. "I checked the departure time on your flight and it's close to mine. I have Nicole's family reunion to go to right from the airport, so I can't afford to miss the flight."  
  
"No way!" Trish exclaimed, "I have my family reunion to go to straight from the airport. How ironic is that? Of course you can ride with me. Today will be the first time Dave will meet anyone from my family besides my sister."  
  
"Uh-oh, that could spell disaster. You should make sure that Dave behaves." Brock said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean? Is there something I should be concerned with?" Trish asked.  
  
"He's a practical joker, I can see him dressing the kids in some weird outfits, and himself all messed up, just to see your reaction." Brock said with a laugh.  
  
"He'd better not." Trish said smiling. "Or I'll have to serve up some Stratusfaction."  
  
"But he might like that." Brock threw in.  
  
"Good point..He just better not."  
  
Brock laughed, "Oooh, scary woman. Well, since you're driving, I'm buying breakfast." Brock said.  
  
"No, you don't have to do that, I'm going to the airport anyway." Trish said picking up her bags.  
  
"Yes I am, and no you can't change my mind." Brock insisted. He grabbed her bags, "C'mon, I know there is a café right up the street on the way to the airport."  
  
"Alright, fine, I won't argue when I have a big, strong man offering to buy me breakfast." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Good, I'm glad we agree." Brock said.  
  
Brock and Trish came out of her hotel room laughing and roughhousing. Some of the other wrestlers were scattered amongst the hall and seen them leaving together.  
  
In the parking lot, they met up with Stacy and Andrew. (Test) "Are you guys headed to the airport?" Trish asked.  
  
Stacy went over to her, "Yeah we are, but for some reason, he is ravenous this morning and so we're going to get breakfast."  
  
"For some reason my ass, I'm sure you know why." Trish said with a laugh. "You should join us, we're going to the café up the street."  
  
"Sweet! That'll be fun." Stacy exclaimed. "Andrew, we're going to breakfast with them." Stacy hollered to Andrew who was chatting with Brock.  
  
Meanwhile, Dave was getting himself and the girls ready when his phone rang. It was one of his wrestling buddies. He told Dave that he should keep an eye on Trish because her and Brock have been spending a lot of time together.  
  
Dave laughed, "Yeah, I know. They have really found a friendship with each other. I think he gets along with her well because she's a lot like Nicole."  
  
"No, I mean, I seen them leaving her room together. He was carrying her stuff and they were playing around. I'm not trying to start anything, I just want you to be careful." He said.  
  
Dave tried to not let it get to him. He knew Brock was happily engaged to Nicole, but he also knew how lonely you can get on the road. And if Trish reminded him of Nicole.Dave shook his head. He was not going to let his imagination make him paranoid. But he also knew that he wouldn't just shrug it off either.  
  
Trish, Brock, Andrew and Stacy ate their breakfast and had a great time talking about the upcoming pay per view and what they were doing on their long weekends. Since there were no house shows before the pay per view on Sunday, they got an extra 2 days off.  
  
Trish hugged Brock, "Thanks for breakfast."  
  
"My pleasure." Brock said hugging her back.  
  
They headed to the airport and bid farewell to Stacy and Andrew. Brock walked Trish to her gate since his plane left later than hers. "Take care and I'll see ya Sunday." Brock said to her.  
  
"See ya!" Trish said waving and boarded the plane.  
  
Trish couldn't wait to get off the plane. She was really excited to introduce her family to Dave and the girls. He was unlike any man she had ever dated, and she was sure that her family would like him. But she was a little worried because he was older and had kids that were almost her sister's age, but hopefully her mom wouldn't dwell on that, too much.  
  
Dave and the girls were waiting at the gate for Trish. Aly and Jenni were wearing dresses, which was a very rare occurrence. Dave was proud of himself for convincing them to dress up.  
  
Trish came off the plane and Dave's heart fluttered. He couldn't help it. Ever since he had admitted to being in love with her, every day the love grew. She was so good to him and the girls, it baffled him at times. She went way out of her way to make the girls feel comfortable with them as a couple. When she called Dave to see how things were going, she would also talk to the girls to see how they liked it in Toronto and if they were having a good time or not. She would also have Dave hold the phone up to Nattie's ear so she could talk to her. He trusted her, so he did his best to brush the rumors aside.  
  
Trish went running to Dave and held him. Then she hugged the girls and kissed Nattie's head. "You guys all look so nice!"  
  
"Thanks!" Aly and Jenni said.  
  
Trish took the stroller from Dave and started pushing Nattie. She slipped one hand into Dave's hand and kissed it, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Are your ready for your long weekend?" Dave asked.  
  
"Am I ever." Trish responded.  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "I told Melissa that we would give her a ride home because she doesn't want to stay as late as your mom, I hope that you don't mind."  
  
"No I don't mind, but I'm going to give her shit, she's just doing that to get out of helping clean up. I'll bet you she told mom that she has to watch the girls tomorrow while you're at rehab. I got stuck helping mom every year until I was on the road, it's her turn." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"You're awfully cute when you're spiteful, you know that?" Dave said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'm really glad that you guys like Toronto so much. I was afraid that you guys would hate it." Trish said.  
  
"It's not that bad. It's not Virginia, but it's not that bad." Dave said.  
  
"We've made lots of friends, and Aly hangs out with Melissa and her friends, so we're having a good time up here." Jenni said.  
  
Dave noticed that Jenni was a lot more outgoing with Trish than she was with Angie. He also noticed that Trish was so good about talking to Aly about being a wrestler, and she was honest, she didn't try to make things out to be worse or better, she just told it like it is. That was how Dave was with her, and Angie always made it out to be worse.  
  
"Natalie's pretty impartial when it comes to liking Toronto." Dave said.  
  
Trish playfully shoved Dave, "Gee ya think." She said with a smile. She leaned close to Dave, "I had an idea. What if on one of my days off, we take the girls to the Mega Mall up here? They would have a blast! We could pick them up some school clothes. They do go back to school soon."  
  
"That's a great idea. They would really like that. Melissa has been telling them about it, and they are psyched out." Dave replied.  
  
"Cool, we'll surprise them." Trish said.  
  
They talked about the upcoming pay per view, and some other things. In less than 2 weeks, Jenni would have to fly home to prepare for school, and Aly would have to decide how she was doing school.  
  
They pulled into the park where the reunion was being held. They got out and got everything out that needed to go and Trish got Natalie in her stroller and grabbed her diaper bag. "Are we ready?"  
  
"I think so, let's hit the road." Dave said.  
  
Just as they were about there, Trish stopped and stared towards the building that housed everyone inside.  
  
"What's wrong, are you tired?" Dave teased.  
  
"No I always get nervous at these things." Trish answered quietly.  
  
"I know what you mean. At mine, there is never a time where there isn't a fight between someone if not a few." Dave said rubbing her back.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready. Thanks." Trish said to Dave.  
  
They walked in and the girls were shocked, "This whole group is your family?" Jenni asked amazingly.  
  
"Yup, this whole clan is my family. I hope you're ready for an interesting group of people." Trish said laughing.  
  
"Looks like our reunions," Aly said, "You'll fit right in."  
  
**Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and review. I apologize if it seems like I take to long to update, but between working full time and taking care of my little one, I don't always get to type it up and load it as fast I would like. I'm adding this chapter on Mon. 06-09-2003 at 4:00 p.m. (Tomorrow is my 22nd b-day!) Thanks again and please read and review. Good or bad. Thanks!!** 


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Willow, Crystal, Tia, and Psychobunny410 for the reviews, and for the birthday wishes!! I appreciate it and it meant a lot to me, thank you!!**  
  
Trish's Family Reunion  
  
They walked into the crowd and Trish was trying to find an open table. She felt herself getting tugged on. She looked down and saw it was her 5-year- old nephew Wayne. "Hey buddy, how are ya?" Trish said picking him up.  
  
"Good. I'm going into school next month!" He said smiling proudly.  
  
"Yes you are, you're getting to be so big! I want you to meet Dave, Aly, Jenni and Natalie." Trish said.  
  
He turned red and buried his face in Trish's neck and waved. "Is that your special friend that mom talks about?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes it is." Trish whispered back.  
  
"Good, you're so supposed to go find mom, she's been waiting for you." He said. "I'll take you to her."  
  
Trish put him down and they all followed him to her sister Christie. "Girl I've been waiting for you guys to get here. Introduce me to your family." Christie exclaimed.  
  
Trish hugged her. "Hi to you too." She laughed. She introduced everyone to each other.  
  
Christie shook hands with them and pouted to Trish, "Do I get to hold the baby?"  
  
"I don't know, have you been a good girl lately?" Trish said teasingly.  
  
"Hey, I don't have any more kids do I?" Christie pointed out.  
  
Dave and Trish laughed. Trish took her out of her stroller and handed to Christie.  
  
All of them sat and chatted for awhile, then Christie looked around and stood up. She looked around and handed Nattie back to Dave, "I hate to put her down, but the boys just disappeared. I'll visit with you guys later. Nice meeting you!" Christie said as she ran off.  
  
"She's nice." Dave commented.  
  
"Yeah, she's great. I don't get to visit with her as much as Melissa because she's always busy and our schedules never coincide." Trish replied. "If you guys want, you can go find Melissa over there. I'll find you when we find mom and dad."  
  
The girls nodded and took off.  
  
"They looked bored." Trish said to Dave. "I really appreciate you guys coming with me."  
  
"I want to meet your family." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Trish had them talking to so many people, Dave couldn't hardly remember his own name, let alone everyone else's. Everyone seemed pretty nice, but he noticed that they seemed to be a little hard on her when it came to the fact that he had 3 kids. But she shrugged them off and stood her ground and never let anyone put her down. She was a strong woman.  
  
"Patricia! Yoo-hoo!!" Trish heard from across the room. She cringed and looked at Dave, "Never, ever call me Patricia." She said in a deep voice.  
  
"PATRICIA" the woman screamed louder, "You MUST come see me!!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Nina!" Trish called and pulled Dave close, "Whatever this woman says, blow off. Don't take seriously. She is my alcoholic aunt who doesn't think before she speaks, and if she gets too upset at you, she'll tell you that she wishes you were dead. She tells my mom that every chance she gets for the last 4 years." Trish said quickly as they approached her. "Hi Nina!" Trish said with a fake smile.  
  
"I knew you were looking fat on tv, when did you hitch up and pop out a kid? And why wasn't I at the wedding?" Nina said poking Trish's stomach. "Lost the weight quickly though, good girl."  
  
"Oh Nina, I didn't have Natalie, I wouldn't be able to wrestle pregnant. And I didn't get married, that's why you weren't invited. This is my boyfriend Dave and this is one of his girls. The other two are with Melissa. Her name is Natalie." Trish said to her.  
  
"Oh, is Melissa the other woman?" Nina slurred.  
  
"No Nina, Melissa is my youngest sister. You know, the one in high school?" Trish said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Same difference." Nina mumbled looking Dave up and down. "So you fancy yourself a ladies man and couldn't remember to wrap it up huh? Well, let me tell you something." Nina started rambling when Trish interrupted.  
  
"Nina, now stop." Trish said harshly.  
  
Nina got close to Dave, "I'm Nina, and I'll be done here in about an hour. If you think you're such a ladies man, why don't you come to my house and I'll see if you can handle a real woman." Nina said turning and walking away. "I need another drink." She called.  
  
Trish turned to Dave, "I am so sorry. Please don't listen to her. She is out of control, and." Trish rambled as Dave put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Trish, it's ok. I have a lot of relatives who are drinkers and they used to give Angie a hard time but she learned to either stand up for herself or blow it off. I've got a thick shell, and it's going to take more than that to scare me away." Dave said stroking her cheek.  
  
Trish leaned into him, "Thanks, I appreciate you being so understanding." She held him tight.  
  
"Ah, there's the lovebirds now." Trish heard. She turned around and there was her mom.  
  
"Mom!" Trish squealed and held her. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too. Gather your family up and meet us out back. Your aunt Nina is on a rampage." Her mom replied.  
  
"We met her already." Dave piped up with a smile.  
  
"And you're still smiling, you must really like my daughter after dealing with that." Her mom said with a laugh.  
  
Trish and Dave rounded up the girls and went out back. Trish went up behind her dad and hugged him. "Mom, Dad, this is Aly, Jenni, Natalie and Dave." She turned the other direction, "This is my mom Alison and my dad John."  
  
Everyone shook hands and made idle chit chat amongst them. John walked over to Dave, "C'mon we'll let the girls talk."  
  
"Yes sir," Dave replied.  
  
Trish's mom talked to Aly and Jenni for a little bit. Then she spotted Melissa, "If you girls want, you can go hang out with Melissa." She offered.  
  
"Ok." They said in unison and walked over to where she was.  
  
"Quite a family you have going on." Her mom commented, "I bet it keeps you busy."  
  
"Yeah it does, but it's nice. With Dave being injured, it really gives him the chance to spend quality time with them together. Otherwise during the school year, Jenni lives with her mom." Trish replied.  
  
"So, how's it going? Really." Her mom asked.  
  
"It's going great. I've never been happier. I'll admit that I was a little leery at first, but I get along with the girls so well, and Natalie is amazing. Dave has been wonderful through it all, and I fall in love with him more and more every day." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Do you ever wonder about all the time he spends with your sister? She's always over there."  
  
"No, I don't worry about it at all. She keeps an eye on the girls when they are home and Natalie loves her. Dave's at the rehab center all day. Why would I worry?"  
  
"She's over there more than that. Most nights, she just spends the night."  
  
"That's because Dave is usually pretty sore and it's hard for him to take care of Natalie. There is nothing going on between them. Melissa is 17. She'll be 18 in a few months. Do you really think that she's going to get involved with a man who's 16-17 years older than her?" Trish reasoned with her mom.  
  
"I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to get hurt." Her mom said rubbing her back.  
  
They talked about wrestling and some other happenings when Natalie started fussing. They spotted John and Dave walking towards them. "Hon, I'm just making sure you keep an eye on him, that's all." Her mom threw in at the last minute.  
  
Trish looked at her sternly, "Mom, he's not cheating on me with my 17 year old sister. I promise. Yeah she thinks he's hot, but not hot enough to date him."  
  
"Natalie's getting crabby, let's get ready to go, it's been a long day." Trish said to him.  
  
He nodded. He shook John's hand, "It's been a pleasure." He turned to Alison, "It was very nice meeting you ma'am."  
  
"You too." She replied.  
  
Trish and Dave go Natalie buckled and found the girls and Melissa. They piled in the truck and headed home. "What a day." Melissa said.  
  
"You're telling me. And we need to talk when we get home. Are you staying at our place?" Trish asked.  
  
Dave noticed that Trish referred to her house as "our place" instead of "my place". He liked the sound of that and had been thinking about bringing up to her the idea of moving in together.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Good, we're going to go on a walk when we get back." Trish said to her.  
  
Dave and Trish talked about the reunion as the girls fell asleep.  
  
**Sorry if this one isn't as exciting, but I promise, the next chapter gets things heating up, had to set up the next chappy. Have a nice day! And please continue to read and review!!** 


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Tia, Mysticalfem, and Crystal for the reviews. Sorry about the delay but I couldn't get the chapters to post for me. Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Trish's long weekend flew by. They took the girls to the mega mall in Canada, and they loved that. They also went to a couple of museums, the zoo and Trish took Aly to a couple of the wrestling schools so she could see what they were really like.  
  
It was Trish's last day off and Dave knew that he wanted to make it special. Dave arrived at the rehab center and his main assistant was waiting for him. "Dave my man, how's it going?" Jack asked him.  
  
"It's going, what about you?"  
  
"Well, we need to talk about something during your workout today." Jack replied.  
  
"That doesn't sound good, I'll be in there in a minute." Dave said as he headed to the locker room.  
  
Dave walked into the rehab room and Jack was getting the equipment set up. "What's up?" Dave asked.  
  
Jack turned to face him, "I'm getting transferred, and you're getting someone new."  
  
"Aw man." Dave said shaking his head. Does he know that I like to workout hard, to the max that I can? Does he know of my background and line of work?" Dave asked. He was bummed. Once he had gotten to know Jack, they had developed an understanding of each other.  
  
"Yes SHE does, and she'll be here on Monday." Jack started to explain when Dave cut him off.  
  
"SHE?!?"  
  
"Yes she, and I've heard that she's good and tough, so you two will get along just fine." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, right. How tough can she be." Dave muttered.  
  
"Oh, give her a shot, you never know, maybe she'll be able to work you the way you like." Jack said to him.  
  
"Doubt it. Let's get started, today's going to be my short day. I'm planning something special for tonight." Dave replied grabbing the equipment.  
  
"Like what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, today is Trish's last day home, tomorrow she flys out to the pay per view, and I bring Jenni home tomorrow. I fly out before Trish does, so I'm trying to plan a family evening, and an adult night."  
  
"Go on." Jack egged him on.  
  
"So, Melissa is at the house and I figure when I leave here, I'm going to go and pick-up Trish's surprise and plan the night. At home, we'll make homemade pizza and play some games. The girls will go to bed and Trish ad I will go out while Melissa is there." Dave explained.  
  
"Sounds like a great night."  
  
A few hours later, Dave had finished rehab and shopping and was headed home with Trish's surprise. He walked in the house and headed upstairs to the bedroom. He wrapped the box and set it on the bed with the card leaning against the bow.  
  
Dave started getting out the ingredients when the girls came home. Aly and Jenni ran to him and hugged him. "Hi dad!" Jenni said.  
  
"Are we making pizzas?" Aly asked. "We haven't done that in a long time."  
  
"And that's why we're doing it tonight." Dave said hugging them.  
  
Aly and Jenni ran to grab aprons while Trish gave Dave a lingering kiss. "How was your day?" She asked him.  
  
"Good, and yours?"  
  
"Great! We took the girls on one last school shopping trip and we had lunch, then we grabbed a movie, and now we're starving." Trish replied with a smile, then playfully nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Hey now." Dave said distancing himself from her. "I'm glad you guys had a great time. Me and the girls are going to make dinner, you and Melissa go and relax."  
  
"Well, if you insist." Trish said playfully. She kissed him on the cheek and headed out to the living room.  
  
A little while later, Dave shouted that it was time to eat. Everyone grabbed a plate full of pizza and headed to the living room to play some board games. After that, they helped pack the last of Jenni's stuff.  
  
Dave had the girls' head off to bed since their flight was early. Dave looked at Trish, "Go to the bedroom."  
  
"What?" Trish said with confusion.  
  
"Go to the bedroom. Trust me." Dave said slowly and followed it up with a long, sensual kiss.  
  
Trish felt dizzy, she smiled, "Alright, let's go."  
  
"No, you go to the bedroom first." Dave replied. He walked her to the staircase and patted her on the butt as she walked to her room.  
  
Trish walked into her bedroom and seen the present on the bed. She smiled and opened the card. Inside the card read: I seen this and thought of how beautiful you are. Put this on and meet me in the driveway in 20 minutes. -Dave  
  
Trish smiled and opened the box. Inside the big box was 3 boxes labeled 1,2, & 3. She opened box number 1 and inside was a beautiful pink dress. She held it up to her in the mirror, she twirled around with it. Box number 2 was a breath-taking diamond earring and necklace set. Box 3 was a long black jacket with a note, "I'm sure that you have some shoes to match, I couldn't remember your size. -Dave"  
  
Trish laughed and got ready as quickly as she could. She put her hair in an up-do with a couple of curls framing her face. She walked downstairs and her sister gasped, "Trish, you look great!"  
  
Trish blushed, "Thanks Melissa, you knew about this all along didn't you?"  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Melissa said smirking.  
  
Trish walked outside and there was a long, black limo with Dave leaning against the side holding a single white rose, just like the one he gave her on the blind date that brought them together. He heard her heels and looked up and had to do what he could to not let his jaw hit the ground. "Hello beautiful." Dave said with a smile. He handed her the white rose and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Trish smiled and blushed, "Hi handsome." She accepted the rose, "What is all this for?"  
  
"Because I wanted to do something special for you. Now let's get out of here." Dave said. He opened her door and helped her into the limo.  
  
Once inside, they each had a glass of champagne and talked about some of their favorite memories with each other.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant. There they had a small dinner and they slow-danced the night away. It was like they were falling in love all over again. When it was time to go, they decided to take a tour of the city. Well, the champagne must have kicked in because soon Trish and Dave were all over each other in the back of the limo. Trish whispered in Dave's ear, "Don't stop." And she began to remove his clothes.  
  
Dave was soon all over her. They were like 2 school kids all over again. He kissed her hungrily and was quite rough. He was the kind of guy who a majority of the time liked to be rough in bed but lately his arm didn't allow for it so Trish hadn't gotten to see that side of him that much. Tonight, he didn't care. He pulled her on top of him roughly and hiked her dress up around her hips. He entered her quickly and pulled her as close to him as possible while he thrusted as hard as he could.  
  
Trish had never seen Dave this way, and because of the hard thrusting it was beginning to bring tears to her eyes. He was actually scaring her. He had a look in his eyes which made her think of someone possessed.  
  
Dave rolled her over and pulled her feet up to his shoulders and started to thrust quickly and fiercely again. Trish was moaning half in pleasure and half in pain. He liked the sound, it turned him on even more. He thrusted harder and harder and faster and faster and finally he came. He laid down over Trish and began to stroke her hair slowly. She could feel him quiver. She tried hard not to cry. She didn't quite know what to think of him at this point. Trish was a sexual being, and she was into different positions, but she was not into pain, and she not into submission sex. She laid real still and just let Dave recover.  
  
He looked down at his watch and kissed her, "Get dressed hon, we're almost home."  
  
Trish slowly got dressed and couldn't believe that she was still throbbing. They pulled in the driveway and they headed to bed.  
  
When Trish climbed into bed, Dave pulled her close and fell right to sleep. Trish laid in his arms and wondered if she was worrying too much, but she was still a little scared.  
  
**Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is the pay per view.and the after party!!! Please read and review!! Thank you and remember that I'm always open for constructive criticism or suggestions!!** 


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Crystal for the review! I appreciate the support, please continue to read and review!**  
  
Trish woke up at 6:00 a.m. to the sound of Dave rushing the girls to get ready. She walked out of the bedroom and found Aly yelling at Jenni about taking her sweater. Trish took a deep breath, "Girls, what's wrong? You're going to wake Nattie up with all of your yelling."  
  
"Jenni took my sweater, and I wanted to wear it tomorrow." Aly said sternly when Jenni cut her off.  
  
"No I didn't, just because your sweater is missing doesn't mean that I took it." Jenni shouted back.  
  
"Who else is going to take it, dad?" Aly shouted back.  
  
"Girls, girls enough. Aly what does the sweater look like?" Trish intervened rubbing her temples.  
  
"It's blue and white, it shows your midriff a little, and it has flared sleeves, and Jenni wore it last week." Aly explained.  
  
"Ok, Jenni, when was the last time you seen the sweater?" Trish asked.  
  
"When I put it back in Aly's closet last Sunday. Dad washed it." Jenni explained.  
  
"Alright, let's take a look in case it fell somewhere and is hiding." Trish said, they all headed to Aly's room.  
  
"Girls, we don't have time for this, Aly find something else to wear, we have to go soon." Dave hollered up the stairs.  
  
Trish looked at the girls, "We'll look quickly. Ok?"  
  
The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
They all started to search through Aly's closet when Trish heard Dave holler for her help. Trish had the girls to continue to look while she went and helped Dave. As she was helping him put the last of the stuff in the car. Melissa came pulling in the driveway.  
  
She got out of the car and Trish yelled at her, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Melissa turned red, "I know that you said that I couldn't borrow your ring wear, but I really liked this sweater and I didn't think that you would miss it."  
  
"Melissa, that's not my sweater, it's ALY's and she's upstairs screaming at Jenni thinking she took it. Please go find something of mine to wear and give it back to Aly." Trish said in a stressed tone.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry! I'll go and give it back." Melissa said running inside.  
  
Trish leaned her head on Dave's chest. "What am I going to do with her?"  
  
Dave laughed and rubbed the back of Trish's head. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. It was really nice being here with everybody for an extra day." Trish said holding him.  
  
He held her close and kissed her. They heard the girls come outside, "Trish, you're sister had my sweater. So I apologized to Jenni and I owe her a game of tennis when we get to mom's." Aly said laughing.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you two made up. Now come give me hugs." Trish said holding her arms open. She hugged each girl individually and then together.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay up here, you were right, Toronto is a lot of fun!" Jenni said.  
  
"I'm glad that you had a good time. Now you're going to have to keep in touch and let me know if you need any help in science, I'm all over that." Trish said to her.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Aly said to Trish with a smile.  
  
"Yes, yes you will." Trish said laughing.  
  
She gave Dave a kiss, "Be careful and call me when you guys land."  
  
"I will." Dave said patting her butt.  
  
They piled in the car and Trish waved until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
Trish walked inside and Melissa laughed, "Sorry to cause such a problem with the sweater."  
  
"It's ok. I woke up to them yelling at each other and Dave yelling at them to stop yelling. So I intervened." Trish said plopping down next to her. "Would you mind if I took off early? I want to tie up a couple of loose ends before I head out."  
  
"Not a problem, go ahead." Melissa said.  
  
Trish hugged her and went upstairs to shower. She got out and put her hair in two low pigtails with a halter-top and some comfy jeans. She put on some high-heeled sandals and packed her stuff in her car. "Alright Missy, I'm out of here." She said to her sister.  
  
Melissa hugged her, "Can't wait to watch you tomorrow night."  
  
Trish smiled and picked up Natalie and gave her a hug and a kiss, "I'll see you soon, be good for Auntie Melissa."  
  
She handed her to Melissa and Melissa walked into another room so Trish could leave without Nattie seeing her go. Trish got in her car and headed off. She stopped and seen a few friends, and headed to the airport.  
  
The Pay Per View  
  
Trish got there as Stacy and Andrew were arriving. "Hey girl!" Trish said waving to Stacy.  
  
Stacy waved back, "What's up? How was your long weekend?"  
  
"Good but weird, and yours?"  
  
"Awesome. Andrew and I went to a bed and breakfast for the whole weekend. It was so relaxing." Stacy said with a big smile.  
  
"That sounds great. I'll have to tell you about mine later, I promised somebody that I'd go out to lunch with them." Trish said.  
  
"Let me guess, bigger guy, couple of tattoos, one that's probably bigger than you?" Stacy said with a smile.  
  
"You've got it. I'll see you in a little while." Trish said walking off.  
  
"See ya." Stacy waved and caught up to Andrew.  
  
"Is she going out with Brock again?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're going to lunch." Stacy answered.  
  
"You know, they spend more time with each other than they do with their significant others. Don't you ever find that odd? Don't you ever wonder if they're "road buddies?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What are "road buddies?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Road buddies are two people who enjoy each other's company so much that since they hardly ever see their significant others, they fulfill their needs with each other. You know, like friends with benefits." Andrew said quietly.  
  
"No. Well, at least I don't think so. I don't think that Trish is like that." Stacy said to him.  
  
"I don't know, they're together an awful lot, and look at the way that they look at each other." Andrew said holding the arena door open for Stacy.  
  
"I just don't know, but I'll talk to her." Stacy said to Andrew. And they headed inside.  
  
Trish walked up behind Brock, "Ok big stud, are you ready to be stratusfied?" She said with a big smile.  
  
"Boy am I ever, let's go." Brock said holding open the car door.  
  
She climbed in and he shut the door. Soon they were headed to a restaurant. "My weekend sucked, how about yours?" Brock said to her.  
  
"Mine was weird." Trish said. "You go first."  
  
"Let's get to the restaurant first. Let's just say that tonight, I will be drinking at the after-party." Brock said with a smile.  
  
"Me too." Trish agreed.  
  
They got seated at the restaurant and Brock put his sunglasses on his forehead and rubbed his eyes. "All we did this weekend was fight. Starting on the way home from the reunion till I left to come here. So I got here yesterday just to get away."  
  
Trish rubbed his hand. "What were you guys fighting about so much?"  
  
"Everything. On the way home from the reunion it was all about the fact that we aren't married yet. Apparently her family was giving her a hard time about it which in turn causes us to fight about it. Then it was I don't spend enough time with Mya. Which I will admit I don't, but what am I going to do bring an infant on the road with me? I don't think so. And then it was that we don't spend enough time alone together, which again, I will agree that we don't, but if I suggest doing something just the two of us, I hear "Don't you want to do something with Mya too? She misses her daddy." I just don't know what to do. I've never spent so much time arguing with someone in my life." Brock said sadly, "I didn't think that you had to fight to love."  
  
Trish got up and sat down by him and hugged him. "You're right, you shouldn't have to fight to love. Love should come easily, you shouldn't have to work at it to keep it alive. Do you feel like you're still in love with Nicole?" "Brock looked at Trish, "I honestly don't know at this point. I mean yeah things have been strained between us lately, but this weekend was hell."  
  
"Maybe you need to break down and lay it all on the line with her. No holds barred. You need to tell her everything you're feeling and let her tell you everything she's feeling and go from there." Trish said rubbing his hand.  
  
Brock leaned into Trish, they were touching forehead to forehead talking about how Brock was afraid of losing her and Mya. They sat like that and Trish let Brock vent. Randy Orton walked in to pick up a lunch order and saw Trish and Brock sitting that close and started making his own conclusions. He walked out of the restaurant with the order and his cell phone.  
  
Brock and Trish's food came, so they ate quickly because they had to hurry back for the meeting. Once they got outside, Brock gave Trish a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for listening to me vent. I'm going to follow your advice and hopefully something will work. But I feel bad, you didn't get to tell me about your weekend."  
  
"I'm glad I could help hon, how about we carpool to the after party and I'll tell you on the way." Trish offered.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Brock and Trish pulled into the arena's parking lot with two minutes to make it into the meeting on time. They ran inside and walked in the meeting room right at 2:00 p.m. out of breath and looking disheveled from hurrying. Everyone made their own assumptions as they sat down in the back of the room to find out the night's agenda.  
  
**Well, I know this was supposed to be the pay per view and the after party, but I got a little carried away. Next chapter will encompass them completely, promise! Please read and review!!** 


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Willow and Mysticalfem for the reviews, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story!! Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
The pay-per-view went on without a hitch. Brock retained his championship belt, and Trish became the woman's champ again. Everyone in the locker room was buzzing because the event had sold out completely, and no one was seriously injured, and the show itself had been through the roof. The crowd was on fire.  
  
Brock went and knocked on the woman's locker room door and Nidia answered. "Trish still here?"  
  
Nidia smiled, "Yeah she's still here. Hold on, she's changing." Nidia turned around, "Trish, you're work husband is here to see you."  
  
Brock chuckled to himself. Without missing a beat Trish replied, "Tell him I'll be right there." That made Brock chuckle even harder, he looked at Nidia, "Is that how you refer to us, the work marriage?"  
  
Nidia smiled and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Trish came up to the door in her robe and smiled, "What's up champ?"  
  
"You ready to head out to the party?" He asked.  
  
"Only if we can pick up a burger on the way there, I'm starving. Nidia's taking over the rental for me, so if you don't mind, you're stuck with me."  
  
Brock laughed, "I don't know how you stay so little when you can eat as much as me and not gain an ounce. That's not a problem at all."  
  
Trish stuck her tongue out at him, "Let me change into my after-party outfit and I'll come grab you. Give me 7 minutes."  
  
"Sounds good, but you could stay in that, I wouldn't mind." Brock said smirking.  
  
"Sorry, no can do." Trish said laughing and watched Brock head towards his locker room.  
  
Trish looked at Nidia, "Do you realize that we're the last two divas here?"  
  
"Yeah, and?" She replied putting her make-up on.  
  
"That means you have to give me your opinion." Trish said taking off her robe. She put on a pair of black flare hip-huggers and held up two tops. One was electric blue and the other was electric purple.  
  
"Definitely blue, it'll bring out your eyes, and it shows more cleavage." Nidia said to her with a smile.  
  
"Cool, thanks." Trish said laughing.  
  
She put it on and quick blow-dried her hair and put her make-up on. She looked at her watch, it had been 10 minutes. "Damn, I'm late."  
  
"Hon, since we're sharing a room tonight, I have to ask." Nidia started to say to Trish as she was on her way out the door.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Should I find somewhere else to stay so you guys can have the room? Because looking as good as you do, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Nidia said squealing and laughing.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny." Trish said laughing.  
  
She caught up with Brock "Sorry I'm late." She said pouting.  
  
"Not a prob, I'm not worried. Let's head out." Brock said.  
  
They hopped in the truck and they both pulled out their cell phones and called their significant others to let them know how things were going and that they were ok. They pulled into the restaurant and grabbed a booth and hung up.  
  
"Ok, tell me about your weekend, I'm done griping about mine." Brock said looking at the menu.  
  
"Well, we went to my family reunion and if Dave wasn't near me all I heard was, "Now Trish, the guy has 3 kids already and his oldest is almost your sister's age, do you know what you're doing?" And when he was near me, people would talk about him as if he wasn't there. But he pulled through it like a trooper. Then we took the girls to the mega mall and some museums, the zoo, and I took Aly to a couple of the wrestling schools in the area so she could see what one really looked like. That's her dream, but I want her to have a real idea of it. Then, the last day we were all together, we played board games and Dave took me on a dream date, but it's what happened after that I'm so confused about." Trish said with a strange look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, it's kind of graphic, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Trish said slowly.  
  
"Ok, so it's a sex problem, big deal, if you want I can play a sex therapist, not a problem. What's up? If you feel comfortable enough to tell me." Brock said leaning close to her.  
  
"Ok, Well, we were in the heat of the moment, and he hurt me." Trish said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean that he hurt you?" Brock asked questioningly.  
  
"He was so rough, he held me down, he pulled me as close to him as possible and it was so fast and so hard, I was crying. When I was on the bottom, he grabbed handfuls of my hair and pulled my head so my head was tilted back and thrusted even harder. I was literally scared. I've never been with someone like that, and his eyes were so weird. It was like another being took him over. I had tears, and he never even noticed or acknowledged it. He acted like nothing happened. Is this normal? Am I overreacting?" Trish said frowning.  
  
Brock could tell that it really bothered her, and when she talked about it, she actually had a little bit of fear in her eyes. He rubbed her hand soothingly, "Hon, I don't know a whole lot about Dave, he's always been one to keep to himself, he's not a social butterfly, but I do know that when you get a few drinks in him he opens up a little bit. And I happen to know that he is one who likes to be rough. Apparently from what he's said, he always has. It's one of the violent streaks in him. I'm guessing that you're not into that."  
  
Trish shook her head no.  
  
"I didn't think so, you didn't strike me as the type. This is something that the two of you need to talk about, because honestly, sex is an important part of a relationship. And you don't want to be afraid of sex with him, and you don't want the relationship to suffer because you're not willing to sleep with him."  
  
Trish nodded her head.  
  
"So the next time you go home, talk to him about it. Make sure he understands where you're coming from. Tell him how you are in bed, and explain to him what you don't like." Brock said to her.  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" Trish said to him leaning close.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are you that way in bed? Is this a wrestler thing? I've never dated a wrestler before, and so I'm curious to know if this is how male wrestlers are?" Trish asked.  
  
Brock smiled, "I'm not rough like Dave, but I like to try different positions, and I listen to what the woman likes. See now Nicole is someone who if she isn't completely in the mood then it's slow and lovey. But, if she is the one who was in the mood, then she likes it a little faster, a little more forceful, and sometimes we'll use a different position than the two normal ones. I have to be careful because she's petite compared to me and because I'm stronger, I had to get used to what she considered rough. I've only gotten carried away once and the instant I seen the tears I panicked because that's now how I am."  
  
"See now I'm the same way Nicole is. And I'm all about different positions, but I'm not not into this submission sex thing."  
  
They shared a laugh and they finished their food and headed to the after- party.  
  
Since they were some of the last to arrive, they received a little heckling, but they took it in stride. Trish slipped her room key in her inside jacket pocket to make sure that she didn't lose it.  
  
Brock brought Trish a Malibu Pineapple and he had a beer and a shot of something. "I say, let's get the party rolling." He said to Trish with a smile.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She agreed.  
  
They went their separate ways and mingled and talked and danced. Torrie went over to Trish, "Are you cold?"  
  
"No, I'm just too lazy to find where to hang my jacket." Trish said laughing.  
  
"Could I borrow it, I'm freezing!!" Torrie asked.  
  
"Not a problem!" Trish said handing it to her. They went out on the dance floor.  
  
Brock was hanging with some of the guys and they were all taking turns buying drinks. Over the PA they announced a couples only dance. It was a slow dance. All of the single people made their way off of the floor and he noticed that Trish was sitting at a table with Lillian. Kurt Angle nudged Brock, "You should go ask her to dance."  
  
"I don't dance well." Brock said with a laugh.  
  
"So, it's a slow dance. You can't screw that up! Go on." Kurt said.  
  
"Alright, but if she laughs at me, I'm comin' after you." Brock said finishing his beer and headed over to the table.  
  
Lillian and Trish were talking about Lillian's boyfriend when Brock arrived at the foot end of the table. "Ladies." He said tilting his head.  
  
"Hi Brock." The girls said in unison and laughed really hard. He could tell that Trish had a good buzz going.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Brock said to Trish.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. See ya Lil."  
  
Brock held is hand out and Trish slipped hers in his. They went out to the dance floor and danced to "Looking Through Your Eyes," by LeAnn Rimes. She leaned into him and he held her tight. They held each other close and swayed along with the song. He leaned his head on hers and she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
A lot of the wrestlers watched them. They were actually a cute couple. Most knew that they were just good friends, but others thought there was more going on. This was not helping the rumor mill at all.  
  
After the song was over, they played a fast song. Trish looked at Brock, "Still wanna dance?"  
  
"I'm not that good of a dancer, I might embarrass you." Brock said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll buy you whatever drink you want if you'll dance with me." Trish bargained with him.  
  
"It's a deal if you'll drink one of whatever I order along with me." Brock said smiling.  
  
"Deal." Trish said holding out her hand.  
  
They shook hands and headed to the bar. Brock looked at the bartender "Give me your strongest shot and give her one too."  
  
"Yessir." Was his response.  
  
Trish held out her credit card and traded the bartender. They clinked shot glasses and they downed them. "Damn!" Trish exclaimed with a little cough.  
  
"Wooo!" Brock said with a little laugh, "That had kick."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Trish said.  
  
They headed out to the dance floor and danced to the fast songs for awhile. Brock really didn't have a whole lot of rhythm, but he was able to be where he needed to be while Trish danced. Soon it was last call, and they started to file out.  
  
"Wanna head back and beat the crowds?" Brock asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She said and they got into Brock's car and headed to the hotel.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Brock asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I had a great time, how about you?" Trish said smiling.  
  
"Yup, me too."  
  
They got to the hotel and Trish leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for the great time."  
  
"Not a prob, I'm always up for a party." He said smiling. "Want me to walk you to your room?"  
  
"Sure." Trish said. They got to her door. She reached in her back pocket and found her driver's license and her credit card, but no room key. She checked her front pockets and there was nothing in them. "Shit," She said knocking on the door to the room. But there was no answer.  
  
"When was the last time you remembered having it?" Brock asked.  
  
"I remember having it at the arena, in your car.Oh Yeah! I put it in my jacket!! It's in the inside pocket of my jacket." Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, so where's your jacket?' Brock asked.  
  
She looked around, "Oh yeah, I gave it to Torrie, let's find out what room her and Billy are in." Trish said pulling on his hand.  
  
"Trish, they're not staying here. They're off for the rest of the week. Billy said that their flight was at 3:00 a.m. so after last call they were going to head straight for the airport." Brock said to her.  
  
"Man, I wonder where Nidia is." Trish said pounding on the door.  
  
"Probably off getting freaky somewhere. Do you want to stay with me?" Brock asked.  
  
"Brock, I don't want to put you out." Trish started to object when Brock interrupted her.  
  
"I won't hear it," He picked up her bags, "Come on."  
  
She followed him and they got to his room and he opened the door. They walked in and set their stuff down. "Who's your roomie?"  
  
"Shelton. But sometimes he winds up bunking with Haas, so you never know with him." Brock replied. "I'm a late night movie buff, wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm going to put my pj's on first." Trish said.  
  
"Ok." She headed to the bathroom and he quick pulled on pair of shorts. She came out in a tank top and shorts.  
  
She sat on the other bed, but it was hard to see. "Brock." She said slowly.  
  
"Come here, I don't bite." He said laughing.  
  
She hopped into the bed with him and covered up her legs. They sat and watched a late-night comedy and Trish wound up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her, so he covered up and fell asleep with his head resting on hers.  
  
**Well.what do you think is going to happen from here?? Will anyone find them that way? Please read and review!** 


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Crystal, Tia, and Willow for the reviews! I appreciate all of the support! And I had a new reviewer today..Qwerty!! Thanks!**  
  
The next morning Dave flew into the airport in a very ornery mood. He was feeling frustrated and concerned about the Brock and Trish situation. He had gotten calls all day yesterday about the two of them and he had finally grown tired of defending and dismissing them so he finally agreed to meet Randy at the airport and settle this once and for all. He would confront Trish about the situation.  
  
When he first started dating Trish, some of the guys from the locker room warned him that she was a fast one and that she was a love'em and leave'em type of woman, but she didn't seem that way to him. So he blew them off but now he was starting to wonder. He was truly in love with her and wanted to trust her, but for some reason, he couldn't get the concern out of his head, so he was going to prove himself wrong.  
  
He grabbed his bag and headed to McDonalds. He could already see Randy standing there. "You ready?"  
  
"No, I need coffee first." Dave said heading into the McDonalds. He emerged with a large, steaming cup of coffee, "Alright, now I'm ready."  
  
Randy laughed and patted him on the back.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and ran into Charlie Haas. "Hey, do you have a room list on you?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go, I don't need it anymore." Charlie said handing it to him.  
  
Randy looked it over and said to Dave, "Trish is staying with Nidia in 213, let's go."  
  
Dave nodded and followed him. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He cancelled his rehab session just to prove to everyone that Trish wasn't fooling around on him. But he knew deep down that he had to prove it to himself. Angie had cheated on him once during their marriage and it crushed him and he vowed never to be hurt like that again. And to top it all off, Randy was treating this like a treasure hunt, and Dave was not in the playing mood.  
  
They got to the door, and he turned. "I have a great idea. Go lean against that wall so Nidia won't see you if she has any dirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, it'll work nicely."  
  
Dave shook his head and leaned against the wall mumbling about jr. high stupidity. Randy knocked on the door and soon Nidia appeared in a t-shirt that barely covered her underwear. "Randy, what do you want?" Nidia said squinting her eyes at him.  
  
"Is Trish up yet?" He asked.  
  
"God I wish I was her, getting all the guys to go to wherever she is looking for her. I wouldn't know if she is up yet." Nidia replied sarcastically.  
  
"Gee, if you look over your shoulder, you would see if she was up yet." Randy replied in a goofy voice.  
  
"Well, since she didn't come back last night, I wouldn't know. Can I please go back to bed now?" Nidia shot back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Randy asked suddenly.  
  
Nidia took a deep breath to control herself. She wasn't a morning person at all. "I mean that she left the party with her man, I left with Jamie and she never came back here. I don't know where she is, can I go back to bed now?"  
  
"Her man?" Randy asked.  
  
"Since you've been gone, we give her shit because she's always runnin' around with Brock and what not, so we call him her man. It drives her nuts, but it's a lot of fun."  
  
"Ah, I get it. Thanks!" Randy said.  
  
Nidia nodded and shut the door. Randy looked at Dave, "We'll find her."  
  
On their way to the room they saw Shelton leaving Haas's room. "What's up Shelton?" Randy exclaimed.  
  
"Man, I can't believe that you're still here. Dave, what's goin' on?" Shelton said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thought I would come and surprise Trish." Dave said.  
  
"That's cool, well I'm off to breakfast, I'll see you around." Shelton said starting to leave when Randy stopped him.  
  
"Could I use your bathroom? I don't have a room here."  
  
Shelton took out his room key, "Sure, but this is for 226, this here is Charlie's room and Jamie has the other key, not me."  
  
"Thanks man!" Randy said as Shelton walked toward the stairs.  
  
Inside Brock's room, Brock had started to wake up. He noticed that him and Trish were back to back. He turned over and was a little taken aback by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a tiny tank top with some short- shorts. He let his eyes start at her head and followed every curve to her toes. Her blonde hair was lightly strewn across her face. He felt himself becoming a little excited, his shorts were not hiding that fact well, so he rolled back over on his other side. She was just a friend who couldn't help the fact that she was beautiful. He couldn't believe how good of a friend she had become. Whenever him and Nicole would have problems, she was always there to listen and help smooth everything over. And it always seemed to work. They had a lot in common when it came to how they liked their relationship to be, so he found it easy to talk to her. He started to think about all that happened between them the night before when Brock heard the key in the door. He quickly said quietly, "Quiet Shelton, Trish is still sleeping."  
  
The anger flashed through Dave's eyes, he took a deep breath, "I'm sure as hell not Shelton and what the hell are you doing in bed with my woman?" He shouted.  
  
The door slammed shut and Randy was soon locked out of the battle zone. He knew how Dave's temper was so he went to try to find some help.  
  
"Whoa, Dave, calm down it's not what it looks like." Brock started to say.  
  
Trish jumped up, "Let me explain everything."  
  
Dave looked at Brock, "You don't talk to me." Then he turned to Trish, "You have nothing to explain, I've seen it with my own eyes."  
  
Brock's cell rang, since Trish was trying to calm Dave down he answered it. And it was Nicole. He was trying to get her off the phone so he could help.  
  
Dave was standing face to face with Trish yelling at her. Just a Brock almost had Nicole off the phone Dave hollored , "And when I find you in bed with Brock I'm not supposed to think that you're fucking him?"  
  
Nicole hit the roof. Brock was trying to calm Nicole down and Trish and Dave down all at the same time. Nicole had no idea that Brock had been hanging out with Trish at all as opposed to Dave knowing, so that didn't help matters any.  
  
"Dave, it's not what you think, if you would please stop yelling and just let me explain the situation to you. We're both clothed, don't you think that if we were sleeping together." Trish started to explain.  
  
Dave cut her off fiercely, "Don't you think that if you weren't sleeping with him than that other bed right there that has no one in it would have had you in it?"  
  
"That's Shelton's bed, we didn't know if he would come back or not."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit Trish, it's not going to work. You know when I first started dating you, I was warned about you, but I didn't believe them, and now I've just exposed you for the tramp that you really are." Dave shouted at her. He was so furious, he was shaking.  
  
Trish went to slap him but Dave caught her arm. He twisted it and pinned her against the wall, "That's not a smart decision." He snarled at her.  
  
"Dave you're hurting me, let go." Trish said trying to fight him off.  
  
Brock noticed what Dave was doing and he hung up grabbed Dave by the shoulder and spun him around, "Leave her alone, let's sit down and talk."  
  
Dave decked him and Trish walked over by where he was. "Listen, I didn't have my room key."  
  
"I don't want to hear your petty excuses, I see how you are. I should have listened to them. You won't have to worry about me, I'll be out of the house by tomorrow." Dave shouted at her.  
  
"Dave please, listen to me." Trish started to plead with him but he just shoved her away and went to sit on the corner of the bed. He was so furious, he knew that he had to try to remove himself from the situation so he didn't do something that he would regret.  
  
Brock went to walk over to him when Trish stopped him, she shook her head no and went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Dave went with his first instinct to punch Brock as hard as he could, he reeled back and punched with as much power and strength that he had. Trish fell to the floor in a heap. Her face was bleeding and she was out.  
  
Brock lost it and started yelling at Dave. He was a firm believer that you don't lay a finger on a woman. Him and Dave started fighting when Vince opened the door. A bunch of the guys came rushing in to separate the two. Nidia and Stephanie McMahon tended to Trish while the guys pulled Dave and Brock outside to cool off.  
  
Randy was in total shock. He couldn't believe what just had just happened.  
  
**Well, what do you guys think?? What happened between them between going back to the room and Trish falling asleep to when Dave showed up at the door? Nothing or something? Please read and review!!** 


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow! I can't believe the response! You guys really liked that chapter!! Thank you to Jamie 469 (new reviewer) but you have to tell me one thing.what does OWNS mean?? LOL! Thanks to Willow, Tia, Crystal, Mysticalfem, and Psychobunny 410 for the reviews!! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for your support!!**  
  
Brock and Dave were still trying to get to each other when Vince McMahon stepped between the two of them. "What is the meaning of this?" Vince's voice boomed through the hallway.  
  
"He's sleeping with my girlfriend, that's what the meaning of this is." Dave hollored.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with her, we're just friends, that's all. I'm engaged to Nicole." Brock shot back.  
  
"If you're not sleeping with her, then why was she in your bed?" Dave snarled.  
  
"Will you listen if I explain?" Brock said in a calm but stern voice. "Seeing as how Trish isn't conscious enough to explain."  
  
Dave gave Brock a dirty look, "I didn't mean to hit her, I thought it was you."  
  
"What about pinning her against the wall and twisting her arm to where she told you it hurt and you wouldn't let go?" Brock shot back at him with a slightly raised voice.  
  
"Gentleman, enough. Let's be adults and go back to where we were headed. Dave are you willing to listen to Brock?" Vince intervened.  
  
Dave rolled his eyes, "Yeah."  
  
"Brock, go ahead." Vince said.  
  
"We left the arena and she put her room key in the inside pocket of her jacket so it wouldn't get lost. Over the course of the night, she borrowed her jacket to Torrie. We came back here from the after-party and Trish realized that she didn't have her room key. She knocked on the door but Nidia wasn't there. So I told her that she could come and watch late night movies with me if she wanted. At first she hesitated, but I told her that I wasn't taking no for an answer. So I brought all of her stuff down to our room, and we watched movies. I didn't know if Shelton was coming back to the room or staying at Charlie's room, so she sat on my bed to watch movies. She fell asleep, and I didn't want to disturb her so I just let her be. I could just envision Shelton coming in to go to bed and climbing in bed with Trish, not a pretty sight. Nothing happened between us Dave, I swear on everything. Yeah things between Nicole and I are strained right now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on her with your girlfriend. I'm not like that. Yes we've become good friends, yes people joke and call us different names, but we're plutonic friends. That's all." Brock iterated. He wanted to make sure that Dave understood.  
  
Inside the room, Trish started coming to, "Where am I?" She said looking up and seeing Nidia and Stephanie peering down at her.  
  
"Trish, what's your name?" Nidia asked.  
  
Steph slugged Nidia in the arm "That was slick, Trish, what's your name?"  
  
Nidia giggled, "Sorry, didn't think about that."  
  
Steph looked at Trish and held up 2 fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"2, what's going on?" Trish said groggily.  
  
"Can you tell me what year it is and who the president is?" Nidia asked. "See I can get this right." She said with a smile.  
  
Trish giggled a little, "Yes, it's 2003 and George W. Bush is the president."  
  
"I think she'll be ok." Steph said to Nidia.  
  
"Can you guys help me to the bathroom?" Trish asked warily. "I don't think I can make it there, I have a throbbing headache."  
  
"That's because Dave planted you into the floor." Nidia grumbled.  
  
They started to help her up, but when Steph grabbed Trish's arm to help her up Trish gasped in pain. Steph looked at it and it was all swollen and was turning an ugly shade of purple and yellow. "What happened to your wrist?" Steph asked.  
  
"Dave called me a tramp and I went to slap him and he grabbed my arm and twisted it and pinned me to the wall." Trish explained.  
  
"I'm calling the trainer to look at that because it doesn't look good." Steph said to her helping her up.  
  
Nidia helped her to the bathroom and Steph called the trainer. Trish looked in the mirror and was shocked by what she seen, her whole left side of her face was already swollen horribly and the bruising was starting to set in. She had an unbelievable headache and her face throbbed. She was developing a black eye already and it had only been a couple of minutes. Nidia seen the tears well up in Trish's eyes and she went to her and held her.  
  
"I can't believe this, I know it was an accident, but this is bad. Nid, I'm scared. I can't lie like this." Trish confessed through her tears.  
  
"It's ok to be scared. Hon, I'm going to tell you something, I was in an abusive relationship when I was in high school, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. If you feel scared, don't go back." Nidia said to her rubbing her back.  
  
"Maybe I'm over reacting, I mean, I know he was mad, but ." Trish started to ramble and Nidia soothed her.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that right now, let's get you cleaned up." Nidia said to her and grabbed a washcloth. They wiped off the dried blood from her nose and lip.  
  
Tony the trainer walked in with Steph and Trish came out holding her arm. "It hurts really bad and my head is killing me right around here," she said pointing to her black eye.  
  
"Alright, we'll take a look at both." He said. He started to try and move Trish's wrist and feel it, and then he started to touch her eye, but she winced in pain. "We're going to need to take you to the E.R. you need some x-rays." He said to her.  
  
"I'll take you if you would like." Steph offered.  
  
"I'll come with if you want the moral support." Nidia offered.  
  
"That would be great you guys, I'll buy lunch when we're done." Trish said with a slight smile.  
  
They walked out of the room not realizing that Brock and Dave were sitting in the hallway with Vince and some of the other guys. Trish opened the door and all they could do was stare at her, they knew she looked like hell. Trish took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall. Dave went to go after her but Vince put a hand on his shoulder, "Now is probably not the time." He said gently.  
  
Trish walked between Steph and Nidia down the hall. Brock couldn't believe the damage Dave had done to her. He knew it was an accident, but what about the arm he wondered.  
  
"Do you two think that you can get along enough for us to leave?" Vince said to them.  
  
Brock replied, "I know I can, I have to call Nicole."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Dave said quietly. He had seen Trish's face and was shocked. He knew he hit her hard, but he didn't think that it was that hard. Reality was starting to sink in now that he had cooled down. If everything that Brock said was true, then he had allowed himself to get sucked into the he said/she said game and had probably made a big mistake.  
  
Brock looked at Dave, "If you want, you can hang in my room since you don't have one here. I'll talk out here, that's not a problem." Brock said handing him the room key. He could see the look in his eye, and as much as he wanted to hurt him for hurting Trish, he could feel for him too.  
  
Dave looked up at him, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Listen, I'm ." He started to say but Brock cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to say anything to me, we're ok." Brock said. "But, I have a phone call I need to make." And he walked off towards the sitting area. He whipped out his phone and called Nicole. Dave could hear him say, "Calm down, let me explain."  
  
Dave slid the door key through and walked in and shut the door. The room was in shambles because of the fighting, and he could see Trish's blood on the floor from where she fell. He sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
**I'm going to try and get another chapter out here before I leave work. (5 hours) I should because I feel like I'm on a roll. If not, it'll be out on Monday. Please read and review!!** 


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Crystal, Omarisorangel04 for the reviews!! Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Trish filled out the forms and sat in the waiting room with the girls. About 20 minutes later they called her in and performed the x-rays.  
  
Trish came out with her face bandaged and her wrist in a sling. Her bruises were more prominent than ever. She walked out of the room with such a defeated look, it made Steph and Nidia just want to give her a big hug. "Hey guys, Steph, I'm not going to be able to wrestle for a little while." Trish said with her voice quivering, "I have a fractured orbital bone," Trish said pointing to the bone under her eye, "And a badly sprained wrist." She finished trying not to cry.  
  
Nidia and Steph both reached out and held her, "I'm so sorry Trish. Why don't we go and get your things, and we'll get you on a flight home."  
  
"No, I promised you guys lunch for bringing me here, so we'll go get lunch and then I'll worry about getting home." Trish answered.  
  
"We don't need lunch for bringing you here, we're your friends, that's what we're here for. Let's get you back to the hotel." Steph reassured her.  
  
"If you insist, I'm not in the fighting mood." Trish said with a slight smile.  
  
The girls laughed a little, and they hopped in the car. On the way back to the hotel, they almost passed a Starbucks Coffee shop. "Girls, let's stop and get coffee, it's going to be a long day." Trish said.  
  
They ran in and grabbed coffee and headed to the hotel.  
  
Brock knocked on the door to his room and Dave answered it, "Hey." Brock said to him as he walked in.  
  
"Did you get everything worked out?" Dave asked.  
  
"The new stuff yeah, but not everything. Have you heard anything about Trish yet?" Brock replied.  
  
Dave shook his head, "No, not yet. Did she take it well?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "No she didn't, but now she's ok. Probably a little nervous about other women for awhile, but nothing that I can't fix."  
  
Dave nodded, "I don't think she'll ever look at me again. I can't believe I let myself get so out of hand. I just got so worked up and didn't think straight."  
  
"It happens. I broke a guy's jaw in 4 places because I thought he was hitting on Nicole. It turns out they were just old friends and hadn't seen each other in a long time. She was pretty pissed and we didn't speak for awhile but now we're ok." Brock replied. "Just make sure you give her her space if she asks for it."  
  
Dave nodded in agreement.  
  
The girls arrived at the hotel and Trish got out of the car and took a deep breath, "guys I have to do this on my own. Thanks for all of your help today."  
  
They both nodded and gave her a hug. "Remember, if you need anything, let us know." Steph reassured her.  
  
Trish gave a half smile, "thanks again." And she turned and walked up the stairs to Brock's room. She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
Brock answered and couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Why don't I come in out of the hall and explain." Trish said quietly.  
  
He opened the door and she seen that Dave was sitting in there. He couldn't believe his eyes. The bruises had really started to form, and she had a huge bandage on her face and then her arm was in a sling. He knew it was all his fault, he looked down trying not to cry."  
  
She walked in and started trying to pack her stuff one-handed. "I can't wrestle for awhile, so I'm heading home." Trish said not looking at either of the guys. She could feel them looking at her.  
  
"Trish, I'm so sorry." Dave started to say when Trish spun around furiously.  
  
"Right now do me a favor and don't talk to me. I need to sort some things out and I'm not very stable right now, and I can't even do most things by myself, I have more bruises from this morning than I do from my HARDCORE match with Victoria and Jazz last night." Trish said shaking and crying at the same time. "You are supposed to trust me, that's what a relationship is is trust. I know that it seemed bad, and I'm sure you heard rumors, but you didn't even give me a chance to explain. Yes I probably should have called you and told you, but I figured I could tell you when I got home and it wouldn't have been a problem. I have a badly sprained wrist, a fractured orbital bone, and I have a killer headache that won't go away. I'm shaken up, I just want to go home."  
  
"Trish wait, can we please just go somewhere and talk? Brock told me all about it, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Dave pleaded.  
  
"Dave," Trish said with tears streaming down her face, "I'm scared right now. I was scared before, and I didn't have a chance to talk to you about why, and this didn't help. Lately I've been seeing a different side of you that I'm not used to. I really think that right now I need a little time, and we'll sit down and we'll talk. But right now I need me time." Trish said crying.  
  
Brock knew what she was talking about, "Look, I'm going to head out for awhile, stay here as long as you need." He said with a wave and bowed out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dave asked. He had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
Trish sighed, she didn't want to do this now. Not in a hotel, not when her head hurt so bad. "The night in the limo."  
  
"I thought you had a good time." Dave started to say when Trish interrupted him. She sat down by him. "Dave, do you remember what we did in the limo?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget?" Dave said to her.  
  
"Dave, you threw me around, pulled my hair, you were so rough and forceful, I hate to say it but I felt like I was being raped more than I was making love to you." Trish said to him.  
  
Dave was stunned, he looked at her, "But you liked it. You were moaning."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Dave I was crying. I was moaning because it hurt. You never even noticed me crying."  
  
"I guess I was caught up in the moment. I've always been that way in bed. When you and I were first sleeping together, my arm hurt too bad to be as rough as I liked, so I didn't perform normally." Dave said to her.  
  
"I'm not that way in bed. I like to be snuggled and loved, and I'm all for different positions, but I'm not into submission." Trish said to him.  
  
"Trish, you know that I didn't mean to hit you right? I thought you were Brock and I was so furious.." Dave started to say to her when she cut him off.  
  
"First of all, why are you changing the subject? Second of all, what about the wall incident? I know that you were doing it in self-defense because I was going to slap you for calling me a tramp but when I told you that it hurt, you didn't stop, you twisted harder. The only thing that got you to release me was Brock." Trish said to him.  
  
"I figured we were done with the sex issue, and I wasn't thinking straight. I never should have pinned you to the wall. I should have let go, I was letting my anger do my thinking." Dave said to her.  
  
"And how often does that happen? Honestly, did you ever hit Angie?" Trish asked.  
  
Dave shut up real quick. No one knew about their explosive past. "Umm..." He said and looked down to the ground.  
  
Trish let out a frustrated scream, "More secrets? How often did you hit her? Is this part of the dark side she warned me about?"  
  
Dave took a deep breath, "See, when Angie and I used to fight, it would get heated from time to time. She knows that I've always been a guy who has liked things rough whether it be sex or what not. She was probably trying to tell you about that in that way. Yes I used to hit Angie, not often, but I can't deny that it didn't happen."  
  
Trish shook her head, "Dave, I.I don't know.I think right now it's best if we both take a few days to breathe and figure stuff out in our head. I mean what if you and I were to get into a heated fight in front of Natalie or Aly? And I'm sorry, but I'm not living my life as a battered woman, I'll be damned if I go through that again." She let slip out. She quickly turned and went to grab her stuff.  
  
Dave got up and walked over to her, "Wait a minute, what do you mean again?'  
  
"Nothing, never mind, I'm just going to head out." Trish said trying to get around him.  
  
"No, Trish, please talk to me about this." Dave pleaded with her. "I love you, I don't want to leave like this."  
  
"Look, I was in a bad relationship a few years back, everytime I left, he would track me down and beat me worse. The way that I got away was that he found me after I left him, beat me unconscious and I happened to live near a cop who was coming home as he was running out and he left my apartment door open and she seen me laying there. She knew my situation and I had given her a picture of him. I'm not going through that again." Trish said shaking. "I was with him for 3 years because I couldn't get away from him. Restraining orders didn't work because no one could prove he violated it."  
  
"Trish, I'm so sorry. Listen, I'm not like that, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dave said rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"And if you loved me, then why wouldn't you talk to me about something that is bothering you then letting your friends get you all riled up? I know that I made a bad decision, and I don't deny that, but it was purely innocent. He was trying to look out for me." Trish said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Dave didn't know what to say, he tried to hold her, but she got up. "Look, I've gotta go, I'll call you."  
  
"Trish, could you at least recommend a hotel for me, I have my rehab up there." Dave asked her.  
  
Trish looked at him, "You go to my house, I'll go mom's or something, don't leave, I'll call you. I just need a day or so to think. I'm sorry, but I have to."  
  
Dave nodded. He knew that he had really blown it. He let her by. She took her bags and headed downstairs.  
  
**Alright, I did it!! Here's a chapter to get you through the weekend. I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to let me know! Please continue to read and review!** 


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks Jamie469 (thanks for explaining, I thought that each letter stood for something.sorry!) Crystal, Qwerty, Willow, Tia, Jen, and Mysticalfem for the reviews!! I appreciate it and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story!**  
  
Trish walked outside with her bags and began to look for her car. Then she realized that she had pawned off her rental car because she was riding with Brock. Trish let out a scream and threw one of her bags down on the ground and started crying harder. She was so frustrated with the way that everything was going and she was in so much pain she could hardly think. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and Brock was standing there, "Hey, are you ok?" He asked lightly.  
  
She shook her head no and started to sob out loud. She was crying so hard that he couldn't make out a lot of what she was saying. He held her and rubbed her back and got her to calm down. "Feel better now?"  
  
She shook her head no again and looked up at him, "I just made my headache worse. Do you know of any cab companies around here?"  
  
"Why do you need a cab?" Brock asked.  
  
"I pawned off my rental because I was riding with you, and now I can't wrestle so I'm going home." Trish said. "So I need to find a way to the airport."  
  
"Well, I'm headed to the airport because I'm leaving too late to get the house show on time by car, so I'm flying out, do you wanna ride?" Brock asked.  
  
"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Brock replied. "But I'm carrying your bags."  
  
Just as Trish was about to protest Brock held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it, I'm carrying your bags like it or not."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and got into the car.  
  
On the way to the airport, he would glance over at her and she seemed like she was in another world. "Trish, are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just sore, I'm tired, and I'm stressin'. I don't know what to do, I have so much floating through my mind right now I don't know where to start." Trish said leaning on his arm. "Are you and Nicole ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I sugar-coated it when I told Dave because I didn't want him to worry about it, but honestly," Brock started to say and his whole demeanor had changed, "I'm not sure. She was already all upset like I told you, and this thing just added to it. When I go home, she said that we're going to figure out where we are and where we stand."  
  
"Oh Brock, I'm so sorry." Trish said. She felt really bad, especially since the incident involving her is what pushed Nicole over the edge.  
  
"It's ok, I mean, I don't know what to think. In a way, like I was telling you, I feel like when two people are happy in love, they shouldn't have to fight for it. But then on the other hand, I feel like maybe love should be worth fighting for? I think about Mya and I think about all of the ups and downs that Nicole and I have been through, and I just don't know what I think anymore." Brock said sadly.  
  
Trish patted his hand, "If you ever need anything, you let me know. I mean it, I know I'm in Toronto, but it's not that far from Minnesota. That's what planes are for."  
  
Brock gave her a slight smile, "Thanks Trish, for everything."  
  
"Not a problem, glad to be here to try and help." Trish said. "If you want to save your relationship, can I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Sure, what's that?"  
  
"Do you ever notice that things aren't the way that they were back when you guys were really happy? If so, reach back there and pull something out of your bag. Make plans and surprise her. Show up with flowers or a teddy bear or just something that would make her smile. Sometimes, a woman just needs to be reminded that they're loved even if they hear it, sometimes they have to feel it." Trish said in a reminiscent tone.  
  
"That's a good idea Trish, thanks." Brock replied. He had the feeling that Trish knew exactly what she was talking about just from the way that she said it.  
  
They got to the airport and he brought her luggage to the baggage area and gave her a hug, "Take care of yourself, and I'll talk to you later." Brock said holding her.  
  
"I will, and again, if you need anything let me know." Trish reiterated.  
  
Brock nodded, "I will."  
  
Trish grabbed her carry-on and headed towards her gate. She knew that this trip home was going to be an interesting one.  
  
Trish arrived at her house, she made sure that Dave wasn't there by checking the garage and she pulled in her driveway and sat there for a moment. She took a deep breath and walked in. Thankfully Melissa had left a note saying that she brought Natalie out to the park. Trish ran upstairs to grab a few things and she headed out to her mom's house. She decided to give her a heads up first, so she called her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom, hey it's me." Trish said rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Hi honey, are you ok?" Trish's mom asked. She normally didn't call her when she was on the road unless she was injured or if there was something going on.  
  
"Well, actually no, no I'm not. Is dad home?" Trish asked nervously.  
  
"No, he's on the road until Friday."  
  
"Good, I'll be there in about 5 minutes, but warning, I really need some Advil." Trish said to her.  
  
"Ok hon, I'll have it waiting for you." Her mom said confused.  
  
"See ya." Trish said and hung up.  
  
Soon Trish found herself pulling in her mom's driveway. She got out and shut the car door quietly. She had taken some Tylenol on the plane and it didn't help at all. She couldn't believe how sore she was. She walked in and called for her mom softly.  
  
Her mom came around the corner and gasped. Trish took off her sunglasses and looked at her mom, "Hi mom."  
  
She went to her and held her, "Honey what happened to you? I thought you said nothing serious happened to you during your match."  
  
"Mom, this didn't happen during my match, this happened the day after my match." Trish said quietly. "Where's the Advil?"  
  
Her mom went and got it and brought it out to her with a large glass of water, "Ok, explain."  
  
Trish went over the whole thing and showed her the discoloration of her wrist and she took the bandage off and showed her the bruising along the fraction of her orbital bone. "So, I can't wrestle until I'm healed. And I told Dave I needed some time. Mom, I had flashbacks of Mark and I accidentally told Dave about him."  
  
"Why did you "accidentally" tell him? You weren't going to tell him?"  
  
"No, it's not exactly a real conversation starter, Gee, my ex-boyfriend used to beat me so bad that I would be hospitalized and that was after I left him. No I wasn't going to tell him. I don't normally think about it too much unless I'm in a situation that makes me think of him." Trish said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what do you think of Brock?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't beat around the bush with me, it sounds like you and Brock have become such great plutonic friends because within each other you have found the perfect mate. But you're both currently in love with other people so you're filling the voids that you have with the mates your currently with with each other's companionship."  
  
Trish shut up and sat back in the couch and just pondered what her mom had just said. It made sense, they were both with other people, but they did find themselves having a lot in common, they're personalities clicked perfectly, hell even upon conversation they found that their sexual styles were even similar. "Keep going."  
  
"How do you feel about him? How does he feel about you? How do you truly feel about Dave? How does he truly feel about his girlfriend? These are questions that you need to think about, and then start pondering your relationship with Dave. The problem with great plutonic friends is that sooner or later human nature takes over and you begin to question what would it be like if you were together or if you slept together. It's just something that happens. Sometimes the best way to answer the questions is to experiment. Otherwise, you just keep pushing the questions to the back of your mind and sometimes they can sub-consciously start to pull you out of your current relationship." Her mom explained.  
  
"Wow, that's heavy mom. I've never thought about it like that before." Trish said in amazement.  
  
"Now these are just my thoughts on the situation, do with them what you will. But, in your case, you really need to think this through. You're with a guy who has a past history of abuse, and god knows what else, is that the kind of future you want to create? Is he willing to change? Are you willing to compromise on things that may come up as conflicts? And he has 3 kids, not that that's a big deal but it's a lot to take on out of the blue. That's just some of the things that you need to think about." Her mom brought up.  
  
Trish looked down, "Yeah I know. I mean, I know that I love him, but there's just so much out there, I really need to be careful. Now Dave is staying at the house and I'm going to grab a hotel for a couple days until I'm ready to face him. I told him that I would call him and that he shouldn't leave."  
  
Her mom cut her off, "He's staying at your house while you go to a hotel? Hon, that's backwards, it's your house."  
  
"Mom, I know, but he has the girls and his rehab. I don't want him dragging everything all around if he doesn't have to. I don't mind, honestly. I told him to."  
  
Her mom shook her head. "Well, if you want, you can stay here. That way you're not at a hotel."  
  
"I'll think about it, I've already booked a room for tonight, but I'll let you know. I have a couple things I've got to do." Trish said standing up.  
  
"I think that you and Dave need this time apart to figure out what you both really want and what you're both willing to give and take to make this relationship work. And you and Brock should figure out some things that we've already gone over." Her mom started in again.  
  
"Yes mom, I'll do that. Look," She said kissing her on the cheek. "I appreciate your advice, you really helped to open my eyes to a lot of things. I'll call you tomorrow." And she headed out to her car.  
  
"Be careful. Don't play with fire unless you're willing to get burned." Her mom said to her.  
  
Trish waved and headed out to the hotel.  
  
**Please continue to read and review! What will Trish do? Does she have anything up her sleeve? What are Trish's true feelings for Brock and Dave? Please let me know what pops in your head regarding everyone's situations. Oh yeah.what will happen when Dave goes to pick up Aly and he has to explain about the fight? Will Angie's feelings for her ex-husband heat up and come to a head?** 


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Willow, Crystal, and Psychobunny410 for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Warning, contains strong language and strong sexual content within the chapter, can't tell you who though! If it offends you, I apologize.**  
  
Trish arrived to the hotel and sat down on the bed and stared out the window. It was such a nice evening, the temperature was just right "It would be perfect for sitting on the porch swing with Dave, sipping lemonade" she thought to herself. She frowned a little and tried to fight back an overwhelming urge to cry. She missed him, she missed him bad. But, he was down in Texas picking Aly up. "I know what I have to do," she thought to herself. She picked herself up, threw on a pair of sunglasses, grabbed her discman and put on her swimsuit. "I'm headed to the hot tub to relax and try to figure everything out." She said out loud with a smile and headed downstairs.  
  
Dave pulled up to Angie's house. The whole plane ride and drive there, he had been thinking about what he really wanted, and who he was, who he is and the man that he wanted to be. He knew that he was going to need to do some changing to save his relationship with Trish. He sighed as he got out of the car and went up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
Angie answered the door wearing a short red sleeveless dress. She looked really great. She had her black hair down and had on light make-up. "Welcome back." She said to him.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Dave said. But Angie could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"The girls are gone for another hour or so, what's going on? Something happened." Angie said to him.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." Dave grumbled and went in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you can tell me. It's ok." Angie tried to say to him when he interrupted.  
  
"Like you want to hear about my relationship problems." Dave said to her.  
  
"Dave, we may be divorced, but I'm still your friend. Most of the time." She added sarcastically, "Who knows, maybe I can even help?"  
  
"Alright, fine. You want to hear about my problems, I'll tell ya." Dave said standing up and pacing the living room. He explained everything and then got to the part of pinning her against the wall and accidentally punching her instead of Brock. "So basically I've really screwed things up and I need to fix them, I don't want to lose her." Dave said to Angie in an almost desperate voice.  
  
"Wow Dave, I've never seen you like this. Even when you put me into premature labor with Jenni you weren't this distraught. I think that you're really in love with her, you're so in love you don't know what to do with yourself aren't you?" Angie taunted him.  
  
"Come on Angie, don't start with the past stuff." Dave said to her, "Yeah I really am in love with her, I just need to figure out how to salvage what we have and go from here."  
  
"Well, first of all, you need to give her her space. Let her come to you when she's ready. If you really freaked her out, she's going to need to calm down first. When she does come to you, be prepared to be cuddly, and let her know how you feel and what you're willing to do to change." Angie advised Dave.  
  
He went over and hugged her, "Thanks Ang. I appreciate it."  
  
She held him back, "One more thing."  
  
"What's that?" Dave said to her.  
  
"When she comes to see you for the first time, don't bring up the incident right away, that'll probably be the last thing she wants to hear."  
  
"Good idea." Dave said ruffling her hair. "Your hair is getting long, it looks great."  
  
"Thanks!" Angie replied with a smile, "I didn't know that you liked anything but blond hair these days." She added with a smirk.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny." Dave said to her.  
  
They sat and watched some tv and soon the girls were home. Dave looked at Aly, "Are you ready to head out?"  
  
"Yup, I'm all packed." Aly replied with a smile.  
  
Aly exchanged hugs with Jenni and her mom. Dave picked up Jenni and spun her around, "Now you be good ok?"  
  
Jenni smiled, "I'm always good, you don't have to worry about me."  
  
Dave laughed and hugged Ang, "I'll talk to ya later."  
  
"Sounds good, if you need anything, let me know." Angie said to him as he headed to the car.  
  
Dave and Aly climbed in and headed towards the airport.  
  
Trish soaked in the hot tub for almost an hour. Then she got out and headed upstairs. She was still pondering her mom's theory. She didn't feel like she liked Brock as boyfriend material, he was just a good friend. And it was nice having a friend who you can go to and have stuff in common with and have fun with without having to worry about anything sexual. And she was pretty sure that he didn't think of her as girlfriend material. But what if her mom had a point?  
  
She got upstairs and noticed that she had a voicemail. She decided to put it off, it couldn't be that important, could it? She ran a bubble bath to wash off the chlorine from the hot tub.  
  
Trish hopped in the bath tub and let herself slide under the bubbles. She heard her cell phone ring but she didn't feel like rushing out. She started to think about Dave and Brock. "God, what if I'm in love with both and I don't realize it?" She thought. She let out a squeal and let her head drift under the bubbles.  
  
Dave got to Trish's house and let himself in. Melissa jumped up. She had been dozing off. She was wearing a pair of Trish's pajamas, a tiny tank-top and short shorts. "Hey, you're home early."  
  
"Yeah, there wasn't a lot of traffic. How's Natalie?" Dave responded. He couldn't help but notice how much Melissa resembled Trish, only with brown hair instead of blond.  
  
"Natalie was great! Dave, how much do you think my sister loves me?" Melissa asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"I don't know, why?" Dave said in a questioning tone.  
  
"Well, I really want to have either a party or a girls night, but I don't foresee mom letting me, so I was wondering if she would let me hold one here?"  
  
"Is there going to be alcohol involved?" Dave asked.  
  
"Maybe a little, but no one would drive, everyone would just crash here." Melissa answered quickly.  
  
"That is something you would definitely have to ask her, I have no clue." Dave said. He knew he wasn't going to get himself stuck in the middle of this.  
  
"But Dave, you know Trish so well, and you such a way about you that you could get her to agree, wouldn't you want to ask her?" Melissa pleaded.  
  
"No way. Besides, I don't know if she would agree right now. We're not exactly on good terms right now." Dave said trying to get her to drop the subject.  
  
"Why what happened? Do you want me to help you win her heart? I can tell you anything you would ever want to know about her." Melissa offered. She jumped up and sat across from him. "I'll help you whichever way you need." She had leaned forward in excitement.  
  
Dave couldn't help but see down her shirt. She was a very beautiful girl, and he could tell that she was a teenager because he noticed that her breasts were still perky. He could feel himself starting to become aroused and knew that he had to think of something else.  
  
"I have a great idea, let's have a few drinks, and I'll tell you all about Trish. Everything you would ever want to know but were too afraid to ask." Melissa bargained. "Come on, please?"  
  
"Alright, fine. But, you must never tell anyone." Dave agreed. He knew he probably shouldn't but no one needed to know and it's not like she was going to drive anywhere.  
  
Melissa hopped up and came out with a couple of bottles. Dave got up and came back out with the half bottle of Jack Daniels left over from the night he told Trish about Natalie and his past. Melissa was mixing herself a strong drink and Dave watched her take a drink.  
  
"Whoo! That's good. Wanna try it?" Melissa offered.  
  
"No thanks, I'll stick with mine. Where did you learn how to drink like that? Dave asked curiously.  
  
"You don't think that I go to parties and drink soda do you?" Melissa asked playfully. I've been drinking socially since I was 15." She took a long drink and looked at him, "Where would you like me to start?"  
  
"Tell me about her dating past." Dave threw out there.  
  
"Well, Trish was popular with the boys, but she's always been more of a serious, committed relationship person rather than a one-nighter girl, so in high school she only dated 2 guys. Then she went on to college and didn't want to get in to a relationship because she was afraid of it messing up her studies. Then the school went on strike and she became a model and wound up dating on and off for 3 years. He was really abusive to her though. She wouldn't put up with it, but everytime she would leave him and get a restraining order he would somehow find her and beat the hell out of her. And when she would try to press charges on him, he always had an alibi and no one could prove it was him, so it got her nowhere."  
  
"How bad would he beat her?" Dave asked. Since he hadn't eaten a whole lot, he could feel a buzz coming on already.  
  
"He would beat her where her clothes would cover it up unless she really made him mad, then he would beat her anywhere he could lay his hands whether she had a photo shoot or not. She used to have to cancel shoots because of bruises or bleeding. She was in the hospital a lot, and they would try to help her get away from him and nothing worked. One time she moved in with a friend of hers in the states, but he found out from a friend of his where she was and when her friend went to work, he beat the hell out of her. He loved hearing her cry out in pain, it would get him off. He used to rape her a lot too. She would cry and plead and the only thing it got her was more pain. Finally he was caught and up in jail, but mom got a letter saying that he was released last week. Trish doesn't know yet, so I told mom that I would tell her."  
  
Dave was dumbfounded. He had no idea that her ex was that bad. He had hit Angie a few times, and in a drunken rage he had attacked Angie during a heated fight and caused her to go into premature labor and Jenni was born that night. He would never forgive himself for that, and he only hit Angie one other time after that and it was the night they got into a fight about Dave's work and Angie was shouting so much that he slapped her to get her to stop yelling. Now he knew why Trish was so scared of him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hold her and console her and apologize.  
  
The two of them sat there drinking the night away and talking about themselves and Trish. Melissa jumped up and plopped down on Dave's lap, "I just thought about something that you should know about Trish."  
  
Dave put his arm around her, "Ok, like what?"  
  
"She has really good taste in men. She always finds these really fine guys and she never shares. I don't think it's very nice." Melissa pouted. Being drunk was bring out the crush she had on Dave.  
  
"Oh is that so?"  
  
"Yeah it is, like she would tell me the guys that she liked or had crush's on but would never bother to share." Melissa turned around in his lap so she was straddling him, her lips were almost touching, "I like to play,"  
  
Dave took a deep breath, just as he was about to say something, Melissa leaned in and started kissing him. At first he was stunned but the drunkenness kicked in and he found himself kissing her back. He had been picturing Trish and thinking about Trish and everything that Melissa was doing was reminding him of Trish. He wasn't separating the two. Dave and Melissa sat there making out, Melissa was running her hands all over his body and Dave was sliding his hands up her barely there tank top.  
  
Melissa began to grind her hips into his pelvis, she could feel him getting harder and harder. She moaned and kissed him with even more passion. He moaned and pulled her to him forcefully making sure to kiss her with such fire. She had never been more turned on. She started to pull at the button on his pants and he stood up. They started to undress each other. Dave began to nibble at her neck while she pulled his pants down. She ran her tongue around his nipples and started to let her tongue glide down to his belly button ring. She ran her tongue around it and gave it a slight nibble and started to go down on him.  
  
Since Dave was standing up, he braced himself against the wall. Melissa worked her way back up and pushed Dave down in a rougher manner. She climbed on top of him and started to ride him slowly at first and then started to get a little rougher and a little faster. Dave was doing everything he could to not let loose on her. She looked him in the eyes with an intense stare, "Dave, I like it rough. I want you to fuck my brains out." She said to him in a hoarse voice.  
  
Dave loved it when a woman talked dirty and that was all it took to drive him over the edge. He rolled over and started to thrust hard. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and yanked her head back roughly leaving her neck totally exposed, "You've never experienced anything like what I'm about to give you." He whispered to her. His eyes were black as night and he leaned down and bit her neck like a vampire, he threw her legs up around his shoulders and angled her hips so that when he thrust it was as deep as possible. He thrust with everything he had inside him, all of the pent up rage, frustrations, sexual frustrations, he would pull out and then drive himself in and as hard as he could. The thunder rolled outside with the rapid lightning helping to fuel his fury more. He had sweat dripping.  
  
Melissa had never experienced anything like this before. "Oh god Dave," She cried. As she was getting close to climaxing she cried out, "Dave I'm coming, fuck me harder, more, more."  
  
Dave was finding himself more and more turned on so he gave her exactly what she asked for. He made sure that they came together and he laid down on top of her. She grabbed the bottle of Jack and took a big swig out of it and handed it to Dave. He took it and chugged what was left. He gave her one last french kiss, and headed upstairs to bed.  
  
The next morning, Aly brought in breakfast on a tray to Dave. She had some questions for him and needed answers. She shook him, "Dad, wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes and realized that he had a terrible headache. "Hon, can you get me some Advil." He whispered.  
  
"Sure dad, I made you breakfast, that should help to make you feel better also." She went out and came back with the bottle.  
  
Dave took 4 of them and sat up. "This looks great, thank you."  
  
"Dad, can I ask you something?" Aly started in early. She couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Sure honey, what?"  
  
"What did it take for you and Trish to patch things up?" Aly asked curiously.  
  
"Hon, we didn't. I haven't talked to her in two days, why?" Dave replied sadly.  
  
Aly's eyes opened wide, "No reason, uh, silly question, sorry."  
  
"No, that's not the truth. Why are you asking?" Dave asked her.  
  
"No reason, I hope you like you're breakfast, I'm going to go and shower." Aly said jumping up.  
  
Dave caught her arm and sat her down, "What in the world has gotten into you? Why do you think that Trish and I made up? Did she call this morning?" Dave asked.  
  
After himming and hawing and beating around the bush until Dave finally yelled at her to tell him, she looked at him, "Because I heard something last night that I don't think I was supposed to."  
  
"What do you mean? There was a thunderstorm, watched some tv." Dave started to list off what he did the night before when Aly interrupted him.  
  
"Can I quote?"  
  
"Go ahead." Dave said half rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh God Dave I'm coming, fuck me harder." Aly said faking an orgasm.  
  
Dave threw his fork down with his eyes open wide. "Oh god, last night, drinking," He started to think out loud and then stopped.  
  
"Who were you with?" Aly asked.  
  
"Um. No one, why don't you go play with Natalie and I'll be right down."  
  
Aly got up and left and Dave got up and started pacing. "Oh shit, what have I done?"  
  
**Well, what did Dave do? Will he be honest or will they lie? When will Trish figure out how she truly feels? Please stay tuned and continue to read and review!** 


	30. Chapter 30

**A great big THANK YOU to Jamie469, Willow, and Mystical fem for the reviews. You guys are great! You're reviews had me ROFLMAO!! You guys are great! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
The next day, Trish woke up to the sun shining in through her window. She squinted and rolled to pull the blinds shut. She was a little stiff, but she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. She thought for sure that she would wake up with a killer headache. All night she dreamt. She had dreams about Dave and the kids and then she had a dream about Brock.  
  
Trish threw the covers aside and decided that it was time to start her day. She slowly removed the bandage from her face and she unwrapped her wrist. She looked up into the mirror and gasped. The bruises were starting to turn that purple/yellowish color so it looked really bad. "I wonder if I could use make-up to cover these up now?" She thought to herself. She hopped in the shower and just sat there under the water.  
  
She finished, dried herself off, she picked out a halter-top and some shorts. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and put on a baseball hat and decided it was time to start her day. She grabbed her purse and headed out. She stopped at her favorite coffee shop, she went down to the tanning salon, but all she could think of was Dave. Just as she was going to run to the video store, her cell phone rang. She looked and it was Brock. "Hello!?"  
  
"Hey baby, whatcha doin'?" Brock said to her in a smooth voice.  
  
Trish chuckled, "Spending a day alone. What are you doing?"  
  
"Headed home. I took your advice and I have a great evening planned. And if we can't work things out from there, then I guess it's in fate's hands. But I really thought about what you were saying, and it hit home."  
  
"Well I wish you good luck. Nicole's a lucky woman and hopefully she'll realize it now before it's too late." Trish said to him with sincerity.  
  
"How are you doin'? I was thinking about you last night, and I tried to call and check on you, but you didn't answer." Brock asked.  
  
"You know, it hurts. I knew I loved Dave, but I never realized how much until this happened. But we talked in your room, and I broke down and told him about how he scared me in the limo and I told him about Peter and our explosive past and that I needed some time to sort everything out."  
  
"So you finally told him about Peter huh? I told you that that is something that he needs to know about." Brock piped up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, but I didn't know how to bring it up because he had never scared me before." Trish said to him. "But it's killing me. I miss him, I just want to go to the house and tell him that I love him and I want to make this work, but he has to want to make it work too. I mean, will he be willing to compromise on some things and overcome others to make us work?"  
  
"If he loves you the way he says he does then he will. I mean, he would be losing an incredible woman if he didn't."  
  
"Thanks Brock, I really appreciate that. I've decided to make today me day. I'm going to do things for me, and tonight I'm going to decide on exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. If you need anything, let me know." Brock offered.  
  
"Thanks Brock, but you need to concentrate on Nicole's night. Let me know how everything goes. Does she know that you guys have big plans tonight?"  
  
"Nope, I'm going to tell her once I'm in town." Brock said happily. "I'm going to let you go, but I'm glad that you're holding up ok."  
  
"Yeah I am. We Stratigias women are made strong." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"Alright sweetie, I'll talk to ya tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, good luck!" Trish said happily and hung up. She was so happy that he was giving him and Nicole the chance to work. All of a sudden she realized, she didn't want to be with Brock, she was happy for him and Nicole, not him and her. "Mom was wrong. I don't want a relationship with Brock." Trish said out loud. She went to another coffee shop and bought a coffee and a tablet with a pen. She went and sat down and started writing her thoughts down. She looked down and smiled, "Yes, that's what I'll do."  
  
Dave took a long hot shower, he couldn't believe what he had done. "What am I going to do now?" He thought to himself. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so drunk and did that. He dried himself off and put on a pair of windpants and a tank top. Today was his first day of rehab with the new therapist. He didn't know how well she would work out. All he knew is that he had to figure out how he could win Trish's love and trust back, but it was really hard when he had just slept with her sister.  
  
He went downstairs and Aly was sitting at the table with Melissa and they were taking turns feeding Natalie her breakfast. "Hey dad!" Aly said with an enthusiastic smile.  
  
He leaned down and kissed top of her head. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I had some toast. Can I go to Terri's with Melissa tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Who's Terri?" Dave asked.  
  
"She's a friend of mine. She was at Aly's birthday party. She's having a facial party tonight." Melissa piped up looking up at Dave.  
  
"We'll see, I'm not sure what all is going on tonight." Dave said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Dad, it's so cool that Melissa and I are only two years apart. She's helped to introduce me to lots of people up here." Aly said getting up. "I'm going to go and get dressed." And she ran upstairs.  
  
"Morning," Melissa said to him getting up to rinse out Natalie's cereal bowl. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast before you go?" Melissa offered.  
  
"No thanks, actually, we need to talk." Dave said sitting down.  
  
Melissa took a deep breath, she couldn't believe what she had done the night before, and she had been hoping that he wouldn't want to talk about it. "Alright, what's up?" She said sitting down.  
  
"Melissa, let's go outside, I don't need Aly's over-active ears hearing this." Dave said standing up and walking out the back door.  
  
Melissa picked Nattie up and put her in her playpen. She walked outside pulling her hair up. "Ok, Natalie's in her playpen, and Aly's not downstairs."  
  
"Melissa, last night something happened between us, and I think, I hope that we both know that it shouldn't have happened." Dave started slowly.  
  
Melissa nodded, "Dave I'm so sorry to put you in the position that I did. You're right, it shouldn't have happened. I lost control and I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, at least we're both understanding that it shouldn't have happened. Now I don't want there to be anything weird between us, we can still be friends, we just have to be careful." Dave said to her.  
  
"Which one of us is going to tell Trish?" Melissa asked slowly.  
  
"First of all, I would be the one to tell Trish, I'm just not quite sure how I'm going to yet." Dave said quickly.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell her. I mean, if we're the only two who know, then we'd be the only two who could tell her and if we're in agreement, then she wouldn't know and you guys can get on with your lives." Melissa offered.  
  
"Tell me something, are you and Aly really only two years apart?" Dave asked in an unbelieving tone.  
  
Melissa put her head down, "Yeah, I'm 17. But I'll be 18 in a few months. And I have to tell you something that you're not going to like."  
  
"What's that?" Dave said looking at her.  
  
"Melissa heard us last night. She doesn't know it was me, but she told me that you were with someone, but that it wasn't Trish, and she wanted to know what that meant regarding you and Trish's status."  
  
Dave nodded, "Yeah I know, she brought it up to me because at first she thought that it was Trish."  
  
"Dave, I'm so sorry." Melissa said, "And I hope that you don't hate me."  
  
"Melissa, I was involved too, no I don't hate you. And I don't know what's going to happen yet. But I've got to get going, I'll be back after rehab."  
  
Dave turned and left. He got in the car and shook his head. "Great, not only have I slept with my girlfriend's sister, but her underage sister." He muttered as he backed out of the driveway and headed to rehab.  
  
Trish left the coffee shop with a smile. She knew exactly how she was going to approach Dave. She walked down the street with a smile, she felt confident and had decided to buy a new outfit for the occasion. As she was cutting through an alley, she could tell that there was someone walking behind her, but she didn't think anything of it, everyone cut through here. All of a sudden she heard a deep, throaty voice say, "Why hello there my Patty."  
  
She froze, she slowly turned around and there was her ex-boyfriend Peter. "What do you want?"  
  
"Gee, what do you think that I want? I want revenge for you sending me to jail you ungrateful bitch." He snarled at her.  
  
"Ungrateful bitch? Where the hell do you get off? Apparently you have forgotten who didn't work and who did. When I was able to, when I didn't have bruises or cuts that prevented me from working. Look, I've had a really bad weekend, so I suggest that you don't fuck with me. Back off, I still have a restraining order and I'm not afraid to call the cops." Trish said to him sharply.  
  
"Oh, I see someone has forgotten that your restraining order terminated yesterday. And because I know you so well, I'm pretty sure that you have forgotten to renew it. Now I'm willing to give you one more chance at making our love work. Otherwise, I'm going to have to." He said to her but Trish cut him off.  
  
"Make our love work? What love? The only words I have for you is go to hell. I don't have shit for you." Trish said and she turned and started to walk quickly away. Her mouth always got her in trouble with him and she didn't have much luck. She reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
He grabbed her by her injured arm and spun her around to face him, "Wrong decision bitch. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."  
  
"I'm calling the cops right now, when they have my number on the system, they'll come find it." Trish said trying to pull her arm free.  
  
He twisted her arm, which brought her to her knees in pain, "Let go of me." She hissed. He snatched the phone from her and threw it aside. "You're coming with me."  
  
He pulled her up and held her tightly. "Don't fight me if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Alright, just please let go of my arm." She cried. She knew she was defeated. She would have to try to gain his trust.  
  
"Nope, I'm not letting go of what will keep you calm. If you fight me, I'll twist it harder." He growled. He pulled her out onto the street and shoved her into his car. "We're headed home."  
  
They drove for awhile, and soon things looked familiar, next thing she knew they were driving by her mom's house. They pulled into a driveway about 5 houses down from her mom's. She smirked to herself and let him lead her into the house. They walked in and he locked the door.  
  
"Go in the kitchen and make something to eat." He said shoving her towards the kitchen.  
  
She walked in and shut the kitchen door. She started banging pots and pans around while grabbing the phone off the wall. She quickly called her mom, "Mom, open the back door, prop the door open, trust me." She hung up just as he walked in.  
  
His eyes went black, "You stupid bitch." He shouted at her and he lunged at her. She quickly kicked him in the knee, which dropped him to the floor. She elbowed him in the face and started to try to run past him. He reached out and grabbed her by the ankle, which made her slam to the floor. She kicked at him trying to get him to let go of her. Finally she kicked him in the face with everything she had. He let go and fell back a little. She went over to him and kicked him in the crotch. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911 and started screaming something and hung up. He started to get up and Trish ran out of the house and cut threw the yards and ran in her mom's back door and she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh my god Trish what happened?" Her mom shreiked.  
  
Trish wiped her face and wound up smearing blood across it. "Shit." She said panting. "Peter, Peter found me."  
  
"I'm calling the cops." Her mom said.  
  
"I called 911 and yelled and hung up, so they should be coming anytime and I'll go over. The only problem is that my restraining order against him expired yesterday and I didn't renew it." Trish said to her mom.  
  
"I did. The letter came here and I forged your signature, I'll go get your copy of the new one." Her mom said matter-of-factly. "I wasn't going to let that jerk get away with terrorizing my little girl."  
  
Trish laughed a little. "Mom, what would I do without you?" Then Trish seen the cops racing down to the address. "They're here, I'm going to head over, meet me there with it."  
  
Trish walked down there and she seen they were in there questioning him. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me?" She said to a cop.  
  
He turned around, "Yes," Then he noticed the bruises and smeared blood. "Are you ok? Do you need medical attention?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I'm here because." She started to explain but was soon interrupted by Peter's screaming.  
  
"There's the bitch. She's the bitch that beat the hell out of me just because she's a wrestler."  
  
Trish sighed and shook her head, "Like I was saying, he's my ex-boyfriend and I have a restraining order against him. He took me from downtown and forced me to come here with him to this house. He was in jail for assaulting me."  
  
"Do you have a copy of the restraining order ma'am?" the cop asked her.  
  
"Yes, my mom is bringing it over. And I'm fully prepared to press charges and testify against him." Trish said to the cop loud enough for Peter to hear.  
  
Peter tried to lunge through the cops' arms at Trish but they held him back. She looked at him with a vengeful look, "I'm not your little girl anymore."  
  
Trish's mom handed it to Trish, "Here you go."  
  
Trish turned back to the cop, "Here's the order."  
  
"Do you mind coming down to the station to answer some qustions?"  
  
"No, I'll be more then happy to." Trish answered. "Mom, I'll call you later."  
  
Trish left with the officer to put Peter away.  
  
**Please read and review! I'm off today, so I'll have another chapter posted today. Will Dave and Melissa tell Trish what happened?** 


	31. Chapter 31

**Here you go, as promised, two chapters in one day! **  
  
Dave arrived home and walked in the front door and Melissa was on the floor dressing Natalie to go somewhere. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Melissa jumped up and ran to Dave and held him. "I did it, I did it!" She said hugging him.  
  
"Did what?" He said patting her back and then taking a step back.  
  
"I have 3 auditions at wrestling schools this week! Do you know what this means?" She shrieked. "Oh my god I'm so excited, but I can't get ahold of Trish to tell her. I need her help."  
  
"That's great Melissa congratulations!" Dave said. "So where were you taking Nattie?"  
  
"I was going to run over to mom's to tell her." Melissa answered. "But if you're home."  
  
She was cut off by the phone, she jumped up and answered it. She went into the kitchen and a couple minutes later reappeared. "That was mom."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Trish is on her way to the police station." Melissa said.  
  
"What? Why?" Dave asked quickly.  
  
"Peter attacked her. Mom didn't know all of the details, but Trish is on her way to go and press charges."  
  
"Is she ok?" Dave asked.  
  
"Apparently so, mom said her face was all bloody but that's all that Trish would tell her."  
  
"Look, I've got the girls, you don't need to drag Nattie along." Dave said picking Nattie up off the floor.  
  
"Thanks Dave, I'll be back later to pick up Aly to go to the facial party." Melissa said on her way out the door.  
  
Trish got out of the police department late in the evening. She had a fat lip but no other injuries. She was proud of herself for not being scared of him anymore. She pulled out her phone and called Melissa.  
  
"Hello?" Melissa said.  
  
"Hey, it's your long lost sister, can you come pick me up and bring me to my car?" Trish asked.  
  
"Sure, where are you?" Melissa asked.  
  
Trish told her the address of the police station and hung up.  
  
Melissa pulled up and honked. Trish came out and hopped in. "Thanks sis, I appreciate it."  
  
"Not a problem. I'm going to Terri's for facials, wanna come?" She asked Trish.  
  
"I would love to, but I can't put any pressure on my orbital bone or it kills me. But I will next time. How's everything going?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well.I have an audition at 3 wrestling schools!" Melissa said excitedly.  
  
"You're kidding?!? Missy that's great, what do you want help with?" Trish asked.  
  
"My technique. I don't know if I'm doing things right, and I really want to impress them."  
  
"Honey, you go to the school to learn technique and moves. Do you have your audition set?" Trish advised her.  
  
"I know, but I want to show them that I'm worthy of training." Melissa whined.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you. But make sure you work your gymnastics background into it." Trish agreed. "My car is outside Starbucks off of Main."  
  
They pulled up to her car. "So, are you and Dave going to get back together?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I like to hope so, but I don't know how he feels. So I'll figure that out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Trish said and shut the door. She got into her car and pulled out.  
  
Trish arrived at her house and pulled in the driveway. She sat there for a minute, took a deep breath, and started to walk up to the door. She heard some noises coming from the backyard. She walked back there and Dave had the radio on and he was sitting on the porch swing with his head in his hands. He was either talking to himself or singing along, she couldn't make it out. Trish quietly backed up and went in through the front door and went to the back door and put her face to the screen door, "You look like you need someone to swing with." She said quietly.  
  
He lifted his head and turned around. There she was, standing on the other side of the door. He smiled a little, "That would be nice."  
  
Trish walked out and opened her arms, "Oh Dave." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
He held her, "Trish, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Dave, but we've got to talk about a few things." Trish said holding him.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just so glad that you're here." Dave said holding her tight. "Are you ok? I heard about your altercation today."  
  
"Melissa told you? Yeah I'm ok , just a busted lip, that's all. I had Melissa come pick me up at the police station so I could get back to my car."  
  
"Trish," Dave started and picked up her hand. "I know that we have differences between us, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make us work."  
  
"Me too, but I need to know something, you do know that Brock and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be. I don't have feelings for him like that, he's just become a great friend."  
  
Dave nodded, "Yeah, I understand. I'll be gentler, and I'm also going to start going to some anger management classes, I don't ever want to hurt you again."  
  
Trish smiled and held him, "Oh Dave, that's great. And I'll be more open- minded, and from now on I'll sleep on the floor or find a different room if I get locked out of mine."  
  
Dave laughed and held her close. He knew that he needed to tell her about what happened between him and Melissa, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up.  
  
"Trish, you're here!" Aly exclaimed bursting through the screen door. She went over to her and held her, "Are you and dad ok?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah, we're ok."  
  
"Good, I was so sad that you and dad had broken up." Aly said hugging her.  
  
"Oh we never broke up, I just needed a day to myself, why do you think we broke up? Dave, did you think that I broke up with you?" Trish asked him.  
  
"No, I knew that you said that you just needed some you time and that you'd call me." Dave answered.  
  
"Well, I just figured you guys had broken up because of last night." Aly said looking at Dave.  
  
"We're ok now, why don't you go inside and check on Nattie." Dave said to Aly giving her a look.  
  
"What happened last night?" Trish asked Dave.  
  
"I was just stressing out over whether or not you would give me a second chance, she probably just got the wrong idea." Dave answered giving her another hug.  
  
"Well let's go inside, I'll pop some popcorn and we'll all sit down and watch a movie." Trish said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sounds good." Dave said with a smile.  
  
Trish got up and headed inside. Dave kicked a rock across the patio, "how do I tell her?" he mumbled and headed inside.  
  
**Please read and review! Who's going to tell Trish about what happened in her house? Dave? Melissa? Or someone else accidentally? ** 


	32. Chapter 32

**Special thanks to Willow, Mysticalfem, Crystal, Tia, and Psychobunny410 for the great reviews!! You guys are wonderful! Thank you so much and please continue to read and review!**  
  
Over the next couple days Trish and Dave worked with Melissa to help her with her auditions. Her goal was the Squared Circle because that's where Trish had trained. After she was there long enough to learn the basics, she wanted to go on to the Hart Brothers training facility.  
  
Trish had pretty much allowed Melissa to move in with them and be a live- in nanny while finishing her last year of high school and trying to get into wrestling school. Trish's arm was healing faster than the docs had anticipated so the only thing holding her back was the fractured orbital bone that still gave Trish terrible headaches.  
  
Dave walked up behind Trish and put his arms around her waist, "Baby, I've got a great idea."  
  
"Mmm.what's that?" Trish said leaning back on him.  
  
"How about we run away?" Dave said kissing Trish on her neck.  
  
"What do you mean run away?" Trish said squirming.  
  
"Well, we pack our bags, and go far, far away, just the two of us for a week, we send the kids to my sisters and give Melissa a week off to concentrate on everything, and then we'll come back home." Dave answered quickly.  
  
"Have you been plotting this?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Dave said looking away.  
  
"Ok, what's our vacation plans?" Trish asked turning around in his arms to face him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about a cruise in the Bahamas. I have tickets reserved, all I have to do is confirm." Dave said to her.  
  
"Honey, that sounds great. I would be a fool to argue. Let's go!" Trish said.  
  
He smiled and held her, "We leave Saturday morning."  
  
"Ok, sounds great!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
The week goes by quickly. Trish and Dave had decided to drive the girls down to Virginia instead of flying them down. They visited with his sister all day Friday, and then on Saturday they flew out to the cruise.  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "Wow, the boat looks so big! I've never been on a cruise before."  
  
"It's great. I made sure to book us on a great tour, this will be an experience you'll never forget." Dave said to her. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Come on let's board."  
  
They boarded and found their cabin. They went and stood out on the deck as they pulled away from shore. Dave was determined to put their troubles behind them and what better way to do that then with a vacation away from everyone.  
  
During the day they would go tour an island, and at night there were so many activities on the boat that there was never a dull moment. The trip was definitely doing exactly what Dave had planned on it to do and that was to bring them closer together. Towards the end of the week, Trish started to not feel good, so they just laid near the pool and relaxed for the end of their trip.  
  
They picked up the girls and headed back up to Toronto. After the first day back, Trish was feeling much better. Dave had been concerned, but Trish just blew him off, "It was probably too much exotic food mixed with too many night time exotic drinks." She would say.  
  
Melissa could tell a huge difference from before they went to when they came back. Trish was a lot happier and they were really working well as a couple again. Dave was at rehab and Trish was at a doctor's appointment checking the progress on how healed she was. Today was the day that she found out when she could return to the ring. Melissa was studying for a big test, and Natalie was napping when Melissa heard Trish's car fly up the driveway. Trish whipped open the door and looked at Melissa, "Come check the mail with me."  
  
Melissa looked puzzled, "Ok?" And she got up and walked with Trish.  
  
"Guess what?" Trish said to her in an excited voice.  
  
"What?!? Why are you so giddy?" Melissa responded.  
  
"Because I get to wrestle again in a week! Next Raw, I'm so there!" Trish said with a big smile.  
  
"That's great!" Melissa said hugging her.  
  
Trish opened the mailbox and pulled out the mail. She flipped through it and quickly held it to her chest. "Oh my god Melissa, you'll never guess what's in the mail."  
  
"Your notice to appear in court to testify against that asshole Peter." Melissa offered.  
  
"No, got that yesterday, I'm holding a letter to you from Squared Circle." Trish said to her.  
  
Melissa looked at Trish, "You have to open it, I can't do it. I'm too nervous."  
  
"Believe in yourself and you will achieve your dreams." Trish said. "Let's go inside and open it."  
  
They both ran inside and Trish opened it and cleared her throat, "Dear Melissa Stratigias, We would like to extend to you an offer to become one of our students. You will need to undergo a complete physical along with HIV testing prior to us accepting you. YOU DID IT!" Trish read and held her.  
  
Melissa shrieked and they were jumping up and down holding each other when Dave walked in. "Ok, what am I missing?" Dave asked.  
  
"Melissa got an offer from Squared Circle, she got accepted, she just has to go through the physical." Trish said excitedly. She turned to Melissa, "You have to call mom."  
  
Melissa started calling people and Trish brought Dave into the living room and laid an amazing kiss on him. "Wow, what was that for?" Dave said with a smile.  
  
"I'm clear to wrestle! Raw will be my first day back, Vince gave me through Monday off." Trish said with a smile. .  
  
Dave held her, "Hon, that's great!"  
  
They sat down and started to talk about her return. A little while later Melissa reappeared, "Ok, my physical is in two weeks, and then it's off to wrestling school I go." She said with a smile.  
  
"Now Melissa, I want to make sure that you're not getting in over your head here. I mean full-time high school, part-time wrestling school and part-time nanny is a lot to juggle all at once." Trish started to lecture but Melissa cut her off.  
  
"Trish, I already set up a schedule, I go to school from 7:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m then I come here and watch Nattie from 2:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m. when Aly gets home. Then I go to the wrestling school from 5:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. I come home, grab a snack and go to bed. Nattie normally lets me get my homework done, but if I don't, I'll just do it after wrestling or during my study hall which I conveniently chose as my first class of the day. Trish, I'm so glad I took your advice and went to Summer School for the first two years to help with graduating early or making Senior year a breeze." Melissa said hugging her.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed. Girl, I'm behind you 100% of the way." Trish said with a smile.  
  
The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Trish. She flew out to Raw and arrived at the arena. She walked in the arena and took a deep breath, "Home sweet home." She said with a smile.  
  
She was just walking into the girls locker room when she heard a familiar voice call down the hallway, "Hey baby, lookin' good." She looked and there was Brock, "Come give me a hug." He said opening his arms.  
  
She smiled and ran to him and hugged him. "How's everything going?" She asked.  
  
"Good, Nicole and Mya are here tonight, and Nicole wants to meet you." Brock said with a smile.  
  
"Then you'd better let go of me, she'll flip if she sees you holdin' on to me." Trish said laughing. "Is she going to kick my ass too?"  
  
"No, and don't worry about it, we had a long talk, and she knows that we're just friends, and that she doesn't have anything to worry about." Brock said, but then leaned in close, "OR does she? How are you and Dave?"  
  
"Dave and I are great, so no she doesn't have anything to worry about. Honestly, we've never been better. But I'm running late, so I have to start getting ready. When they get here, bring them by the locker room." Trish said squeezing his hand.  
  
"Too late, that's where they are. Nicole and Stacy get along really well, so Stacy brought her in there." Brock said walking her back to the door. "See ya."  
  
Trish walked in and there was a sign, Welcome Back Trish. The girls had decorated an area for her. Trish smiled "You guys, you didn't have to do this!"  
  
Nicole walked over to her, "So you're the infamous Trish Stratus."  
  
Trish took a deep breath, she turned around and smiled, "Yes, you must be Nicole. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet Brock's.what does Nidia call you?" Nicole started to say.  
  
Trish blushed, "Work wife."  
  
"That's it! It's great to meet you." Nicole said smiling. "And this is Mya."  
  
"Oh, can I hold her?" Trish asked.  
  
Nicole nodded and handed her over. Trish picked her up and played with her for a couple minutes while talking with all of the girls.  
  
Nidia walked in and not noticing that Nicole was in there looked at Trish and smiled, "So, have you been in the "Next Big Thing's" bed lately?"  
  
Trish blushed, "Nidia, I want you to meet Brock's fiancee Nicole, Nicole, this is Nidia, the one that calls me Brock's work wife."  
  
Nidia turned beet red, "Ma'am, I was just teasing her, I didn't mean anything by it. Umm.."  
  
Nicole interrupted her, "It's ok. Brock explained the whole thing to me. It's nice to meet you."  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Trish, Lisa Marie, Charlene, you're up next."  
  
"That I music to my ears," Trish said with a smile, "Let's hit it."  
  
**What's going to happen at Melissa's physical? What will happen at Trish's return physical? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to Willow, Tia, Mysticalfem, Psychobunny410 and Crystal for the great reviews. I laugh because a lot of times you guys know what's in my head without knowing what's in my head. Crystal-Don't worry about it. At first I was confused, but then I went back and re-read it, and I knew what you meant! ( **  
  
Melissa came home from school to find Trish's car in the driveway. It was the day of her entering wrestling school physical, and Trish had volunteered to go with her since she had to go and get a return physical anyway. Melissa smiled and pulled in behind her car. "I'll drive today." She said out loud to herself.  
  
Trish was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine when her sister walked through her door. "Hey diva, are you ready for your certificate into Squared Circle?" Trish said smiling.  
  
"I'm so ready, I've had butterflies in my stomach for the last 3 days." Melissa said sitting down by her and laying her head on my shoulder.  
  
"You know, I was that way on vacation, and every now and then it comes and goes. But I'm stressin' because I have to go to court tomorrow about Peter and I'm so scared that he's going to get away with it." Trish said resting her head on hers. "And Dave can't even come with me because him, Aly and Nattie are in Virginia for the week. His sister and Aly are talking about her living with her for the school year so she can do gymnastics and be with all of her friends."  
  
"Wow, so does that mean that Dave and Nattie are going to move in with you then?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I don't know, we haven't talked about it. But I know that his family is in Virginia, and he really liked the rehab facility in Virginia, but he likes it up here a lot, so I don't know." Trish answered. "I suppose we should get going so we're not late."  
  
"Let me quick change into a short sleeve shirt, then I'll be all set." Melissa said running upstairs. She came back downstairs and went and stood next to Trish in the bathroom mirror. They were so similar it was unbelievable.  
  
"Let's go." Trish said smiling. They got outside and Trish saw that Melissa had parked behind her, "Apparently you're driving?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought that way I can make pit stops and you can't argue." Melissa said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Girl, I don't care. Today will be our day, just us sisters." Trish said smiling as she got in the car.  
  
They got to the dr's office and Trish gave Melissa a big hug. "Everything is going to be just great, just remember, don't hide anything."  
  
Melissa swallowed, every now and then Trish would seem like she knew something, but Melissa figured it was just her conscience playing tricks on her. It was killing her not to tell her, but Dave said that he wanted to do it, and it didn't seem like he was making any quick decisions. Melissa smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you out here." Trish said smiling.  
  
Trish finished before Melissa, she had to have blood work done, and her arm was already swelling up. She sat in the waiting room reading the various magazines.  
  
Melissa came out looking white as a sheet. Trish jumped up and ran to her side, "Melissa are you ok? Do you want to sit down? What's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't eat before they drew blood. Can you drive?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Sure, where are your keys?" Trish said.  
  
Melissa handed them to her, "Can we stop and grab some food?"  
  
Trish laughed, "Definitely, I'm all about a burger, fries and a shake at our favorite diner."  
  
They arrived at the diner and ordered their food. Melissa and Trish both finished everything and then ordered dessert. "I've been PMS'ing something fierce." Melissa said to Trish.  
  
"Tell me about it, I've been so sore and tender lately, taking frontal bumps sucks." Trish said eyeing the ice cream sundae the waitress placed before her.  
  
"I've been a total pig, I don't know if I've ever eaten so much." Melissa said taking a bite of her fudge brownie sundae.  
  
Melissa and Trish finished their desserts, went shopping and rented some movies. That night, Trish's phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe, how are ya doing?" Dave asked.  
  
"Good, how are you?"  
  
"Good, I'll be home tomorrow. Aly and Nattie are going to stay with Ashley for a bit." Dave advised.  
  
"Wow, it'll be weird just having you around. When do we pick up Nattie?" Trish asked.  
  
"Probably next week sometime. We decided we would work it out later. How was your physical?" Dave inquired.  
  
"Good, but my arm is all swollen from where they drew blood." Trish pouted. "Melissa almost passed out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't eat anything before they drew blood, so she got white as a sheet and all light-headed." Trish laughed.  
  
Dave could hear Melissa in the background telling Trish to shut up. He laughed, "Tell her next time, you'll bring her graham crackers and a juice box."  
  
"That's so wrong." Trish said laughing. She repeated it to Melissa and he could hear her telling her to shut up again.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you miss me so much, and I can't wait to see you too." Dave said to her.  
  
"Depending on what time you get here, I might not be here. Me and Alanah are going to go to the spa tomorrow." Trish informed him. "And Melissa doesn't always come right home from school so make sure you have your keys."  
  
"Don't worry, I do. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."  
  
"Love ya too hon." Trish said hanging up the phone.  
  
"You and 'Lanah get to go have facials and massages? What about me?" Melissa whined.  
  
"Sorry hon, you have school. I told you that we'll go and do that during Thanksgiving break." Trish said patting her on the knee. "But I'm going to turn in, don't stay up too late and I'll see ya in the morning." And Trish headed upstairs.  
  
The next morning, Trish made Melissa breakfast. "I'm leaving close to the same time as you, so I thought that I would make you breakfast." Trish said setting the plate down in front of her.  
  
"Thanks! I'm starving." Melissa said wolfing down the food.  
  
"Girl, chill. Remember, you are a human, not a vacuum." Trish said laughing. They heard a honk. "That's Alanah, you have a good day and I'll see ya when you get home." And Trish ran out the door.  
  
Melissa finished her breakfast and sat down on the couch to watch the news. Next thing she knew, she was waking up to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She said sleepily. "Uh-huh, sure I can come down to the clinic." She said and hung up.  
  
Melissa paged her friend to call her. She would turn her phone to vibrate when she was in class. A few minutes later, Connie called her back.  
  
"Hey, I overslept and I have to go down to the clinic, wanna ditch with me?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, where do you want me to meet you?" Connie said.  
  
"Meet me at Donna's Diner in an hour." Melissa said and hung up.  
  
45 minutes later, Melissa came out of the clinic with an envelope in one hand and her keys in the other. She arrived at the diner and saw Connie's car was already there. She quickly went in and found Connie. "Hey, forget the diner, let's go to Trish's, I need to talk to you badly."  
  
"Alright, I'll follow you." Connie said in a confused voice. Connie couldn't believe how fast they got there. Melissa had sped the whole way there.  
  
They walked inside and Melissa shut the door. She called for Dave and Trish just in case.  
  
"Girl, what is going on? You're starting to scare me." Connie said sitting down.  
  
"Ok, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave us. Got it?" Melissa said to her.  
  
"Promise, promise, just tell me what's going on." Connie insisted.  
  
"I slept with Dave about a month ago." Melissa said quietly.  
  
"You WHAT?!?" Connie exclaimed.  
  
"I slept with Dave. Trish doesn't know. They were fighting, and I was joking with him that we should have a few drinks and that I would tell him anything about Trish he would need to know to get her back. Things got out of hand, and we slept together." Melissa explained.  
  
"I can't believe that you fucked him!!" Connie exclaimed. "So you haven't told Trish?"  
  
"No, Dave said he wanted to tell her, but I don't think he has because she's never talked to me about it." Melissa said with tears in her eyes, "And now I can't go to wrestling school."  
  
"Why not? It's not like Trish is going to tell them not to accept you because you slept with her boyfriend." Connie asked.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant." Melissa cried. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh my god." Connie said. She went over to her and held her, "Look, it'll be ok, we'll figure something out. You have options available to you, and you have a loving family who'll support you."  
  
Melissa cut her off, "Not when they find out it's Dave's kid they're not."  
  
"Listen, you're just going to have to tell Dave and figure." Connie started to explain, when Melissa cut her off again.  
  
"Tell Dave?!? Tell Dave!? Connie, this is my sister's boyfriend. This is not just some one-night-stand from the club. It's not that simple. I've seen Dave's kids, they all resemble him in one way or another. I can't not tell him, but I have to tell him, but it would be a lot better if I didn't have to tell him, and I don't know what to do." Melissa said crying even harder. "But we've gotta get out of here, because Dave's due home today and I don't know when."  
  
"Let me look at your papers real quick. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we'll go. We'll just take my car, you're in no shape to drive." Connie said.  
  
Melissa handed her the whole packet and envelope that the clinic sent her with. Connie opened the bathroom door and called Melissa over. "Look at this." Connie said to her.  
  
Melissa walked over and looked, inside the envelope was a certificate congratulating her on the baby and the test that showed positive. "Great, it's official. I'm pregnant before I graduate high school, before I start wrestling school, and the certificate doesn't even have my name on it.Yippee."  
  
"Hey now, it says Ms. Stratigias." Connie offered.  
  
Melissa shot her an evil glance.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my house, eat some ice cream and we'll cheer you up and help you figure everything out." Connie said walking Melissa out. She set the certificate and test on the counter of the kitchen on their way out and shut the door.  
  
**Well, what's going to happen when Dave comes home? What will Melissa do? Be honest, or exercise one of her other options before she has to admit it? Will Dave ever tell Trish? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Willow, Tia, Psychobunny410, Qwerty, Mysticalfem, Crystal (JeffnTrish4ever), and Jamie469 for the great reviews. You guys are wonderful! Sorry to leave you hanging over the weekend. Here ya go!**  
  
Dave walked in the house and put his stuff down. It was so weird to come home to quiet. "Home." Dave pondered to himself, "I wonder how Trish would react to me suggesting that we move in together? It's a matter of where."  
  
He unpacked all of his dirty laundry and threw it down the chute. "I'll throw in a load later." He walked into Aly's and Nattie's bedroom and collected the dirty laundry. He picked up Nattie's room a bit and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
Dave made a sandwich and started to head outside to sit on the porch swing. He set the plate down to grab a soda. He came back and picked it up and noticed he had knocked something to the floor. He bent down and saw that it was a positive pregnancy test. He stood up and looked around and saw the certificate congratulating Ms. Stratigias on her baby. "Oh my God, Trish is pregnant. Why didn't she tell me?" Dave pondered. "Wow, this household is really going to be hopping. I would be Dave Bautista father to 4 kids. I wonder if she's going to want to get married because of the baby." He went outside and sat on the porch swing wondering about their future, and if he could get away with not telling her about Melissa.  
  
Trish sat in the chair next to Alanah, "Girl, what is going on? How are you and Adam?"  
  
"Good, when he's on leave, we're going to try and have a baby. What about you and Dave? After the fight, are things ok?" Alanah asked.  
  
"Things are great! I've been so stressed out that I've been making myself sick, but other than that, Dave and I are great." Trish said to her.  
  
"Stressed about you and Dave?"  
  
"No," Trish said and explained some of the things that have been going on.  
  
"I see. If I didn't know better, I would say it's morning sickness." Alanah teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Trish exclaimed. "Can you imagine me having to tell something like that to Vince? Besides, I'm not ready. Dave has a 15 yr. Old, a 12 almost 13 yr. Old, and a 4mth old, can you imagine throwing another baby in the mix? It's weird enough knowing that if Dave and I ever get married my step-daughter is 2 years younger than my sister. But that goes no further than between us. I'm so not ready for another child." Trish said shaking her head.  
  
"Girl, you have got your hands full! I guess you have a point, can you imagine having another baby right now? The babies would only be 13 mths apart."  
  
"No. Besides, this may sound selfish, but I enjoy my career. I'm not ready to stop yet. I always told my mom that when I have a child I would stop wrestling." Trish explained.  
  
"I understand. Adam was a little hesitant because he wants to be around but yet he doesn't want to be too old to enjoy them." Alanah said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I think about that too." Trish said quietly.  
  
After their glorious day at the spa, Alanah had gotten Trish to open up about a lot of her insecurities. They had a great day.  
  
Trish walked in her front door and sighed. She knew that she had a lot to do before she went back to work tomorrow. Trish started to head upstairs when the house phone rang. She grabbed it.  
  
Dave came in and was standing by her. He watched her face fall, "Ok, I'll be right in, thank you." And she hung up. "Dave, I've gotta go to the clinic, some of my blood tests came back abnormal, so they have to run some more tests."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Dave asked concerned. Knowing that she was pregnant, an abnormal blood test could mean a lot of bad things. "I could hold your hand while they talk to you." He offered.  
  
"I appreciate it, but I can do this. I'll be back real soon. Why don't you figure out what you want me to make for dinner and if Melissa's not back by then, I'll call her." Trish said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trish ran out the door and took off towards the clinic.  
  
Melissa was hanging out with Connie when she started having some sharp abdominal pains. Connie jumped up, "I'll take you to the clinic." They both started rushing around, and Connie rushed her there.  
  
Connie walked her in the clinic and explained to the front desk what was happening with Melissa.  
  
"The pains have stopped now, I think I'm ok, we'll just go." Melissa said when the receptionist cut her off.  
  
"No, I'll have the doctor see you. Please fill out these papers and he'll be with you shortly."  
  
Soon they called her back. They took her height and weight and brought her into a room. Connie stood by her the whole time. They did a pelvic exam and decided to do an ultrasound.  
  
You couldn't see a whole lot, but you were able to see the heart beating. "I don't see anything wrong, so you're going to need to take it easy." The doctor told her.  
  
Melissa nodded. She cleaned herself up and accepted the pictures. "Connie, can you take me home?" She whispered.  
  
Connie rubbed her back, "Of course, let's go."  
  
Trish walked in the front door and Dave rushed in. "So, is everything ok?"  
  
"I guess, some levels were off, so they took more blood and did a urine test this time. Why?" Trish asked.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" Dave asked her.  
  
"Tell you what?" Trish asked.  
  
"Come on, don't play games, why didn't you tell me your big surprise? Or should I say our surprise?" Dave prodded her.  
  
"Dave, I'm completely lost. What are you talking about?" Trish asked again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Dave finally asked.  
  
"PREGNANT?!?" Trish exclaimed. "What makes you think that I'm pregnant? Dave, I'm on the pill, why would you think that I'm pregnant?"  
  
"What do you mean? I saw the test and the certificate on the counter. You don't have to keep playing. Look, it's a surprise, but." Dave explained but Trish interrupted him.  
  
"What test and certificate?" Trish asked.  
  
Dave brought her in the kitchen and Trish gasped. "Dave those aren't mine, I bet Melissa's pregnant."  
  
Dave's eyes popped out. His stomach did flips and he started feeling nauseated. "Melissa's pregnant?" He thought to himself. "Oh shit, what have I done?" He sat down quickly.  
  
Trish grabbed the phone and called her cell phone, she got her voicemail, "Melissa, it's Trish, we need to talk call me at home, or just get here." She said and hung up. "No wonder why she wanted to move out of mom's so bad. I'll bet you anything. Damnit, she's ruining her future. When I find out which guy she was with, I'm going to rain on his parade so bad that he won't know what to think." Trish said pacing.  
  
**What's going to happen? Will Melissa tell Trish or will Dave? What will Melissa say to Dave? What if Trish gets lied to?** 


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Mysticalfem, Tia and Jamie469 for your reviews! I appreciate them!!**  
  
Dave didn't know what to say to Trish. Trish was pacing the floor and talking to herself. She finally turned to him, "What was she thinking?"  
  
Dave didn't know how to answer that. He started to open his mouth but Trish interjected.  
  
"She's a senior in high school. She's only 17. She's just a kid herself." Trish said starting to pace again.  
  
"Sure wasn't a kid in the sack." Dave thought to himself and then shook his head. "I can't be thinking like that." He sat down and put his head in his hands. He was going to have to tell Trish about him and Melissa, that was something that he couldn't hide anymore. How would Trish react? How would he tell her that he was about to be a father of four kids?  
  
The front door opened and Melissa walked in looking pale and frightened. She shut the door and had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Trish had planned on yelling at her the instant she came home, but the sight of her just broke her heart. "Missy?" Trish said lightly.  
  
Melissa took a deep breath, "Connie told me that she left some stuff on the kitchen counter, and I can only guess that one of you if not both of you found it and read it." She started to cry a little more. "Well I don't know what to say yet. It's still a shock. I haven't told mom yet because I'm scared to death, and I don't know what to do."  
  
Trish went to her and held her. "Hon.If you need to talk, I'm here. I know that I'm not around a lot, but I'll be home until tomorrow. But, you can't hide this forever."  
  
Melissa nodded, "I know, I just have to figure some things out. But you'll be the first one I talk to." She glanced at Dave, and then looked to Trish, "Could I get the stuff from the kitchen?"  
  
Trish motioned to Dave. Dave grabbed the stuff and handed it to her.  
  
Melissa looked into his eyes giving him no choice but to look at her. "Thanks. I'm going to go to my room for awhile." She turned and went upstairs.  
  
Trish sat down and rested her head on Dave's shoulder. "I want to be mad, but I can't. Look at her Dave. She's so scared and depressed. I'm worried about her. I mean, she's 17, she was trying to accomplish her dreams, and now she can't even try to do that."  
  
Dave felt so bad. He was so drunk that he didn't even think about protection. He had been so wrapped up in the fact that she liked sex the way he did that he didn't even stop to think twice and now look what happened. Everything Melissa was going through and putting herself through was also his fault. "Trish is right, she's throwing away her dreams all because of our night together." Dave thought to himself. He knew that he needed to go upstairs and talk to her. "Hey Trish, why don't you go and pick up her favorite food and we'll have that for dinner?"  
  
Trish smiled, "That's a great idea! Why don't you set the table real nice, and we'll try to cheer her up."  
  
"No problemo." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Trish left. Dave quickly set the table and went up to Melissa's room. He knocked on the door. He was greeted by a teary-sounding "Come in."  
  
Dave opened the door and found Melissa sitting at her desk crying. He sat down on the end of the bed. "I think we need to talk."  
  
Melissa spun around in her chair, "You shouldn't be in here, Trish will."  
  
Dave put his finger to her lips, "Trish isn't here, you don't have to worry."  
  
As much as Melissa hated to admit it, Dave really did something to her. In the dark with only the candles lighting the room, it made Dave appear really mysterious and when he put his finger to her lips, it made her tremble. Her sister was a very lucky woman.  
  
"Tell me something Dave, Would you support me in whatever decision I make about the baby or have you already made up your mind?" Melissa said to him.  
  
"I think that it's something we should talk about, but yes I will support you in whatever decision you make. Although, I like to think of it as whatever decision we make." Dave said to her.  
  
"Look, I have to tell Trish the truth. I can't lie about this anymore. It's killing me. I know that once I'm not an emotional basketcase, she's going to ask who the father is, and I can't not tell her. All of your kids look too much like you." Melissa said to him.  
  
Dave nodded. "I know, and we'll tell Trish together, I don't want you putting the whole weight on your shoulders."  
  
"Dave, can I just be real open and honest with you about this whole thing?" Melissa asked him.  
  
"Of course you can, go ahead, tell me what's on your mind." Dave said rubbing her back.  
  
"I contemplated not telling anyone. I thought about going and having an abortion, and that way no one would know. You and Trish's lives wouldn't get ruined, I could still graduate with my friends, and I could go to wrestling school, and life would be fine. I talked to Connie about it. She's had an abortion before, so I knew that she would be honest with me. I helped her through it. We talked about it a little, but I wasn't sure if I could do that. So we watched some tv and I started having really sharp pains. Connie drove me to the clinic and they couldn't find anything, so they did an ultrasound. On the ultrasound, they let me hear the heart beat and the blood flow, and they couldn't find anything wrong, so they said that the pains were from the baby burrowing in to find a comfy spot." Melissa stood up and grabbed the ultrasound picture and pointed out where the heart was, "There's your fourth child."  
  
"So you're not going to have an abortion?" Dave asked cautiously. He didn't want to think ahead of her.  
  
"I can't. Once the doctor showed me everything, and let me hear the heart beating, I couldn't even consider it. Besides, it wouldn't have been fair to you." Melissa said shaking her head.  
  
Dave rubbed her back, "I will be there for whatever you need."  
  
"The worst part, is telling Trish and my parents the truth. My friends don't really need to know, and only Connie knows. Dave, I've thought a little about adoption, but I don't know if I could do that either. I have a really hard time justifying it to my heart. But, on the other hand, I'm 17 years old. I'm a senior in high school. What if I'm an awful mom?" Melissa said to him with tears in her eyes, "Dave, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Listen, for right now, let's worry about." Dave started to say when they heard the front door shut.  
  
"Dave, Melissa, dinner time!" Trish called out.  
  
They stood up and Dave hugged Melissa close. "Come on, I'll tell her."  
  
They walked downstairs. "Missy, I got your all-time favorite for dinner." Trish said showing her. "I thought maybe it would cheer you up."  
  
Trish was going out of her way to make her feel better, and it was killing Melissa. "Trish," Melissa started to say, but the tears and the sobs overwhelmed her.  
  
Trish dropped everything and went over to her. "I know you're scared and I know things seem bad right now, but don't you worry. We'll make sure that the baby's dad is aware of his child, and if he isn't willing to help or if he doesn't want a chance at a relationship then we'll go from there."  
  
Melissa was bordering on hysterical and Dave knew that that wasn't healthy for her. Especially if she was already having weird pains. "Trish, we have to talk."  
  
"Dave, I'm a little busy right now." Trish said holding Melissa.  
  
"No Trish, we need to talk, it's important." Dave reiterated to Trish.  
  
"Dave, we can talk later. We have an important matter at hand." Trish said in an impatient tone.  
  
Dave shook his head. Trish was talking to Melissa quietly trying to get her to calm down. Melissa was telling her to talk to Dave. Finally Dave said, "Trish it's mine."  
  
"Dave, your box is marked, go ahead and eat." Trish said thinking he asked what's his for dinner. She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Melissa.  
  
Dave had had it. He knew what he had to do, and he had to take drastic measures. He stood up, cleared his throat, and an a slightly louder voice he said, "Trish, the baby is mine."  
  
**Well, what do you think is going to happen? How is Trish going to react? What about Dave and Melissa? Please read and review!!** 


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Willow, Jamie469, Tia, Mysticalfem, Psychobunny410, Qwerty, and Landy for reviewing and for all of your support with this story! **  
  
Trish heard Dave, but she didn't think that she had really "heard" him. "What did you say?" She asked.  
  
"Trish, I'm so sorry. The baby is mine." Dave repeated with tears in his eyes. He could only imagine what would come next.  
  
The anger and fury raged through Trish when she heard him repeat it, "You mean to tell me that you not only slept with but impregnated my seventeen year old sister?!?" She yelled.  
  
Dave reached out to her, "Trish please, let me explain."  
  
Trish snatched her arm away from him, "Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me." She snapped. She looked to Melissa, "You slept with my boyfriend? How could you do something like that?"  
  
"Trish, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, things got out of hand." Melissa said crying. She could see how hurt Trish was and she knew that it was mostly her fault.  
  
"How? When? Why did this happen? Where did this happen?" Trish asked furiously. Her head was spinning, she couldn't believe this was happening to her.  
  
Dave stood up, "It happened the night after our fight at the hotel. I came back here and Melissa was up watching tv, we started talking, then decided to have a few drinks, which turned into a lot of drinks."  
  
"You also allowed my seventeen year old sister to get drunk with you?" Trish raged on.  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry, I know it was dumb, but I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset about the fight and ."  
  
"And you used my sister as a rebound?" Trish threw in.  
  
"The alcohol kicked in and one thing led to another and here we are." Dave finished.  
  
Trish looked at both of them, "Were the two of you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to go on living your lives sleeping with each other?"  
  
"It only happened once," Melissa replied quietly.  
  
Trish was completely numb, the rage, the hurt, the anger, everything she was feeling inside was trying to make its way out, but Trish was trying to fight it back. She started trembling, "Who made the first move?"  
  
Dave jumped in, "Trish, I don't think that matters."  
  
Trish repeated herself louder, "Who made the first move? One of you had to, or were you too drunk to remember?"  
  
Slowly Melissa spoke, "I kissed him first."  
  
Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You came onto him?" she asked tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry." Melissa said starting to cry again.  
  
"Melissa," Trish said sharply, "He is seventeen years older than you, his oldest daughter is two years younger than you, and to top it all off.he's MY BOYFRIEND! I know you had a crush on him, I know that you thought he was erotic and hot but I never thought that you would pursue him. Mom warned me, but I didn't listen, I had more faith in you than that."  
  
"Trish, I know it was stupid, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight." Melissa said crying.  
  
Trish spun around and faced Dave, "And YOU, of all people you could have cheated on me with, you chose my sister? And not just my sister, but my underage sister? Dave, did you stop to think that she's jailbait? If my parents wanted to, they could push charges on you and you would be labeled a sex offender for the rest of your life. I trusted you, how could you hurt me like this?"  
  
Dave hadn't really given much thought to her age, and didn't even think about the jail part. He had tears flowing down his cheeks, Trish had truly loved him and done nothing but love him and he had broken her heart, he reached out to her, "Trish, I'm so sorry."  
  
Trish jumped back so he couldn't reach her. Trish was furious and knew that she couldn't stay in that house with them anymore. She stormed upstairs and came back down with her luggage for the road. "By the time I come home," Trish said heading for the door, "I want you back at mom's." She said to Melissa, "And I want you out of here." She said to Dave. Trish was fully crying by this point.  
  
Dave reached out for her again, "Trish please don't leave, let's sit down and talk this out."  
  
She shot him an icy look, "There is nothing to talk about, we're through." And she snatched her arm from him and walked out of the door.  
  
Melissa ran after her, "Trish wait, please."  
  
Trish threw her luggage in the trunk and turned to Melissa, "I can't believe you would do something like this."  
  
"Trish I didn't want to hurt you, Dave told me he would tell you, and then he never did. I gave him the ultimatum of either he tells you or I do. Trish, we're sisters and I know that what I did was wrong, but I really need you right now." Melissa cried.  
  
"Well apparently you really needed him that night also. I need to get out of here, you have to tell mom soon. Or I will." Trish said slamming her door shut and speeding off.  
  
Melissa walked inside slowly and shut the door. She had never been all that close to Christie, Trish and Melissa were always together. Christie always kept to herself for the most part.  
  
Dave looked at Melissa, "I'm sorry things got so out of hand." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Dave, I'm sorry this broke the two of you up. All I'm doing is ruining people's lives, maybe I should just leave everyone and then no one will be affected." Melissa said to him. "I'm going upstairs to pack."  
  
Dave couldn't believe what she had said. He didn't know if she was suicidal or running away, "Melissa, wait. Things are messed up now, but sometimes things have a way of working themselves out. Like the big fight at the hotel that Trish and I had. I don't want you to go off and do anything drastic."  
  
Melissa started crying again, "What else am I supposed to do? My family is going to disown me, my sister won't talk to me, my parents are going to freak, I won't be able to graduate, I broke the two of you up, and I'm having your child."  
  
Dave held her close and let her cry. He didn't know what to tell her and he didn't know what he was going to do, but they would get through this.  
  
Trish was flying down the highway, but she had nowhere to go. She couldn't even talk to her mom because Melissa hadn't told her yet. Melissa knew that Trish and their mom were very close so hopefully she would tell her soon. She tried to call Stacy but she was off with Andrew, She tried Torrie, but her and Peter (Billy Kidman) were out. None of her girlfriends were around. She went to her friend Wendy's house in Toronto, but she wasn't there. Trish started crying again. She felt so alone.  
  
Trish's cell phone rang. She looked down and it was Brock. Trish answered tearfully, "Hello?"  
  
Brock was instantly concerned, "Trish, are you okay?"  
  
"No, everything is going wrong." Trish started crying harder.  
  
"You're not driving are you?" Brock asked quickly.  
  
Trish nodded, then remembered she was on a phone, he couldn't see her, "Yeah, I've been trying to find somewhere to stay, but no one is around." She sniffled.  
  
"Somewhere to stay? Did you and Dave have another big fight?" Brock asked.  
  
"It's over, we're through." Trish replied with a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you fly down here to Minneapolis, I'll pick you up, you can stay at my place tonight and we'll fly out together tomorrow." Brock suggested. "I don't want you wandering around Toronto and as much as I don't want you driving, I want you here."  
  
"I can't put you out like that, besides, Nicole would have a fit if I was over at your house." Trish said to him. He could tell that her crying was lightening up a bit.  
  
"Nicole's not here, she won't be back until tomorrow sometime." Brock replied. "I don't even have Mya, she's with Nicole."  
  
"Are you sure I'm not bothering you, you didn't have plans for a guys night out or anything like that?" Trish asked. She knew that he liked to go out with his friends when Nicole wasn't around.  
  
"Nope, that was last night. I'm all yours tonight." Brock responded with a laugh. She knew him all to well.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll call you with the landing times and gate numbers." Trish gave up.  
  
"Talk to ya soon." Brock said and hung up.  
  
Trish called and made the arrangements. She had called Brock back and let him know all of the flight details. She called and left Wendy a message to pick up her car from the airport, and she'd explain later.  
  
Trish boarded the plane and tried to get comfy. All she could do was think about what had happened. She kept hearing Dave's voice saying the baby was his and she couldn't take it anymore. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Trish awoke to the booming voice of the captain saying that they would be landing soon. She stretched and looked at her watch. The flight had only been 75 minutes long. She felt like shit, she had a killer headache from crying so much and her she was sick to her stomach. She slipped her sunglasses on and prepared to land.  
  
She grabbed her luggage and met Brock at the spot he arranged. He was trying to be incognito, but he was hard to disguise. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Could I get an autograph?" She asked quietly.  
  
He turned around and smiled, "I was wondering if you got lost." He put his arms around her and held her close, which caused the tears to start building up.  
  
"Brock, get me out of here." Trish said quietly.  
  
They walked out to the Hummer and he helped her in. "Why don't you tell me all about it, it'll be a little bit before we're home."  
  
Trish took a deep breath and took off her sunglasses. "Dave cheated on me."  
  
"What? He cheated on you? Trish, I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." Brock said to her. He couldn't believe that Dave would do something like that. He knew how much he cared about Trish.  
  
Trish interrupted him, "Wanna know a secret?" She offered.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Dave's going to be a daddy again." She said bitterly.  
  
"You're pregnant? Are you not telling him since he cheated on you?" Brock said in a surprised voice. He didn't think she wanted to have kids yet.  
  
Trish shook her head no, "Oh no, I'm not pregnant, but my seventeen year old sister is." She responded harshly.  
  
"Wait a minute, he cheated on you with your underage sister?" Brock asked. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"In my house. It was the night after the hotel fight. He got her drunk and she kissed him and it went from there. The only reason why he told me is because she found she's pregnant and she's devastated and he couldn't hide it any longer. My sister had to give him an ultimatum of either he tells me or she does. He wasn't going to tell me because we made up and he didn't want to hurt me." Trish went on.  
  
"So he not only slept with her, got her pregnant but he also got her drunk?" Brock clarified.  
  
"Yeah, it all came out tonight. I told him to stop trying to touch me and that we're through." Trish said to him. She felt herself getting ready to cry again. "Brock, I'm so messed up, I'm angry, and hurt, and I don't know what to feel, I don't know what to say. I feel so bad for Missy because she's so young and she had so many dreams and goals and now she can't go for them because of what they did, but I can't not be mad at her, she made the first move on him. I know that her and mom have never gotten along well and Christie has always been somewhere else, so I'm really the only support she has. I just don't know what to do. God, I'm so angry." Trish cried out in frustration.  
  
Brock felt bad for her. He could see why she was so upset, so confused. "Trish, you need to think about yourself right now. It's time to be selfish."  
  
They pulled into his driveway. "Come on, we'll talk inside where it's more comfortable."  
  
**Please read and review!! How will Trish do in the next couple days? Will Brock be the "friend" she needs? Will anybody make a surprise visit to Trish? And, what will happen with Trish's odd test results?** 


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to Jamie469, Mysticalfem, and Tia for the reviews! I appreciate it! Jamie469: I'm never too busy to answer questions!! You are correct, Angie is his real-life wife, and he has two daughters, but he won't release their ages or names, so I had to guess. Have a great holiday weekend everyone!** .  
  
They arrived at Brock's house shortly after 11:00 p.m. "Hey, do you want something to eat? I was thinking of ordering some pizzas?" Brock offered.  
  
"Sure, I'm not very hungry, but I should eat something." Trish said.  
  
Brock tossed the remote to her, "See if there's anything good on, I'll go order the food." And he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Trish sat there flipping channels, she could overhear him ordering the pizzas. Off the top of his head, he rattled off her favorite kind of pizza with her favorite crust. She couldn't believe he remembered, they had only talked about it once. There was nothing on the tv.  
  
Brock walked into the living room with the cordless. "About 30 minutes. Is there anything on?"  
  
Trish shook her head no. "Brock, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything you want to." He replied.  
  
"Do you think that I did something to make this happen? Maybe I wasn't a good enough girlfriend? Maybe I wasn't satisfying enough?" Trish asked him.  
  
He sat down by her and took her hand in his, "Trish, you are a great woman. You didn't do anything to make this happen. You were a perfect girlfriend, you were willing to take him and his children into your home. As far as being satisfying enough, I don't see why you wouldn't be. Yes your sexual styles were different, but anyone can overcome that."  
  
Trish smiled, "Thanks, I just can't help but wonder."  
  
"He doesn't know what he lost." Brock said standing up. "I'm going to get us something to drink."  
  
Trish nodded. While Brock was in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "Trish, could you grab that, it's probably the pizzas."  
  
Trish got up and opened the door, and there was 3 guys at the door. They all looked dumbfounded at her, one of them finally asked, "Where's Brock?"  
  
"Come in, I'll get him." Trish couldn't believe it, she looked like a mess and she opens the door to a bunch of guys.  
  
"Brock, you have company." Trish called.  
  
Brock came around the corner and was surprised to see a few of his buddies standing in the living room. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Well, we were on our way to the bar to shoot some darts and we thought you'd want to come, but I see that you're busy." The brown haired guy said to him.  
  
The blond guy who had originally asked where Brock was asked, "So, who's your friend?"  
  
Trish had been standing back, trying to not be the center of attention. Brock found her, "This is my friend Trish. Trish, this (pointing to the blond guy) is Nicole's brother Brian, (pointing to brown haired buy) is Jake and (pointing to the bald guy) this is John."  
  
Trish turned bright red, and waved and then sat down. She couldn't believe that Nicole's brother had found her there with him. She could tell that Nicole didn't trust her around Brock, and this would only add fuel to the fire.  
  
Brock walked them outside and Trish was all alone in the house. Brock came back inside a couple minutes later and found Trish crying. "Hey what's wrong? What brought this on?"  
  
Trish sniffled, "Nicole's brother finds me at your house, and that will only cause problems between the two of you, and Dave just called and left me this really long message and I, I, I just don't know how to feel anymore."  
  
Brock sat down by her and held her. "Don't pay any attention to Brian, he won't say anything to her. Right now, you have so many feelings going on inside of you that I bet that you don't know how to make heads or tails of them. Why don't you tell me about them, and that way you can at least talk about them."  
  
"I just feel numb. I'm so angry and hurt that I just want to yell and scream at him. But yet I think about Melissa, and I feel so bad for her. But yet I'm mad because she made the first move on him. But here she is 17 years old, pregnant with a 34 year old man's baby, and not just any guy, but the man who is supposed to be my boyfriend. She had been accepted to wrestling school, all she needed was a physical with a clean bill of health and she was good as gold. She always had good grades, she was graduating a year early, and now here she is. Plus, if my parents don't take this news well, Dave could go to jail. I'm so confused." She said crying.  
  
Brock held her and just let her cry and babble on about how she felt. He was sure that once she got it out, she would feel a little better and then she would just have to take the days one at a time.  
  
Trish's cell phone rang, she looked at it and set it back down. "It's Melissa's cell phone. But I can't talk to her right now."  
  
"That's ok, you don't have to." Brock said reassuring her.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "This time it had better be the pizza." Brock said to her with a smile. Sure enough it was. He brought the pizzas in and set them on the coffee table. "I'll get plates, and the drinks that I left in the kitchen."  
  
He came back out and set them down. Trish and Brock ate pizza and talked about the situation a little more. Finally, Brock got up, "Well, since we have a morning flight we should hit the sack. I'll show you to your room."  
  
Trish got up and brought the dishes into the kitchen. She followed him upstairs to the guest room. "Now there's a tv in here in case you can't sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning if you're not up yet and we'll have some breakfast and head to the airport ok?" Brock explained.  
  
Trish nodded. She knew it was going to be a long night. "Thanks for all of this Brock, I really appreciate this." She said to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Not a problem at all." Brock said hugging her back. "Good night." And he headed to his room.  
  
Trish pulled out her cell and listened to Melissa's message. It was short, "Hey, it's Melissa. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry about this. I'm on my way to mom's. I'm going to wake her up and tell her everything tonight. Dad's out of town till tomorrow night, so I'll tell him then. You'll be able to call her and talk to her about it tomorrow and she'll know. Who knows, she may even call you. I hope that one day we can work through this, I miss you already."And she hung up.  
  
Trish deleted the message and hung up her phone. Melissa knew Trish always went to their mom for advice on bad situations. She felt so numb and confused. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She watched late night tv for awhile and fell asleep.  
  
Trish awoke to the smell of food cooking. She stretched and threw on her robe and headed downstairs. She turned the corner and Brock was sitting at the table with Nicole talking. Brock looked up and smiled, "Good morning sleepy!"  
  
Nicole turned and looked at her, "Hey girl. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok, I have a really bad headache but I'm ok. Would you guys mind if I showered?" Trish responded feeling out of place. She was sure Brock told Nicole but wasn't sure if that would only add fuel to the fire or if it would help her cause for staying overnight.  
  
Nicole jumped up, "let me show you where everything is." She walked her to the bathroom and got her two towels. "I just want you to know, that if you need anything, let me know. I'm so sorry about what happened, and I hope that you don't mind that Brock told me."  
  
"No, no I don't mind. Thank you, I appreciate it." Trish said to her. Trish started the water and Nicole showed her where everything was.  
  
Nicole came back downstairs and Brock was still cooking. "She looks like she's really hurting." She commented.  
  
"I would be too if I was in her shoes. By the way, you're brother stopped by last night when she was here. He was quite startled. I explained a little of the situation, but just in case, that's why." Brock replied.  
  
"Oh he wouldn't tell me sqwat and you know it." Nicole said with a laugh.  
  
A little bit later Trish came downstairs looking a lot better. "Woo- hoo.Look who's ready to face the day. Now come and get some breakfast, we have to leave for the airport in a half hour." Brock said to her.  
  
Trish turned red and smiled a shy smile. "Thanks."  
  
The three of them sat around the table and talked about various things. Nicole was a lot more relaxed around her then before, so Trish felt a little better. They got up and Trish gathered the dishes and put them in the sink.  
  
Brock grabbed her luggage and his and brought it out to the car. "Nicole's going to drive us out there." He said to her.  
  
"Ok, sounds good." Trish replied.  
  
A couple minutes later, Nicole was outside with Mya, "Ready to go back to work?" She asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah, anything to get my mind off of everything. Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure." Nicole said handing Mya over to her.  
  
Nicole grabbed the stuff she would need for Mya and they all piled in the car and took off.  
  
**Alright, sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last couple have been, but trust me, more lies ahead. I'll have another chapter up before Monday morning. Have a great weekend and please continue to read and review!!** 


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to Jamie469, Qwerty, Psychobunny410, Mysticalfem, and Crystal for the reviews. I appreciate them! Sorry this didn't get up this weekend, but my home computer crashed and I had to take it in to be re-loaded. Thanks for your patience!! P.S. I tried to load this on 7-7-03 but the site wouldn't pull up for me. I am so sorry this took so long!!**  
  
Brock and Trish arrived in town and headed to the gym. They walked out and grabbed some lunch and headed for the arena. Brock was trying to keep Trish's mind off of all of the bad stuff that was going on.  
  
They got into the arena early and headed inside. Trish knew that there were going to be questions and she would have to supply answers, and she just kept telling herself to be strong.  
  
Trish walked into the girls locker room and found that she was the only one in there. She decided that it was time to face the music, it was time to call.her mother. She dialed the house number and her dad answered. That had caught her off guard.  
  
"Hey Dad! I thought that you weren't getting home 'till tonight." Trish said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I got done early and I walked in to the home of freakin' Days of Our Lives." He said to her. "Are you doing ok?"  
  
"I'm trying daddy, I'm trying." Trish said tearfully.  
  
"Well, I'll get your mother. Stay strong kiddo, you deserve better than that." Her dad added gently. Then he hollered for her mom.  
  
The instant Trish heard her mom's voice, she lost it. Between sobs Trish choked out, "Mom, I don't know what to do."  
  
Alison, (Trish's mom) got her calmed down enough so she could hold a conversation. "Talk to me Trish."  
  
"Mom, I'm so hurt, I'm so pissed off, I'm just emotionally devastated right now. I don't know how to feel, I don't know how to be, I just don't know anymore." Trish admitted.  
  
"Who is your support system right now?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Right now, just Brock. I couldn't get a hold of anyone else last night. I stayed with him and he's been great. How did Melissa tell you?"  
  
"She came home, came into the bedroom and woke me up because she had to talk to me about something important. So we went downstairs to the kitchen. She started to explain when your father walked in. That's when things got a little heated."  
  
"Mom, he didn't start in on her did he?" Trish asked nervously. She knew that Melissa and their father had an explosive side that came out whenever the two of them butted heads.  
  
"Things got heated, but I'm trying to keep the peace around here so don't go worrying about it. You've got enough to worry about." Her mom reassured her.  
  
"I'm so mad and disappointed with her, but yet I feel really bad that she got herself into this mess. I mean, she made the first move, but Dave supplied the alcohol so I don't know what to think." Trish said to her mom in a frustrated tone.  
  
"I think that you need to worry about yourself first and everyone else later. You need to heal yourself before you can heal anything with anyone else. Have you been taking care of yourself?" Alison asked.  
  
"Yes mother." Trish replied in a tone of voice eerily reminiscent of a little kid agreeing because they had to.  
  
"Have you had your return physical yet?" Her mom asked.  
  
Trish cringed. She was trying to avoid telling her mom about it for now. There was no hiding anything now. "Yes mom I have."  
  
"Were you honest with them about everything? All of the weird things that you've been going through?"  
  
"Kind of. Some of my blood tests came back abnormal so they took more blood and urine tests, and they are running some other diagnostic tests that I have to go back for." Trish confessed.  
  
"What do they think it is? What are they looking for?" Her mom asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know, at this point I think they're just trying to figure out why my numbers are all out of whack."  
  
Her mom took a deep breath, "You're not getting in the ring tonight are you?"  
  
"If they let me I am. I need to get my frustrations out and the gym didn't cut it." Trish replied.  
  
"Patricia you can be so stubborn sometimes, it's hard to believe that you and Missy aren't twins." Her mom commented.  
  
Trish heard the door to the locker room open, she didn't want to talk about what's been going on with her health where someone else could hear. But her mom continued, "Have you been honest with anyone else besides me about all of the weird things your body has been doing lately?"  
  
"Mom, I've gotta go, I'll call you later." Trish said quickly.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Alright, I love you and please, please be careful." Her mom said to her.  
  
"Love you too mom." And Trish hung up.  
  
"Trish, Steph's looking for you." Nidia said to her.  
  
"Thanks Nid." Trish said trying to smile and headed off to Steph's office. She wasn't sure if this was going to be good or bad.  
  
"Trish arrived at Steph's door and knocked. "Come in." Steph said from within.  
  
Trish took a deep breath and walked in and shut the door behind her. Steph looked up from her papers, "I called you in here to talk to you about how you're doing. How have you been feeling lately?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, my face and wrist are completely healed." Trish replied smiling.  
  
"That's great. But, I received your paperwork back and it's showing that some of your blood work came back abnormal." Steph started to say when Trish jumped in.  
  
"Yes and I went back in and they drew more blood and took a urine sample and they scheduled a pap smear and an MRI next week." Trish replied.  
  
"I'm not sure if we're going to be able to let you get in the ring. I'm going to have to run it by dad. I'll let you know what he says at the meeting."  
  
Trish smiled, "Thank you Steph, that's great. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime, why don't you go and prepare for your match and if something comes up we'll deal with it then." Steph said smiling back.  
  
A little while later, everyone headed to the ring for the meeting. Trish sat by the other divas. She was starting to have one of her episodes that her mom had been talking about. Her heart was racing, she was starting to perspire a little, her stomach was queasy and she felt light-headed. Trish prayed that she wouldn't pass out.  
  
Steph climbed in the ring and started reading off the matches, Trish almost missed the last match read off because all she could think of was the sound of her pulse almost deafening inside her ears. But she hard Steph read off, "Nidia and Victoria vs. Jacqueline and Trish." Trish smiled but now she was nervous, maybe she shouldn't wrestle after all?  
  
On the way out of the ring, Steph grabbed Trish. "Are you ok? You look really pale."  
  
"I'm ok, I just need to drink some juice." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, if you're not, let me know. Dad said after tonight, he doesn't want you in the ring until you have full medical clearance."  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok, I fully understand. I really appreciate it, thank you."  
  
"Now go get some juice and check in with me in a little bit." Steph said patting her on the back.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Trish said trying to smile and headed towards the vending machines.  
  
Trish got some juice and just relaxed and took it easy and she started to feel better. She was able to wrestle that night and then she headed home to rest.  
  
**Two Weeks Later**  
  
Trish had been ignoring almost everyone, not because she meant to, but she was getting worse. The doctors had been performing all sorts of tests. They tested her for various diseases and rare conditions but nothing was coming back.  
  
For the last few months, Trish had been having those episodes along with other weird things but they always went away. She never said anything to anyone except for her mom because she didn't want anyone to know. She finally had to confess to Vince (her boss) and Brock, who had taken it upon himself to become her keeper.  
  
Dave kept trying to contact her but she refused to talk to him and deleted his messages. Melissa hadn't even tried to call her, so Trish was pretty much keeping to herself.  
  
When she was feeling better she would do promotional stints for the WWE since she couldn't wrestle, but it wasn't the same for her, she wanted to be out there wrestling.  
  
She was preparing to leave the hotel she was in to head back to her house for her next round of tests when the room phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Trish answered hesitantly. Dave had been almost keeping tabs on her and it was making her a little nervous.  
  
"Trish it's mom. You haven't by any chance heard from Missy have you?" Her mom asked hesitantly.  
  
"No.why?" Trish responded clutching her stomach and gritting her teeth. She was starting to have one of her episodes.  
  
"Are you ok? You sound like you're in pain." Her mom asked quickly.  
  
"I am, I don't know what's going on. What's going on with Melissa?" Trish responded.  
  
"She's gone. Your dad and her got into a HUGE argument and she left."  
  
"Damn. I'll try to call her." Trish said with tears. The pain was breath- taking. She was still fighting the sharp pains to try and appear fine for her mom.  
  
"No, I'll take care of Missy, I want you to call those stupid doctors and make them do something." Her mom said sternly.  
  
"What did he say to upset Melissa so much?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Her mom started to say when Trish's cell phone rang.  
  
"Mom, my cell is ringing and the caller id says it's the clinic so I'll call you back." Trish said nervously.  
  
"Honey, it'll be ok. Call me and give me an update." Her mom said gently.  
  
Trish hung up and answered her cell.  
  
"Is Patricia Stratigias there?" The person asked.  
  
"Yes, this is her." Trish replied with gritted teeth. The pain was so immense it was starting to make her sink to the floor.  
  
"We need you to come in as soon as possible to consult with the doctor, your test results are in." The receptionist replied.  
  
**Will Trish receive good or bad news? What is going on with Melissa? When will Dave get the hint? Just how much of a keeper has Brock become? Please continue to read and review!** 


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Tia, Psychobunny 410, omarisorange104, Jamie469, JeffnTrish4ever, Crystal, and TrishRocks for the reviews!! They're wonderful!! I could picture you guys making bets on what happens in the story! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so much!**  
  
Trish made an appointment with the receptionist and hung up. Trish was trying to breathe through the immense pain, but it only seemed to get worse. Trish tried to stand up but wound up collapsing to the floor because of the pain.  
  
She grabbed her cell phone and called Brock's room, but there was no answer. She called his cell phone and he answered it out of breath, "Hello?"  
  
"Brock, I know you're in the middle of your workout, but I'm stuck on the floor and I can't get myself up, could you help me?" Trish asked him. She felt really bad having to disturb him, but she couldn't get up.  
  
"Are you ok? Did you fall? You sound like you're in pain." Brock said putting the weights down and grabbing his towel.  
  
"No I didn't fall technically, the pain is flaring up and I collapsed." Trish confessed, "But I've got to get back to Toronto because Dr. Kennedy has the results of my tests for me."  
  
"Ok, I'm on my way up, and we're going to the airport." Brock said hanging up.  
  
He walked in her room and found her curled in a tight ball. Her face was pale and she was sweaty, "Trish, are you ok?"  
  
She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, "It hurts."  
  
He picked her up, "I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"Brock, I've got to get home, I have an appointment." Trish insisted.  
  
'Then the doctor can come to you, you're not flying in this condition." Brock stated and helped her into the car. He started to head to the hospital.  
  
"Melissa ran away." Trish said to him. "Mom wants me to call and talk to her."  
  
"Why'd she run away?" Brock asked.  
  
"My dad and her got into a fight. Mom wouldn't give me details because I was in pain and she didn't want to worry me more."  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Brock helped her in. He sat her down and went up to the receptionist and explained what had been going on and that Dr. Kennedy in Toronto has some important test results for her and that she needed to see someone. The receptionist handed him some papers to fill out and that a doctor would be with her shortly.  
  
Brock walked back over to Trish and they went over the papers. She held his hand through the pain and tried to blink back the tears. He felt so bad that she had been suffering for so long and the doctors were having a hard time diagnosing the problem.  
  
Finally they called Trish's name. Brock helped her back into the room. The nurse took her temperature and her blood pressure, asked her some questions and advised that the doctor would be there shortly and that she should change into the gown.  
  
Trish was having a hard time getting out of her clothes because of the pain being so strong. Finally she broke down and looked at Brock, "I hate to ask this of you and if you're not comfortable, just let me know, but would you mind."  
  
Brock cut her off, "Of course I'll help you. It doesn't matter what you need, I'll be there for you." He began to help her remove her clothes. He could tell that she had lost a little weight, and he found himself again thinking how beautiful she was. He and Nicole had been having serious problems, and he was trying to work through them, but he didn't know if there was any chance of salvaging their relationship this time.  
  
Trish hopped up on the exam table and tried to relax, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hadn't been totally honest with everybody and she figured now is the time to start. "Brock, there's something I haven't told you about, and if they go over the results, I don't want you to be too shocked. The only reason I didn't tell you or anybody else is because I've been in denial, but I think it's time to face the facts."  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Brock asked squeezing her hand.  
  
"Well." Trish started slowly, "They found abnormal cells and a tumor in my ovaries. So they performed a biopsy and that's what we're awaiting the test results on."  
  
"So they think that you may have cancer?" Brock asked concerned.  
  
Trish nodded with tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just kept thinking that if I didn't say anything, maybe it would go away."  
  
Brock pulled her close and laid his head on hers. He was just shocked. He couldn't escape the fear that had suddenly come over him.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. "Ms. Stratigias?"  
  
"Please call me Trish." Trish said softly.  
  
"Hi Trish, my name is Dr Anderson and I work with Dr Kennedy sometimes, and since I'm stationed here this weekend, he requested me to see you until he can arrive. From what I understand is that you had some diagnostic tests performed and you are awaiting the results, is that correct?"  
  
Trish nodded her head. "But I've had this killer pain and it just gets worse. It's breath-taking. I've never experienced anything like it."  
  
"What I'm going to do is run an ultrasound. What all has Dr. Kennedy gone over with you?" Dr Anderson asked.  
  
"Well, he explained that he found a tumor in my ovaries and some abnormal cells from my pap smear so he conducted a biopsy and an MRI and that's where we left off." Trish explained. "Is there anyway to get something for the pain?" She asked gritting her teeth.  
  
"Yes, I had ordered something so it will be here shortly. Once you have taken it and the pain starts to subside, buzz me and I'll bring you down for the ultrasound." Dr Anderson explained.  
  
Trish nodded and the doctor walked out just as the nurse was bringing in the pain medication. She gave Trish the shot and left the room. "Brock, thank you so much for bringing me here, I know that I was a pain, but I'm really glad that you did."  
  
"It was no problem, and there was no way that I was going to allow you to fly home in as much pain as you were in." Brock said rubbing her shoulders.  
  
After a few minutes, the pain medication kicked in. She looked to Brock, "I think it's time to find out what's giving me so much pain." And with that she buzzed the doctor.  
  
The doctor walked in, "Would you like your friend to accompany you? I don't mind."  
  
Trish looked at Brock, "If you don't want to come, it's ok, but if you want to, I'd like to have you there."  
  
"As long as it's ok, I'd like to stay by her side." Brock said holding her hand.  
  
"That's perfectly fine with me. I'm happy that the two of you are in this together." The doctor said wheeling Trish down the hall.  
  
Brock squeezed her hand with a little smirk. He knew that his plane would be boarding soon, but he couldn't leave her at a time like this.  
  
The doctor helped her on the table and began the ultrasound. After a little searching, he found a large mass in Trish's left fallopian tube. He pointed it out to her and she gasped. "Doc, if you look at the ultrasound from before, it was no where near the size of that."  
  
"That's what's causing the pain. Your fallopian tube is being stretched to contain the mass and if we don't remove it, your fallopian tube could burst. What I'm going to do since Dr Kennedy is on his way, is find out if he would like to perform the surgery himself or if he wants us to do it prior to his arrival." The doctor explained.  
  
Trish nodded. The doctor finished the ultrasound and wheeled her back to her room. He left to contact her doctor. Trish turned to Brock, "Look, I know that you have to get going. I really appreciate you being here for me, it's meant a lot."  
  
"I'll be right back." Brock said to her. He walked out of her room.  
  
Trish decided that now would be a good time to try and call Melissa. She called her on her cell phone. When she picked up, the first thing out of Trish's mouth was "Are you ok? Where are you?"  
  
"Trish? I'm so glad you called me. I'm ok, I was just really pissed off." Melissa said to her. "Trish I'm so sorry."  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about that stuff right now, I've got a lot going on and I'll explain whenever I get to go home. What happened at home?"  
  
"Dad and I got into an argument about the baby. He told me that he wouldn't allow me to go to school looking pregnant. And, he said that I needed to tell Dave that we had to be together because of the baby. Trish I'm so scared and frustrated I don't know if I should keep the baby." Melissa said starting to cry. "Dad told me that I'd better figure out my future soon because I wouldn't be living there with no baby, he said "your sister got pregnant young but at least she had the decency to marry the guy and I had better start considering my options."  
  
"Oh Melissa. I'm so sorry you guys are fighting again. Look, I'm here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen. As far as the baby is concerned, my ex or not, you need to include him in any decisions that you make. I mean, that's the decent thing to do."  
  
"Trish, Randy called me and wants to go out on a date." Melissa said crying a little, "I really like him and would like to get to know him more but what I do? Tell him I pregnant with Dave Batista's baby? Yeah that'll go over real well, and then he'll run away screaming and never look at me again."  
  
"Look, let I'll see if Brock would talk to him a little and see what I can uncover about him." Trish offered. "Are you one of those emotional pregnant women or are you just this frustrated?"  
  
"I'm so frustrated I don't ever want to go back to dad's." Melissa said sniffling.  
  
"Look, it's not healthy for you to be so stressed out all of the time. Go stay at my house and call mom and let her know that you're ok. You know where the grocery card is." Trish said to her.  
  
"Trish, I can't do that to you." Melissa started to say but Trish wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you anyways, and if you're staying at my house, you have nowhere to hide." Trish said with a laugh. "I'll explain everything that has been going on with me when I get home. Just make sure you CALL MOM."  
  
Trish heard her door open and shut. She looked up and saw Brock walk in and sit down by the window quietly. "Look Missy, I've got to go. I'll call and check on you later." Trish said hanging up. "What time is your flight?"  
  
"I'm not flying out, I'm going to be here, right by your side through this." Brock said to her.  
  
"Brock, that's sweet but you know Nicole will kill you. She was mad that you didn't go home last weekend when you visited the children's hospital with a couple of the other superstars."  
  
"You're right, Nicole is upset, but that's not my concern at this point." Brock said standing up. "Because we are no longer together."  
  
Trish looked at Brock, "Oh Brock, I'm so sorry." She held out her arms.  
  
"He went over and hugged her, "It's for the best, we've been falling apart for a long time now."  
  
"I know, but it still must be hard." Trish said rubbing his back.  
  
"Actually, in a way, I feel free. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Brock replied.  
  
"What about Mya?" Trish asked concerned. She had threatened Brock before that if they ever broke up he'd never see her again.  
  
"We're going to work that out later." Brock reassured her. "She's not going to play games."  
  
Trish laid back down into the bed. "I found Melissa. Dad and her got into a really bad argument. She's going to stay at my house for now so her stress level stays low."  
  
"I think that you have too much going on in your life and your stress level is too high. I think that you need to take some time for yourself." Brock said stroking her hand.  
  
"Oh Brock, I know that I have a lot going on, and that I've been really stressed out lately, but I don't know how to fix it. My family is making my little sister's life hell, even more so than she made it herself. I can't get everything out of my head yet and I know that it's been awhile now, but it's all still so fresh in mind. And then with all of this going on, you're right, I do have too much stress in my life right now." Trish said leaning her head on his hand.  
  
"I'll try to make it better for you." Brock said softly.  
  
**Sorry this didn't get up yesterday, I'm in training at work and don't get as much time to type it up. Where's Dave? What is he up to? Could his temper get the best of him and make him do something stupid? What's going on between Trish and Brock? Could it be good or bad? Please continue to read and review and thank you for all of your support!!** 


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to Crystal, Mysticalfem, Psychobunny410, Jamie469, and Tia for the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Can you believe that we're on chapter 40??? Wow! Sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier, but Hunter (my son) had a 102.2 temperature last night and I didn't get to work to type this up as early as I wanted. Enjoy!**  
  
Trish was feeling worn out so Brock held her hand while she slept. '  
  
Dr. Kennedy knocked and walked in. Trish didn't stir, but Brock smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"I'm Dr. Kennedy, I'm Trish's doctor from Toronto."  
  
Brock shook his hand, "I'm Brock, I'm a good friend of hers."  
  
"Nice to meet you. If she doesn't wake up within an hour, please wake her and have her buzz the doctor. Don't tell her I'm here, but we need to go over some stuff soon." The doctor advised.  
  
"Will do."  
  
About a half-hour later, Trish woke up. Brock had dozed off and Trish couldn't resist to mess with him. She took her pillow and promptly hit him with it.  
  
He awoke startled and she was laughing. "Wow, I didn't know that was all it took to wake you up."  
  
"You're a punk, you know that?" Brock said with a smile.  
  
"Yea, kinda."  
  
"Call your doctor, he stopped in but you were sleeping." Brock said to her.  
  
She hit the call button and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.  
  
"What was that for?" Brock asked while making a mental note of how cute she looked.  
  
"Because I can." Trish replied with a smile. "The pain meds have made me feel pain free."  
  
Shortly after there was a tap at the door and Dr. Kennedy walked in.  
  
Trish smiled, "Dr. Kennedy, you made it!"  
  
"Yes I did. I hopped the company jet to make it here in time. I would like to go over your results and some other stuff and then we'll take you into surgery." He explained.  
  
Trish looked at Brock, "Do you want to stay in here or would you rather hear it from me?"  
  
"If it's ok, I would like to stay and support you." Brock replied.  
  
"Instead of staying in here, I would like to bring you guys down to my makeshift office to go over everything." The doctor said to them.  
  
They got Trish into the wheelchair and Brock wheeled her down with the doctor. They all got settled while the doctor pulled out Trish's chart.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, "Trish I got the results from the biopsy and they showed that the tumor was indeed malignant."  
  
Trish's heart sank. She was dreading that response. She grabbed Brock's hand and held it tight. He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb while listening intently.  
  
"What we are going to do is go in and remove the tumor. If the cancer has spread to the uterus from the fallopian tube where the tumor is, we may have to do a hysterectomy. If the cancer has spread to the fallopian tube from the tumor, we will have to remove the tube, but that would leave the other tube and the uterus. But if having children is not of importance to you, the best way to insure that the cancer would be completely removed would be to undergo a hysterectomy." The doctor explained.  
  
Trish had tears running down her cheeks. She knew that one day further down the road she wanted to get married and have children, but now she didn't know if she ever could. What man would want a woman who couldn't give him a child?  
  
"Trish, I know this is a bit overwhelming, but I would like to get you into surgery as soon as possible." The doctor said bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Could I have a few minutes? I don't know which I would rather do." Trish said trying not to sob too much.  
  
"Of course, I'll come check in in a couple of minutes." The doctor said exiting the room.  
  
Trish couldn't hold back anymore, she let the tears and the heart- wrenching sobs out. She couldn't believe what she had been told. Brock squeezed her shoulder. She stood up and climbed in his lap and held him crying. "Why is this happening to me? What have I done that is so wrong? I know everything happens for a reason, but I can't take it anymore. I've been beat up, hurt, betrayed, cheated on, lied to and now I'm being told that I have cancer and I have a possibility of never having kids, I don't know if I can do this alone."  
  
Brock held her close and rubbed her back. He pulled her head away gently so he could look her in the eyes, "Trish, I know that you've been handed a pretty shitty hand of cards, but you will never, ever be alone. You have your family, and you will always, always have me." Brock iterated.  
  
Trish smiled a little and held him. "I'm scared Brock. Do I try to salvage a slight chance of having kids ever? Or do I just give up on that dream and have him take it all? I mean I'm 27 years old, I shouldn't have to make decisions like this."  
  
"Trish, I think you should do what you want to do. And I'll be there for you whenever you need me." Brock said rubbing her back.  
  
"Would you call my sister for me? I don't have the time to. She'll call mom." Trish said to Brock.  
  
"Is there anybody else you want me to call for you?" Brock asked.  
  
"Not that I could think of, why do you know someone?" Trish said to him.  
  
"Well, I didn't know if you would want Dave to know." Brock started to explain but Trish interrupted him.  
  
"No, no not yet. I'm not ready to face him. He calls me all of the time, he asks the divas about me, I just don't feel comfortable yet." Trish said to him with a frown on her face. "I still care about him, but I'm not ready to face him.  
  
"That's ok, I won't call him." Brock reassured her.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in, "Have you gave your options any thought?"  
  
Trish nodded, "I would like to try and salvage what I can. Just remove what you have to, and I'll go from there."  
  
The doctor acknowledged her, "Ok, why don't you get back in the wheelchair and we can get you prepped."  
  
Trish gave Brock one last hug. He held her tight, and had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but he fought it back. He didn't want to scare her. She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for this Brock, thank you."  
  
The doctor helped Trish sit down and he wheeled her away. Brock picked up his phone and called Melissa.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Melissa had arrived at Trish's house and began to unpack a few of her things. She figured she would go grocery shopping that evening. She looked around the house and noticed that some of the things weren't where they usually were. "Hmmm.that's odd." She thought to herself. She decided to take a shower and then hit the store. Just as she was starting to dry herself off her cell phone rang. She grabbed it, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Melissa?" An unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?" She asked concerned.  
  
"It's Brock, Trish's friend."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's up?" She asked. She figured that Trish had talked to him about the Randy situation.  
  
"I have to talk to you about your sister. Are you sitting down?" Brock asked her.  
  
She sat down on the toilet seat, "Ok, I'm sitting, what's up?"  
  
Brock explained in detail about Trish's cancer and how they were going to start treating it. Melissa had tears in her eyes, "Is she going to live?"  
  
"The doctor's sure she's going to live, but she may not be able to have children of her own." Brock replied.  
  
Melissa felt the tears trickle down her cheek. She knew how much Trish wanted to have a child of her own and how devastated she must be. "I want to see her, where are you guys?"  
  
"Trish said that you would call your mom, is that ok or do you want me to?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, I'll tell her, but where are you guys?"  
  
Brock gave her the address of the hospital and the room number. "Ok, I'll call mom and I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell her I love her and I'm on my way." Melissa said quickly and hung up.  
  
She dropped her towel and ran out of the bathroom to find some clothes to wear and to pack. She heard some weird noises coming from downstairs. Not thinking, she still didn't have anything on, but she walked downstairs and found Dave in the living room. "What are you dong here?" She shrieked.  
  
He jumped because he didn't know anyone else was there, "Waiting for your sister, what are you doing here? Naked?" He asked her.  
  
She turned red and ran into her room and threw on some clothes. "Dave, you've got to come with me, Trish is really sick, she's going to need you."  
  
"What? How is she sick? No wonder why she hasn't been returning my calls." Dave said to Melissa.  
  
"Come on, I have to call mom and you can listen to me explain. But we've got to get going, Trish needs us!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
So the two of them piled into Melissa's car and they headed to the hospital.  
  
**Well.what will happen when Dave arrives at the hospital with Melissa? What will happen between Melissa and Dave on the car ride to the hospital? Will this life-altering event cause Trish to notice something in Brock she didn't before? Please continue to read and review!! Have a great weekend, and new chapter on Monday!** 


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to Willow, (Sorry to hear about your computer, and welcome back!) Tia, Mysticalfem, Crystal, Jamie469 and Psychobunny410, and Trishrocks you guys are wonderful! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story!**  
  
Melissa had called her mom and explained everything and relayed the information to Dave as well. Melissa was driving and they were listening to the radio. Dave turned it down and looked at Melissa, "So how have you been doing?"  
  
Melissa nodded, "Pretty good. I get sick sometimes, but so far I haven't had to leave class to do it, so it's going well. I had to tell the school authorities about everything, which made them call my dad which made us get into a big fight."  
  
"I'm sorry about all of the trouble." Dave started to say, but Melissa interrupted him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll figure it all out."  
  
Melissa looked at Dave, there was just something incredible sexy about him, and she couldn't figure out what it was. Whenever she looked at him, she found herself turned-on. She could tell that Dave was really thinking about what happened though. Maybe it was finally hitting home for him. "So, have you talked to the girls lately?" She asked hoping to find some sort of conversation.  
  
"Yeah, Aly is getting prepared for her homecoming dance. Jenni is in lots of sports and activities and Nattie is growing very fast." Dave replied.  
  
Melissa smiled, "Homecoming, ours is this upcoming weekend."  
  
"Are you going?" Dave asked.  
  
"Possibly, not 100% for sure yet, but most likely." Melissa replied. "I have my whole outfit, it's just whether or not I have a date that is up in the air."  
  
Dave nodded, "I see."  
  
Soon Melissa and Dave were talking about anything and everything. The time was flying as they chit chatted about the littlest of things to the bigger things. They were both very open and honest with each other, and they were even flirting around.  
  
They arrived at the hospital and started to head up.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Brock had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He had been going over all of the happenings of the last 24 hours in his mind and couldn't believe all that had happened. Trish was diagnosed with cancer, him and Nicole broke up, Trish had started to talk to Melissa again, he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Finally Dr. Kennedy walked into the waiting room and headed towards Brock, "Mr. Lesnar?"  
  
Brock looked up, "Hi doc, how is she how did everything go?"  
  
"Why don't we walk down to my office and we'll go over everything." The doctor suggested.  
  
Brock didn't like the sound of that, he walked with the doctor. The doctor pulled out a chair for him to sit down in.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat, "Mr. Lesnar, we ran into some complications while we were in the operating room with Ms. Stratigias."  
  
Brock knew it was something bad because instead of calling him by their first names, he had reverted back to Mr and Ms. "Like what? Did she make it? What happened?" Brock asked concerned.  
  
"When we were in there, we found the beginnings of fibroid tumors and she also had endometriosis. We began the removal process, however we found that she there was a lot more cancer in her uterus then we had originally found, so we had to do a total hysterectomy."  
  
Brock put his head in his hands, he knew that Trish was going to be devastated and the last thing she needed in her life was more bad news.  
  
"While we were closing up, she began to hemorrhage. She lost enough blood to where she could possibly need a transfusion, but we're going to wait to see how she is feeling and where her vitals are at."  
  
"But she'll be ok? Will she need chemo still?" Brock questioned.  
  
"What we've done so far is remove the uterus, both ovaries and both fallopian tubes and we removed the lymph nodes in the pelvis and abdomen. We'll fallow it up with external-beam radiation therapy to the pelvis to kill off any remaining cancer cells." The doctor advised. "But I would prefer for you to not explain this to Trish, I would prefer to be the one to go over all of this."  
  
Brock nodded, "That's understandable, besides, I would probably screw up the explanation. Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes you may, I'll bring you to her room. When she wakes up, I'll come in and sit down and explain everything."  
  
"If she asks, can I tell her that you had to do a hysterectomy?" Brock asked.  
  
"That part you may tell her, but don't go into the details." The doctor reiterated.  
  
They walked to her room and just as they were arriving, Melissa and Dave were walking towards the door. Brock had to do a double-take. "Hey guys."  
  
Dave nodded his head, "Hey Brock."  
  
Melissa smiled, "How is she?"  
  
The doctor looked at Brock, "One at a time, and I don't want her upset or overly excited. Try to keep her as calm as possible."  
  
Brock nodded, "Will do sir, will do."  
  
The doctor walked off and Brock turned to face Melissa and Dave. "I'm going to go in there and see how she's doing, then I'll explain everything."  
  
Brock walked into Trish's room. She was awake and trying to find something on tv, "Hey beautiful!"  
  
Trish turned and smiled weakly, "You're still here? What happened, would the doctor tell you the details? Brock I've got to know."  
  
"Hold on there," Brock said turning the tv off. "I have a lot to go over with you."  
  
Trish sat back and took a deep breath, she could tell that whatever was coming was not going to be good. "I'm ready."  
  
Brock picked up her hand and kissed it, "The doctor ran into somethings that he wasn't completely prepared for, he had to perform a total hysterectomy."  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears, all of her hopes were washed away. She leaned on Brock and held him. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"Look, the doctor wants to explain it to you because there's more that he didn't tell me, so I told him that I would buzz him when you're ready to hear it. But also, there's one other thing I have to tell you." Brock said holding her tight.  
  
Trish pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "What more could you possibly tell me?"  
  
"Well, Melissa's here." Brock started.  
  
Trish sniffled, "Really? You'll have to send her in here in a little bit because I have to talk to her."  
  
Brock cut her off, "And she brought Dave with."  
  
Trish's jaw dropped. "Dave's here?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Yeah, she brought him with."  
  
"He's the last person I want to see right now, how do I look at him? How do I show him that I'm strong and that I'm fine without him, when I'm not even a whole woman anymore?" Trish cried.  
  
Brock held her, "Don't say that. You are a whole woman, I think that you are a perfect woman."  
  
"But how can I be perfect? I can't even give the gift of life. No one is going to want to be with a woman that can't even give him a child of his own." Trish cried.  
  
Brock looked her in the eyes, "You're perfect to me. Trish, just because you can't have children doesn't mean that no one will ever love you. You have so much more than that, you are a great person and you can always adopt. You can give a healthy, happy home to a child that normally wouldn't have one."  
  
Trish sniffled, "You think I'm perfect?"  
  
Brock blushed, he didn't catch himself saying it. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to scare her into thinking that their whole friendship was just for him to try and get in her pants because that wasn't it at all. He loved her friendship and if that's all they were for the rest of their lives, he was fine with that. He stuttered, "Umm.yeah, yeah I do Trish."  
  
Trish smiled, "I think that you're a great guy too."  
  
"Would you like me to buzz for the doctors so you can get the details?" Brock offered.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Trish agreed. She sat there thinking about what Brock just said to her. Did he have feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him? What about Dave? Could she ever trust Dave? She had pondered if her and Dave would ever wind up back together, but she didn't know if she could ever believe him. Could he be faithful?"  
  
"Earth to Trish, are you there?" Brock said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Trish said trying to clear her mind.  
  
"I'm going to let you and the doctor talk, and I'll let them know what I can and I'll send Melissa in after the doctor leaves." Brock said pushing her hair back.  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok, that sounds good." She motioned for him to come closer, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Brock walked out of the room and the doctor went into see Trish. Brock sat down by Dave and Melissa, "Guys, Trish is going to need a lot of support, things didn't go the way she wanted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.  
  
Brock explained about the hysterectomy and how upset she is that she could never have children of her own and it was really hitting her hard.  
  
After the doctor walked out, Melissa stood up, "I'm going to go in there and visit with my sister. She's going to need me."  
  
And she headed in her room.  
  
**What will happen between Trish and Melissa? Will Trish be honest about her feelings for Brock? Or will she start to have feelings for Dave again? And what will happen with Melissa and Randy? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	42. Chapter 42

** Thanks to Jamie469, I'm glad that you liked the pic of Brock with Hunter. It's one of my favorites! Crystal, Psychobunny410, Mysticalfem, and Trishrocks for your reviews. I appreciate them very much!**  
  
Melissa walked in her room and shut the door. Trish was facing away from the door crying. "Trish?"  
  
Trish turned to face her, "Come here."  
  
Melissa went to her and Trish held her tight. "I know we have our problems right now, but I'm here for you."  
  
Trish smiled, "I'm here for you too. And I want you to answer me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why did the hell did you bring Dave with? I'm not ready to face him." Trish cried to her.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me what's going on between you and Brock." Melissa fired back.  
  
"Only if I get more details about you and Randy." Trish one-upped her.  
  
"Deal, you start." Melissa said to her.  
  
"Brock and I are just friends. Yes I really like him, and we have a lot in common, but I don't know if we would ever want to wreck our friendship." Trish explained.  
  
"Are you guys friends with benefits?" Melissa asked.  
  
"No, we've never even kissed on the lips." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"Would you want to?"  
  
Trish smiled, "Maybe."  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
"Ok, tell me why you brought Dave."  
  
"I thought maybe you would want to see him and have him support you through this. I don't know why, I came downstairs and he was in the living room and I panicked and told him that you were sick and needed us."  
  
"Wait a minute, he was in my living room?" Trish asked defensively.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't return his calls, so he was going to wait there for you." Melissa responded.  
  
"Ok, that's creepy. I knew I should have changed the locks." Trish said making a face.  
  
"I know, it startled me too. But he really cares about you Trish. He feels really bad for what happened. His ex has been calling him trying to talk him into getting back together with her and she doesn't know about the baby and he doesn't want to totally lose you unless you tell him that it's completely over and he doesn't have a chance."  
  
"Wow, when did you two get so close?" Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"The car ride here."  
  
"I see." Trish replied. "So tell me about you and Randy."  
  
Melissa smiled real big, "He knows that I turn 18 real soon, and he said that that is fine. We've seen each other once, but we talk every night. And, if he can, he's willing to take me to my homecoming dance!"  
  
Trish smiled, "Oh Missy, that's great. Have you told him about the baby yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Trish I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm ready for this baby. Being with Randy has really made me think. What if he's not ready for someone else's child? Especially one his co-workers?" Melissa said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Trish reached out and squeezed her hand, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I've been reading a lot about adoption and I've been giving it some thought." Melissa said slowly.  
  
"What about Dave, did you tell him?" Trish asked  
  
"No, not exactly, because I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll feel differently in a week. Maybe I'll feel better when Randy knows, I don't know. Trish, I'm so confused!"  
  
Trish rubbed her hand. "I hate to do this, but I'm exhausted and I'm starting to get sore. I'm going to take a nap and figure out what the hell to do about Dave being here."  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry, I guess I just wasn't thinking." Melissa said.  
  
"It's ok. Good night." Trish said rolling over and falling fast asleep.  
  
While Melissa was in Trish's room, Brock couldn't hold himself back any longer. "So what are you doing here Dave?"  
  
"Melissa told me about Trish and I wanted to let her know that I'm here to support her." Dave responded.  
  
"Oh, like how you supported her sister awhile back?" Brock fired at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave snarled at him.  
  
"You know damn well what that means, Jesus Dave you killed her. You took her heart and completely tore it to shreds. She has been so hurt and so heartbroken that there are days she doesn't even get out of bed. And then with her being sick, it's taken everything out of her. She was so close to Melissa, they were more like best friends then they were sisters and you took that away from her. Do you know that she hardly even calls her mom anymore because she's afraid that Melissa will answer and she's so confused she doesn't know how to feel about Melissa? She loves her sister, and she wants to try and help her but yet she's pissed off because the two of you slept together. Have you given any thought as to what this whole thing has put her through? Rather than just how you feel?"  
  
"Brock, you need to stay out of this, it's not your place to be involved. You can just run along back to Nicole and Mya because you're not needed here." Dave said to Brock.  
  
Melissa had started to walk out but she heard the boys going at it. She decided to stand there and listen. Trish turned her head because she hadn't heard Missy leave, "Missy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Listening to Dave and Brock fighting, you know, I would have to say that Brock feels more than friendship for you."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Trish asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Do you feel up to being wheeled over here?" Melissa asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Hell yeah." Trish said. She tried to sit up but it hurt, "You're going to have to help me."  
  
Melissa ran over and helped her in, "we have to hurry, it's getting good." Melissa filled her in on what she had heard so far.  
  
"So tell me, how involved have you been with Melissa?" Brock asked.  
  
"We were together once Brock, however this isn't your business." Dave answered angrily.  
  
"I mean since you found out she's pregnant."  
  
"We haven't been."  
  
"Exactly, you have a seventeen year old girl, pregnant with your child, still in high school, scared to death right now and you haven't even called to check on her. You could be in jail right now because of all of this, but yet your not and you don't even call to see how she's doing? Put yourself in her shoes through this Dave, picture if it was Aly who was pregnant." Brock fired away on him. "That isn't showing responsibility Dave, and Trish sees that.  
  
"Brock, I'm warning you, this isn't your concearn, and if you don't butt out of our business."  
  
Brock immediately interjected, "You're going to do what? What's the matter, afraid of the truth? Are you afraid of knowing that you just lost a woman that loved you for everything you are and everything you aren't, a woman who wasn't judgmental of your past, who took in your children as her own. Trish gave you everything she had, and what did you do for her in return? You hurt her Dave. You hurt her deeply. And I don't think you realize what you had and what you lost. For her sake Dave, move on. Move on to someone who suits you more, someone who you deserve, because you sure as hell don't deserve her after all that you've put her through. She's going through enough right now, she doesn't need to worry about you being here also."  
  
"Fuck you Brock, who are you to talk? You don't know shit about me, so don't try to play the almighty. I'm here because I care about her, and she needs me." Dave argued with him.  
  
"That's interesting Dave, you care about her, but she LOVED you. She doesn't need you holding her back." Brock continued to argue.  
  
"What is your point? Why do you care? You're just a friend that needs to back off, and let her live her life." Dave said taking another step towards him.  
  
"You're right Dave, I am just a friend. But I'm just a friend that truly, deeply cares about her. I worry about her when we're not together because I know the pain that she's going through. And I'm just a friend that will be here by her side through thick and thin because I'm not going to let her go through anything alone. And I'm just a friend that isn't going to let her get hurt time and time again by someone who doesn't love her for the person that she is, the person that she's becoming and the person that she'll be 30 years from now." Brock said stepping towards him, "Now tell me, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Dave stepped towards him making them toe to toe, "Yeah I do because you're not letting her make her own decisions. I'm going to go in there and we're going to talk, and you're going to deal with it."  
  
"Well then I'll be going in there to see if she wants to see you because if she doesn't then I'll remove you. I don't have time for asshole ex's that don't get the point that they are no longer a couple." Brock growled.  
  
Trish grabbed Melissa's arm, "I'm done. Help me back to bed, go out there and tell them that neither one of them can come in here, I'll let them know when I'm ready. I need to sleep."  
  
"Are you mad at Brock for starting shit with Dave?" Melissa asked her.  
  
"No," Trish said tearfully, "I just need to sleep and rethink some things."  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want me to get someone?" Melissa asked nervously.  
  
"No," Trish sniffled, "Brock was so sweet. I mean the way he spoke, it was like."  
  
"It was like he has closet feelings for you." Melissa answered.  
  
They got to the bed but Trish's pain medication was starting to wear off and Melissa couldn't lift her.  
  
"Go get Brock, and let the two of us be for a moment." Trish said to Melissa.  
  
Melissa walked out and you could hear Dave and Brock still going back and forth. "Boys!"  
  
They both turned and looked "Brock, Trish needs your help." Melissa said to him.  
  
Brock turned and walked into the room and found Trish sitting in a wheelchair by the bed crying. "Trish, are you ok?  
  
"Brock, come here." She said tearfully.  
  
Brock walked over to her, "What's wrong? Why are you in the wheelchair? Did you have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No," Trish said with a small smile, "Melissa and I were listening to you and Dave fighting.  
  
"Look Trish, I'm sorry I started a fight with him, but I."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Will you help me into bed?"  
  
Brock picked her up gently and laid her in bed. "I was just trying."  
  
Trish interjected again, "come here." She said motioning with her finger.  
  
He leaned down and Trish kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for defending my honor. You were 100% honest with him, and I appreciate it. But the pain meds are wearing off and I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep through my pain."  
  
Brock was stunned. "I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything, let me know."  
  
She squeezed his hand, "I will, thanks."  
  
**Will Trish talk to Dave? Will he worm his way back into her heart? What will happen between Brock and Trish? And what will happen when Brock talks to Randy about Melissa? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to Tia, Mysticalfem, Landy, Jamie469, Psychobunny410, Trishrocks and Crystal and FiKa (Qwerty) for the reviews. Crystal, I work for a health insurance company so that was a start, and I went to a few websites for reference. Thanks for the reviews!**  
  
Dave, Brock, and Melissa went down to the cafeteria to eat while Trish slept. The three of them were sitting at a booth. Melissa felt like she was in the middle because Dave and Brock weren't talking to each other. She felt bad because she knew that Dave and Brock were best friends and now the whole "incident" was driving them apart.  
  
Brock decided to be the bigger man and he made conversation with Dave. Dave knew that Brock was right and that he had hurt Trish deeply, but he felt that if he could just get in there to talk to her and to pour his heart out to her, then maybe she would give him one last chance.  
  
Melissa's cell phone rang, she looked and it was Randy. She got a big schoolgirl grin and answered it. The boys couldn't help but eavesdrop in. She noticed that they were listening and she got up and walked away.  
  
They started to make fun of her and they shared a few laughs. Finally Melissa came back with a big smile on her face. "Guess what?"  
  
The boys shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to homecoming!" She squealed.  
  
The boys congratulated her and she gave them hugs. "And, Randy's coming here today and I have to tell him about my secret." She said with a concerned expression.  
  
"Do you want me to hypothetically talk to him?" Brock asked. "We go back to OVW, we're pretty good friends, and Dave was in Evolution with him."  
  
"I don't know, I mean, I don't want him to think that I'm a slut, but I don't want him to think that I've been lying to him either." Melissa replied.  
  
"Look, I'll just chit-chat with him a bit." Brock said patting her on her back.  
  
"Let's go back by Trish's room." Melissa said standing up.  
  
A while later, Brock had walked off to go call Randy and Melissa was down at the gift shop, so Dave decided that it was his time to go in and see Trish.  
  
He walked into her room and found her sleeping. He quietly shut the door and sat down by the bed. He watched her sleep and couldn't believe how long it had been since the last time they had seen each other. He missed her, he knew that he loved her and he knew that he had definitely screwed up. He didn't blame her for not wanting anything to do with him. She didn't seem to fully understand the type of man that he was, and he needed to make sure that she understood just what he was capable of.  
  
Trish began to stir a little, she turned her head and found Dave watching her. His silhouette contrasted against the light coming in from the closed blinds. She could see his eyes following her, watching her. She startled a little which caused her to wince in pain. "What are you doing in here?" Trish asked holding her stomach.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. How are you feeling?" Dave replied reaching out to hold her hand.  
  
Trish moved her hand, "I'm a little sore, and I'm a little empty. What do you want to talk about Dave." She replied with a sadness about her.  
  
"Trish, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I know that I was stupid, I know that I was wrong. Trish, I want you to know that I love you and."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Dave, I heard you the first time you said it after you told me about it. And you know something, I love you to. Whether you believe me or not, I do love you. But I'm also hurt. I'm hurt, I'm shattered. I don't know if you fully understand just what you did to me." Trish sat up even though it hurt, she used the pain to help fuel her rage, she had been bottling everything up for so long, and she was finally going to let it out. "Dave, I've always been the strong one. When I broke away from Peter, I vowed that I would not get myself into a situation where I was going to end up hurt. I've learned that emotional pain is far worse than physical pain. I trusted you, I loved you, I devoted everything I had to us, and look what happened. I know that it was something on a whim, but who's to say that it won't happen again? Dave, you have two children now counting this one that happened "on a whim" I just don't think that I can risk it again."  
  
"Trish please, don't give up on us. We can work through this, we can survive and overcome." Dave said reaching out for her.  
  
She wasn't able to move fast enough and he caught her hand. He held it and Trish started crying. She loved him yet she didn't know if she wanted to get tied up in that situation. Especially since he was having a child with her sister. "Dave please," She cried.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. Trish pushed him back, "Dave I can't do this, at least not now. I don't know if I'd do well in a relationship at this point." She took her hand back from him, "Actually, I know that I wouldn't do well in a relationship with everything going on, I just need time for me at this point. Now please leave."  
  
Dave was stunned, he couldn't believe that she was outright telling him that there was no chance for them to get back together right now. "But Trish, you need me right now, you need someone to love you and to take care of you and."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Dave please leave." And she rolled over so she didn't have to face him and silently cried to herself.  
  
Dave slowly walked out of her room. Melissa seen him walk out and instantly got up and walked into Trish's room. When Trish heard the door open and shut again, she figured it was Dave, she snapped, "Dave please when I said to leave I meant it."  
  
Melissa stopped, "Um, Trish, it's me Missy."  
  
Trish rolled over and seen it was her, "Sorry, I thought you were Dave."  
  
"So I gathered. What's going on? Are you ok? Did you need something?" Melissa asked.  
  
"No, I woke up to him staring at me. I just can't help it, I can't get back together with him right now, if ever. I'm just too empty." Trish said trying not to cry.  
  
Melissa held her. "Trish, Randy will be here soon, he just called from the airport. I have to come clean about everything to him, and I'm so scared."  
  
"Why is Randy coming out here?" Trish asked.  
  
"Because he got the weekend off to take me to Homecoming, and since the show was close by, he was flying here and we'll leave from here." Melissa replied hugging her, "That is, if he wants to leave with me."  
  
"Melissa, I want you to really think of the question that I'm going to ask you, because he'll probably ask you and I want you to be honest with me." Trish said holding her hand.  
  
"Ok, what?"  
  
"Do you honestly want to keep the baby or are you only wanting to because you're afraid of how Dave will react?" Trish asked her while still holding onto her hand.  
  
"I don't know. Part of me does, but then the other part of me sees how Christie threw her dreams out the window to be a full-time mom. And I want to capture my dreams, but I don't want to seem selfish, and I hate to say this, but I really don't want to ship the baby off to Dave."  
  
"What do you mean? Dave is a great dad." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't even ask about the baby or how I'm doing, it's like it doesn't exist, and I don't like that." Melissa replied.  
  
"I understand where you're coming from about that, I just wanted to ask you because he might. Or, he might not and decide that he wants to act as the child's father if you're relationship grows into that." Trish advised.  
  
"Trish, I'm really scared, I really like him, and I think that he really likes me, but we're taking it slow since I'm not 18 yet. And I know that that was already one strike against me, and now here we are and I'm not just 17 but a pregnant 17 year old that is carrying the child of his co- worker." Melissa said starting to cry.  
  
Trish knew that this was really hard on her sister. She comforted her, "Melissa, I want you to be strong, I want you to go get cleaned up, send Brock in here, and bring Randy in here before you go to talk to him about everything."  
  
Melissa sniffled, "Ok." She walked out and nudged Brock and nodded towards the door. She headed off to the bathroom.  
  
Brock figured that Trish and Melissa got into a fight since Melissa came out crying. He walked in slowly, "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something, and we need to do it quickly because I have a consultation with my doctor in about 5 minutes." Trish said to him.  
  
"Ok, what's on your mind?" Brock asked.  
  
"What if I adopted Melissa's baby?" Trish said to him.  
  
Brock about fell over, "What?"  
  
"I really don't think Melissa wants to keep it, but she doesn't want Dave to raise the baby because he hasn't even acknowledged it and I don't blame her for that, but then also when she goes to tell Randy that she's pregnant, she can say that she is for me because I can no longer have children. What do you think? Do you think I'm crazy? I need your opinion on this." Trish rattled off quickly.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Trish, how much thought have you given this? Have you talked to her about it? What about Dave? How's he going to react? Trish, have you given thought to your career and what you'll do with her while you're on the road?" Brock asked trying to bring her back to reality.  
  
"Brock, I've given this a lot of thought, I talked to Vince and he said that the baby can come along as long as it doesn't prove as a distraction for when I'm needed, I haven't talked to Dave or Melissa about it yet. Brock, don't you see that this is the only chance I have to having a child that is close to being my own? Now I don't know if any guy is going to want to date a woman who can't bear him a child of his own, but has a child that was carried by her sister from some odd circumstances, but I'm willing to take that risk. This would be a great solution if it's what she wants."  
  
"Look, I'm not telling you what to do, but I do want you to be careful with your heart. Just because she doesn't want the baby now doesn't mean that when it starts to kick or flutter that she isn't going to want to keep it. Or when she delivers it and they place the baby on her chest, how do we know she won't change her mind? Hon, I'm not trying to be negative, but I want you to be careful with your heart on this one. I don't know, but it just doesn't seem as easy as it sounds." Brock said rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"I know, but at least it gives her the option that she doesn't have yet. And I know that we still have to talk to Dave about it."  
  
There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. "Look, I'll talk to Melissa about it for you, then we'll talk to Dave and I'll have her come and tell you her decision." Brock said giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
As Brock walked out, he saw Melissa and Randy walking down the hall. Brock tucked himself around the corner and when Randy walked past him, he pounced on him. The two wrestled around a bit, and finally they shook hands. "Melissa, can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
Melissa looked at him puzzled, "Sure, Randy, Dave's right over there if you two want to catch up."  
  
Randy nodded and headed down to see him. Melissa looked at Brock, "What's up?"  
  
"Trish has a wild idea and I told her that I would bring it up to you." Brock said as he walked her down the hall.  
  
**Well, what will Melissa think of Trish's idea? Will Dave's bad temper that we've seen in the past flare up? And Psychobunny410, Lots of Randy in the next chapter, I promise!! Please continue to read and review!!** 


	44. Chapter 44

** Thanks to Tia, Mysticalfem, Jamie469, Willow, Omarisorangel04, Crystal, Trishrocks, and Psychobunny410 for the reviews! I appreciate them! You guys are truly wonderful!! Just to let you know, I made Randy 21 for this story.**  
  
Brock pulled Melissa aside, "First of all, I had nothing to do with this idea, Trish came up with it all on her own. Would you ever consider giving the baby up for adoption?"  
  
Melissa kicked her feet around, "I don't know, I mean I have to take Dave into consideration, but I want the baby to have a good home, and I don't want it to live with complete strangers, but maybe it's what's best. I don't know. Why?"  
  
"What if Trish adopted your baby? She talked to Vince and" Brock started to say but Melissa interrupted him.  
  
"You mean that Trish wants to adopt the baby? Really?!?"  
  
"Yes, but all of you, including Dave, need to sit down and talk about this. So, if you would like, I'll talk to Randy while the three of you meet and then before you tell Randy about the baby, you may be able to say that you're pregnant for your sister." Brock explained.  
  
"That I would do, I totally trust Trish." Melissa said. She jumped up and hugged Brock tight." You are the greatest thing that ever happened to Trish, do you know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Um, just that you guys have a great friendship, and you've really been a great source of strength for her through this." Melissa added quickly. "C'mon, let's go check on Dave and Randy.  
  
As they returned, the doctor was leaving Trish's room. "Hey Randy, let me show you the cafeteria, they have a great pinball game down there." Brock said to him.  
  
"Ok, Melissa, I'm going to go down there with Brock, I'll be back in a little bit." Randy said to her.  
  
"Have a good time." Melissa said waving. She grabbed Dave, "Come on, we need to talk to Trish."  
  
"Ok, about what?" Dave asked as they walked in her room.  
  
Trish was on the phone giving her mom an update. She hung up and looked at Melissa. Melissa smiled and nodded her head yes. Trish smiled "Dave, I want you to sit down and have a serious talk with Melissa and I about something important, your child."  
  
Dave sat down, he had no clue what was going on. "Look, I know that I haven't exactly been around a lot, but I've been trying to tie up some loose ends."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Dave, hear us out on this one."  
  
He stopped and listened.  
  
"Now, my sister is 17 years old which is only two years older than your oldest daughter. And I know that it's hard to explain to the girls, and I've also been told that you and Angie have been talking a bit, and it would be hard to tell her that you have another child on the way with Missy, not me." Trish started. She could tell that she was making Dave a little uncomfortable so she decided she should speed it up some. "And I know that Missy would like to graduate high school and go to wrestling school and do all of the things normal 17 yr. olds do. So, I was wondering, would you have a problem if I adopted the baby?"  
  
Dave did a double take and looked at Trish, "You want to adopt the baby?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yes I do, I can't have children of my own, and this way the baby stays in the family, you can be a part of it's life, Melissa can be a part of it's life too. I know it seems drastic, trust me I've been lectured, but I know what I'm doing. Also, this way, if you don't want to tell the girls or Angie that it's with Missy, you could say it was with me and Missy is carrying it for me since I have cancer."  
  
"Wow, you've done a lot of thinking about this, haven't you?" Dave said rubbing his head.  
  
"Yes Dave I have, and I hope that you agree in giving me this, I will make you proud." Trish said to him. "You'll be able to have a hand in everything, and I will consult you, just like we were divorced parents."  
  
How could Dave say no? He knew that this meant a lot to her and that it would really help Melissa out. In a way, he really didn't feel apart of this child. But, he would still be able to be involved in the child's life meaning Trish's life also. He could make sure that he was always in her life that way. Then he would know everything that was going on with her and who she would be seeing. He grinned evilly to himself, he knew just how to play this game. "Trish, Melissa, I am in total agreement. You have my blessing."  
  
The girls squealed and they hugged, then they hugged Dave. Trish leaned over and kissed Dave on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, you won't regret this."  
  
"Ok guys, here is my news," Trish said clearing her throat. "They put me on stronger pain medication, so I'm feelin' pretty good, and I get to go back to Toronto tomorrow. Melissa, I'll get to take pics of you and Randy!"  
  
Everyone hugged again, and Melissa and Dave walked out of Trish's room.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Brock brought Randy down to the cafeteria to the pinball machine, "So, tell me about you and Melissa?"  
  
"Well, she's a really great person. She's intelligent, funny, and she has a great personality. She really wants to wrestle also, and that's really great. We talk on the phone a lot, but we haven't been able to go out a lot. I'm a little nervous because she's taking me to meet her parents when we get back to Toronto." He said with a smile, "What's been going on with you and Nicole?"  
  
"Nothing, we broke up a couple days ago." Brock said taking his turn. "So, I'm back on the single side."  
  
"But I heard that you and Trish were hitting it off." Randy mentioned.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Who do you think? I think that if you like her, you should go for it. I know that you and Dave were best friends, but the least you could do is try." Randy suggested.  
  
"Right now, I don't know if Trish is looking for a relationship, and I don't want to seem like I'm rebounding on her. Besides, she still has some strong feelings for Dave and while I don't want her to get hurt by him, I also don't want to stand in the way of way her heart is." Brock said.  
  
Randy was surprised by how much thought Brock had put into his answer. "You really care about her don't you? You don't have to lie to me, I'll tell you anything you want to know about how I feel for Missy if it makes you feel any better."  
  
Brock turned to face Randy, "You know, when I was fighting with Nicole and hanging out with Trish on the road, there were many times when I felt like Trish and I were more of a couple than Nicole and I? Trish and I have so much in common and when we're together, I feel that connection, but I don't know if she felt it. But, I have to be honest, and I love my Nikki. Yes we have our problems, but I love her. I totally understand how Trish feels about Dave because it's how I feel about Nicole. But, if the chance arose, yes I would date her, and who knows, maybe we would make it for the long haul? Now tell me about you and Melissa."  
  
"Well, you know how sometimes things just feel right the first time you meet or talk? That's how it was with her. That's how it is everytime we talk. I told her that I had to be careful since she's not 18 and she said that she understood totally. I really feel like we'll work." Randy confessed to Brock.  
  
"That's great man. Let's get heading upstairs before the girls think we got lost." Brock said playfully shoving Randy.  
  
"Don't make me take you down here. You know that I can whoop your ass anywhere." Randy said playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
Next thing you knew, the two were wrestling around again. They had to be careful since they were in a hospital cafeteria. They got back to Trish's room and found Dave and Melissa sitting outside her room. "What are you guys doing out here? She sleeping again?" Brock asked.  
  
"No, she had to call my mom with an update on her condition. But we're supposed to go in when we're all here." Melissa said to him.  
  
Randy grabbed his jacket and a small gift bag. "What's in there?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well, I got Trish a little present since she's stuck in the hospital and especially since she's had such rotten news lately. So I thought that I would pick her up something to make her smile. And the crew sent some get well cards."  
  
They walked into her room and Trish quickly got off the phone. She was looking tired at this point. "Are you getting tired?" Brock asked her.  
  
"A little, but never mind me. Randy, how are you?" Trish asked him.  
  
He went over and gave her a light hug, "I'm ok, this is for you." He said handing her the bag.  
  
She opened it up and it was a gift certificate for an all day spa session at her favorite spa, and her favorite candy bar. Then she found 4 cards. "Thank you so much, but why did you get me 4 cards?"  
  
"I didn't. 3 are from the WWE crew and I got the 4th one." Randy said with that hot smile that he likes to flash.  
  
Trish opened them and each superstar had written a little something to her. She got tears in her eyes, "These are wonderful, I'll have to send a thank you card back with you Randy."  
  
Melissa cleared her throat, "Well, Randy and I have dinner reservations, so we're going to head to the hotel room to get ready. We'll see you guys in awhile."  
  
Brock looked at Trish, "I have to get ready to head out to the airport, I work tomorrow. But I'll give you a call when I land and see how you're doing."  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "Could you give us a minute?"  
  
Dave nodded, "Sure." He got up and left the room fuming to himself.  
  
"Brock, I want to tell you thank you. You took time off to be with me through this, and I really appreciate it." Trish said squeezing her hand.  
  
"Trish, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I didn't want you to go through this alone. But, for as much as you are smiling and laughing, I know that you're hurting inside and I know that you're hurting physically. Don't hide it. Let yourself grieve, this is a big thing, and I don't want you bottling everything up." Brock said to her.  
  
"Oh Brock, you know me all to well." Trish said with tears in her eyes, "I'm trying to be strong while I'm here. I can't wait to get home. Then I'll let it out, I promise. When we get back to Toronto the doctor is going to go over my treatment agenda, and then I'll find out when I can return to the ring."  
  
"Now you just take it easy, I know you're antsy to get back in there, but I don't want you to jump back in too soon. I'll be calling you at home to find out how you are." Brock said holding her.  
  
"Sounds good, and I'll be honest with you whenever you call." Trish said with a smile. It felt really good to be in his arms, and she wished that he didn't have to go.  
  
He let her go and took a step back, "You take care of yourself and keep an eye on your sister. If Dave doesn't get the hint about leaving you alone, let me know."  
  
Trish laughed a little, "I will, don't worry, I will."  
  
Brock turned and headed out.  
  
Dave walked in to Trish's room where she was settling in with a magazine. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of cards?"  
  
"Sure." Trish said shrugging her shoulders. She might as well do something to pass the time.  
  
Melissa and Randy got to the restaurant and they were seated. Melissa and Randy looked over the menu and talked about what had been going on in their lives lately.  
  
Finally Melissa looked at Randy, "I have to talk to you about something, and to be honest I'm kind of nervous to tell you.  
  
He reached across the table, "Melissa, you can talk to me about anything. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, there's something that you don't know about me." Melissa said slowly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Umm.well, I'm pregnant." Melissa said with a scared look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think that I heard you wrong.you said you're .pregnant?" Randy questioned.  
  
Melissa nodded with tears brimming in her eyes, "Randy, I really like you, and I don't want to scare you off, but I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm going to tell you the honest to God truth because I care about you and I respect you and you deserve the truth. I was staying at Trish's house and I wound up getting drunk and it happened. The baby's father hasn't really been involved at all, and there's an age difference involved so I think that has a lot to do with it."  
  
Randy interrupted, "So, you wound up getting drunk and things happened with this guy that was there with you, and now he won't even accept his responsibility?"  
  
"Well, he wasn't there with me per say" Melissa explained while starting to cry a little harder, "He was there because him and Trish had a fight and he was upset and things got out of hand. I'm really sorry, I don't want you to think the wrong thing about me, I'm not one of those girls, I don't know why it happened, but it did and I wound up pregnant, and he hasn't said anything to me about the baby since I first told him. But, since Trish can't have children of her own anymore, she's willing and able to adopt the baby." Melissa broke down crying.  
  
Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So you're not keeping the baby? And this guy won't step up to the plate and accept the responsibility?"  
  
"Randy, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know the truth, think of me what you will. I'm so sorry." Melissa cried. "I think that it's hard for him to accept the idea, I'm only 2 years older than his oldest daughter."  
  
"Dave is the father?" Randy asked her quietly.  
  
Melissa nodded her head and sobbed. He stood up and walked to her side of the booth, scooted in and put his arm around her. "Yes it's a bit of a surprise, but I don't hate you, and I'm not the judgmental type. If you need support, I'll be here to support you."  
  
Melissa stopped and sniffled for a minute, "You're not going to leave?"  
  
Randy shook his head, "No I'm not going to leave. Everyone makes mistakes in their life, and sometimes things happen to where you just can't learn from your mistake and move on. My ex-girlfriend and I had a pregnancy scare the week I was scheduled to leave to go to OVW. So I kind of understand, a little. Are you scared?"  
  
Melissa nodded, "Petrified. I took most of my required classes over summer break so I could graduate early so I could go to wrestling school full- time, but now I can't."  
  
"Well I want you to know that I'm not running away scared. Let's eat dinner, we can talk about this more at the hotel. Let's just enjoy our meal." Randy reassured her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Melissa smiled. For the first time in a very long time, she felt truly happy. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.  
  
**What will happen now that Randy knows the truth? Will Dave start working his way into Trish's heart by being there when Brock isn't? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to Willow and Mysticalfem for the reviews!! New chapter will be up on Monday. Hope everyone has a great weekend and thanks again!!** A/N I posted this on Friday, but it doesn't look like it took, so I apolgoize for not noticing!!! I'm posting two chapters today, but it looks like when you update, it's adding symbols to the story. If it's too bad, review or e-mail me and I'll send you a clean copy of the chapter until the site allows me to update it with a clean version. Thanks!! **  
  
Randy and Melissa finished their dinner and headed back to the hotel. Melissa slipped into her pajamas and snuggled with Randy, who had slipped on a pair of workout shorts, on the couch.  
  
"So, can I ask you a question about the baby?" Randy asked while her rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"If I'm meddling too much, let me know, but is Trish adopting the baby due to the circumstances, or because you don't want the baby?" Randy asked hesitantly.  
  
"No you're not meddling too much," Melissa said looking down. "Probably a little of both. I'm so scared. There are nights where I can't even sleep because I'm so worried. If Trish adopts the baby, then I can still be a part of it's life without being the mom. I can watch it grow up and become it's own being. This is going to sound selfish, but I want to finish growing up and pursuing my dreams. But, part of me says that I can raise a child and pursue my dreams at the same time, it's just going to be hard work and dedication. But then I start to doubt myself and it all goes back to why it's best that Trish adopts the baby."  
  
Randy gave her a hug, "Well, I'll support you with whatever decision you decide to make."  
  
Melissa looked at him with disbelief, "Really?"  
  
"Yes really. I want you to always remember that." He said kissing her on the top of her head and hugging her.  
  
"God how did I get so lucky?" She thought to herself.  
  
The next day Trish woke up to a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the nightstand by her bed. She opened the card, "Hope these help to brighten your day. Good luck on going home and I'll call you tonight. –Brock"  
  
Trish smiled, "He is so sweet." She knew that she wouldn't be going home until 11:00 a.m. and it was only 8:00 a.m.  
  
Just as she was getting ready to buzz the doctor to find out her agenda, her room door opened and Melissa walked in. "You're up already?" Trish asked her.  
  
"Yeah, Randy and I went our separate ways this morning" Melissa started to say when Trish cut her off.  
  
"Oh honey come here, I'm so sorry to hear that. I knew that it would be a shock for him, but I didn't think." Trish started to ramble when Melissa interjected.  
  
"As I was saying, Randy and I are went our separate ways this morning, so we could prepare for tonight. We're fine." She finished with a smile.  
  
Trish's face lit up, "Really?!? That's great!! I'm so glad that it went ok."  
  
"I told him the whole truth, no lying. And he was great! He told me that he would support me with any decision I make." Melissa said sitting down by her on the bed.  
  
Trish hugged her." I am so happy for you! You guys look really cute together."  
  
"Thanks, he is so wonderful! He'll look at me with those sparkling eyes and that dazzling smile, then he holds me in his strong arms, oh how I wish he'd just hold me forever and never let me go." Melissa cooed.  
  
Trish squealed, "I am so happy for you!"  
  
"Who sent you flowers?"  
  
"Brock did. Last night, Dave came in and played cards with me until he had to fly home for rehab."  
  
"How did that go?" Melissa asked in a skeptical tone.  
  
"It went pretty good. We talked about his girls and the WWE product and a few other things." Trish replied.  
  
"That's cool. Have you told mom and dad about the adoption yet?" Melissa asked.  
  
"No, I thought that we could sit down and tell them together."  
  
There was a knock on her door. Her doctor walked and greeted them happily. He took her vitals and looked at her, "How would you like to leave early?"  
  
"That would be great!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Go ahead and get ready and I'll be back in a little bit." And he left.  
  
Trish slowly stood up and began to put her things away. "Still sore huh?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Still and sore." Trish replied.  
  
Soon the doctor was back and Trish signed her papers and they were on their way back to Toronto.  
  
Trish's mom met them at the airport and drove them back to the house. When they got there, they got Trish comfortable on the couch and Melissa left to go and get her hair and makeup done.  
  
Alison (Trish's mom) brought out some cold Crystal Light and sat down by Trish, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Stiff and sore. How are you?" Trish replied.  
  
"Patricia Anne Stratigas now you know that's not what I meant. How are you doing emotionally? Her mom asked.  
  
"I'm hanging in there. I've learned that by talking to Melissa and Dave, it's helped me to not hold a grudge anymore. It's the cancer thing that is throwing me for a loop." Trish said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what you're feeling." Alison said to her. She knew that Trish always felt better after she opened up.  
  
"I feel like I'm not a complete woman. What man is ever going to want to be with, let alone marry a girl like me? I can't even bear him children, what good am I?" Trish said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Trish's mom sat beside her and held her, "Trish, you can tell them that you had cancer and you beat it. You are a survivor, and that's all that matters. It is perfectly ok to not have children. But if you want a child, you can always adopt."  
  
Trish chuckled a little, "That's what Brock said."  
  
"So, you and Brock are still close friends?" Her mom said to her with a smile.  
  
"Yes we are still friends." Trish said rolling her eyes. "I feel awful because when Brock was at the hospital with me, him and Nicole broke up. Well I've been so wrapped up in my own problems, I haven't even stopped and asked him how he's doing. I have to call him." Trish said reaching for her cell phone.  
  
He answered on the 3rd ring, "Hello sexy!"  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" Trish asked immediately.  
  
"Forgive you for what?"  
  
"I've been such an awful friend. You and Nicole broke up and all I do is cry to you about not being a whole woman anymore. I'm so awful, will you forgive me?"  
  
Brock rolled his eyes, "Hon, cancer is a bigger thing than a break up. It's ok."  
  
"No it's not just ok, I owe you dinner and drinks. When are you available?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down. You're still on pain meds, you can't drink."  
  
"Tonight is my last dose. Then it's just Advil if I'm sore." Trish replied and stuck her tongue out at the phone.  
  
"Alright, give me two days and I'll be at your house."  
  
"It's a date. Have a good night studly." Trish said.  
  
"You too." And they hung up.  
  
Melissa slipped in the back door and ran up the stairs to her room. Both Trish and Alison laughed. "It's so hard to believe that she's a senior this year. She'll be 18 in a month, my little sis is growing up." Trish said acting like she was going to cry.  
  
"I know, didn't time fly?" Alison said.  
  
The two of them sat and talked some more and by the time they were done, Trish felt a lot better. The doorbell rang and Trish answered the door, and there stood Randy. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and red and black vest. He looked damn fine. He was standing there with Melissa's corsage in his hands, "Is Melissa here?"  
  
Trish squealed and invited him in. She introduced him to her mom and hollered for Melissa. Melissa walked down the stairs in a beautiful red dress with silver sparkles and silver shoes. She had her brown hair in a curly up do and her make up was just perfect. The dress hid her budding tummy just right. She smiled and Randy's heart melted. "Melissa you look beautiful." Randy said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trish grabbed the camera and got pictures of Melissa pinning the boutonniere on Randy and Randy slipping on her corsage. The she got pics of them with her and with their mom. Then the two of them together outside by the big pretty tree in the back yard and by the limo.  
  
Just as they were about to leave, Trish grabbed Melissa by the arm, "You are going to knock everyone dead. I'm not going home so you'll have the house all to yourself. Have a great night."  
  
Trish and Alison waved and watched the limo pull away. They walked back into the house together to find something for dinner.  
  
**Sorry it's short, but work has been crazy!! Please continue to read and review! Next chapter is regarding Trish's date with Brock!! Thanks!** 


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Tia and Crystal for the reviews! I'm sorry this is late, but I had a case of writer's block and I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go. Thanks for supporting me, I really appreciate it!** A/N When I check the preview, it shows a whole bunch of symbols interrupting some of the words, I'm going to load the chapter anyway, I want you to know that there is a new chapter. If the symbols are far too irritating, e-mail me or review me with your e-mail addy and I'll re-send you a clean copy of the chapter. Not a prob! Thanks for your loyalty!**  
  
Trish was at home, working on dinner and fidgeting over how to wear her hair. This was the first time that Brock had ever been to her house and she wanted to make sure he liked it. She had sent Melissa to pick him up at the airport and bring him back. While preparing dinner, it gave her a chance to think of everything that had gone on in the last 2 weeks. It was still hard to believe that it was real.  
  
Trish had made sure that she had prepared Brock's favorite food, she wanted them to have a good time. It had been a long time since they were able to just hang out and have a good time. She ran upstairs and changed into a pair of flared blue jeans and a t-shirt. She put a few curls in her hair to give it some volume and had just finished her make-up when she heard the front door open. She peered out from the doorway and Brock called for her. She smiled and headed downstairs and held him.  
  
"You look really great, how are you feeling?" Brock said with a big smile.  
  
"I'm feelin' pretty good, how are you?" Trish replied with an even bigger smile.  
  
Brock pulled her to him and gave her another hug, "I've missed you, when are you comin' back on the road?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Starting next week I have radiation therapy for 3 weeks, and in 2 weeks they'll let me start working out again, and from there I'll have to work off the ring rust and then they'll have to find a way to fit me into the storylines." Trish said.  
  
"Radiation therapy? Why do you have to go through that?" Brock asked.  
  
She started to give him a tour. "They found some abnormal cells in my abdomen, so to be safe they're going to put me through radiation therapy to stop them from becoming cancerous."  
  
"I've never really dealt with cancer before, this is unreal to me. This is hard for me to swallow and I'm not even the one that has been going through it, how are you doing?" Brock said holding her hand.  
  
"You know, when they told me that there were still abnormal cells, I lost it. They told me how they were going to treat them, but it still didn't make it better. I came home and I so upset, but once I got it out of my system, I'm just ready to get everything over with and move on with my life." Trish replied. "What's been going on with you?"  
  
"Just wrestling. Nicole brought Mya out to a relative's house so she's gone for a week, so I can't go see her. But she brought her by Smackdown for me so I could visit with her."  
  
"How are you doing since you and Nicole broke up?" Trish asked squeezing his hand.  
  
"Ok. It's been weird going home and she's not there. It was really hard to tell my parents, but they understand. In a way, it's nice. We were fighting so much towards the end that it just didn't feel like it should. But I can't lie, I miss her. But I'm ok without her."  
  
"I totally understand. Dave called me the other night and said that he wants to be a part of the baby's life, and that he wants to help me decorate the room and shop for the baby and all of that. It was really weird, but I'm supposed to call him after Missy's appointments and when it comes to the ultrasound that will tell us if it's a girl or a boy he wants to be there." Trish said. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"Wow, that's totally opposite of how he was before. That is kind of odd. Unless he realized that he's not scoring any points by not being there." Brock replied.  
  
"Yeah. But Melissa and Randy are really hitting it off, they had a great time during homecoming and now she calls him when she gets home from school and he calls her at night before she goes to bed. It's really cute." Trish said with a smile. She looked down at her watch, "Dinner's done, let's head back to the dining room."  
  
They ate dinner and had dessert. They each grabbed a drink and headed out to the dining room. "So tell me beautiful," Brock said to Trish, "What is there to do in Toronto? You know all of the hot spots, where should we go?"  
  
"Well, there's a great new club that opened up downtown, but I can't dance the way that I like, so…if you want to shoot some pool and play some darts I know a bar downtown that is perfect!"  
  
"Sounds great to me." Brock said with a smile.  
  
Trish slipped on her high heel boots and her black leather jacket. Brock was checking her out as she got ready. He whistled at her, "You know, you make a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket look like a million bucks."  
  
Trish playfully slugged him in the shoulder, "Well you should know that you wear a pair of athletic pants like they are nobody's business."  
  
They both laughed and headed out to the bar.  
  
They got there and ordered some drinks and waited for a dart board to open. They had great conversations along with playing many games of darts and pool. Trish and Brock were both feeling the effects of a night out. Trish looked at Brock, "Do you feel comfortable driving?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a farm boy remember?? We used to drive tractors while being 3 sheats to the wind." Brock said to Trish which caused her to erupt in laughter. The two were like a pair of teenagers in the midst of puppy love. They were holding hands and playfully patting each other on the butt.  
  
They hopped in the car and Brock proceeded to drive. Suddenly Trish looked over at him, "Do you know how to get to my house?"  
  
"No, but I figured we'd get there sooner or later." Brock said with a laugh. Trish looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. They both burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok, pull over." Trish said to him.  
  
Once he pulled over, she leaned over and was half in his lap. "What are you doing?" Brock asked her.  
  
"Trying to get a driver's side point of view of where we are." Trish said. Then she realized how stupid that sounded and she leaned into his chest laughing.  
  
"That's it, I'm taking you drinking more often, you're a riot." Brock said rubbing her back.  
  
They finally got back to Trish's house. "Let's go up to my room and watch a movie." Trish said to Brock.  
  
"Alright." They headed upstairs. Trish changed into a large t-shirt and Brock pulled on a pair of loose work-out shorts. Trish closed the shades and lit some candles. They hopped into Trish's bed and flipped channels until they found a good movie.  
  
Trish laid on Brock's chest. They had been talking about their break-ups with their significant others. Trish looked at Brock, "Brock, do you really think that I'm pretty? Or are you just saying that to make me smile?"  
  
"Of course I think you're pretty. I wouldn't just say it." He said to her rubbing her back.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Trish asked slowly. Her buzz was starting to wear off and because of their conversation regarding their break-ups it had made her think. "Do you really think that some guy out there would want to be with me, even though I have no chance of ever bearing them a child on my own?"  
  
Brock held her close and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Of course I do. And whatever guy gets to be that guy is one of the luckiest guys in the world."  
  
"You mean that?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You know, I have to tell you this again, Nicole doesn't know what she lost. You are truly Mr. Wonderful." Trish said to him.  
  
"Thank you." Brock said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I know that curiosity killed the cat, but I have to ask you something else." Trish said to him. "And it may be the buzz, but I have a great game we could play while we watch the movie."  
  
Brock smiled and sat up a bit more, "I'm game what's that?"  
  
"Truth or dare." Trish said with a cute smile.  
  
"You're on. Truth or dare?" Brock asked.  
  
"Hmmm…I'll say truth." Trish said.  
  
"Truth…Ok, have you ever thought about being with someone else than the person you were in bed with?"  
  
"Yeah, I have." Trish admitted. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"I have to go with dare." Brock said confidently.  
  
"Ok, are there any limits?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nah, what fun is truth or dare if there are limits?"  
  
"Alright, I can handle that. I dare you to…kiss me like I was your girlfriend." Trish said to him.  
  
Brock was a little taken aback. That was not what he expected. But it was also something that he wasn't going to argue. He leaned into her and slowly their lips touched. He slowly opened them and slid his tongue across her bottom lip and then their tongues intertwined.  
  
Trish couldn't believe that she had had the courage to say what she did, but she was glad that she did. She felt herself grow warm and tingly all over. He was making her feel things that she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
Brock pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes with a cocky smile, "truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Trish said breathlessly.  
  
"Don't stop." Brock said in a whisper.  
  
Trish nodded her head and soon the two were all over each other. Brock slid his hands up her night shirt and began to fondle her breasts while he nibbled on her neck.  
  
Trish let her hands wander down to his shorts and slowly ran her hand across his package. She could feel that he was hard and couldn't get over how big he felt. She climbed into his lap facing him and they went back to making out.  
  
Soon Brock was pulling Trish's shirt over her head. All that she had left on was her thong. She began to grind her hips on his ever-growing bulge. Brock let out a low groan and began to kiss her neck and suckle on her nipples.  
  
Trish laid Brock back and crawled down and slid off his shorts. She began to go down on him. Brock pulled her up and moved her into the "69"position. Finally Brock couldn't contain himself and he laid her down on her back and entered her.  
  
Trish gasped. He was so big and he definitely knew how to hit the right spots. She threw her head back, "damn Brock, don't stop." She said breathlessly.  
  
He continued to thrust with her in a steady rhythm. Finally he couldn't contain himself anymore. He thrust with more force and more speed.  
  
Trish ran her hands down his chest and held on to his hips and pulled her into him and kept up his rhythm.  
  
He gauged his force on what she liked, while still being cautious not to hurt her. The two came together and laid down to rest. Brock rolled onto his back and Trish curled up and laid her head on his chest. She was a little sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. Brock leaned over and gave her a passionate french kiss and closed his eyes.  
  
Trish closed her eyes and smiled a little. She fell fast asleep.  
  
**Alright, again I want to apologize for the writer's block, we've been swamped at work, so I haven't been able to let myself fall into the story, but after writing this chapter I feel much better! LOL!! New chapter coming soon. What will the morning after be like?? Will anyone reappear in their lives?? Please continue to read and review!** 


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks to Crystal, Mysticalfem, Psychobunny410, JamieJ469 (I promise I won't let the reviews go to my head!) and Tia. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them, and they really help to inspire me!**  
  
Trish awoke the next morning still snuggled under Brock's arm and cuddled into his chest. She peeked under the covers and seen that they were still naked. "Wow, it wasn't just a dream." She thought to herself with a smile. She wiggled herself free so she could crawl up to his ear, "Hey studly, do you want me to make some breakfast?" She purred in his ear.  
  
He turned his head and whispered in her ear, "No sexy I want you to be breakfast." And the two began to kiss. Soon the two were at it again. Brock and Trish feasted upon each other with total oblivion to their surroundings.  
  
Melissa got dropped off in the driveway by her friend Carrie, Melissa smiled and waved, "Bye, thanks for the ride!" She turned and headed inside the house. She checked the mail and the machine. On there was a message from Dave for Trish. Melissa rolled her eyes and deleted it. She grabbed her backpack and headed upstairs.  
  
She got to her room and opened the door when she heard Trish moan. Melissa's first thought was that Trish was in pain, so she turned and rushed into Trish's room. She swung open the door, "Trish are you ok?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Um, I'm fine." Trish called out as she and Brock scrambled for the covers.  
  
Melissa was so embarrassed, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She called and shut the door quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Brock looked at Trish and they both started laughing hysterically. He held her close and kissed her, "Would you mind if I take a shower?" He asked and then started nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Keep that up and you won't be taking a shower alone." Trish said playfully. "But no I don't mind. While you shower, I'll go make sure she's ok."  
  
Trish got Brock all set up and peaked in her room, but Melissa wasn't there. "Hmm.where would a pregnant Stratigias woman be?" She thought to herself. Then she smiled and headed down to the kitchen. There was Melissa looking in the fridge. "Hey kiddo." Trish said to her.  
  
Melissa jumped and turned around. Trish saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Trish, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything. I thought that you were in too much pain to move, I'm so sorry."  
  
Trish went and held her, "Hon, I'm not mad. It's ok, you don't have to cry, I promise. Brock's not mad either, it was an accident, you were afraid that I was having complications, I appreciate your thoughts."  
  
"But I interrupted you guys before anything could happen. What if I messed with your destiny?" Missy said to Trish.  
  
"Without saying too much," Trish started, "You didn't interrupt anything last night, you didn't mess with my destiny. It's perfectly ok. Are your hormones acting up again?"  
  
Melissa nodded, "I cried during a long-distance commercial yesterday at mom's."  
  
They girls laughed and went and sat down in the dining room. "So what's going on between you two?" Melissa asked.  
  
Trish shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't talked about it. I don't know if he wants to be something, or if this was a one-time thing, or what. But, we'll see how things go." She glanced at the clock, "It's one o'clock already?"  
  
Melissa nodded. Trish stopped, "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Because today is Thursday and all of my doctor's appointments are scheduled on Thursdays so I set my schedule up so my last class gets out at 12:00 p.m." Melissa responded with a smile. "Remember, you flipped out last Thursday?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that, I was just checking." Trish tried to cover herself.  
  
Brock came out from the bathroom wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing. After I take a shower, do you want to go grab some lunch?" Trish asked Brock.  
  
"Sure, sounds good." He looked at Melissa, "Are you done with school for the day?"  
  
Melissa smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm done at noon on Thursdays because my appointments are all scheduled for Thursdays."  
  
"Cool, you can come with us then." Brock commented.  
  
"Do you like video games?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Do you mean watch how badly I can kick your ass at video games?" Brock replied in a cocky tone.  
  
"Oh it's on." Melissa said and the two headed into the den.  
  
Soon the two had commenced to playing video games and hurling insults back and forth at each other. Trish's phone rang, Melissa turned to Brock, "You're closer."  
  
"You live here." Brock responded.  
  
"You're not pregnant." Melissa shot back.  
  
"I hate it when women use that one." Brock said getting up. Melissa stuck her tongue out at him. "Just wait." Brock said with a laugh, he grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Is Patricia there?" a male voice asked.  
  
Brock smirked and caught Melissa's attention, "Patricia" he said with emphasis, "is unable to come to the phone, can I take a message and have her call back?"  
  
"No that's ok, I'll try back later." The male said and hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I don't know, some guy asking for Patricia and he wouldn't leave his name." Brock said sitting down.  
  
"Hmmm.that's odd. The only guy who I can remember calling her Patricia was Peter, but he's in jail right now." Melissa commented.  
  
"Why does Peter sound familiar?" Brock asked.  
  
"Peter was her abusive ex-boyfriend that attempted to attack her when she was still with Dave."  
  
Trish came downstairs and the two were so engrossed in their video game, they didn't even notice. Trish cleared her throat and the two still didn't budge, "Is anyone up for food?" She asked.  
  
That got the two's attention. They turned the video game off and Brock went over to Trish, "You had a phone call, I answered it, it was some guy who wouldn't leave a message, but he was looking for Patricia."  
  
Trish looked at him puzzled, "I wonder who it was? The only guy who ever called me Patricia was Peter, unless it was a relative? Who ever it was can call back and leave a message."  
  
They piled into the car and headed into town. They got to a restaurant and sat down. They started to talk about Melissa's homecoming night when Brock's phone rang. He answered it, the girls were talking when they heard Brock say that he didn't want to talk about it right now. Finally he looked at the girls, "excuse me for a minute." He got up and walked outside.  
  
"I wonder who it is?" Melissa inquired.  
  
Trish laughed, "Girl you are so nosy!"  
  
The girls laughed and talked about the baby when Brock came back looking flustered. "Everything ok?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything's ok." He said quietly. "So what did I miss?"  
  
"We were just talking about the baby." Trish said rubbing his hand.  
  
Soon the three were gabbing, but Trish could tell that something was bothering Brock. They finished and they headed back to the house. Melissa went up to her room to work on her homework and Trish sat down with Brock in the living room.  
  
"Are you sure that everything's ok?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well you've been really distant since you came back. If you need to talk, I'm here." Trish said to him.  
  
Brock nodded. Trish could tell that he needed to talk, "Answer me something, are you not talking because of what happened last night and almost this morning."  
  
Brock looked at the floor and then at her, "Maybe."  
  
Trish smiled, "Hon, we're friends, friends forever. I want you to forget about what happened and talk to me like you used to. Nothing has changed, I promise. I'm not one of those psycho girls."  
  
Brock smiled, "Are you sure you won't get uncomfortable?"  
  
"Let me guess, it was Nicole?" Trish said to him. He nodded. "I won't get uncomfortable."  
  
Brock turned to face her, "She called me today because she missed me. She said that she was in the wrong, and that I was right she knew what she was getting herself into when we first started dating and when she yes when I proposed to her and that she wasn't thinking right. Now that she's had this time to really sit and think it's made her really think about how much she loved me and about our family and she wants me to think about getting back together with her."  
  
Trish wasn't completely surprised, but it was still a shock to her system. "Well, she is right, you are a great guy and she was very lucky to have you and she took it for granted. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know that she's Mya's mom and we were engaged and I know that a part of me will always love her, but do I want to chance our relationship becoming what it was again? How do I know if she's changed or if she's just saying that?" Brock said to her. "I just don't know, and then with what happened last night, I don't want to."  
  
Trish cut him off, "Uh-uh, I said not to think about what happened last night for now, talk to me like the friends that we are."  
  
Brock smirked, "Alright, I was with a woman last night that I'm very good friends with and have had a crush on for awhile. We're great friends and we decided to try something new. Now I'm confused as to where that stands and what I should do."  
  
Trish looked him in the eyes, she now knew that part of him wanted to be more than just friends with benefits, or more than just a one-nighter. "What would be the best thing to say?" she thought to herself. So she decided to say the right thing, "Well Brock, I don't think that you should go by what you should do but what you want to do. It may not seem like it, but there's a big difference between the two of them. I think that you should listen to your heart. If your heart says to try and put your family back together, then follow. If your heart says to try something new, then go for it. Just make sure that you always remember that lovers come and go but friends are there till the end."  
  
Brock couldn't believe how understanding she was being. He was amazed how much she would rather help him then get what she wanted. He leaned over and held her, "I wish that I could make a decision on a whim, but I can't. This is something that I really need to sit down and think about. I think that I'm going to go home for the rest of the weekend and think about this. You're not mad are you?"  
  
Trish leaned over and hugged him, "No I'm not mad. I want you to make the decision that is right for you, not anyone else."  
  
"I really appreciate everything, thank you." Brock said, he tilted her head back and gave her a long, sweet kiss. He got up and grabbed his bag and Trish drove him to the airport. She walked him to the counter, made sure that he didn't have to wait too long for a flight. She walked him to the gate and he pulled her close and kissed her one last time, holding her tight. He slowly let her go and walked on the plane.  
  
**Well, what's going to happen?? Who will Brock pick? Who was the guy on the phone? What about Dave? Please continue to read and review!** 


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Mysticalfem, Crystal, Jamie469-(You're right, the site is odd. I didn't get sent any of the reviews. I went out to the site and found them. And yes the story will continue to the birth of Melissa's baby.) Trishrocks and Tia for the reviews, I really appreciate the insight! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Trish drove home from the airport with her head swimming in all of her thoughts. Instead of going straight home like she planned, she realized that she had a lot of thinking to do. She wound up driving around for a few hours, and then heading home. She walked in and found Melissa sitting in the living room. "Hey, can we talk? I need sister time."  
  
Melissa turned off the tv, "Of course, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Brock is facing a decision of whether he wants to pursue a relationship with me, or get back together with Nicole and give it another try." Trish started.  
  
"Whoa, when did this come up?" Melissa asked confused.  
  
"Remember the call at the restaurant? It was Nicole telling him that she realized how much she loved him and what not. So I made him talk to me like a friend, and now he's finding himself faced with this decision. So, I've come to the conclusion that I'm just going to be me for awhile."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I start radiation therapy next week, then after that finishes, I have to go to OVW and work off the ring rust, so I won't be cleared to wrestle for awhile. So within that time, I'm going to live for me. If Brock decides to be with Nicole, which I'm ok with, then I'm just going to have fun for awhile. If I meet someone, great but if I don't, then that's ok too. I'm going to reacquaint myself with my friends, maybe do a little dating, but I'm not going to worry myself with trying to find someone to spend the rest of my life with." Trish explained.  
  
"But, are you going to be ok if Brock decides to be with Nicole?" Melissa asked cautiously. She knew how much Trish had fallen for him.  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah I am. He knows in his heart who he wants to be with, and who's good for him and if it's not me than I'm going to stand by him and support him with his decision."  
  
"Wow, good for you. I'm really happy for you. You know, I hope that I grow up to be as great of a person as you are." Melissa said to her.  
  
"Oh stop, I'm just being me." Trish said blushing.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Dave had just finished packing up the rest of his stuff. Angie came out and looked at him, "Now you're sure that this is what you want to do? You don't know if she's even going to give you the time of day, let alone consider going out with you again. But yet here you go moving to Toronto just to try and surprise her with your dedication to what used to be a relationship?"  
  
"Angie, I know that it's hard to understand, but I have to do this. I can't move on with my life knowing that somewhere deep inside her she might still love me and if I can show her how much I've changed, maybe we can re- light the flame. I'm going to take it slow and try to start off at least as friends and see if I can work my way back up." He reached out and took her hand. "Ang, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You helped me find a counselor to work out my problems, and the classes have been great. I really feel like the old me, not the one who let the demons get out of control. I'm also really glad that we reconnected, but I can't get back together with you until I have full closure from Trish. I really feel like we're not through, and just maybe we'll be together again. I hope you understand."  
  
Angie nodded, "Yes I understand. I just hope that you know what you're doing. But I will agree, you have definitely come a long way then from when the incident took place."  
  
Dave smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Well, be careful, don't do anything stupid, and good luck." Angie said to him.  
  
"The two embraced for a long, meaningful hug. Finally Angie stepped back, Now go on, get out of here and go get you're girl."  
  
Dave climbed in the truck and headed off to Toronto.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER.  
  
Melissa opened the front door just as the phone was ringing. She rushed over to it, "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.  
  
"Is Ms. Stratigias home?" A male voice asked.  
  
Not thinking Melissa replied, "This is."  
  
"Hey, it's Scott! How are you doing? Long time no hear from. Boy are you hard to get ahold of. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Realizing that he thought that she was Trish, she replied, "Um, I actually have plans tonight. I'm going to my sister's 18th birthday party tonight, I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok, how about I pick you up at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow night and we'll have dinner and catch up on everything?" Scott offered.  
  
"Um, alright, sure that will work." Melissa said hesitantly.  
  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow night!" And he hung up.  
  
"I don't remember Trish talking about a Scott, I wonder who he is." Melissa thought to herself as she hurried to her room.  
  
Trish came in the front door hurriedly, "Melissa are you home yet?" She called running up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting ready to go." Melissa replied. "Hey I've got to talk to you about something."  
  
"I'm going to change and then we can go. Don't worry, I'll make sure we get there on time. Dave said that he'll have your car fixed by tomorrow. I just got off the phone with him." Trish called while getting dressed.  
  
"Is he still coming tonight?" Melissa asked brushing her hair.  
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure." Trish said walking in her room. "So, are you ready to find out what the baby is?"  
  
"I'm a little nervous, but I'm really excited. I just wish that Randy had been able to be here. It's such a big day for me. It's not everyday that you get to turn 18 and find out the gender of your niece or nephew all in the same day." Melissa said turning around, "But I'm ready."  
  
Trish hugged her, "I know, but Vince had him scheduled at a house show. But, I do have a surprise for you from Brock, you can have it in a little bit."  
  
They walked out to Trish's car and started to head for the doctor's office. "So, how are you and Dave doing?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Well, I was really skeptical at first, but he's really become a good friend. He's like the same Dave he was when I first fell for him. But we're taking it slow and just enjoying each other. Why?" Trish replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, what if I told you that I kind of, sort of set you up on a date with a guy that thought you were me on the phone?" Melissa asked nervously.  
  
"Wait a minute, you did what?" Trish exclaimed. "With who?"  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Scott? Who's Scott?" Trish asked her.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but remember that guy that called when Brock was over. I think that it's that number that shows up on the caller id but he never leaves a message. But he said that it's been a long time since you've talked and that you're hard to get ahold of." Melissa added.  
  
"When is this date that you set me up on?" Trish asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. He's going to pick you up." Melissa answered.  
  
"Oh god, I bet it's Scotty. Did he have a deep voice?"  
  
"Yeah, and he referred to you as Ms. Stratigias." Melissa said with a snicker.  
  
"I haven't seen him in forever. We went to college together and I haven't talked to him in months. Alright, I guess it's not as bad as it could have been." Trish said playfully slapping Melissa's knee.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. Just as they were about to enter the radiology suite, Trish stopped Melissa. "Alright, here's your birthday surprise from Brock," And she pulled out a card.  
  
Melissa opened it and read the front of the card out loud, "To a wonderful girl turning into an 18 year old woman" She opened the card and read, "Hope you have a great 18th birthday. I thought that I would get you something special, something that you would never forget. Now open the door and your surprise will be waiting. Happy Birthday, Brock." She got a puzzled look on her face. "Why would he send it here?"  
  
"Because he wanted you to open it away from everyone else, you know how odd he can be. Do you know how hard it is to go from the hospital for my therapy, to the post office to pick it up back out here to the office, make sure that they'll participate and come pick you up to get here on time? Now get in there and open it!" Trish said with a smile.  
  
Melissa opened the door, and there leaning on the front desk was Randy with a bow on the top of his head. Melissa squealed and went and held him. She had the biggest smile on her face. "How did you get here? I thought that you had to work?"  
  
"Look at the note on the back of the card." Randy said holding her.  
  
Melissa turned the card over, "I asked Vince if I could work for Randy since it was your birthday and he said yes. Hope you have a great birthday night.-Brock." Is what was written. She smiled and looked at Randy, "This is so great, I'm so glad that you're here."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, "Me too."  
  
Trish went over to the receptionist, "Thanks for your help, Melissa Stratigias is here now." She said with a smile.  
  
"Anytime, it was a great birthday surprise. I'll let the doctor know that you guys are here."  
  
Everyone sat down, but Randy had Melissa sit on his lap. He rubbed her tummy and looked at Trish, "So, are you ready to find out what it is?"  
  
Trish smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am. But as long as it's healthy, that's all that matters to me."  
  
Randy nodded, "Definitely. Have you heard from Dave? I thought that he was supposed to be here?"  
  
Melissa laughed, "Yeah she's heard from Dave, they talk a few times a week."  
  
"Really?" Randy said raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"He moved up here, and we've become good friends. We're taking things slow." She answered trying not to smile too much. "But he had to go into the doctor to be re-evaluated and since it's the company's doctor, he has to work around them.  
  
Melissa interjected, "Yeah, they've become really good friends, Trish has totally re-fallen for him, but she's not telling him yet."  
  
"Shut up big mouth." Trish said playfully to her. "See what you're getting yourself into Randy?"  
  
"Yup, and she seems to get that quality from her older sister." He said with his trademark smirk.  
  
Trish shook her head and Melissa stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Melissa?" The radiologist called. They all stood up and followed her. The radiologist brought them to the room. Melissa got excited when she seen the ultrasound machine. "If I could just have you hop up on the bed there and lift your shirt up, we can take a look at your baby."  
  
Melissa pointed to Trish, "Her baby. I'm carrying the baby for my sister because she's not able to have children."  
  
"I apologize, I didn't realize that. My name is Wendy, if you have any questions, just go ahead and ask."  
  
Randy held Melissa's hand and Trish close by. Wendy let them listen to the heartbeat and the blood going through the chambers of the heart. She showed them that the spine was perfectly formed and that the baby had all ten fingers and toes. She took some facial shots and found that the baby did not have a cleft lip or cleft palate. She took a picture of the baby sucking it's thumb. Then it came to the big question. "Would you like to the know the sex of the baby?"  
  
All three of them nodded yes. The doctor found that the umbilical cord was in the baby's hand up by it's head. She scanned down and showed them. All three were squinting at the screen, "Congratulations, it's a boy."  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears, as did Melissa's. Randy held them both. "I'm going to print off the pictures and run some numbers. Go ahead clean yourself up and I'll be back in a couple minutes." Wendy said pointing Melissa towards the bathroom.  
  
"Congratulations mom." Randy said giving Trish a hug.  
  
"Thanks." Trish said tearfully.  
  
Melissa came out of the bathroom and held Randy and Trish. "Well, looks like I'm baking you a little man." She said with a smile.  
  
"Melissa, I just want to make sure that you're still ok with me adopting the baby." Trish said squeezing her hand.  
  
Melissa looked at Randy, "She asks after every appointment, if you're ever here, you'll see that it's a ritual." She turned back to Trish, "Hon, I have plenty of time to have babies, I want to do this, I'm 100% sure." And she held her.  
  
Wendy walked back in, "Here are the photos for you, and according to the statistics of the baby, he will be somewhere between 7 and 8 pounds, but you never know. Congratulations."  
  
They walked out to the car and headed to their mom's house. Trish dropped them off, "Hey guys, I'll be back in a little bit, I have to take these pictures somewhere."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell mom that you'll be bringing them." Melissa said waving.  
  
Trish took off and showed up at the doctor's office where Dave was being evaluated. She looked at her watch and seen that his appointment should be over shortly, so she hopped up on the hood of his car and sat there looking at the pictures.  
  
"Hey, how did I get so lucky to have a hot blonde sitting on the hood of my car?" Dave called to her.  
  
She got a big smile and jumped off hiding the pictures. "So, how did your appointment go?"  
  
"They said that I'm good to go. I just have to work off the ring rust and I'll be back." Dave said with a big smile.  
  
"Well, how about some more news?" Trish asked smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They did the ultrasound," She started saying. She handed him the pictures to look at. "Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
Dave looked at her, "Did you say he?"  
  
Trish nodded smiling wide.  
  
He picked her up and spun her around. "That's so great, oh I can't believe this." Without even thinking, he pulled her close and gave her a really sweet kiss.  
  
At first Trish was a little hesitant, but just as he was going to let her go, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.  
  
**Sorry the chapter got so long, I got carried away. No more writer's block!! What's going to happen here? And what about Brock? Was Scott the guy on the phone originally? Was Scott lying about who he was? Hope everyone has a great weekend, and please read and review! If anyone has any predictions for the future, please share them, I love to see what you guys are thinking! Thanks!** 


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to Trishrocks, Crystal, Psychobunny410 (Happy belated birthday! I hope that you had a lot of fun!!) , Mysticalfem for all of your reviews!! I appreciate it! Sorry this chapter didn't make it up yesterday, but I had a killer migrane! I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying this story!**  
  
Trish and Dave pulled away from each other and both took a step back from each other. Trish was bright red, and Dave was hesitant to look her in the eyes. "So, um. are you finished here?" Trish finally asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm all done."  
  
"Do you just want to ride with me to mom's for Melissa's party? Or aren't you coming?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, I told her that I would be there, and that sounds good. But I would like to run home and change." Dave said walking to her car.  
  
"Not a problem." Trish said climbing in.  
  
They started to drive. "So how did the appointment go?" Dave asked.  
  
"It went pretty good. Melissa is such a trooper. And you should have seen the look on her face when she opened the door and Randy was leaning on the desk with a bow." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
Dave watched Trish as she told him about the story. She had a glow about her. It was really nice to see her happy, since the radiation therapy had started, she had been tired and worn-down and just not her usual self.  
  
"My sister set me up on a date tomorrow with some guy named Scott." Trish said to Dave.  
  
"Is she trying to play matchmaker?" Dave asked.  
  
"No, it's actually really odd and I was hoping that you weren't busy because I don't know if I trust this whole thing." Trish started to explain.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he called and asked for Ms. Stratigias, and he told my sister that I was hard to get ahold of. Awhile back, Brock was over and he answered my phone and a guy with a deep voice asked if Patricia was there. Brock told him that I couldn't come to the phone and the guy refused to leave a name or a message. He talked to my sister as if she was me, and he told her that his name is Scott and set up this date tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. he's picking me up. But, the only Scott that I know is a guy that I used to go to college with, and we e-mail each other a lot, but he never calls me Patricia or Ms. Stratigias. The last time he called me, he never uses my name. He doesn't know that Melissa lives with me, so he knows that unless a guy answers, it's me, so he'll usually come up with something involving "Stratusfaction." So I'm not sure what to think of this person but I didn't want to tell Melissa because she felt really bad and her hormones are raging. She cries at almost anything."  
  
Dave patted Trish on the knee and smiled, "Of course I'll stalk you, I have no problem with that."  
  
She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Dave, I knew you'd understand." They both laughed, "But seriously, thank you. I'll let you know if it's ok, but if I don't signal you, don't leave me."  
  
"I'll protect you." Dave said holding her hand.  
  
They got to his place and Dave went into his room to change. Trish walked around and looked at the pictures he had up on his walls. He had lots of the girls, but one picture stood out amongst them all. On the coffee table, there was a picture in a beautiful wooden frame, it was Trish, Dave and the three girls underneath a weeping willow tree and surrounded by beautiful flowers. Trish smiled. The picture was taken when Dave first brought the girls up to Toronto. That was before everything went bad. They were all so happy there. They looked like a happy family. Everyone was smiling and Dave and Trish were holding each other and Natalie while Aly and Jenni were on both sides of them. Trish started to tear up a little, remembering the good times.  
  
"I'm all set," Dave said walking out to the living room. Trish stood up quickly, "Alright, let's go." She turned and walked towards the door wiping her eyes quickly.  
  
They got out to the car and started to drive to her mom's house. "So, what did you get her?" Trish asked glancing at the gift bag.  
  
Dave shook his head, "Not telling."  
  
"Come on Dave, tell me." Trish pleaded.  
  
"You're as bad as a little kid at Christmas time." Dave commented laughing, "No, you can be surprised just like her."  
  
"You're no fair." Trish grumbled.  
  
They arrived at Trish's mom's house and Melissa and Randy were snuggling on the front porch swing. Trish smiled and waved. "It's about time girl!" Melissa called.  
  
Dave and Trish walked up and sat down in the other lawn chairs. Trish looked at Melissa, "Let's see how long it takes mom to see that we're here and that I have the ultrasound pics."  
  
"You're so evil." Melissa said with a laugh. "So Dave, how bad is my car?"  
  
Dave looked at her, "If you only knew how many things I had to replace and tweak and tune up on that thing. But I'll get the tires back on it tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Randy held out his hand to Dave, "Congrats on the baby boy. I bet you were beginning to wonder if you could only have girls."  
  
Just to be a smart ass, Dave looked at Melissa, "It's a boy? Really?" He turned to Trish, "How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
The look on Randy and Melissa's faces were priceless. They were both shocked that Trish didn't tell him.  
  
Trish started laughing, "Dave, stop that. Yes he already knew, don't let him play with you."  
  
Dave went and gave Melissa a hug, "Congratulations on a perfect ultrasound on your big day!"  
  
Melissa smiled, "Thanks, congratulations on your son."  
  
They all sat around talking about what's been going on with them when they heard Trish's mom yell, "Patricia, when did you get here?" And her mom came out on the porch and gave her a hug.  
  
"I've been here for about 20 minutes, I was just talking." Trish said with a smile. "I bet you want to see pictures of your grandbaby huh?"  
  
"Yes I do. Melissa won't tell me anything, tell me, did they find out the sex? Is he healthy?"  
  
Trish pulled out the ultrasound pictures, "He's perfectly healthy, they think that he'll weigh about 7 to 8 pounds when he's born." She said with a smile.  
  
"Did you say he?" Alison exclaimed. She smiled and hugged Melissa and Trish. She ran in the house with the pictures talking about her grandson.  
  
Everyone laughed and walked in the house to begin the party.  
  
People were visiting and eating cake when it was time for Melissa to open her presents. Christie, (Trish and Melissa's older sister) brought hers over.  
  
Melissa opened it and it was a nice plush bathrobe with slippers and some lotion. "It's to make yourself feel pretty after the delivery." Christie said to her.  
  
Melissa got up and hugged her. "Thanks Christie, I appreciate it."  
  
Melissa opened up everyone else's gifts. Then it got to Trish. Trish smiled, "Hon, your gift is at my house, so you'll have to wait until after you and Randy come back."  
  
"Ok." Melissa said with a big smile.  
  
The family said their good byes and it was down to Randy and Melissa and Trish and Dave. Melissa looked at Randy, "I have to get changed, I'll be ready in about 10 minutes."  
  
Trish went upstairs to help Melissa get ready. Randy looked at Dave, "So what's going on between the two of you? Have you asked her out yet?"  
  
Dave shook his head, "No I haven't yet. I guess that I'm trying to prove to her that I've changed and that I'm not the asshole I used to be. We've been getting really close, and I was going to ask her out tomorrow night at dinner, but she has a date that Melissa accidentally set her up on, so I cancelled my plans so I could be around if she needs me. But we're just taking it slow, don't want to ruin something that is finally heading in the right direction again."  
  
Randy nodded his head, "I know what you mean. I told Melissa that I wouldn't ask her out until she was 18, and I think that it really helped us to get to know each other on a personal level which will help our relationship out in the long run. She's met my family and I've obviously met hers, and there's just something strong there and I would do anything to keep it there."  
  
"Take it from me, don't screw up. If you're truly happy in your relationship, or if you're truly happy with yourself, you won't. But, keep yourself in check, and you won't have a problem." Dave said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks man, I appreciate that." Randy said.  
  
"Announcing Ms. Melissa Stratigias." Trish called from the top of the stairs.  
  
Melissa came out wearing a black sparkly spaghetti-strapped dress. She had her hair up in a ponytail and it was curled. She had light make-up on. The dress had an empire waist so her beginning tummy was not showing too much. Randy smiled and stood up, "Looks like my date awaits me. I'm going to go and change."  
  
Randy kissed Melissa on her cheek, "You look beautiful."  
  
Melissa blushed, "Thanks."  
  
Randy came back out in a black tux, he was wearing a white shirt with a gray and blue vest. He had his hair perfectly styled. Melissa looked at him and her heart melted. He was so handsome. His eyes twinkled, his smile couldn't help but make her smile. She had to admit, he was down right dreamy looking! He came down the stairs and held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"  
  
Melissa smiled with tears in her eyes, "We shall."  
  
And the two were off. Trish looked at Dave, "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?"  
  
"Yeah, they do make a pretty cute couple." He admitted.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nothing much. I was going to go home and watch some tv. Why, what's up?" Dave asked.  
  
"Wanna come over and watch tv with me? If you want we could break out the cards and play a few games." Trish offered.  
  
"Sounds great to me." Dave said standing up.  
  
They went and said goodbye to Trish's parents and headed back to Trish's house. Upon arrival Trish looked at Dave, "Do you want something comfortable to put on? You left some of your track pants and flannel lounge pants here. I'm going to put on my warm ups."  
  
"Yeah, the track pants sound good." Dave said to her.  
  
Trish got up and headed upstairs. When she came back, she had on a short tank-top and boot cut track pants. She tossed Dave his track pants. He noticed that she had some bruising around her abdomen. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"That's where the radiation beam is shot. I have a scar from where the hysterectomy was done, so needless to say, I won't be posing for playboy." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"Is it a big scar?" Dave asked curiously.  
  
"No," Trish said shaking her head. She pulled the front of her pants and her thong down so he could see the scar. "Nothing too bad, I'm sure it could have been a lot worse."  
  
"Yeah, good point." Dave said. He went into the other room and came out in the track pants and no shirt.  
  
They sat down and started playing cards. Trish popped some popcorn and they climbed up on the couch and began to search for a movie. Trish climbed underneath Dave's arm and they snuggled under a blanket.  
  
**Well, What did Trish get Melissa for her birthday?? What will happen at her Mystery date?? Will Trish and Dave get together or will someone pop up and make a surprise visit?? Please continue to read and review, and if you have ideas, please share!!** 


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Crystal and Jamie469 and Mysticalfem for the reviews. Fanfiction.net didn't send me the reviews, and Jamie, I don't know if I mentioned you last chapter or not, so if I didn't, I'm so sorry!! Thanks for supporting me and this story!! I really appreciate it!**  
  
Randy and Melissa got home around 3:00 a.m. They walked in and found Dave and Trish snuggled on the couch asleep with the tv on. Melissa grabbed Randy's arm. "Awww.they're so cute."  
  
Trish opened her eyes and looked at her, "Hey, welcome home birthday girl! Are you ready for two more presents?"  
  
Melissa smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Trish woke Dave up and they walked into the living room. "I have to do one little thing, so I'll be right back. Dave, get the cupcake."  
  
Trish walked out of the room and Dave came out of the kitchen with a large cupcake with a candle in the middle. When Trish returned, they circled Melissa and sung "happy birthday." Melissa blew out her candle and everyone clapped.  
  
Trish walked over to her, "Now I gave you your birthday card at mom's, but I wanted this to be special, so I made you come here. I want you to close your eyes tight."  
  
Melissa closed her eyes. Trish turned her around in a circle 3 times, "Ok, open your eyes and look."  
  
Melissa opened her eyes and sitting out front was a 2004 Pontiac Grand Prix GTP with Comp-G. It was silver, which was Melissa's favorite. Ever since she had seen the commercial she had been fascinated with the car. Her goal was to one day own one. She squealed and looked at Trish, "Really? You're serious?"  
  
Trish nodded her head with a big smile, "That's why your car wasn't going to be fixed until tomorrow."  
  
Melissa and everyone went outside to look at it, It had a sun roof, cloth interior, Trish knew that Melissa hated leather seats, and every option a girl could dream of. Dave walked out and handed her a gift bag. "Here's the present that you couldn't have earlier because I didn't realize Trish didn't bring yours."  
  
She opened the gift bag and it was a gift certificate to the local Auto Zone so she could buy whatever accessories would be needed. She smiled and held him and then went and held Trish with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, a girl only turns 18 once. I wanted to make it special." Trish said smiling and hugging her back. She noticed that Melissa was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace. "What's this?"  
  
Melissa smiled, "That's what Randy gave me, with the matching earrings." And she showed her the earrings.  
  
"Wow, those are very nice." Trish said.  
  
"And, we're official now." Melissa said with a giddiness about her.  
  
"Oh hon, that's great! Now, go on and have fun, I have to get some sleep, I have therapy in the morning." Trish said giving her one last hug.  
  
"Thanks again Trish, this is amazing." Melissa said picking up the keys from the table. She looked at Randy, "Wanna try it out?"  
  
"Definitely!" And the two ran off holding hands.  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "They are happy aren't they?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yes they are. And I'm happy for them. But I have to go to bed, I have therapy at 8:00 a.m. and I have to bring you to your car in the morning. Good night Dave."  
  
Dave walked to the spare bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Dave awoke to Trish shaking him, "Hey, time to get up. We've got to get going."  
  
He looked at her and she was wearing a WWE t-shirt with a pair of workout pants. And she had her hair up in a high ponytail. She had no make-up on and she had sunglasses planted on top of her head.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting up, I'm getting up. Let me throw my clothes back on." Dave said throwing back the covers.  
  
Trish couldn't help but give him the once-over as he got out of bed. She quickly got up and walked out of the room. "I'll be at the car." Trish called as she headed out.  
  
Dave walked out and there was Trish waiting for him. He climbed in and she took off. "Do you know that I only have one more week to go and then I'm done with this? It took a little longer than they originally planned, but I'm nearing the end."  
  
"Have they lowered the doses? You don't seem to be as sickly as you were in the beginning." Dave asked curiously. She didn't open up too much about the therapy. It was like her private battle.  
  
"Yeah they have. They're making sure that with the lesser doses the cancer doesn't come back. So far so good." Trish answered. "What do you have on the agenda today?"  
  
"Well, I thought that I would get some last minute things done, and then I'll be by here to make sure that everything's ok with your mystery date."  
  
"I'm going to try calling Scott today and seeing if it was him. There is just something that doesn't seem right about this." Trish said to Dave. She appeared in deep thought.  
  
"Just be careful, and don't do anything foolish." Dave said patting her leg.  
  
"I know, don't worry, I won't." Trish responded.  
  
They arrived at his car. "Thanks for staying over last night, I had a really good time. And I think that Melissa really liked her birthday." Trish said with a shy smile on her face.  
  
"I had a really good time also. It was a lot of fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime." Dave said smiling at her. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes.  
  
"That sounds good." Trish said.  
  
Dave couldn't resist anymore, he leaned down and kissed her slowly and made sure he was taking in everything she had to offer. He held her close and cherished this moment.  
  
Trish pulled away finally, "I have to go or I'm going to be late. I'll call you when I'm done and let you know what I've figured out."  
  
"Alright, sounds good." Dave said.  
  
And the two turned and went their separate ways.  
  
Trish finished with her therapy later in the afternoon than normal, they had to do some lab work that she had forgotten about. She didn't feel very good and didn't know if she was ok to drive home. She decided that now would be a good time to call Scott and double check that it was him who had called for the date.  
  
She tried his phone, but there was no answer. She walked out of the hospital and headed to her car. She had wound up parking out in the ramp instead of the lot today. She had decided that the extra exercise would do her some good. As she approached her car, she looked around, something just did not feel right to her and she was not going to take any chances.  
  
Trish arrived home and found Melissa sitting in the living room with her feet propped up. "Rough day?" Trish asked throwing her keys on the table and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I was sick for most of the morning, so Randy took care of me, and he's out at the store getting me some more juice." Melissa said.  
  
"Isn't the morning sickness supposed to be over by now?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, but every now and then it flares up."  
  
Trish sat down by her. "Tonight's the night of the date, but I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"That reminds me, he called and said that he would be here at 6:00 p.m. instead of 8:00 p.m." Melissa remembered suddenly.  
  
"What?!?" Trish exclaimed. She looked at her watch and it was already 5:00 p.m. "Alright, I have to make this quick." She stood up and started pacing, "Melissa, I have something going on, and I don't know what to think of it and I need your advice."  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"I think, well, I know that I've fallen back in love with Dave. He kissed me yesterday, and we kissed today and I know that everything that used to be there is there again. But, I'm worried and I'm scared and I'm confused. First things first, would you feel uncomfortable if Dave and I were to ever get back together?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Dave and I worked out our thing, and we're fine. Hon, if he's going to make you happy, and you feel that you can trust him with your heart and you think that he won't hurt you then I say go for it." Melissa advised. She was happy that Trish and Dave were so close to reconciling.  
  
Trish smiled, "Then that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to surprise him and make the first move. Do you feel up to laying on my bed and helping me figure out what to wear for Scott?"  
  
The two girls went upstairs and started going through Trish's closet. She wound up choosing a light purple flirty style dress that had yellow flowers on it. She wore her hair down and put some make-up on. "Do I look better than I feel?" Trish asked.  
  
"You look great, so you must not be feeling well if you asked me that." Melissa said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, they did a whole bunch of different things today and I wasn't prepared for them, so I just feel like crap." Trish replied. She put on a pair of strappy white heels. "Does this look ok?"  
  
"You look great!" Melissa reassured her.  
  
The girls walked downstairs, Trish went and called Dave to tell him that she needed him there earlier but wasn't able to reach him.  
  
At 6:00 p.m. sharp, Trish seen a car pull in the driveway. "If you don't hear from me by 8:00 p.m. you call Dave and tell him to call me.  
  
And Trish headed out to the car taking a deep breath and fearing what she was going to find inside.  
  
**Can you believe this was the 50th chapter?? I have to warn you, after we get past the mystery date, the end will be coming fast!! Please continue to read and review! Thanks!** 


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Psychobunny410, Tia, and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Thanks for all of your feedback and support!**  
  
Trish took a deep breath, she had no clue who was going to be inside. The vehicle in her driveway had tinted windows so she couldn't see inside. She had butterflies in her stomach, this could either be a great night, or it could be disastrous. She opened the passenger door and looked in.  
  
There in the driver's seat sat Brock with a big smile on his face. He was wearing black jeans, a tan shirt with a black sport coat and his favorite black Stetson hat. (the cowboy hat he wore at the WMX9 conference) "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trish exclaimed. She climbed in the car and gave him a big hug. "I haven't heard from you in awhile, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I decided that I wanted to surprise you since I've been missing in action for awhile, so I called your house and set up the date. I knew that I couldn't say Brock and surprise you, so the first name that popped in my head was Scott and I hoped that you knew a Scott."  
  
Trish was laughing, "Well, you didn't talk to me, you talked to Melissa. So she tells me that she set up a date for me with Scott, and I panicked because I wasn't sure who Scott was, and I had all sorts of bad scenarios running through my head, so Dave was going to follow us to make sure that it was someone I trusted."  
  
Brock looked at her confused, "You made Dave come up here from Texas?"  
  
"Hon, you've been busy for too long. I'll explain over dinner." Trish said. She reached over and squeezed his hand, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too." Brock said squeezing her hand back. "How have you been?"  
  
"Let's not ask how I've been, how about I tell you something good." Trish said facing him, but still holding his hand.  
  
"Ok, what's something good that's been going on?"  
  
"I'm having a boy." Trish said with a big smile.  
  
"You are? That's great, congratulations! Is Melissa still up for the adoption?" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, I'm really excited. Yeah she's still up for it, and she loved her birthday present from you, she cried when she seen him. Randy asked her out and so now they're official, and he's standing behind whatever decision she makes about the baby 100%. He told her that he would be there for her if she decided to keep the baby, but she's pretty certain about this." Trish explained.  
  
"Wow, I've missed so much." Brock said. They talked about the WWE and how business was on the way to the restaurant. When they arrived, Trish called and left Dave a message saying she was safe and that she didn't need him to rescue her. Brock laughed, "No one said you were safe, you just know who I am."  
  
"You don't scare me mister." Trish said sticking her tongue out.  
  
They laughed and went into the restaurant and were seated. They looked over the menu, and decided what they would have. Brock could tell that Trish wasn't feeling all that well just by her demeanor. "So tell me, how have you been doing, honestly."  
  
She looked down slightly, "I've been ok. I have good days, and I have bad days. The bad days are awful, but I don't talk about it to anyone. Not Melissa, not Dave, not even my mom."  
  
Brock couldn't help but interrupt, "Why don't you talk to them about it? You need to have someone to talk to about it, it'll help you to keep your sanity. Don't you ever have days where you just sit and cry because you're feeling so ill or because your just feeling depressed?"  
  
Trish couldn't look at him, he knew her so well. She slowly nodded her head, "Yeah I do. But I don't talk to anybody about it because no one knows how to respond. It's harder to talk to them because they don't get it. I love my mom to death, but she just keeps telling me about this that and the other thing. Melissa doesn't need to deal with anymore of my problems than she already does, and Dave gets really funny when I talk about it. I'm pretty much on my own. I guess I just have a hard time accepting it, and I don't want to go to the support groups that the doctor recommends because the last time I went, it wasn't helpful for me.  
  
Brock reached across the table and held her hand, "I'm really sorry that I've been out of touch for so long. I'm sorry that you've had to deal with this alone, you shouldn't have to. I'm so sorry. You can talk to me anytime. I'll always be there to listen."  
  
Trish had tears flowing down her cheeks, she was trying so hard to stop them, but it wasn't working. Brock had touched something within her that no one had tried to nor cared to tap into. Brock looked at her and could tell that she needed to get out of there and be open about her feelings. "Let's get out of here, and we'll grab dinner somewhere else." He offered.  
  
Trish nodded her head. He put his arm protectively around her and walked her out to the car. They pulled into an empty parking lot and since the front seat was a bench seat, he pulled her close to him so she could lean against him. "Talk to me Trish."  
  
Trish couldn't hold her tears back anymore. It had been 2 and a half months since the surgery and everyone around her avoided the topic like the plague. She looked at him, "No one wants to hear about it. My own mother doesn't like to hear the word "hysterectomy." It's been really hard to watch Melissa grow with her pregnancy because I know that I'll never have the chance to feel the baby's first kick. I'll never be able to experience the baby having hiccups. I feel like I'm such a horrible sister because when I watch her get excited when the baby moves, I just want to cry. She's carrying the child that I'm adopting, so I should be happy, and I am happy, but I'm so jealous. I never thought that I would be jealous about something, but I am and I feel awful."  
  
Brock held her and rubbed her back, "You're not a horrible person Trish, it's common to feel that way. You just went through something that was very sudden and traumatic. It's normal to feel a little resentment about that, but it's not ruining your relationship with her is it?"  
  
Trish shook her head, "No, it's not like that. I'm still happy for her, and I still get to be involved, and she tries to include me in everything, and I'm grateful for that, but I guess I just wish that it was something that I could do too."  
  
"That's totally understandable. You're allowed to feel that way. You shouldn't feel bad about yourself because of that. You are still a great sister, you're not letting your feelings get in the way of your sisterly relationship." Brock reasoned with her.  
  
"Yeah, you have a point." Trish sniffled.  
  
"So, what's been going on with you and Dave?" Brock asked curiously.  
  
"Well, since you've been gone, Dave moved to Toronto. He has his own place, and finished up his rehab up here. He was just medically cleared to return to the ring. But he's going to be working out some ring rust at OVW. He'll get his call tomorrow to let him know when he flys out. We've been talking and we've established a good solid friendship. He's been through counseling and anger management, and he really seems like he's back to the Dave he was when I first started dating him." Trish explained. "And lately, we've really been hitting it off again. So I talked to Melissa to see if she would have a problem if Dave and I ever got back together, and she said no, that as long as I felt that I could trust him and he made me happy then she was fine. But my parents on the other hand, is a whole 'nother story. They don't like the idea of Dave being around at all. Dave came with to Melissa's birthday party and they were not happy." Trish explained.  
  
"Wow. I have missed a lot haven't I?" Brock said with a mysterious tone to his voice. "So, do you think that you and Dave will get back together?"  
  
"I would love to get back together with him, but part of me is still a little hesitant. Part of me says yes, I'm going to ask him out and surprise him and all will be well, we'll raise the baby and go on with our lives. But then I think about it, and I'm still a little concerned. And, I guess that it is hard to not be able to be open about my feelings with him. I've had days where I can't get out of bed hardly, and I'm so sick that I can't keep water down, and then the very next day I'm fine. I've been sick today, and I haven't been feeling well, but I hide it so that way no ones' lives are inconvenienced by me." Trish said to Brock. "But, maybe it's better if I keep things to myself. Look what I did tonight."  
  
Brock was confused, "What did you do tonight?"  
  
"I ruined dinner. You take me to a beautiful restaurant, and I wind up crying and we didn't even get to eat dinner." Trish said getting tears in her eyes, "And I've missed you, and I ruined our time by crying my eyes out like a fool."  
  
Brock turned her face towards his gently and looked into her eyes, "You have not ruined our time by crying, I'm glad that I could be here for you. Trish, I want you to listen to me. And I want you to listen carefully. I care about you, deeply. No matter where we are in our lives, I will always be there for you. You mean a lot to me and whatever man is lucky enough to capture your heart, will be the luckiest man alive and I mean that."  
  
Trish looked back into his eyes, and realized that she still had feelings for him. And by having him be this close, lips not even inches apart from hers, close enough to where she could feel him breathe was making her go weak. Ever since the night they slept together, it really made her realize how much she felt for him, and her heart couldn't help but yearn for him a bit. She brushed it off and acted like it wasn't a big deal that he went back to Nicole, because she knew that it was for the good of his family, but deep down she had wished that he had chosen her. She started tearing up again and she closed her eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew, she felt his lips pressing against hers. She couldn't believe it, but she didn't stop him either. She kissed him back. It was a deep, passionate kiss, but not in the way that would lead to sex, but in the way that truly meant something. They both pulled away from each other with a slight blush about them.  
  
"I'm starting to feel better, would you still want to go out to dinner?" Trish asked cautiously.  
  
"I would love to still go out to dinner." Brock said with a smile. They began to head back into town and held hands the whole way there.  
  
They found a nice restaurant and were seated. They had ordered what they wanted, and began to talk about all that had been going on since the last time they visited. They spent their time holding hands, playing footsie, and eating their dinner. By the time they had finished their dinner, Trish was feeling a lot better, and she wasn't so pale anymore. Brock looked at her, "You look like you're feeling a lot better."  
  
"I am, thanks." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Would you be up for a dance?" Brock asked her.  
  
"I would love to have this dance." Trish responded holding out her hand.  
  
Brock escorted Trish out to the dancefloor and the two began to slow dance. After three dances, Trish looked at him, "What do you say we go to a club, have a few drinks and really dance."  
  
Brock smiled, "If you're up for it, I'm game."  
  
The two walked off the floor, Brock paid for dinner and the two headed to Trish's favorite club.  
  
When they got there, they went to the bar. Brock ordered them some drinks and a shot each. They started off with the drinks, and took their shots. Trish grabbed Brock's hand, "lets dance."  
  
Trish loved to dance, and Brock knew how much she liked to dance. The club they were at played pop, hip-hop, rap and r&b so Brock didn't know too much, but he was able to keep at least keep the rhythm with her. They would go off and instead of getting whole drinks, they just bought dollar shots and kept on dancing. Soon Trish was tired and feeling the effects of the shots, just as they were going to leave, "Magic Stick" by Little Kim and 50 Cent came on. Trish bumped and grinded with Brock, and he was getting more than a little turned on by her. She was singing along with Lil' Kim's part, and it was turning him on watching her talk dirty.  
  
Trish could feel that he was getting aroused, and she was kind of aroused herself. They were close to the outside wall of the dance floor. Trish danced with him until he was braced against the wall. She stopped arguing with herself and leaned real close to him, "Wanna go back to my place?"  
  
"Let's go." Brock replied.  
  
The two left quickly and headed back to Trish's house. When they got there, the living room light was on, "Melissa's up." Trish uttered, "Do you want to watch movies up in my room?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Sounds good." Brock replied. They started to walk up to the front door, but Trish tripped over the first step. They both started cracking up. They walked in the house laughing hysterically.  
  
Randy and Melissa were sitting on the couch facing the tv, so they couldn't see who Trish was with. "Kids, it's past curfew." Randy said nudging Melissa. Those two giggled at Randy's joke.  
  
"Why don't you come tell me that it's past my curfew." Brock said back to him with a laugh.  
  
Melissa looked at Randy confused. They turned around and there was Trish.with Brock. "Hey Brock! Thanks for the wonderful birthday present, I sent you a thank you card, but it's on it's way to your house." Melissa said to him trying to hide her confusion.  
  
"Not a problem, I'm glad that he was able to get out here in time for all of the excitement. Trish told me that it's a boy." Brock replied.  
  
"We're going to go watch late night movies." Trish said to Melissa.  
  
"You'll have a variety, there is nothing on tv tonight." Randy commented.  
  
Trish and Brock headed up to her bedroom.  
  
Melissa looked at Randy, "Whoa, I am so confused."  
  
"Why?" Randy asked.  
  
"Because earlier tonight, Trish talked to me about how her and Dave have been getting along great lately, and now she just came home with Brock. He gave up his chance of being with her to get back together with his ex- girlfriend, where does he come into play?" Melissa explained.  
  
"Maybe they're still friends, and they're going to go and hang out." Randy suggested.  
  
"Or maybe they're drunk and they're going to wind up in bed together." Melissa one-upped him. "I just wonder where him and Nicole are at right now."  
  
Randy laughed and held her close. "How about we let her deal with her own stuff for tonight."  
  
Melissa laughed and leaned on him, "You have a great idea."  
  
**What do you think will happen up in Trish's bedroom? Will they wind up doing something? Or will it be innocent? And where exactly does Brock and Nicole stand? And, what will the morning bring? Also, when I said that the ending was coming fast, I didn't mean in 2 chapters, I just mean that we're heading towards the end, and it's approaching quickly. I promise I won't rush the ending!! Please continue to read and review, and if you have ideas, don't be afraid to share!!** Thanks! 


	52. Chapter 52

***Thanks to Mysticalfem, Willow, Trishrocks, Crystal, Jamie469, Tia, and Qwerty for your reviews! Please continue to read and review! Sorry I made you wait for so long, but I was having computer problems. Thanks for sticking by me!!**  
  
Brock awoke to the sound of the doorbell. He stirred a little, and then rolled over to try to go back to sleep when the doorbell rang again. He heard someone run down the stairs to answer the door. Brock fixed his pillow and started to fall back to sleep when he heard Randy holler for Trish.  
  
Trish stirred a little. Brock looked at her, she looked so peaceful lying there, "She sure wasn't that way last night." Brock thought to himself. He heard Randy holler for her again. Brock got up and pulled his boxers on and walked out of Trish's room.  
  
Dave was shocked as he seen Brock leave Trish's room in just his boxers. He was crushed, he was too late. Why did he think that he would ever have a chance with her again? Dave looked at Randy, "Look, I've gotta go, I have to get down to Texas, just tell Trish that I .actually.never mind, I'll call her."  
  
Randy turned to see what Dave had seen. He saw Brock coming down the stairs. He turned to Dave and nodded. "How about I let her know that you stopped by?"  
  
Dave nodded his head and turned to head to the car. Brock got to the door, "Hey Dave." He called to him. "Where ya going? Why don't you stay and we can have breakfast and we can catch up on everything?" Brock had been so busy lately that he had lost touch with Trish and Dave.  
  
Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Doesn't Brock realize what this is doing to him? "I can't, I have to get going, but I'll catch up with you later." Dave replied and got in his car and drove off.  
  
Randy couldn't believe the way that Brock had responded to Dave either. Why would he want to rub it in his face that he's with Trish now and Dave isn't? Randy shook his head a little and headed back upstairs still trying to make sense of the whole thing.  
  
Brock was downstairs, he decided to make Trish breakfast. He started cooking when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Trish standing in the doorway. He smiled, "Good morning."  
  
Trish smiled, "Good morning. You're phone rang, but I didn't want to answer it, so it went to your voicemail." She handed him his cell phone. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I thought that I would surprise you by making you breakfast in bed, but you're up." Brock said to her, "So you have to go upstairs and go back to bed."  
  
Trish laughed, "Are you going to make me?"  
  
Brock stood there and then made a quick move to grab her. Trish shrieked and started to run upstairs. Brock chased her all the way to her room, he picked her up and playfully threw her on her bed. Then he jumped onto her bed next to her and started to tickle her. Trish was shrieking and gasping for breath. Brock went from tickling her feet to trying to tickle her on her sides. Trish gasped and cried out in pain. Brock stopped real quick, "Are you ok? I'm sorry?"  
  
"It's ok, it's just that anything around my abdomen is really tender because of the radiation." Trish said panting. "Don't worry, it's ok."  
  
Brock stood up, "I suppose now you're definitely too awake to go back to bed huh?"  
  
Trish laughed and nodded, "Yeah I am, and you might want to go downstairs and check on your food because it smells like it's burning."  
  
"Shit." Brock whispered and ran downstairs.  
  
Trish started laughing and went to find something to wear for the day.  
  
There was a tap on her door, "Come in." Trish called.  
  
Melissa walked in, "Hey, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Well, I have therapy, but other than that nothing until tonight, then I have my workout. What's up?"  
  
"Just thought that maybe we could have a talk, about everything." Melissa said to her quietly.  
  
"Sure, that's not a problem. How about, I pick you up at 2:00 p.m., we'll go grab lunch, and then we'll come back here and talk?" Trish suggested. "If I get done with the therapy earlier, then I'll call to make sure you're here."  
  
"That sounds great, I have to take Randy to the airport at 12:00p.m. So if you get done early, just come back here." Melissa said with a smile. "Thanks Trish."  
  
"Anytime kiddo." Trish said giving her a hug. Melissa hugged her back and went back to her room.  
  
Trish walked downstairs to find a pouting Brock, "What happened?"  
  
"I ruined our breakfast, do you want to run to the diner before I have to go?" He offered.  
  
Trish smiled, "Sure, let me go tell Randy and Melissa."  
  
"If you want, you can see if they want to come with." Brock called to her.  
  
Trish got to Melissa's room and knocked on the door. Randy opened it. "Good morning! Do you guys want to come and get some breakfast with Brock and I?"  
  
Randy looked at Melissa, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Melissa laughed, "Am I ever not?"  
  
Randy smiled and turned to Trish, "We'll be ready in 5 minutes."  
  
Trish laughed and headed back downstairs.  
  
Soon Randy and Melissa came downstairs, "We're all set." Melissa said. Everyone headed out to Trish's car. They all piled in and headed off to the diner.  
  
They sat down, and figured out what they were going to order. They began to talk about all sorts of things when Randy looked at Trish, "So did Dave call you yet?"  
  
Trish shook her head no and had a confused look on her face, "No, not yet this morning, why?"  
  
"Well he came over this morning looking for you. Didn't Brock tell you?"  
  
Brock hit his head with his hand, "Sorry, I forgot. Dave was over this morning, but he left."  
  
"When was he here? Was everything ok?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"He looked like something might be wrong, and he was really quiet, but he said that he would call you and took off." Randy responded. He wondered if Brock intentionally didn't tell Trish that Dave was there.  
  
"I'm going to go and call him. I left my phone in the car, excuse me for a moment." Trish said as she jumped up and went outside.  
  
She grabbed her phone and called Dave. It took him 3 rings to answer, but finally she heard a sad, lonely voice answer, "Hello?"  
  
"Dave, it's Trish. How are you?" Trish responded.  
  
"I'm ok, how are you?" Dave replied still sounding sad.  
  
"I'm ok. I was surprised to find out that you were over this morning and you didn't hang out. Is there something going on?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah there is." He answered slowly. "I'm on my way to Virginia, and then Texas."  
  
"Why, what's going on?" Trish asked concerned.  
  
"Well, Angie was in a serious car accident and they don't know what her outcome is going to be. She's in intensive surgery right now. I have to get the girls and get down to the hospital."  
  
"Oh my god Dave, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come down there and help? Or if you want, I can take the girls if you'd like? Anything that I can do to help, please let me know." Trish said stunned.  
  
"No, it's ok. You've got other things going on, you don't need to worry yourself with this. You stay up there and take care of things up there." Dave replied.  
  
"Are you driving or flying?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm flying, I'm at the airport waiting for my flight." Dave replied.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Not for a couple hours, but I'm on stand-by in case someone doesn't show up for the flight ahead of mine." Dave replied. "Ashley called and got Aly out of school and I'm going to go and pick her and Nattie up and bring them to Texas so we can all be there. Jenni isn't taking this well, and she could use us."  
  
"Dave, why are you bringing Nattie? If you're at the hospital, she's not going to have fun sitting there all day." Trish asked confused.  
  
"Because I was supposed to pick up Nattie anyways because Ashley is going on a vacation and she's not bringing Nattie with." Dave responded.  
  
"Why don't I take care of Natalie? That way you can be down there with the girls and you won't have to worry about her. I don't mind." Trish offered.  
  
"No, that's ok, I can't ask you to do that. I'll work something out, I can always put her in day care if needed." Dave replied quickly. The last thing he wanted was her having to take care of Nattie now that she has a new boyfriend.  
  
"Dave it's no problem, I promise. I mean, I understand where you're coming from, but I want you to know that I'm always willing to help. I'll always be there for you." Trish said to him. She was a little hurt that he didn't want her to watch Nattie for him.  
  
"Thanks. I'll let you go, and I'll talk to you later." Dave said quickly.  
  
"Ok, well take care, and I'll talk to you soon." Trish said. And she hung up the phone.  
  
Dave hung up his phone, and had tears in his eyes. "I can't believe I lost her to my friend." He said to himself.  
  
Trish went back in the restaurant, "Guys, I'm really sorry, but I need to go to the airport. Dave could really use someone right now. Angie was in a serious car accident and they don't know if she'll make it. I'm going to take a cab, you guys take my car. I'm going to surprise Dave, he could use it."  
  
Everyone was stunned. Finally Melissa spoke, "Ok, I'll make sure the car makes it back to the house. And I'll make sure the boys get to their planes on time."  
  
"Thanks Missy, I'm really sorry you guys." Trish turned to Brock, she kissed him on the cheek and held him, "Thank you for the wonderful night last night. I know that things didn't quite turn out the way you planned, but thank you very much."  
  
Brock nodded his head, "It's my pleasure, and you know what I've always told you."  
  
Trish nodded, "Yup, sure do. There's my cab, I'll talk to you guys later." And she ran off to the cab.  
  
**Well, what's going to happen when Trish arrives at the airport? What will the confrontation between Trish and Dave be like? What in the world happened between Brock and Trish the night before?? Please continue to read and review!** 


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Mysticalfem, Crystal for the reviews. I appreciate them, thank you so much!!**  
  
Trish arrived at the airport and went to the information booth to find which gate Dave's flight would be at. She went racing through the airport, and finally found where he was. He was sitting by the window, he had his laptop on his lap, but wasn't doing anything on it.  
  
She walked up behind him and bent down by his ear, "Hi Dave."  
  
Dave jumped, he turned around, "What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I wanted to see you before you left. I thought that I would let you know that I'm here for you, and if you need anything, just let me know." Trish said to him. She walked around and sat down by him.  
  
This was killing him. He couldn't bear seeing her right now. He had worked so hard to find himself again, he knew that he hurt her, and he knew that what he did doesn't deserve to be forgiven. But, it had seemed to be going so well, they had even shared two meaningful kisses, and then his friend comes along and takes her from him. He had tears filling in his eyes, "You should go, you don't need to be here."  
  
"You're right, I don't need to be here, but I want to be. Dave, this is a really tough time for you and the girls, and I want you to know that I'll be here for you." Trish said leaning over and wrapping her arms around him. She held him tight, it killed her to see him in so much pain.  
  
Dave couldn't take it anymore, he tried and tried, but he knew he was going to lose it, and maybe for once losing it would help the situation. It would help by letting Trish know what she was doing to him.  
  
He pulled back from her, he had tears streaming down his face, "Thanks Trish, but really you ought to go home now."  
  
Trish started to walk towards him, "Dave, it's ok, I reschedule the therapy session on my way here and."  
  
Dave took a step back, "Look Trish, I'm not blind, you've moved on, it's time I guess that I learn how to do that too." He said in a slightly raised voice.  
  
Trish looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Overhead across the PA system they heard that they were now boarding for his flight. "I know what's going on, you don't have to play dumb, or try to act innocent, I know all about it and I'll get out of your way." Dave said starting to grab his bags. "I don't need your sympathy or your charity, why don't you go back home to your boyfriend before he thinks the wrong thing."  
  
"Dave, what are you talking about?" Trish said to him. Dave started to walk away from her, and that made her upset, "Dave don't walk away from me, what's going on?"  
  
He turned around, angry tears streamed down his face, he hated crying, especially when he was in public and that only infuriated him more, "Don't treat me like I'm stupid I see exactly what's going on. You know, I can't believe that I actually started to fall for it. I actually believed that we had something going, but I was wrong."  
  
Trish couldn't believe it, she kept trying to interrupt him, but he was too loud. He was on his own rampage and not listening to a word she had to say. She had tears in her eyes, "Dave, please stop. Dave you have this all wrong, let me explain."  
  
"Explain what? That you're finally with the man that everyone has wanted you to be with? Listen, I have enough going on, the last thing I need is you explaining anything to me, ok? Thanks but no thanks. I've gotta go. Goodbye and good luck to you." Dave said roughly and stormed off to the plane.  
  
"Dave, wait, please." Trish cried out to him. But he wouldn't turn around, he gave the flight attendant his ticket and boarded the plane. Trish stood by the window and watched his flight leave. She started sobbing. Finally she got up and walked out to where the cabs were. She hopped in the cab and headed home.  
  
She got there ironically enough when she was supposed to meet with her sister. She walked in and found Melissa in the dining room. "Hey, still want to go and talk?" Trish asked.  
  
Melissa looked at her, "Are you ok? You don't look like you're ok to talk."  
  
Trish sniffled, "Yeah, I'm ok to talk, I think that I need to talk. Do you just want to order in or will you drive?"  
  
"I'll drive, I'm craving Chinese food." Melissa said. They went out to Melissa's car and climbed in. Trish was quiet the whole way to the restaurant. They ordered their food to go and headed back to the house.  
  
"So Randy left huh?" Trish asked.  
  
Melissa nodded, "Yeah, he's on his way."  
  
They got back to the house and made themselves comfortable in the living room. "So do you want to talk first?" Melissa asked. "You look like you need to."  
  
Trish took a deep breath, "Everything is all messed up. I'll start at the beginning. You know that Brock and I came home together last night, and we had had a lot to drink and we were both feeling frisky so we came back here. We turned on a movie and started making out. Then Brock went to make a move to go farther, and I couldn't. I couldn't do it. Not because I was in pain, but because I couldn't do it. All I could think of was Dave. I finally realized that yes I am in love with Dave and I'm willing to put my heart out there and give him one more chance. I know that I talked about it before, but I was finally ready. And I started to wonder about where he and Nicole were. So when I asked, he told me that they weren't together anymore. Then I confessed that I was still in love with Dave and I had to know if he and I would work. He said he understood, and I sat and cried with him and confessed everything I was feeling and just totally vented until 4:00 in the morning. Then I fell asleep. We just wound up sleeping naked because I was too upset to get dressed, and he sleeps that way anyways. So I get to the airport to see Dave and he was acting really weird. He was furious with me and he said to me that I was treating him like he was stupid and that I'm finally with the man that everyone thinks I should be with. I don't know why he would think that I was with Brock? I mean, Brock and I are just friends, we used to travel together all of the time, and he wouldn't let me tell him otherwise. I know that he's really stressed out right now, so I didn't want to push it when we were in the middle of the airport, but he was crying and he was truly hurt, but he wouldn't let me tell him anything." Trish finally finished explaining and started to cry a little bit. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe you should call him, if he doesn't answer, leave him a message, let him know that you do care and that you do love him and that it's all just a big misunderstanding." Melissa suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I just wonder why he would think that Brock and I were together? I mean, he was just over at my house, that doesn't mean we're dating does it?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, Randy said that Dave watched Brock leave your room wearing only boxers and that's when Dave started acting different." Melissa said slowly.  
  
"Shit, that's exactly why. Alright, I'm calling him and leaving him a message." Trish decided. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I want to talk to you about something that will mean a lot to the both of us. It has to do with the baby and the adoption." Melissa said slowly.  
  
Trish took a deep breath, she had a feeling that if Melissa and Randy worked out, she would want to keep the baby. "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I know that when I have the baby, I told them that I wanted you to be there and I wanted you to be the first to hold it and that I want the situation as if you were the one that had the baby right?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah, that's what we had decided on."  
  
"And that I was going to go to wrestling school here in Canada and help baby-sit and you would take the baby on the road with you, right?"  
  
Trish nodded again. "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Randy talked to some people, and he got me a tryout at OVW after I have the baby, if I get accepted, I would really like to go there. Would you mind if I did?"  
  
Trish was confused, "So, you're not changing your mind on the adoption, just the wrestling school?"  
  
Melissa nodded, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings by not going to the same school that you went to. And if I go to OVW, I won't be as close by, and I just wanted to make sure that it's ok with you."  
  
Trish smiled and held her, "Of course it's ok. I can always come and visit you with him. I want you to do what you want to do. Plus, by going to OVW, you'll be closer to Randy."  
  
Melissa smiled, that was one of the biggest reasons she had to go to OVW was because it was closer to where Randy lived. She nodded.  
  
Trish went over and gave her a big hug. "I'm really happy for you, and hopefully OVW will work out for you."  
  
"Thanks Trish, you've been so great through this whole thing. I know that there's been some problems, but I'm really glad that we are so close." Melissa said holding her.  
  
"Me too Missy, me too." Trish said hugging her back.  
  
After they finished their lunch, Trish went upstairs and tried to call Dave. There was no answer, so on Dave's voicemail, she told him that her and Brock are not together, they didn't sleep together, and that she still loves him. She told him to call her when he got the message and hung up.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Dave had felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at it and seen that it was Trish and didn't answer it. He seen that she had left a voicemail, he decided that he didn't want to hear it so he went ahead and deleted it. The plane landed shortly after, and he got off to go pick up Nattie and Aly.  
  
**Ok, the next chapter is in the future. What do you think will happen? Will Dave ever call Trish back? Will Trish be back on the road by then? Will Trish be single, or seeing someone? Any ideas or suggestions, please let me know!!** 


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Willow, Crystal, and Landy for the reviews, I really appreciate them!! Just to pre-warn everyone, I had to change some more events to fit the story, so please bear with me!! Thanks!!**  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Trish was so excited, tonight she was going out on a ladies night. She was going out with Stacy Kiebler, Torrie Wilson, Lillian Garcia, Amy Dumas, and Stephanie McMahon. She had talked to them sparatically, but not in a little while.  
  
She put on a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress, threw on a big silver belt to hang loosely around her waist, she curled her hair and made sure her make-up was just right. She had been off of the radiation for almost 2 months, but her skin tone still wasn't back to normal yet.  
  
She heard the doorbell ring and she heard Melissa head towards the door. Melissa was now 6 and a half months pregnant, and she was definitely showing. She was going to have a big boy.  
  
Melissa opened the door, and Stacy was standing there. "Hi! Is Trish ready yet?"  
  
Melissa smiled, Stacy was one of Trish's closest friends, and they had gotten to know each other pretty well, "Almost, come on in."  
  
"Wow, you look so good, can I touch him?" Stacy said motioning to Melissa's tummy.  
  
"Go ahead." Melissa said with a laugh.  
  
Trish came out of the bathroom and peered over the stairs, "Hey girl!"  
  
Stacy looked up, "Girl, you're lookin' good, come down here."  
  
Trish headed downstairs and gave Stacy a big hug, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too. Are you ready for a great night?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Most definitely. Melissa, you have my cell phone number if you need anything, right?" Trish asked grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Yup, seeing as how it's the same cell phone you've had for awhile. Besides, Randy's flying in tonight, and he'll be staying with me for the weekend." Melissa replied.  
  
Trish shook her head, "I should have known. I'll see you tomorrow." And the girls left.  
  
They hopped into Stacy's car and took off. Stacy looked at Trish, "Ok, spill it, what's happening between you and Dave?"  
  
Trish looked out the window, "Nothing. I haven't heard from him since the day that he left. But, there is something that even he doesn't know."  
  
"What's that?" Stacy asked curiously.  
  
"When I first arrived at OVW, it had been Dave's last day there. I didn't get there in time to work out, so I went out to dinner at a nearby bar and restaurant, and he was there." Trish began to tell Stacy.  
  
"Really?!? Did you go over to him? Did you call him?" Stacy asked.  
  
Trish shook her head sadly, "No, no I didn't. He wasn't alone, and he wasn't with Angie or his sister. He was with some girl and he was holding hands with her. I didn't want to interrupt their date, so I turned around and left."  
  
"Have you called him since then?"  
  
"Once, I called him the next day, and I never heard back from him, and I just figured that he's moved on and I need to get over him." Trish said sadly.  
  
Stacy rubbed Trish's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Trish. It still hurts you doesn't it?"  
  
"Sometimes, well ok, a lot of times, but I'm working on it." Trish said.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and found they were the last to arrive. Trish showed everyone the ultrasound pictures of her "son" and Stephanie poured them each a glass of wine, and they all began to talk.  
  
They talked about work, and they talked about their families, then they got into the love life discussion.  
  
"Matt and I moved in together finally, and everything is going great!" Amy started.  
  
"Well.Peter proposed to me, and I said yes." Torrie said with excitement. She showed everyone her engagement ring.  
  
"Speaking of engagements, Paul and I are doing well, and the planning of the wedding is coming along nicely." Steph commented.  
  
"Andrew and I are doing really well." Stacy added.  
  
Lillian nodded, "Yeah, Ken and I are doing well. No proposals yet, but we're doing good at where we're at." She looked at Trish, "What about you?"  
  
"Well.I'm still single. I don't have a man in my life besides my male friends. I've gone out on a few dates, but no sparks. So, I've decided to just concentrate on returning to the ring." Trish replied.  
  
"Have you heard from Dave lately?" Lillian asked. "He makes his return to Smackdown tomorrow night."  
  
Trish shook her head, "No, I haven't spoken to him recently. But yes I was aware that he returns tomorrow. You guys are live tomorrow aren't you?" She asked Steph.  
  
"Yeah, UPN has some special on on Thursday, so we decided to take the show live this week." Steph replied.  
  
Stacy knew how much Trish was still in love with Dave, even if she wouldn't admit it. She could see it in Trish's eyes that it still hurt to talk about it. Stacy quickly changed the subject and the girls started to tell stories and gossip about everyone.  
  
After dinner, the girls hit the bar. They did a few shots, had a few drinks, and hit the dance floor in full force. Everyone was having a great time. But, at midnight, Steph called all of the girls to a table for an announcement.  
  
"Alright ladies," Steph said with a slight slur of her words, "You guys are going to be the first ones, the last ones, and the only ones to know about what I'm about to tell you." Then Steph paused, "That's not right," Stephanie re-started, "you girls are going to be the first ones to know, until" Steph stopped again.  
  
The girls were all laughing at Steph, she was too drunk to make her announcement! Finally Steph slammed her hand on the table, "Alright, It's my honor to announce that finally.Trish Stratus will make her return.at the joint pay-per-view next week!"  
  
Trish jumped up, "You mean it?"  
  
Steph nodded, "I sure do."  
  
The girls all squealed and hugged each other. Trish held Steph, "Thank you so much! I won't let you down, I have even worked on a few new moves."  
  
"Too bad Dave's missing the practicing of those moves." Torrie commented to Stacy. Trish heard her though, and the comment made Trish start to think about him. She felt a wave of sadness overcome her. Suddenly, she found herself wondering what Dave was doing now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dave was packing the last of his stuff up from the house. After Angie's accident, he wound up moving into Angie's house to help take care of everything. Aly and Jenni wound up starting school with a tutor so that way they could live with Dave, and Natalie was growing up so fast.  
  
Angie was on a long, slow road to recovery, but she had also amazed doctors with how far she had come in just 3 months. She had been in the coma for a week, and she had a few setbacks, but now she was able to get around using crutches to help brace herself, but she still had a lot of recovering left to do.  
  
Dave had poured everything he had to helping Angie recover, raising the girls, and working on returning to the ring. Dave hadn't hardly spoken to anyone from the WWE except for if they called him. When Angie got hurt, he didn't pay attention to anything but making sure she got better and making sure the girls were taken care of and getting himself back into shape to return to the ring.  
  
He and Angie had been living as if they were married. They shared a bed, they ate meals together, he had to help bathe her for awhile, and they raised the kids as a married couple, but yet they weren't together. Even if people referred to them as being married or to Angie as Dave's wife, he didn't bother to correct them. Why correct them when they were living as being married?  
  
"Because my heart isn't with Angie." Dave thought sadly to himself.  
  
Dave hadn't spoken to Trish since the day he left her at the airport. He remembered the day as if it was yesterday. He had deleted the voicemail that she left him without even listening to it. He regretted it almost immediately afterwards. Trish had only called him one other time, and that was about a month ago, but he couldn't get over his own stupidity to call her back.  
  
Dave found the last box of his wrestling gear and opened it up. Sitting on top was a picture of Dave and Trish. They were sitting on opposite sides a table at an old fifties diner, so the two of them hammed it up by holding hands and kissing and Stacy took the picture of them. It was one of Dave's favorites. He looked at it and felt himself starting to tear up, he took his finger and slowly traced it over Trish's picture.  
  
"What are you doing now Trish? He pondered out loud. He let out a sad sigh and placed it in his bag as a reminder of what he had lost to his friend.  
  
**What's going to happen when Dave returns to Smackdown? What happens when Trish starts the house show circuit to prepare for the joint pay-per-view? Please let me know your ideas and please continue to read and review!!** 


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, (Peter Gruner is Billy Kidman's real name) Mysticalfem, and Crystal and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews. They are great to see in the morning, thank you very much!!**  
  
THE NEXT MORNING-Trish's P.O.V.  
  
Trish, Stacy and Torrie all stayed at Trish's house while Steph, Amy and Lillian had already booked a hotel room. Trish woke up and decided to make breakfast for the girls. She walked downstairs and seen Randy's shoes by the door. She smiled a little and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Torrie came downstairs shortly after and found Trish in the kitchen. "Morning." Torrie said sleepily.  
  
"Morning. Thought I would make you guys some breakfast before you have to leave." Trish said pouring Torrie a cup of coffee.  
  
"You are so thoughtful." Torrie said accepting the cup from her.  
  
Torrie started helping Trish get everything ready, "Trish, I have a question for you, and if you don't want to answer it, it's ok."  
  
Trish looked at her, "What's up?"  
  
"Well, tonight is Dave's return, so I'm probably going to see him. Do you want me to tell him anything from you?" Torrie asked cautiously.  
  
Trish looked out the window, she slowly took a deep breath, "Well, if you see him, tell him I wish him well."  
  
"How are you doing?" Torrie asked after she squeezed Trish's shoulder.  
  
"Honestly, sometimes it's hard to tell. I still miss him more than ever." Trish started, "But please don't say a word."  
  
Torrie shook her head, "I won't tell him anything you don't want him to know."  
  
"Then just tell him that I wish him well and congratulations." Trish said. She wiped her eyes a little and went back to fixing breakfast.  
  
Torrie couldn't get over what Trish was going through. She wished there was something she could do for her.  
  
Soon Stacy came downstairs talking to Randy and Melissa. "Perfect timing guys, breakfast is served!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
That's when Torrie realized that Trish had been masking her feelings for Dave. She didn't show people the hurt unless they truly asked about it or unless she trusted them. She couldn't see her opening up like this to Steph or some of the girls that she wasn't as close to.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. They talked with Randy and Melissa about what had been going on with them. Then Trish looked at the clock, "Guys, we've gotta go if I'm going to get you to the airport on time."  
  
The girls jumped up and ran upstairs. They came back down and hugged Randy and Melissa and everyone rubbed Melissa's tummy. They piled into Trish's SUV and they were off.  
  
They got to the airport and through security just as they were beginning to announce the boarding for Torrie's flight. They hugged and Torrie whispered in Trish's ear that she would tell him.  
  
They waved to Torrie and walked down to Stacy's gate. They found two empty seats and sat down. "So, are you excited for your return?"  
  
Trish smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am. I feel ready, I'm actually glad it wasn't earlier because I really feel like I can make an impact with my return."  
  
"Good, we're ready to have you back on Raw. We give Brock a hard time because he doesn't get to run around with you like he used to."  
  
Trish smiled, "Yeah, but he's still on the phone with me all the time."  
  
The girls laughed. Stacy looked at her, "Do you ever regret not starting a relationship with Brock?"  
  
Trish shook her head, "I never regretted it, but for a time I pondered if I did the right thing or not. I mean, Brock's been there for me through everything, but I think that if it was meant to be, then something would have brought us together. I'm very lucky to have him as such a great friend and if that's all we'll ever be, then I'm ok with it and so is he. Besides, him and Nicole have been doing great, and if they can get everything to work out and stay a family, then that's what I would like to see."  
  
"Wow, you are such a good person Trish. Dave and Brock don't know what they're missing out on." Stacy commented.  
  
They heard the announcement for boarding ring out over the PA. Stacy and Trish stood up and Trish walked her to the gate. They hugged, and Stacy left. Trish waved and headed back for the car.  
  
Dave arrived at the arena shortly after 10:00 a.m. Since the taping was live, they didn't require them to be at the arena until noon, but Dave wanted to get there early. He walked in and headed towards the gym. He walked in and no one else was there. He set his workout bag down and began his workout regime.  
  
Soon, D-Von Dudley walked into the gym. "Dave my brotha how are you doing?"  
  
Dave laughed and turned around, "D-Von, I'm doing good, how are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing good, but I must say that we have missed you around here." D-Von commented and walked over and shook his hand. "Are you ready for tonight?"  
  
"More than ever." Dave said with a smile.  
  
The two started catching up while working out. Soon the gym was filling up with the Smackdown stars. Everyone came over and greeted Dave and congratulated him on his return.  
  
One of the stagehands came in and announced 15 minutes till the meeting, so everyone filed off to their locker rooms and showered up and prepared for the meeting.  
  
On his way to the ring, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and it was Brock. "Good to see ya back."  
  
"Thanks, it's good to be back." Dave said to him. They hadn't spoken since the day of Angie's accident.  
  
"Guess what?" Brock said to Dave.  
  
"What?" Dave responded. He knew that they had been best friends before, but it was hard to look at him knowing that he was with Trish.  
  
"Nicole gave me a portable DVD player as a surprise when I was home. I had told her that I wanted one, and she went out and got it. This thing is so sweet. Now we can watch movies on the bus." Brock said with a big smile.  
  
Dave looked at him with a confused look, "That's great. How's the picture on that?"  
  
"The picture is actually pretty good." Brock said.  
  
"So you're back with Nicole?" Dave asked as they climbed in the ring.  
  
"Yeah, yesterday was our 3 month anniversary of getting back together. Things are going really well this time, maybe we worked out all of our problems."  
  
"So when did you and Trish break up?" Dave asked instantly regretting that it was out loud.  
  
Brock laughed, "Dude, Trish and I have never dated. We've always been just friends." He didn't feel that Dave needed more details.  
  
"Oh, I knew that." Dave said trying to shuff it off.  
  
Brock laughed and patted him on the back while making a mental note to tell Trish that he thought they were dating.  
  
Vince conducted the meeting and welcomed Dave back. He passed out the schedule and Dave seen that they were starting a feud between him and John Cena, which would result with a match at the pay-per-view. He hadn't gotten to know him all that well, so he made sure to find him in the crowd so he could talk to him a bit.  
  
After the meeting was done, Dave felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Torrie. He and Torrie had gotten to know each other since Trish and her were friends, and they all ran around together. "Hey Tor."  
  
"Welcome back Dave." Torrie said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, good to see you." He said smiling back.  
  
Terri called her over, "I've gotta run, I'll catch up with you later." Torrie said and ran off.  
  
The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Dave met up with Cena and found that they had a lot in common and when it came to Dave interfering in the match, the in-ring intensity these two showed was phenomenal.  
  
Trish was at home, her and Melissa always watched wrestling together. When Dave came down, Trish's eyes lit up. He looked great. His timing was on, and the rage between him and Cena was intense. Whenever Dave was on, Melissa noticed that Trish watched closely. It was like she felt like she could connect with him through the television.  
  
After the match, Dave was headed back to the locker room, he felt great. He had so much adrenaline pumping through him he could bounce off of the ceiling. He heard a female's voice behind him that said, "Great return."  
  
He turned around and it was Jackie Gayda. "Thanks, I'm sorry we haven't met yet. I'm Dave Bautista." He said holding out his hand.  
  
She accepted it, "I'm Jackie Gayda. Nice to officially meet you."  
  
Brock seen the two of them in the hallway, and he didn't really like her, "Hey Dave, there you are. I need to talk to you about something." He said to him.  
  
"Looks like I've gotta run. It's been nice meeting you." Dave said and he turned and headed towards Brock.  
  
"Oh we'll meet again, hopefully in my bed." Jackie said under her breath as she headed to the ladies' locker room.  
  
"Dude, stay away from her, she is nothing but trouble." Brock said to him.  
  
"What are you talking about? We were just introducing ourselves, she can't be that bad." Dave responded.  
  
"No, she's bad news. She's all over any man that has legs back here. She knows that I'm with Nicole, but she's constantly all over me. She's all over Shelton, and anyone who lets her get close to them." Brock advised.  
  
"I see, she's one of those." Dave said nodding.  
  
"Yeah she is, do you want to go out and grab a bite to eat. We could catch up on old times?" Brock inquired.  
  
"Sounds good. Find me when you're match is over." Dave said to Brock and headed towards the showers.  
  
Dave climbed in the shower and let the hot water fall over him. All he could think about was how stupid he was. Trish and Brock NEVER dated. That means that they weren't dating when he thought that they were, and he had been holding a grudge for no reason. "How could I have been so stupid, I should have called her." Dave thought to himself. He knew what he had to do, he had to talk to Torrie.  
  
He quickly got out of the shower. He threw on a pair of wind pants and grabbed a t-shirt to throw on and headed down to the divas' locker room. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and knocked on the door.  
  
Nidia answered the door. She got a big smile, "Welcome back Dave!"  
  
He smiled, "Thanks, is Torrie here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get her." Nidia said turning around, "Torrie, you've got someone looking for you."  
  
"Tell Peter I'll be ready in a minute." Torrie called. "I have to find Dave before I can go."  
  
Nidia laughed, "You guys are good." She said to Dave. "Dave's the one that is here for you."  
  
Torrie hit herself in the forehead. "I'll be right there." Soon Torrie appeared "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Well apparently you were going to look for me to?" He said with a laugh, "But I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
  
Sensing it had to do with Trish, she decided to use a cover up, "Yeah, I wanted to tell you that you looked great tonight, and I bet that you and Cena will have a great match on Sunday."  
  
"Thanks, mind if we go somewhere more private?" Dave asked.  
  
"No problem, I know just where to go." Torrie said. She took him to a room that was not being used tonight. "What's up?"  
  
"Torrie, I want to ask you something. And if you don't want to, I understand," Dave asked.  
  
"You can ask me anything." Torrie said patting his leg.  
  
"Have you seen Trish lately?"  
  
Trish nodded her head, "Yeah, actually I just seen her."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
Torrie thought back to what Trish had said. "Well, she's doing good. She's antsy to come back though."  
  
Dave smiled. Just as he was about to say something, Torrie looked at him, "And, she told me to tell you that she wishes you well and congratulations on your return."  
  
Dave nodded his head. "Well, if you see her, tell her I'm doing fine." He got up and started pacing, "And if you want to, tell her I think of her from time to time."  
  
Torrie nodded, "I can tell her anything you want me to tell her."  
  
Dave could feel himself growing lonesome thinking about her. God he missed her so much. "Tell her that I hope that she's also doing well, and that.No, just tell her that."  
  
"So I'm able to tell her that you're fine, you think of her from time to time and that you hope she's doing well." Torrie reiterated.  
  
Dave nodded.  
  
"Alright, I will do that."  
  
"Thanks Torrie." Dave said and walked off. He couldn't believe that Trish asked about him. It made him feel a little better for not being over her yet.  
  
**There are excerpts from the song "If You See Him/If You See Her" by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn. Please continue to read and review. What will happen when Torrie relays the message to Trish?? What about Brock and Dave's dinner out? Thanks!!** 


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks to Mysticalfem and Crystal for the reviews. I really appreciate it!! Things are going to start getting interesting again!!**  
  
Dave found Brock, and the two headed to a nearby bar to go and grab a burger and have a few drinks. Brock looked at Dave, "So what's been going on with you? I heard a rumor about you."  
  
"What's the rumor?" Dave asked curiously.  
  
"You and Angie are back together. Some of the guys have seen the two of you down in Texas." Brock replied.  
  
Dave took a deep breath, "No we're not back together. I moved in to Angie's house when she had her accident, and the all of the girls live with me now, but I put everything I had to helping Angie get better. So we've basically been living like we're married, but no we're not back together."  
  
"I see. I was wondering, and I figured it would be best to check with you." Brock said with a laugh.  
  
They guys ate their food and had a few beers. They talked about the business and the kids and then Brock decided to get daring, "So tell me something Dave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you blow up at Trish at the airport?" Brock asked. He knew that Trish needed to know, and even though they had an idea, why not ask the source.  
  
Dave took a deep breath, this meant having to own up to his stupidity, but Brock was his friend and why not admit to it with a friend. "I was on my way to Trish's house to tell her that they wanted me at OVW to prep me for my return. Then Jenni called and told me about Angie's accident. So then I was stressing, so I went to tell Trish everything, and I seen you come out of her room in your boxers. I knew that the two of you had been flirting around, and I knew that you and Nicole weren't together. Trish and I had gotten to be pretty close, and we had even kissed a couple of times. When I seen you, I wasn't in a good state of mind to start off with, and that pushed me over. I figured that you were dating her. So that's why I was such an asshole to her because she came to see me at the airport and I lost it. So, I yelled at her that I was tired of her treating me like I was stupid and that I knew everything, and all I can see is her face so heartbroken because she didn't know what I was talking about. And now after talking to you earlier, she didn't know because she wasn't dating you. But that's why I blew up at her and why I didn't stay in touch, I was so jealous that you got to her before I did, and that you had everything I ever wanted that I couldn't bring myself to face you."  
  
Brock looked at him, "Man, If I would have known that, I would have told you sooner."  
  
"Trish probably hates me right now. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with me." Dave said taking a long drink of his beer.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the case. Trust me, I can't tell you everything, but let me tell you that she still thinks about you and wonders about you." Brock said to him.  
  
Their food arrived, so they started to eat and talk about their kids when Brock's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and seen that it was Trish, he grinned to himself and non-chalantly answered, "Hey Trish."  
  
Dave about choked on his food. He looked at him and seen the shit-eating grin plastered on Brock's face.  
  
"Hey Brock, how are you?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, how are you?" Brock replied.  
  
Trish could hear the smile in his voice, "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I had a feeling you would be calling." Brock said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I watched tonight, and you're match was great." Trish said slowly.  
  
"That's not why you're calling is it?" Brock asked.  
  
"No," Trish said in a pouty tone, "I was just curious if you seen Dave at all tonight?"  
  
Brock smiled, "Yes I seen Dave tonight."  
  
"How's he doing?" Trish asked.  
  
"He's doing fine, I'm out to dinner with him right now." Brock confessed.  
  
"What?!? Is he sitting right there?" Trish shrieked.  
  
Brock chuckled, "Yeah, he's sitting across the table from me."  
  
"You know, you can be such an asshole sometimes, call me tomorrow." Trish said hanging up on him.  
  
Brock grinned and looked at Dave, "And you thought that she hates you."  
  
Dave smiled a little and kept eating.  
  
That night, Dave got back to his hotel room and turned on the tv. He sat there thinking about Trish. "You know, I should just call her, say hi and go from there." He thought to himself.  
  
He got up and walked over the hotel room phone, he picked it up and dialed Trish's phone number.  
  
Trish rolled over, "Who is calling at 1:00 a.m.?" She grabbed the phone, "Hello?" She said sleepily.  
  
Dave opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He quickly hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that she answered and he didn't know what to say. He got up and started pacing around the room.  
  
Trish turned on her light and looked at the caller id but all it said was unknown name, unknown number. She grumbled to herself and turned out the light and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Dave picked up the phone, and dialed Trish's number. 3 rings later, Trish answered, "Hello?"  
  
Dave found himself speechless again, he couldn't say a word. Here he was, some big bad ass, he almost killed a guy, he wrestled, used to do bodybuilding, but couldn't say hello to an ex-girlfriend. "But she's not just an ex-girlfriend." He reasoned with himself.  
  
"Helloo?" Trish said playfully into the phone. Then she sighed a frustrated sigh and hung up. She looked at the caller id and it said the same thing. "What if it's Dave?" Trish asked herself. But then she shook her head no, "No, he wouldn't not say anything, he would be able to talk to me."  
  
Dave laid down and turned on the radio, all he could think about was Trish. She was a truly beautiful woman, not just on the outside, but on the inside. She was willing to forgive him for sleeping and impregnating her underage sister, she stood by him when he told her about his past, and the fact that Natalie was his child. She was willing to help him raise the girls, and all he did was trample on her heart. What made him think that he deserved a woman like that? Across the radio, he heard that it was the late night dedication show, and a woman was dedicating a song to the man that she loved, but they hadn't spoken in a long time. Soon he heard the words,  
  
"Lying alone, with my head on the phone, thinking of you till it hurts. I know you hurt to, but what else can we do? Don't mention I'm torn apart."  
  
That described him right now. That's excactly how he felt. He knew the song, and even though he was a big tough guy, he knew the words, he hummed along with the chorus,  
  
"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long. I'm all out of love, what am I without you, I can't be too late, to say that I was so wrong."  
  
Trish turned on her radio to try and get her to sleep. She had been tossing and turning and eventually crying because all she could think about was Dave. Yeah they had a lot of bad things come up between them, but he made her feel like she hadn't felt in a long time. And even though she had found Brock was her soul mate, the only man who had her heart was Dave. She changed her radio to the late night dedication show. She loved eighties love songs, and one of her favorites was on, but now it had so much more meaning. She quietly began to sing,  
  
"I want you to come back and carry me home, away from these long, lonely nights. I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it to, does the feeling seem oh so right? And what would you say if I call on you now and say that I can't hold on? There's no easy way, it gets harder each day. Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone.."  
  
Trish started crying harder which enraged her and she shoved the radio off of her nightstand, "God damn it David, what are you doing to me?" She cried out. She laid down in her bed and sobbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Brock awoke to a pounding on his hotel room door. He grunted and got up and walked over to the door he unlocked it and whipped it open.  
  
There stood Torrie Wilson, "Hey Brock, did I wake you up?"  
  
Brock shook his head, "No, no Torrie, it's 8:00 in the morning, I was up doing push-ups and running laps."  
  
Torrie giggled, "Well you didn't want to be lazy today now did you?"  
  
Brock groaned, "What's up Tor?"  
  
"Well, you see, I did some thinking last night, and I think that Trish needs to go out on a date. The last one she went out on was a total flop, and I think that if we find the right guy, things could go really well." Torrie proposed.  
  
"Ok, so why are you bringing me into this, sounds like you have this all squared away." Brock asked.  
  
"Well you see, I was thinking that you could supply the guy and I could supply the girl, and the blind date would be Saturday night after the house show up in Toronto." Torrie replied.  
  
"Ok, I see. But, how will we get Trish to go out on a blind date?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'll take care of Trish, but you have to find me one of your single, friends that could be in Toronto after the house show." Torrie said giving him a knowing look.  
  
Brock finally smiled, "Ok, I gotcha, I'll supply the guy, you supply the girl and from there we'll see how they.hit it off."  
  
"Sounds perfect, I'll make the arrangements, and I'll give them to you, but you have to supply the perfect guy." Torrie said smiling.  
  
"You've got it." Brock said. He turned and went back into his hotel room and laughed. "Boy will this get interesting."  
  
**Well, let me know what you guys think. I have the idea fresh in my head, so check for another chapter. Thank you for being so good to me, I really appreciate it. Thank you and have a great weekend. Please continue to read and review!!** 


	57. Chapter 57

**Here's the extra chapter I told you guys about!**  
  
Trish's phone rang. She opened her eyes and found that she had an excruciating headache. "That's what I get for crying myself to sleep." She grumbled. She looked at the clock, "7:30 a.m.?!?" She exclaimed. She grabbed the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey girl!" Torrie said happily.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Trish asked.  
  
"Umm.yeah it's 8:30 a.m." Torrie answered.  
  
"Your time, it's 7:30 my time." Trish corrected her.  
  
"Oops, sorry. What are you doing Saturday night?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Prepping for my return on Sunday, why?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, you have to hear me out on this one. I have a friend that I think that you would really like, and I was wondering."  
  
Trish cut her off, "No. No way, Torrie, I'm not going out on a blind date. Especially not the night before I return to the ring."  
  
"Come on Trish, you would love him. Trust me on this one. I've known him for awhile now, and he knows how to treat a woman. Please, he told me about his plans, and they sound so nice!!" Torrie begged.  
  
"Torrie, please don't do this to me. Me and blind dates equal disaster." Trish begged back.  
  
"But Trish, I know this guy really well, and I really think this could be good." Torrie pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright fine," Trish finally said. "But I'm not staying out all night."  
  
"Trish you are wonderful!! I will give you a call back in a little while and let you know all of the details." Torrie said happily and hung up.  
  
Brock walked down to Dave's room and pounded on the door. Dave opened it, "What do you want?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Got a question for ya." Brock said letting himself in. "What are you doing tomorrow night after the show?"  
  
"Going back to the hotel, hop in the hot tub, and prepare myself to pummel Cena the next day. Why?" Dave replied.  
  
"Well, a good friend of mine is coming up to see the show, and I was thinking that you might like her." Brock started to explain.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm never accepting another blind date from you as long as I live. I'm not running the risk of being called "Davey" all night long again. Hell no." Dave said walking away from Brock.  
  
"Now just wait, don't jump to conclusions. That was Nikki's friend, this girl is my friend. She is a great woman. She just hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to guys, and since she'll be up here, I just figured."  
  
Dave cut him off, "You just figured you would set me up on a blind date. Thanks but no thanks Brock. I hate blind dates. They always turn out horrible, and it's the night before the pay per view."  
  
"Come on now, they don't always turn out horrible. Trust me on this one, she's a great woman. You'll be sorry you missed out on her if I introduce you guys at Nicole and I's wedding." Brock insisted.  
  
"When are you and Nicole getting married?" Dave asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, someday.maybe.shut up and say you'll go." Brock laughed.  
  
"Well, what do I have to lose? Alright fine, I'll go. Where and when?" Dave asked.  
  
"I'll get the details, and I'll update you." Brock said, then he walked out and headed back to his room.  
  
He called Torrie, "Hey, he's a go. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, she agreed, but just barely. Come down here so I can show you this restaurant that I'm making their reservations at."  
  
Brock agreed and hung up. He arrived at her hotel room door and knocked.  
  
Torrie opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Come in, I found the perfect place."  
  
He walked over to her laptop and looked at the screen, it looked perfect. It was overlooking a gorgeous lake and the tables all had candlelight and there was live music. "Wow Tor, I think that this will be perfect." Brock said to her.  
  
"Good, I booked their reservations at 9:30 p.m. I hope that that will work, we'll have to make sure that Dave gets in the ring, out of the ring, and ready to be at the restaurant by 9:30 p.m. sharp." Torrie replied. "I'm leaving the rest up to them."  
  
"Sounds good." Brock said writing down the name of it. "I'll make sure he gets this and the time and knows that he has to be there on time."  
  
"Perfect!" Torrie exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 8:30 p.m. and Trish was almost all set. She had chosen a pale blue dress. She wore her hair down and curled. She wore light make-up and slipped on some white high heel sandals. She looked really pretty. She walked downstairs to grab something to drink before she left.  
  
Melissa came to the top of the stairs crying, "Trish, I think I'm in labor."  
  
"What?!?" Trish exclaimed. "It's too early, you can't be in labor."  
  
"I know it's too early, but I've had contractions all day, and they're really close now and I'm really scared." Melissa cried.  
  
"Shit, alright come on, let's get you to the hospital." Trish said walking up the stairs.  
  
"No, call me an ambulance, you have a date." Melissa argued.  
  
"You and the baby are much more important then some blind date, now lean on me." Trish told Melissa. Trish got her down the stairs and loaded into the car and Trish headed towards the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Dave headed out to his match against Cena. They wrestled in the ring, and then they toppled outside of the ring. They began to beat each other up out along the security wall. Dave grabbed the metal stairs to hit Cena with, but Cena reversed and the corner of the stairs nailed Dave in the head. Dave didn't cover enough of his head, and he felt the impact. The blood poured down his head and face and Dave began to feel groggy.  
  
John seen that Dave was hurt legitimately and got Dave back in the ring and nailed his finishing move, known as the "F-U" and got the pin, 1-2-3.  
  
Dave was helped to the back and the trainers looked at him. "Dave that cut's too deep, you have to go and get stitches."  
  
Dave looked at his watch, it was exactly 9:00 p.m. he knew that there was no way he would make the hospital and the restaurant by 9:30 p.m. "Shit, can't you just throw a band-aid on it?"  
  
"No Dave, it's too deep." The trainer replied.  
  
"Damn it, I need to change, throw a band-aid on it for now." Dave said. He stormed out of the trainers' room and headed to the locker room. He quickly washed up and threw on a burgundy short-sleeve button-down shirt with black khakis. He threw on a black leather vest over the shirt. He threw on some cologne and headed out to the car. He called and left a message at the restaurant to let the Wilson party know that he would be running late. And headed off to the hospital.  
  
Trish arrived at the emergency room and Trish ran in and grabbed a wheelchair for Melissa. She brought her inside and went to the desk, "My sister is in premature labor, her water hasn't broke, but her contractions are close together."  
  
The receptionist handed Trish what forms to fill out while a nurse took Melissa back. Trish sat down and started filling out the forms. She looked at her watch and seen that it was 9:10 p.m. she called the restaurant and left a message for the Wilson party that she was going to be late. She finished the forms and handed them to the receptionist. She then headed back to be by Melissa's side.  
  
Dave walked into the emergency room and took the clipboard back to a seat and began to fill them out. It was a busy night in the e.r. He looked at his watch, 9:15 p.m. he said out loud to himself. He shook his head and continued to fill out the forms.  
  
Trish had called her mom and dad to let them know that Melissa was in active labor. The doctors had come in and explained to Melissa that they were going to try to stop her labor since she was so early. Trish hung up and looked at Melissa, "Mom and dad are on their way."  
  
Melissa started crying again, "Trish I'm scared."  
  
Trish hugged her, "I know, but I'm here, it'll be ok. Do you want me to try Randy and see if he landed yet?"  
  
Melissa nodded. Trish tried his cell phone but there was no answer. "He must still be on the plane, there was no answer."  
  
Trish's phone rang a short time later, "Hello?"  
  
"Trish, it's mom, we're in the ER, can you come get us and show us the way to her room?" Ashley said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right out." Trish said. She squeezed Melissa's hand, "Mom and dad are here, I'm going to go and get them and I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
Melissa nodded. She was praying that everything would turn out all right.  
  
Trish walked out to the lobby and found them standing there. "Hi mom, hi dad."  
  
"Wow, you look nice, what are you all dressed up?" Her mom asked.  
  
"I had a date tonight." Trish said showing them the way. She turned the corner to head towards the room when she noticed a guy who was all dressed up standing at the counter. She looked, and gasped, it was Dave!  
  
She tapped her mom's shoulder, "Room 114, it's 3 down on the right. I'll be right there."  
  
She took a deep breath, "damn he looks good." She thought to herself. She decided to be brave, she walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He took a breath, he figured it was a fan. He turned around and was stunned. There standing before him was Trish! "Hi there." He said with a smile.  
  
She smiled and blushed a little, "Hi Dave."  
  
"You look really nice, what are you doing here?" Dave asked. He felt very shy and self-conscious.  
  
"Thanks." Trish replied smiling even more. She felt like a school girl who was talking to her crush. "Melissa's in pre-term labor, so I had to bring her in. They're trying to stop her labor because she's too early. Why are you all dressed up to come the ER? What happened to your head?" Trish asked.  
  
"Melissa's in pre-term labor? Has her water broke?" Dave asked.  
  
"No, no water, just some major contractions. She's already dilated to a 3 and she wasn't dilated last week at her doctor's appointment so that's worrying the doctors." Trish responded.  
  
"Well.um.I had a date tonight, but I got hit in the head with the stairs and need stitches, so I had to come here first." Dave replied slowly. "Why are you all dressed up? You look really nice."  
  
"Thanks, I had a blind date that I was supposed to be on, but as I was getting ready to leave Melissa came out crying saying that she was in labor, so here we are." Trish replied. "But you look great. I love that vest on you."  
  
"David Bautista" The nurse called.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. What room is your sister in?" Dave asked.  
  
"114. But why don't you call me and I'll tell you where we're at." Trish said to him. "You still have my number right?"  
  
Dave smiled at her, "Yeah I do."  
  
"See ya." Trish said and she walked off.  
  
Dave followed the nurse back, he couldn't believe that they ran into each other. He felt the spark in his heart turn into a wildfire, but what if she didn't feel it back?  
  
Trish walked into Melissa's room with her head in the clouds. Melissa looked at her, "What are you so smiley about?"  
  
"I ran into Dave in the waiting room." Trish said to her.  
  
"They got the contractions to stop, but now they're observing me to make sure they don't start up again." Melissa explained. "Mom and dad are taking me home to their house, so if you want to go to your date, go ahead."  
  
"Missy, I'm not leaving your side." Trish said reaching out and holding her hand.  
  
"Please Trish, I'm fine now. I want you to go and have a good time. We got a hold of Randy and he'll be meeting us at mom's." Melissa insisted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trish asked.  
  
"Positive." Melissa reiterated.  
  
"Alright, then I'm off and I'll call you when I get home to check on you." Trish said to her.  
  
"Actually, call me tomorrow. I just want to lay in Randy's arms and go to sleep.  
  
"You got it." Trish said. She said goodbye to her parents and headed out to her car. She got in, found a good song on the radio and took off. She hoped that the guy would understand.  
  
Dave left the emergency room and looked at his watch, "10:30 p.m." He exclaimed, "She's going to kill me. I hope that she understands." He hopped in his car and floored it to the restaurant.  
  
Trish made a quick pit stop to fill up with gas since tomorrow morning she had to go straight to the arena.  
  
Dave arrived at the restaurant. They gave him the message that she would be late and seated him at the table. He ordered a bottle of red wine and waited.  
  
Trish arrived at the restaurant. They began to walk her towards her table. She looked up and saw Dave sitting at the table. She got the biggest smile across her face and couldn't help but laugh when the waiter brought her to his table, "So it happens again." She said.  
  
He looked up with a smile. He chuckled a little, "Indeed it did."  
  
Trish couldn't hold herself back, she walked over to him. He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
"You know, I have a lot of explaining to do.but there's something that I have to tell you." Dave said holding her tightly back.  
  
"What's that?" Trish asked trying not to sound like she was crying.  
  
Dave felt her tears on his face, he held her tighter, "I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you."  
  
"Dave, I love you too." Trish said.  
  
"Let me explain everything." Dave started to say when Trish interrupted him.  
  
"Dave, shut up and kiss me."  
  
Dave smiled and gave her a very passionate kiss. "How about we enjoy dinner?" He said to her.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm starving." Trish exclaimed.  
  
And the two sat down to dinner.  
  
**Well, what did you think?? Please let me know!! Please continue to read and review. New chapter on Monday!!** 


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks to Crystal, Willow, Psychobunny410, and Mysticalfem for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks for supporting me through the story, I'm glad that there are other people out there that like them as a couple. Thanks for everything!**  
  
Trish and Dave sat at the table holding hands and catching up on what had been happening over the last three months. Dave confessed to his thoughts on her and Brock and that was why he hadn't called her back. Trish had confessed to being someone totally different because she wasn't over him.  
  
Dave brought Trish's hand to his lips and gently kissed it, "Trish, may I have this dance?"  
  
Trish smiled lovingly, "Certainly." And the two went out to the dance floor. He held her close and Trish leaned her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.  
  
Dave tilted her head up to look at him, he leaned in slowly and gave her a passionate kiss. Trish could feel fireworks going off in her tummy. It was like she was falling in love all over again. She kissed him back with more love and passion then she had felt in awhile.  
  
He looked her in the eyes, "Trish, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She smiled and tears came to her eyes, she nodded quickly, "Yes." She said tearfully.  
  
He kissed her again and picked her up and twirled her around. "I have a great idea, since the restaurant is closing soon, why don't we swing by and pick up some hot fudge sundaes, and head back to the hotel?" Dave offered.  
  
"Anything with hot fudge I'm up for." Trish said with a smile, "Let's go." And the two took off like two teenagers in love.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Brock and Torrie were sitting in the hotel bar watching the lobby for any signs of Dave or Trish. "I wonder if everything went well." Torrie pondered out loud.  
  
"I know, but maybe it's a good thing if we haven't heard anything yet." Brock said to her.  
  
At 12:30 a.m. they finally got up to head back to their rooms. They walked out and signaled the elevator.  
  
Trish and Dave came through the door holding hands and their sundaes laughing. Torrie turned around and caught Trish's eye. Trish nudged Dave, "Look, it's the conspirers."  
  
Dave laughed, "Trish, I don't think that's a word."  
  
The two started laughing again. They walked up to Torrie and Brock. "Hey guys, how was your night?"  
  
Brock smiled, "Quite good thanks, how was yours?"  
  
"Well, I went to the hospital to get stitches, ran into Trish who was there with her sister, then headed off to my blind date, where I just so happened to run into Trish again, who turned out to be my blind date, and now she's my girlfriend. That's how my night has been." Dave said smiling.  
  
Torrie squealed and gave Trish a big hug. Brock shook Dave's hand and leaned close to him, "Now don't screw it up this time."  
  
Dave nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
They all climbed on the elevator and headed off to their rooms. Dave and Trish arrived at Dave's room. They found a good movie and curled up on the bed and fed each other hot fudge sundaes.  
  
It was starting to get late, and Trish was getting tired. "Dave, I've gotta get going home, I'm getting tired and I don't like to drive when I'm sleepy." Trish said yawning.  
  
"So why don't you stay here with me? Then you could come with me to the pay-per-view, it would be great if you came." Dave said holding her.  
  
"Dave I have to be there anyway." Trish said and then instantly closed her mouth. It was supposed to be a big surprise to everyone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dave asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, didn't mean anything, um.I'll just go to sleep now, goodnight." Trish said trying to not look suspicious and tried to squirm away.  
  
Dave held her and started tickling her, "Tell me."  
  
Trish was laughing, "No, not saying anything."  
  
Dave tickled her more, "Come on, tell me what your hiding."  
  
Trish was laughing and screaming, "No, not telling."  
  
Dave tickled even more and held her tighter, "Tell me."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," Trish said while laughing and crying, "I'm making my ring return tomorrow night during the diva rumble. They didn't even announce it because they want it to be a big surprise. Only the divas know, they're announcing it in the meeting tomorrow."  
  
Dave stopped tickling her and held her, "Trish that's great! Congratulations! So, why don't you stay here tonight, we'll run you home in the morning, pick up your sister and Randy and head out to the arena?"  
  
"First of all my car is at the restaurant still because you wouldn't let me drive it here, and secondly I don't know if she'll be able to come or not. But, you know, you are just so addicting that I can't say no. Yes I'll stay here tonight." Trish said climbing in his lap and kissing him on the nose.  
  
"You are so cute when you're feisty." Dave said to her.  
  
Trish smiled, "Thank you. Do you know how sexy you are by just being you?"  
  
The two laughed and Trish got up and started to take off her clothes. "Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?"  
  
"Yup, they're in the bag." Dave said pointing to it.  
  
She pulled out one his favorites and put it on. "There, this is perfect." She climbed under the covers with him and snuggled up with him.  
  
He turned off the tv and the two kissed for awhile, and then fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Pay Per View  
  
The next morning Trish awoke to the sun shining in through the window. She glanced at the alarm clock and it said 7:55 a.m. "5 minutes left." Trish thought to herself as she snuggled into Dave. She looked at him and couldn't hold back. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Do you know how wonderful it is to wake up to an angel in the morning?"  
  
Trish smiled and kissed him again, "Good morning to you too."  
  
Dave reached over and turned the blaring alarm clock off. "How about we shower and head downstairs for breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good. Then we'll get a jump start on the day." Trish said giving him a hug.  
  
"You're snuggly this morning." Dave said holding her. Trish nodded and wouldn't let go. "Well, if you don't want to part, I guess that means that we're going to have to shower together." Dave said with a smile.  
  
Trish let go of him and gave him a wicked smile, "Sorry, no can do."  
  
"Why not?" Dave asked curiously.  
  
"No fooling around before the pay per view, it makes your lower body weak." Trish said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's just an old wives tale that wrestling coaches like to say to scare kids." Dave started to argue but Trish would have none of it.  
  
"Sorry Dave, looks like you're just going to have to wait until tonight." She walked over to him seductively, "Unless, you don't want me?"  
  
"Don't start something you're not going to finish." He warned her. Trish kissed him, "Go hop in the shower."  
  
Dave shook his head and went into the shower.  
  
After they were both dressed, they headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. Dave grabbed her hand, "I have a better idea, let's go somewhere else to eat breakfast, that way it'll be a HUGE surprise when you walk into the meeting."  
  
Trish grinned, "Good idea, let's go."  
  
They walked out to his car and took off. They got to the restaurant to pick up her car. Trish looked at him, "How about I make us breakfast? Meet me at my house, and I'll go pick up Randy and Melissa at mom and dad's. The key is still under the mat." Trish said to him.  
  
Dave nodded, "Sounds good, I'll see you there." They kissed and they parted ways.  
  
Trish arrived at her mom and dads and walked in. "Hey guys!"  
  
Melissa smiled, "Good morning sis, today's the big day!" She called to her from the couch.  
  
"Shhh.It's a surprise! Or did you tell Randy about it?" Trish asked smiling.  
  
"Well.you see.it happened like this." Melissa stuttered.  
  
"It's ok, I told Dave last night." Trish said blushing.  
  
"Wait a minute, why did you talk to Dave last night? I thought that you had a date?" Melissa asked confused.  
  
Randy burst out laughing, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, go ahead and explain Trish."  
  
Trish shot Randy a look, "Were you in on it too?"  
  
"No, but Brock told me all about it." He replied innocently.  
  
Trish shook her head and looked at Melissa, "Dave was my blind date. Brock and Torrie set us up."  
  
"That's so cute. Isn't that how the two of you got together the first time?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Kinda. Stacy set us up last time. But it went great, and Dave asked me out, and now we're officially boyfriend/girlfriend." Trish said with a big smile.  
  
"Be careful. Dad had a fit when he found out that Dave calls to check in on me." Melissa warned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked sitting down by her.  
  
"Dave calls me every Monday and Friday to see how I'm doing. He's been doing this for sometime. Well Dad heard me talking to him and hit the roof." Melissa explained.  
  
"You mean that you guys were talking when Dave and I weren't?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't tell you because I knew that you were still in love with him and he wouldn't tell me why he quit calling you, so I just didn't say anything."  
  
"You're something, you know that." Trish said playfully pushing her. She rubbed her tummy, "So is he going to let you come to the show tonight?"  
  
"Are you kidding?? I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll sit backstage and not run around, but I'm not missing you're debut," Then she held Randy's hand, "Or you're title shot." Melissa said with a big smile.  
  
"Well, why don't you guys get ready, I'm making breakfast at my house, and then we'll head to the arena." Trish advised.  
  
"Trish is that you?" Her mom hollered down the stairs.  
  
"Yes mom, I'm stealing your daughter and Randy." Trish called.  
  
"Just wait a minute, I'll be right down." Her mom said to her.  
  
Trish laughed, "I'll talk to her, go ahead and get ready."  
  
Randy helped Melissa up and headed off to get their stuff.  
  
Ashley (Trish's mom) came down the stairs. Trish gave her a hug, "Hi mom."  
  
"How are you feeling? Today is your big day!" Her mom said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Is dad home?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's still asleep. Why, do you need me to wake him up?"  
  
"NO," Trish answered quickly, "No, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Well what is it?" Her mom asked curiously.  
  
"I have a boyfriend." Trish said with a big smile.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Dave." Trish answered slowly.  
  
"Do I know him already?" Her mom asked sternly.  
  
Trish nodded.  
  
"You know that I'm not going to say a word, but you had better know what you're getting yourself into." Her mom started to lecture.  
  
"I do, we talked and he told me all about how he." Trish started to explain when her mom cut her off.  
  
"He can talk until he's blue in the face, but it's the actions that matter. Look, I'm not going to tell you anything about how you could be ruining your life, but I just hope that you're being cautious and that you know what you're doing and what you're risking. Especially since you have a child on the way."  
  
Trish couldn't take anymore, she interrupted her mom, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing and I am being cautious. I have everything under control."  
  
Melissa poked her head in the kitchen, "We're ready."  
  
Trish looked at her mom, "I've gotta run. Are you sure that you don't want to come tonight?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I would rather watch from home. Just call me after your match and let me know that you're ok." Ashley reassured her.  
  
Trish gave her a hug, "I'll talk to you tonight, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good, good luck tonight and take care of Melissa, she won't admit it, but she's still not feeling quite right." Ashley advised her.  
  
"Don't worry, Randy and I'll take good care of her." Trish reassured her and walked out to the living room. "Alright, let's go."  
  
They all piled into Trish's car and headed to Trish's house. When they got there, they walked in to the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Dave?"  
  
"I didn't want you to have to cook, so I started breakfast." Dave said non- chalantly.  
  
"Oh, you're something. Thank you!" Trish said giving him a big hug.  
  
Dave hugged her back and looked at Melissa, "How are you doing? Is he going to stay put for awhile longer?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so. But I'll be there tonight, but I just have to take it easy. The doctor told me that he doesn't want me to go to school anymore because of the stress and all of the stairs, but I would really like to finish it out." Melissa explained.  
  
"Well, you just make sure that you take it easy, and don't push your luck." Dave said to her.  
  
Randy and Melissa sat down at the table and Trish helped dish everyone up. They all sat down to a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and milk.  
  
Trish laughed and looked at Dave, "Now you don't think that we're hungry do you?"  
  
"Hey, I know how Randy and I eat, and I know how a pregnant woman eats, and I know how you eat, so I knew that I would need to make a lot." Dave said with a laugh.  
  
After breakfast, Trish packed her gear bag, and everyone climbed in Dave's SUV and they headed to the arena.  
  
**Sorry this wasn't the most exciting, but the best is yet to come!! Thanks for everything guys and please read and review!!** 


	59. Chapter 59

The four of them arrived at the arena and Trish jumped out of the SUV and squealed. She gave Dave a big hug, "I'm really excited for tonight."  
  
Dave smirked, "Baby, whenever I'm around you I'm excited."  
  
Trish laughed and playfully slugged him. She helped Melissa out of the vehicle and they walked inside.  
  
Soon it was almost time for their meeting, Melissa had hidden with Trish. Trish, Vince and Stephanie had worked out that she was to walk in 5 minutes after the start of the meeting. Trish watched her watch closely.  
  
Randy and Dave walked into the banquet room. "This will be good." Randy said to Dave.  
  
Dave smiled. He knew how much this meant to Trish, and she was so happy and healthy. She truly deserved happiness.  
  
Vince started the meeting and all of the superstars quieted down. He had people pass out the night's agenda and pay-per-view script. Soon the door opened and in walked Trish, "Sorry I'm late sir."  
  
He handed her an agenda and script, "I want everyone to give a warm welcome to the 6th diva entering the diva rumble tonight, TRISH STRATUS." Everyone applauded. The divas jumped up and went to hug her. Trish had tears in her eyes, "Thanks guys."  
  
Vince settled everyone down and it was back to business.  
  
After the meeting was over, Brock, Dave, Randy and Trish were all standing outside the room talking. Everyone was stopping by to give Trish a hug and welcome her back. Nidia came walking around the corner, "Girl, I am so glad you're back."  
  
Trish smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks, I appreciate that. I've missed you."  
  
Nidia walked off and Trish looked at the boys, "Well, I've gotta run. I want to check on Melissa before I head off to set up the match, so I'll talk to you guys later." She kissed Dave on the lips and jogged off.  
  
Randy looked at Dave, "I'm really glad you guys are trying to work everything out. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, speaking of that, how are you and Melissa doing?" Dave asked.  
  
"Really good. She's great. I never thought that I would feel so strongly for someone so quickly. Something clicked and it grows stronger day by day. If I tell you a secret, you can't say anything because no one knows yet." Randy said to Dave.  
  
"I won't say a word."  
  
"After Melissa has the baby and she's recouperated, she's going to not only audition for OVW, but I asked her to move in with me, and she said yes." Randy said with a big smile.  
  
"Wow, I knew about OVW, but I didn't know about you guys moving in together. That's great, congratulations." Dave said patting Randy on the back. "You know, it takes a really big man to step up to the plate and be there for her with the position that she is in, and I know how much she feels for you, and I'm glad that you guys are so happy with each other."  
  
"Thanks, I asked her to move in with me last night." Randy said purposely avoiding a discussion regarding Melissa's "position." That was something he didn't want to get involved in.  
  
Dave looked at his watch, "I've got to go find Cena, but I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright man, see ya." Randy said heading off to find Paul Levesque. (HHH)  
  
Trish found Melissa, "Want to go grab something to drink with me?"  
  
"Sure." Melissa said. As they walked down the hallway, Melissa said to Trish, "I need to talk to you about something really important."  
  
Trish looked at her, "What's up? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need to talk to you about my future." Melissa started.  
  
"Ok, what's up?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, You know how I'm auditioning for OVW after the baby's born."  
  
Trish nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be coming home afterwards. Randy asked me to move in with him and I said yes." Melissa said with a big smile.  
  
Trish smiled and held her. "Melissa that's great! Now, I just have to ask once, and I'll never ask you again, I promise. You are only 18, are you sure that this is what you want?"  
  
Melissa nodded, "Yes I'm sure."  
  
"Then that's all that matters. Congratulations!" Trish said smiling. She pulled her close to her and gave her a big hug. "But, in case something ever does happen, I want you to know that I will always be there for you."  
  
"Thanks Trish, that means a lot to me." Melissa said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Trish laughed, "Your pregnancy hormones are enough to flood the arena."  
  
"Shut up!" Melissa said laughing.  
  
And the two girls took off giggling to the vending machines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DURING THE PPV  
  
Trish was in the divas locker room getting dressed for her match, and visiting with the other divas. Stacy walked over to her and put her arm around her, "Ok diva, let's talk."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"How are you getting to Raw?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I was going to rent a car tonight after the show." Trish replied.  
  
"How about you ride with me? It's a longer drive, and we can catch up. And I'm dying to know, have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Sounds great! No, but I bought a baby name book that we can go through tonight." Trish replied.  
  
"Cool, then we can talk about the events going on in your life as well." Stacy said with a smile.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door, "Girls, it's time." They heard called to them.  
  
Victoria, Molly Holly, Ivory, Gail, Jacqueline and Trish all headed out to gorilla position. They gave each other a group hug and waited for their music to hit. One by one their music played. Then at the end, Trish's music hit and the arena exploded! Trish walked out to a standing ovation. She tried not to cry, but the response was overwhelming!  
  
The girls started their match, and it came down to Victoria, Gail and Trish. After performing her "matrix move" she delivered some Stratusfaction to Gail and eliminated her. Then it was Victoria vs. Trish. The two wrestled in the ring, and outside of the ring, but Victoria hit Trish with the belt when Steven Richards came ringside and distracted the ref giving Victoria the 1-2-3 and she retained the women's belt.  
  
After the match, Trish got up and began to walk up the ramp and the arena applauded her again. She couldn't stop smiling, and this time she let the tears fall. It felt so good to be home. She walked down the steps and saw Dave waiting at the bottom for her. She climbed down and jumped in his arms.  
  
Dave held her close and kissed her. "Babe you did great! I am so proud of you."  
  
"Thank you." Trish sniffled.  
  
The other divas came over and congratulated Trish on a great match, and an even better return.  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "So, I suppose that you will be riding with Brock to Smackdown?"  
  
"Yeah. I suppose that you'll be riding to Raw with Stacy and Andrew?" Dave asked.  
  
Trish nodded, "Stacy, but not Andrew. He's going with Jason. (Christian) We're going to girl talk."  
  
"Oh boy. Why don't you shower up, and we'll watch the main event together?" Dave suggested.  
  
"See ya soon." Trish said giving him a kiss on the cheek and running off with the girls.  
  
A little while later, Trish emerged wearing a track suit with her hair in pig tails. She climbed in Dave's lap. "Hey stud."  
  
"Hey darlin'." He said giving her a kiss.  
  
They snuggled and held each other through the main event. After it was over, Trish gave him a HUGE hug, "Question, where are Randy and my sister hiding?"  
  
Dave laughed. "Melissa was back here when Randy's match was on, then he came and got her and they walked off and we haven't seen them since."  
  
"Alright, I'll call her cell phone. But, we're going to be taking off." She held him again, "I'm going to miss you. And it may be a little soon for this, but.I love you."  
  
Dave closed his eyes and held her tightly. Those 3 words were music to his ears. He had worried for so long that he ruined every chance he ever had, and here she was telling him that she loved him. That's all he ever wanted. "I love you too."  
  
Trish pulled away and blew a kiss at him. "See ya!" And she ran off towards Stacy.  
  
**Well, what's going to happen with Stacy and Trish on their way to Raw?? Where is Melissa and Randy hiding?? What will be said between Dave and Brock? Stay tuned. Thanks for all of your support!!** 


	60. Chapter 60

**First of all, I want to apologize for the EXTREME lack of updates. My home computer was so messed up that I had to take it in and get it fixed, and work was so busy that I wasn't able to work on this at work. PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD!! I promise, now that everything is back to normal, there won't be that long of a wait EVER AGAIN!! I'm so sorry! Please continue to read and review! Thanks!**  
  
Trish started walking around the arena looking for Melissa. She knew that she needed to find her for a couple different reasons. One, she needed to see if she was going to go on the road with them for the week or if she was going to go home, and two, she wanted to make sure she was ok. Premature labor was not something to mess around with. Trish walked around the back area and began seeing if anyone had seen them.  
  
Randy leaned down and gave Melissa a long, lingering kiss. It made Melissa's heart race. Melissa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. The problem was that they couldn't get very close due to the growing size of Melissa's belly, but Randy made sure that it wasn't a problem. Randy leaned her back against the wall and the two passionately made out with each other.  
  
For as much time as they spent together, they hadn't slept together. They had fooled around, but he wanted to wait until the time was right. And, he had this innate fear of somehow hurting the baby. But he was a little nervous to admit that to her. He knew it was a silly fear, but he hadn't been with anyone who was pregnant before.  
  
He slid his hands up her shirt and started to caress her. He ran his fingertips lightly over her aroused nipples and watched her shiver. He kissed her neck and traced his fingertips across her chest and started to reach back to unhook her bra when he felt something on his stomach.  
  
Melissa gasped and was stifling a giggle. Randy looked at her, "What?"  
  
"The baby kicked you." She said trying not to laugh. "I guess he didn't like getting leaned on."  
  
Randy rubbed her tummy, "Hey little guy, calm down in there. No beating me up already."  
  
They both laughed and held each other. They heard someone knock at the door.  
  
Randy got up and answered it and Trish was standing there, "What are you guys doing up here? I've been trying to find you forever!" Then Trish stopped and thought about it for a second, "On second thought.don't tell me what you guys are doing up here. Is Missy dressed?" Trish asked with a smile.  
  
"Patricia!!" Melissa called out. "You can come in."  
  
Trish walked in and headed over by her. "How are you doing? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling fine." Melissa said with a smile.  
  
"Well, are you going to stay with Randy for the rest of the week, or do you want me to drive you home? I'm travelling with Stacy, so I wanted to make sure you weren't stranded out here." Trish said to her.  
  
"I need your advice Trish." Melissa said to her. "The doctor wants me to start home schooling because of the pre-term labor, but I feel fine, and I really want to be there as much as possible. Everything is fine there, they all know that I'm carrying the baby for you because you can't and they're really good about accommodating to me. What do you think I should do?"  
  
Trish didn't know what to say. She knew that school was really important to Melissa, and she was helping to coach the sports that she used to do, but medically it seemed a little risky. "Well Melissa, I would say listen to your body. You didn't feel good all day when you went into labor right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, if you wake up one morning and you just don't feel right, call in and stay in bed with your feet elevated drinking liquids. But, if you feel ok, then I think you would be ok to go to school, just don't be too active physically while you're there." Trish advised.  
  
Melissa gave her a hug, "Can Randy and I have a minute, and I'll meet you at the car?"  
  
"Sure thing." Trish said. On her way out she playfully punched Randy and ran outside.  
  
Melissa walked over to Randy, "Do you think I'm making the right decision?"  
  
"I think that you know your body, and if you didn't feel that it was ok, then you wouldn't do it." Randy reassured her.  
  
Melissa smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better." And she held him.  
  
He rubbed her back and kissed her. "Well, I'll be out to your house as soon as I can."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He slipped his hand into hers and they walked out towards the parking lot.  
  
Trish found Dave talking to Andrew (Test). "Well I found her, and she's going to go home so she can go back to school, so I'm meeting her out at my car. Have you guys seen Stacy?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll meet you at your car, she had to talk to Stephanie about something." Andrew replied.  
  
Dave looked at Andrew, "Well it was good seeing you again, and I'll talk to you later." He then looked at Trish, "Let's head out to your car."  
  
They walked outside together and Dave helped Trish load the luggage into her car. "Dave, this is so odd not being on the same show. I'm going to miss you."  
  
Dave held her, "I'm going to miss you too. But don't worry, we won't let this stand in our way. Just remember that times change, people may change, but love conquers all."  
  
Trish smiled and had tears in her eyes, "I love you Dave."  
  
"I love you too Trish." Dave said to her. He held her again and they kissed.  
  
Randy and Melissa got out to the parking lot and seen Dave and Trish kissing. Randy squeezed Melissa's hand. He didn't know how she felt about the whole thing, and they never really talked about Dave or her feelings regarding him a lot, so Randy just wanted her to know that he was there for her.  
  
She squeezed it back and looked towards him. He pulled her close and held her. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I"ll miss you too." She replied laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
He tilted her head towards his and kissed her sweetly. "I'll call and see how you're doing after you get home tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, "Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll make sure that I'm careful." Randy said to her. "You make sure to be careful also."  
  
She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I won't let anything happen to him."  
  
They kissed again and he slipped his hand into hers and they walked over by Dave and Trish.  
  
"You all set?" Trish asked Melissa.  
  
"Yup, I'm ready." Melissa replied.  
  
Stacy walked over by them and squealed. "Melissa, you look so cute!! How much longer?"  
  
"10 weeks and counting." Melissa replied.  
  
The girls all got in the car and said goodbye and drove off.  
  
**Sorry, I got a little carried away, I will have another chapter up today to try and play catch up for making you guys wait so long. Please forgive me!! Thanks! Please read and review!!** 


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks to NoInkInMyPen, Matty1, Trishrocks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Thanks for forgiving me! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Trish dropped Melissa off at home and Stacy hopped up to the front seat. Trish got out and walked Melissa to the door, gave her a hug and made sure she got inside. Trish rubbed her tummy, "Take care and I'll call you after my match. But I want you to call me when you get home from school and tell me how it went."  
  
Melissa nodded, "I will. Have a safe trip."  
  
"Thanks! See ya." And Trish headed back to the car. She looked over at Stacy, "Are you ready to head to Raw?"  
  
"Definitely, let's go." Stacy replied.  
  
And the girls took off.  
  
~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~**~*~*~*~ Brock walked over to where Dave was, "You ready?"  
  
"Yup, let's go." Dave replied.  
  
And the boys headed out.  
  
Dave looked at Brock, "So how are you and Nicole doing?"  
  
"Gee, just dive right in there don't ya?" Brock said with a laugh. "We're surviving. I'm not going to say things are awful, but I'm not going to say that things are great either."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Same thing that's always wrong. She's lonely, she wants someone who'll be around. But yet she loves me and can't picture being without me. And I try to think about Mya, and I know how much I loved having both parents around, and I really want to try and give her that. But, on the other hand, I don't want to give her an unhealthy environment either, so for now Nicole and I will do rounds, and we'll see how it ends up." Brock explained. "So, how are your girls? Where are they at?"  
  
"Well, Aly and Jenni both had their final tournaments on Saturday and Sunday, so they're flying out to Raw. Then all three will be with me." Dave said to Brock.  
  
"Wow, you're certainly going to have your hands full. How's Angie doing?"  
  
"She's getting better. She's a fighter, she won't let this thing get her down. But, she can't take care of the girls real well and she's not able to drive yet, so Jenni doesn't have a choice but to come with me. I know that it's going to be hard on her, so I want her to know that she can be honest with me. And Angie doesn't have too far to go until they'll clear her to drive, and then she'll be able to take Jenni." Dave explained.  
  
"I see. Well maybe uncle Brock can help to cheer her up." Brock said. "So.tell me about how you and Trish are doing."  
  
"We're working on it. We're officially back together, and I think that things are really going to be different this time. I quit drinking, I've taken some anger management courses, and I talked to a counselor, and I think that things are going to be a lot better."  
  
"I didn't know that you were drinking that much. Does that mean I shouldn't ask if you want to stop at the bar?" Brock asked.  
  
"Not like that, that's fine. But, no one knew that I had been drinking a lot more than that. It was pretty much a daily thing. Especially when Angie got in her accident, I was so stressed out that I was drinking a lot, everyday and no one knew. Well, the kids knew, and I really hurt them, and that affected me, so I quit. So I know how to watch myself, and I'm still able to drink and have a good time, but I don't drink at home by myself when I'm pissed off, stressed out, or depressed." Dave said to him.  
  
"That's a pretty good law to live by." Brock commented. "Well, let's go to the bar, have a beer and unwind a little."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dave replied.  
  
And Brock headed towards the first bar they found.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy looked at Trish, "Ok girl, spill it. What's all going on between you and Dave now?"  
  
"Well.we're officially back together and working on making our relationship great." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you, but I have to ask. Do you trust him? Aren't you a little scared or nervous about this? I'm not trying to be nosy or a bitch, but I just want to make sure that everything will be ok this time." Stacy asked.  
  
"It's ok, I don't think bad of you. Him and I had a long talk over dinner, and he admitted to his mistakes and told me all about how he has worked towards being a better man, and I believe him. I'm being careful though, don't worry." Trish replied.  
  
"You haven't told him you still love him though, have you?" Stacy asked.  
  
Trish bit her bottom lip, "A few times."  
  
"Trish!! That's where you're going to wind up hurt. You can't tell him yet, you're supposed to make him work for it." Stacy whined.  
  
"No, I think he knows what he needs to do if he's going to keep me around. He's flying out to my house on Wednesday with the girls and we're all going to get together and do something." Trish said.  
  
"Alright, I'll drop the subject, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me."  
  
**Sorry this is so short, but I'm just trying to bridge to the more interesting parts of the story. Please continue to read and review! Preview: What's going to happen when Dave and the girls show up at Trish's house? Thanks!!** 


	62. Chapter 62

**First of all, my apologies to Crystal and Psychobunny410 for not mentioning your reviews, for some reason, fanfiction.net doesn't send me all of my reviews anymore, I only get about half of them. So I'll make sure to come out here to the site to see who all reviewed and not just go by what is sent to me! Crystal, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry!! (((HUGS)) to you guys!  
  
Second of all, thanks to Crystal, Psychobunny410 and Trishrocks, Tia and Mysticalfem for reviewing and staying by me through this story! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Thanks!!**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*  
  
As soon as Raw was over, Trish hopped a plane and flew out to where the Smackdown stars were staying. She had found out by talking to Torrie that they were staying in Moline,IL (where their house show was) and they would drive to Chicago in the morning. So, Trish had decided to surprise Dave by showing up at his hotel room.  
  
She flew in and called Torrie for directions. She arrived at Dave's hotel room door at about 2:30 a.m. She knocked and held her breath.  
  
Dave appeared holding a sleeping Natalie and was shocked when he seen Trish standing there. "Trish? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thought that I would come and surprise you." Trish said with a little smile. "I didn't know that you had the girls back already."  
  
"Come on in." Dave said. "Yeah, the girls flew out today. Natalie has been teething, and she just wants to be held all the time. All she's done is cry, sleep, eat and cry." Dave remarked.  
  
"Oh, poor girl." Trish said smoothing Natalie's hair back.  
  
Dave slowly laid Natalie down in her playpen. "The girls have been out since 11:00 p.m." He said nodding towards the sleeping Aly and Jenni.  
  
"How are they doing?" Trish asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Still adjusting. Jenni never was one who wanted to be on the road with me, she liked playing her sports, but she's trying to keep her spirits up about the whole thing. Aly's fine, although you can tell that she's growing up, she's starting to be quieter." Dave replied.  
  
"I see." Trish acknowledged.  
  
Dave and Trish laid down in his bed and snuggled and talked for awhile, and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The next morning Natalie woke up screaming. Trish woke with a startle and got up and grabbed her. Natalie was soaking wet. She had peed through her diaper and was not a happy camper.  
  
Trish laid her down and changed her diaper. She gave her a few toys to play with and made her a bottle. Then Trish picked her up and climbed back in bed and snuggled with her while she ate her bottle.  
  
Aly woke up and looked over, her eyes opened wide, "TRISH!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Shh.you don't want to wake everyone." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"When did you get here?" Aly asked.  
  
"Very early this morning. How are you doing?" Trish asked her.  
  
Aly went over to Dave and Trish's bed and climbed on with them and started talking to her about everything that had been going on. Trish could tell that something was troubling her. "Aly, is everything ok? You don't quite seem like yourself."  
  
Aly looked bashful, "Everything's ok." She answered quietly.  
  
Trish looked at her, she could almost see the troubled look in her eyes. "Ok, but I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Just find me or call me. Whichever you prefer. Even if your dad and I aren't together, that doesn't me that you and I can't still be friends. Ok?"  
  
Aly smiled a little, "Ok. Thanks Trish." And she hugged her.  
  
Jenni woke up and popped her head up, "Trish is that really you?"  
  
Trish laughed, "Yes it's really me."  
  
Jenni hopped out of bed and climbed onto the bed with the others and hugged her, "I'm so glad that you and dad are back together, I missed you."  
  
Well I missed you guys too." Trish said hugging her back.  
  
The girls all curled up on the bed with Trish and Nattie and Dave awoke to finding himself almost pushed off of the bed. "Guys, why are we all on my bed?" Dave asked.  
  
"Because that way we're all together." Jenni said with a big smile.  
  
Dave sat up and looked around the bed. "What do you say that we all get dressed, we'll get the car packed and we'll hit some fast food restaurant for breakfast?"  
  
Aly and Jenni leaped off the bed at the mention of food and were soon scrambling to be ready. Dave picked up everything while Trish got Natalie ready.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent heading to Smackdown.  
  
**After Dave's Match**  
  
Dave got showered and dressed and walked out to find the girls when he could hear Natalie crying. "God that's all she ever does." He grumbled to himself as he approached the green room. Lately whenever he heard Natalie cry it made his skin crawl. All he wanted was to not hear her crying anymore.  
  
Trish was in there walking around and humming to Natalie as she chewed on a teether and cried. She seemed like a natural. She was so calm and so patient. Dave knew that he would have gone nuts by now, and actually he had.  
  
"Are you ok, or do you want me to take her?" Dave asked.  
  
She turned to him, "No, we're ok. I gave her some Tylenol, and we're just waiting for it to kick in."  
  
"Where are the other girls?" Dave asked.  
  
"They're off with Torrie." Trish replied.  
  
"Well, I'll go find them and then we can head to the airport for our flight." Dave said.  
  
"Sounds good." Trish answered giving him a kiss."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JUMP AHEAD A COUPLE WEEKS  
  
Trish and Dave continued on that way. She would fly out to Smackdown after Raw and then they would all fly to Toronto with Trish. Melissa had been staying at her mom's house since Trish was back to work and they didn't feel she should be on her own with the chances of premature labor and all.  
  
It was late on a Monday night when Trish's cell phone rang. She looked at her caller id and it came up Dave's cell phone. She answered it, "Hello?"  
  
All Trish heard was the sound of a girl crying. Trish grew concerned, "Hello?" She called again.  
  
There was some sniffles, "Trish?" Aly asked.  
  
"What's wrong Aly?" Trish asked concerned. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"No." Aly replied stubbornly. "Well kind of, nothing too bad, but it's kind of. It's just getting to me and I can't hold it all in anymore." She began to ramble.  
  
"It's ok, you can talk to me all you need. What's going on?" Trish asked.  
  
"I don't know if I should talk to you, you're dating my dad." Aly began.  
  
"What do you mean? Honey, you can talk to me no matter what." Trish started to say when Aly cut her off.  
  
"Yeah but it's about dad, and.well.I feel better, I'll just talk to you later." Aly said starting to chicken out.  
  
"No, wait. Don't hang up, honey, you can talk to me about anything or anyone. You can't hold this all in forever." Trish tried to reason with her.  
  
"Well, I suppose you have a good point." Aly sniffled.  
  
"Please honey, talk to me." Trish said softly.  
  
There was silence, and the sound of more tears, and finally a defeated sounding Aly replied, "Ok, but it might take awhile."  
  
Trish smiled, "Honey I have all night."  
  
**What do you guys think she needs to tell her? Do you guys think that Dave and Trish are back together for good? Or is something going to come between them? Will there be any "outside influences" on their relationship? Here's my proposal to you guys. I want you guys to tell me what you would like to see. The story is almost over, (we still have a little ways to go, but you know what I mean) and I have two endings in my head, I want to know what you guys would like to see. I'll post up what majority rules on first. And then if you guys want to see an alternate ending, let me know and I'll post one of those up after. Please help me out here! Thanks for all of your support and understanding. If you want to tell me your ideas but not want to do it on the review board, you can always e-mail me, I don't mind at all!! Thanks again!**  
  
P.S. I'm in the progress of creating a yahoo group for fan fiction. If you guys are interested in it, let me know and I'll put the details out here. Thanks! 


	63. Chapter 63

**First of all, thanks for the responses, I really appreciate them. This is the first alternate ending. Thank you for all of your input. I'll put the yahoo group information down at the bottom. What I'm going to do is go with this ending first, finish the story. And then I'll go back to this point and start the other ending and re-finish the story. I hope that everyone sticks around for both endings. Thanks to Willow, (Good luck with your computer!!) Crystal, Trishrocks, and Psychobunny410 thanks for the reviews. Fika, sorry I missed you last time, thanks! Hope everyone enjoys!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ending 1  
  
Aly took a deep breath, "Trish, I think that there's something wrong with Dad."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, he just hasn't been himself lately." Aly said sniffling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish probed a little more. She knew that it must be somewhat bad if it was upsetting Aly this much.  
  
"Dad isn't himself. He's always mad, he's always yelling about one thing or another. And he's not quiet either, he yells loud." Aly started to explain. "When you try to bring it up, he blows it off, or he says that it's not our concern."  
  
Trish bit her bottom lip, she knew that Dave seemed pretty tense when he was around the girls lately, but he was fine whenever she was around. "Has Natalie been really crabby lately?" Trish asked her gently.  
  
"That's a whole other story that I haven't got to yet." Aly replied. "Dad has been really secretive lately. He doesn't socialize a whole lot anymore, I think that Brock is the only one I've seen him talk to unless there's a group and he doesn't have a choice, or unless you are around. He's a totally different person when you're around."  
  
"Well, not to defend him or anything but I do know that you're dad has been kind of stressed out lately, and maybe he's not socializing a whole lot because he's trying to spend as much time with you guys as possible. Now that he's doing your schooling instead of a tutor and trying to take care of Natalie is a full-time job in itself." Trish tried to reason with her.  
  
"Speaking of Natalie, I feel really bad for her." Aly said sadly.  
  
"I know, teething is no fun, it's really hard on an infant." Trish started to say when Aly cut her off.  
  
"Dad yells at her a lot, and he gets really frustrated with her, and I don't know if he can take much more of this. He'll leave her in the playpen and just let her scream, and if she doesn't stop, he's spanked her before. I think that dad is in over his head and won't admit it to anyone. Trish, what if he shakes her sometime and she winds up seriously hurt?" Aly asked almost in tears.  
  
Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. He always seemed so calm around her. She knew that he had seemed quieter and not as social, but she didn't necessarily think that it was a bad thing. "Ok, Aly, let me see what I can do."  
  
"Trish you can't tell him that I called you, I don't want to make him mad." Aly pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him that you called me. He doesn't need to know that." Trish started to say, but Aly interrupted her.  
  
"Dad's back I'll finish later." Aly said and hung up the phone.  
  
Trish lay there in bed stunned. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She knew who she could talk to. She grabbed her phone again and called her best buddy in the whole wide world, who just happened to know Dave almost better than she did.  
  
After two rings a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Brock, are you busy?" Trish asked carefully.  
  
"No, just laying in bed thinking about wonderful it would be if you called me." Brock joked.  
  
"Brock I really need to talk to you about something that you have to keep to yourself." Trish said seriously.  
  
Brock sat up in bed, "Ok, what's up?"  
  
"Has Dave been acting weird lately?" Trish asked him first.  
  
"Well, if anything, Dave reminds me of the Dave he was when he first arrived at OVW and when he first arrived in the WWE. He's pretty much keeping to himself. Why, what's up?" Brock responded.  
  
"Well Aly called me crying because Dave has been acting differently than normal and it's starting to affect her. She said that Dave's temper has been flaring and he's been taking it out on Natalie and the girls, and she's really concerned." Trish explained.  
  
"Now that you mention it, Benjamin made a comment that he was glad that he wasn't in the room because Dave was hollering at someone." Brock remembered.  
  
"Brock, I'm really worried. Aly told me that with Natalie teething and being crabby a lot he yells at her, he spanks her, and he puts her in a playpen and lets her scream. Aly's concerned that he might shake her sometime." Trish said starting to get upset.  
  
"Trish, Trish calm down. What are you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking of seeing if he would let me take her for awhile. That way I can get used to having a baby with me all of the time. But also, it'll help to take some away some of his major stresses." Trish confessed. "See, he's working on controlling his temper, but if he's pushed to his limits night after night, he's going to blow and it's not going to be pretty."  
  
Brock chuckled, "All right, you've got a point. I'll wish you good luck and I'll keep my eye on him and let you know if anything seems odd about him, ok?"  
  
"Thanks Brock. If you were here right now, I would hug you." Trish said to him happily.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind hottie. Talk to you later." Brock said hanging up.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
The girls fell asleep and Dave went and checked on them to make sure that they were asleep. He got up and through on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and some sandals and grabbed his wallet and cell phone and quietly snuck out of the room.  
  
Jenni woke up at 4:30 a.m. and got up to get a drink of water. On her way back to bed she went over to Dave's bed and noticed that he wasn't there. She pondered the thought and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Jenni woke up and looked over at Dave's bed and he was buried under the covers fast asleep and even snoring a bit. "Maybe I was dreaming that I didn't see him." Jenni thought to herself.  
  
She went and woke Aly up, "Hey, did you get up at all last night?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got up when Nattie lost her binky." Aly said to her, "Why?"  
  
"Was dad here when you got up?"  
  
"Yeah, but he slept through it, why?" Aly asked.  
  
"Just wondering." Jenni replied and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Natalie woke up and started to fuss a little. Aly got up and put her on the bed with her. She snuggled with her under the covers, "I know Nattie, next time sissy wakes us up to ask us stupid questions we'll just kick her butt." Aly said playfully.  
  
Dave woke up and got the girls ready and they headed to Smackdown. Natalie was in a better mood, but Aly was kind of grouchy so her and Dave were butting heads a lot which Jenni could see was not sitting well with him.  
  
Just as Dave and Aly were getting into another argument his cell phone rang. He looked and seen that it was Trish, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby, whatcha doing?" Trish said happily.  
  
"Just getting ready for tonights' show, what are you up to?" Dave asked.  
  
"Oh, getting the house all set up for you guys." Trish responded. "I was thinking that we could make homemade pizza when you guys get here."  
  
"Sounds good to me, and the girls will love it." Dave replied smiling.  
  
"I'll be at the gate to pick you guys up. And I brought the playpen down from Nattie's room to the living room." Trish reminded him. "Speaking of Natalie, how is she doing?"  
  
"She's not too bad today, I would have to say that today is the first day in many that she hasn't cried most of the day." Dave replied.  
  
Trish's other line beeped, "Hey Dave, that's my mom, I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?"  
  
"Alright talk to you later."  
  
Trish clicked over to the sound of Melissa crying, "Missy? Missy what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm coming back home, I can't take it here anymore." Melissa said through heavy sobs.  
  
"Alright, come on over, can you drive or should I pick you up?" Trish said to her.  
  
"I can drive, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Melissa cried.  
  
"Ok, I'll order us some Chinese, do we have to go and pick Randy up?" Trish asked.  
  
"God I almost forgot. Yes, how about I pick you up, we'll go get him and then we'll grab Chinese." Melissa said calming down.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait out front." Trish said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Trish." Melissa said as she hung up.  
  
"Boy will this house be full tomorrow." Trish said with a laugh.  
  
**Well, how will the houseful of people go? What will the girls think when they see a very pregnant Melissa? How will Dave act? Please continue to give me your opinions and ideas and I'll use as many as possible. Please continue to read and review! I won't have an update ready until Monday. We're taking Hunter to the State Fair on Saturday and Summerslam is Sunday, so I won't have a lot of computer time.  
  
As far as the yahoo group goes, I have named it Fan Fiction of WWE. To suscribe, please send an email to: Fanfictionofwwe- subscribe@yahoogroups.com And you can become a member. I will be posting all of my fics out there, and anyone else can too. There's a message on the front page that explains what it's all about.  
  
Thanks for showing interest in it, and feel free to invite your friends! Have a great weekend everyone!** 


	64. Chapter 64

**Thanks to Willow, Crystal, Mysticalfem, and Psychobunny410 for you reviews. From the vibes that I'm picking up, it seems like you guys want the happy ending first, so that's what this is. The "alternate ending" will be next. The State Fair was a lot of fun. Thanks again!**  
  
Melissa pulled in the driveway and picked Trish up. Trish hopped in and they took off. "Missy what happened?"  
  
"I can't take living there anymore." Melissa said trying not to start crying again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked gently.  
  
"All dad does is bad talk me and Randy, and he talks about Dave whenever the baby is brought up. When I defend Randy, dad just argues with me even more. Him and mom fight constantly, and my stress level is through the roof. I've been having contractions on and off for the last couple days, so I haven't been in school and I'm behind in my homework," Melissa started to explain, but she started to cry again.  
  
"Whoa, how about you pull over, I'll do the driving, you do the crying. Deal?" Trish said squeezing her shoulder.  
  
Melissa pulled over on the side of the street and the two switched seats. "So dad is still nagging on you huh?" Trish commented.  
  
"That just won the understatement of the year award." Melissa mumbled.  
  
"Did you talk to your doctor about the contractions?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, if they get stronger or closer together I should go in, and if my water breaks I should go in." Melissa replied.  
  
"I don't have a problem with you living at my house, I just figured it would be nice to be at mom and dad's because that way you have someone there all the time." Trish said to her. "But if you want to move back in, go ahead."  
  
"But what about you and Dave?" Melissa asked. "Like he's really going to want to come and visit you with me there."  
  
"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but if he was able to sleep with you then he damn sure can be in the same house as you. And it's not like I don't trust you when he's around. We're past that. You have Randy, you wouldn't cheat on Randy." Trish said rubbing her back. "So as long as you're comfortable, then that's what matters. Besides, after you have the baby you're moving in with Randy right?"  
  
Melissa smiled and nodded.  
  
"So you're going to live with me for all of what two months, if that? That is not a big deal." Trish reassured her.  
  
"Trish, you are the best sister ever." Melissa said hugging her.  
  
"Now, Dave and the girls will be coming over tomorrow so don't forget about that." Trish reminded Melissa.  
  
"Um, Trish, did Dave tell the girls about the baby thing?" Melissa asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't see why he wouldn't have, you have nothing to worry about." Trish said reassuring her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aly and Jenni were able to see that by the end of the show Dave was in a really bad mood, so they took care of Nattie and just tried to stay out of his way. They told Brock that they would be in the divas locker room and took off.  
  
Instead of hanging out after the show and talking with the other guys, Dave grabbed his stuff and started looking for the girls. He couldn't find them anywhere and he was really starting to get angry.  
  
Brock came out of the locker room and almost ran into Dave who appeared to be a man on a mission. Brock smiled, "What are you hunting for, and why aren't you wearing camo?"  
  
"Very funny. I'm looking for the girls, have you seen them lately?" Dave asked sternly.  
  
"Yeah, they're with the divas. Is everything ok?" Brock asked noticing the hostility.  
  
"Everything's fine, just tired of them running off all the time." Dave replied. "Thanks for your help." And he stormed off to the divas locker room.  
  
He banged on the door and it startled all of the girls and it woke Natalie up. Natalie's bottom lip popped out and her eyes welled with tears, soon she was wailing at the top of her lungs. Nidia got up and opened the door, "Hey Dave, what's up? You're lookin' good."  
  
Dave attempted a smile, "Thanks, are the girls in here?"  
  
Nidia grinned at him with a seductive smile, "You know, you seem really tense. Maybe later I could help you work off that tension." She purred.  
  
"Realllly?" He replied drawing out the word like it sparked some interest. "I'll keep that in mind. But, by the sounds of the crying I'm guessing the girls are here."  
  
"Yeah, sure are." Nidia replied with a smile.  
  
"Girls, let's go." Dave hollered back to them.  
  
As the girls were gathering their things Nidia leaned close to Dave, "Room 452. Just knock." She whispered seductively into his ear.  
  
Dave looked at her and went to respond when the girls appeared, "Hey dad, we're all packed and ready to go." Jenni replied.  
  
Dave picked Natalie up, "Alright, let's head out." And as he pointed the way to the car he looked back and winked at Nidia.  
  
Torrie heard almost the whole thing and looked at Nidia after she shut the door, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nidia asked innocently. "Just letting the man know that I know how to give really good massages."  
  
"Yeah, well the man has a girlfriend for that." Torrie snapped.  
  
"He has a girlfriend?" Nidia asked.  
  
"Um.yeah. Remember, him and Trish are back together?"  
  
"That's what I thought, but last night.never mind. I didn't realize they are still together, I'll back off, not a problem." Nidia responded.  
  
"What about last night?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Nothing, I guess I was just confused, that's all." Nidia said trying to avoid Torrie's question.  
  
"Nidia, this is Trish's boyfriend. You know how much she loves him and how hurt she was when they were apart. Is there something that could be critical to their relationship?" Torrie said to her. "Think about it as if you were in Trish's shoes."  
  
Nidia put her head down, "Alright. Last night I saw Dave sneaking out of his hotel room and driving off. I just figured that at 2:00 a.m. he would be heading out with a woman, that's all."  
  
"Thanks Nid." Torrie said. She grabbed her bag and ran off to find Brock.  
  
Dave and the girls arrived at the hotel room around 10:30 p.m. The girls hopped on their bed and turned on the tv. "Girls, you need to go to bed early tonight, we have to be up at 5:00 a.m. so we can be to the airport on time." Dave said to them.  
  
"Yes dad." They replied at the same time.  
  
"So I want you guys to get ready and tv goes off at 11:00 p.m." Dave finished. He made Natalie a bottle and started to rock her to sleep.  
  
Aly and Jenni got their pajamas and headed towards the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they finally emerged, Dave was putting Natalie in her playpen. They went and gave Dave a good night hug and crawled in bed.  
  
Once 11:00 p.m. came Dave turned off the tv and all of the lights. Dave laid in bed thinking about everything that was going on lately and he found himself growing agitated. He looked at the clock, it was 11:30 p.m. He looked over and it appeared that both girls were out. He got up and changed into a pair of black jeans and a nicer looking shirt and quietly slipped out of the room. What he didn't realize is that Jenni was still awake.  
  
Jenni shook Aly, "Aly, Aly wake up."  
  
"What?" Aly asked harshly.  
  
"Dad's gone, just like last night, he's gone again." Jenni said to her.  
  
Aly sat up and looked over at his bed, "Oh my god you weren't kidding."  
  
Jenni rolled her eyes, "Of course I wasn't kidding, what do you think is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know one thing, I'm going to find out." Aly said with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Aly, what are you thinking of?" Jenni asked. "You and dad fight an awful lot lately, I don't think you need to start another one."  
  
"Listen, do you want to know what Dad is up to?" Aly asked sharply.  
  
Jenni nodded.  
  
"Well then you have to trust me." Aly said. She went over to Dave's bag and started to look through it. "Keep an ear for the card key."  
  
Jenni went and sat by the door while Aly dug through Dave's bag.  
  
~**~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Dave returned to the hotel a few hours later feeling much better than before. He looked at his watch and it was 2:45 a.m. As he walked to his room, he could remember Nidia's promise. "Should I or shouldn't I?" Dave asked himself. "Nah, when we get to Toronto I'll send the girls outside and then I can relieve my stress that way." He reasoned, but yet he wound up in front of Nidia's door and found himself knocking.  
  
Nidia opened the door and was shocked to see Dave standing there, "Dave? I didn't think that you were coming."  
  
"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late." Dave said to her.  
  
Nidia looked in his eyes and could tell that he wasn't himself, "Dave, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling just fine, why?" Dave asked.  
  
"Just curious, come in." Nidia invited him in. She was wearing a t-shirt with just a thong underneath, and when she walked you could see it.  
  
Dave grinned to himself as he watched her walk into the room. "I didn't wake you up did I?"  
  
Nidia shook her head, "No, no I was up watching Jerry Springer re-runs. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Whatever you have handy would be great." Dave replied.  
  
Nidia looked around and found the hotel's mini-bar in the fridge along with some sodas she had picked up on her way in town. She grabbed two sodas and a couple of the mini bottles of alcohol and brought them over to the table, "I thought that I would let you mix your own drink."  
  
They both poured themselves a drink and Nidia looked at Dave, "So are you ready for that massage that I promised ya?"  
  
"Yup, sure am." Dave said taking off his shirt.  
  
Nidia gasped, "Wow, the man is definitely stud material." Nidia thought to herself. She got up and grabbed a black, paisley bag and began to take out a couple different bottles. "Dave, lay down on your stomach."  
  
Dave did as he was told and Nidia climbed on the bed and sat down on his butt. "Am I too heavy up here?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, you are just fine." Dave replied.  
  
Nidia lit a couple aromatherapy candles and she began to pour a couple different massage oils on him and began to give him a back massage. She could feel how tense he was, "Wow, have you been really stressed out lately?"  
  
"You have no idea." Dave said enjoying his massage. "You have no idea at all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Nidia asked him.  
  
"You wouldn't want to hear about my problems." Dave said to her with a chuckle.  
  
"No Dave seriously, I would love to hear about your problems. We don't know each other very well, let's get to know each other while we're here." Nidia replied.  
  
Dave took a deep breath and the next thing he knew, he was spilling his guts to her and having drink after drink with her.  
  
After a little while she noticed that Dave was different than he was before, his whole attitude and demeanor had changed. Nidia sat and pondered it while Dave was talking, it seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it as to why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
Aly was just about to give up her search when she reached into a pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, "Jenni, Jenni look at this." She held it up for her sister to see.  
  
"Holy shit, why does he carry that kind of money?" Jenni asked sitting down by Aly.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that he has a very good reason." Aly said to her.  
  
"I bet that he's going to buy Trish an engagement ring and propose to her." Jenni said with a smile.  
  
"You think so?" Aly asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet that he sneaks out to talk to Brock as to which one he should get her." Jenni said with a smile. "I'm so dumb to think anything else, come on let's go back to bed."  
  
Aly put everything back and the two sister climbed into bed and were fast asleep."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Well, what are you guys thinking?? I know that I said that this was the happy ending, but that doesn't mean that there still can't be a little drama to it!! Please read and review and let me know what you think!!** 


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks to Crystal and Trishrocks for the reviews!! Crystal, you had me laughing out loud with the word "hurri-pimpin" That was great!! Please continue to read and review and telling me your ideas and suggestions!! I appreciate it so much!!**  
  
Dave got back to the room shortly before he has to wake the girls up. Him and Nidia had spent most of the night together, and he was still feeling some of the affects of drinking for most of it. He went to lay down to relax a little when Natalie woke up crying.  
  
Dave grumbled and he walked over to her playpen. She had been so fussy and irritable and clingy lately that Dave's nerves were shot. He got to her playpen and picked her up roughly, he growled at her, "What's the problem?" Even though it was his fault that he was so tired.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip popped out. She locked eye contact with Dave and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Dada?" She said to him. It was the first time he had ever heard her say it. The girls talked about it and he had blown them off.  
  
It had finally sunk in how horrible he had been treating her lately, his heart sunk and he held her close and rubbed her back. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, "baby girl I'm so sorry. I've been such a horrible father lately."  
  
Nattie burrowed her head into Dave's shoulder and she started to fall back to sleep. Dave rested his head against hers as reality sunk in. He couldn't believe that he had let his own demons turn him into a horrible father. He sat down on the bed and gently rocked her while humming to her. When the alarm went off, he jumped a little which caused Nattie to stir, but she didn't wake up. He gently laid her in the playpen and went into the bathroom and washed his face.  
  
When he walked out he found Aly was already up and getting ready, but Jenni was still sleeping. " Morning Aly." Dave said to her. She was another child that he had been treating badly. They never used to fight, and it seemed like that was all they ever did lately.  
  
She turned to him, "Morning. I'll get Jenni up in a minute, she didn't sleep well last night. And I'll get Nattie going as soon as I pull my hair up in a ponytail, she seems to think it's funny to pull it all the time."  
  
"It's ok Aly, I'll get Natalie ready, you just try waking your sister up, or maybe we'll just have to resort to drastic measures." Dave said with a smile.  
  
Aly knew that back when Dave was himself, if either of them didn't wake up like they were supposed to they would clown around and put ice on them, or tickle them, or something silly and fun like that. They hadn't done anything like that in so long Aly couldn't remember the last time they had. She looked at him and grinned, "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You know, I tried for a long time and she wouldn't budge, I don't think we have much choice." Aly said to him.  
  
"Well, you know what to do." Dave said motioning towards Jenni.  
  
Aly went over to the bed and pulled the covers off of her and Dave put an ice cube on the back of her neck.  
  
Jenni jumped up with a shriek, "What the." Then she seen Dave and Aly laughing so she started laughing too.  
  
Dave calmed down, "Alright girls, let's start packing the car so we can head out of here."  
  
Aly started grabbing things to bring to the car while Jenni changed out of her pajamas. Jenni got Natalie ready for Dave so he could bring the heavy things down to the car.  
  
Soon everyone was in the car and they were headed to Trish's for the weekend.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish woke up and headed downstairs, she knew that she had a lot to do before everyone got to the house. She started to make breakfast and turned on the radio and began to sing along while she cleaned up. When the song was done, she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around and there was Missy and Randy. Trish turned bright red, "Don't you guys ever announce your entrance?"  
  
Randy shook his head, "No not really, what about you Melissa?"  
  
Melissa shook her head, "No, it's much more fun when you sneak up on someone."  
  
Trish stuck her tongue out at them, "I thought that I would make us breakfast since we'll be combining lunch and dinner. Dave and the girls will fly in at 12:30 p.m. and Dave rented a car so we don't have to go and get them."  
  
Melissa and Randy went and sat at the table, "Sounds like you have everything squared away." Melissa commented.  
  
"Yeah, I try to be somewhat organized." Trish said with a laugh. She dished them up breakfast and they all ate breakfast together and talked about what all would be going on that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~~*~**~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Dave and the girls arrived in Toronto as scheduled and they got to their rental car and loaded it up and headed off to Trish's house. They pulled in the driveway and the girls got excited. Dave grabbed Natalie, and Jenni walked in the front door. "Trish?" She called.  
  
Trish came down the stairs, "Jenni!" And she ran down to greet them. She gave Jenni a hug and took Nattie from Dave and gave him a kiss and nuzzled Nattie, Trish hugged Aly and led them to the living room. "How have you guys been?"  
  
The girls started talking about everything that had been going on with them lately, and Trish played with Nattie while sitting next to Dave.  
  
After the girls finished explaining everything Dave looked at them, "Why don't you bring your stuff up to your rooms and we'll then we'll make pizza."  
  
The girls jumped up and grabbed their stuff and headed upstairs to their rooms.  
  
Trish set Nattie on the floor by some of her toys that Trish pulled out and her and Dave slipped into the kitchen. Dave pulled Trish to him and gave her a passionate kiss, "I've missed you."  
  
Trish smiled and held him, "I've missed you too. But there's something that I need to forewarn you about."  
  
"What's that?" Dave asked.  
  
Randy and Melissa came in from the backyard through the sliding patio door in the dining room, "Hey Dave." Randy said to him.  
  
Melissa smiled a shy smile, "Hi Dave."  
  
Trish smiled, "Melissa moved back in with me since the last time we talked."  
  
"Hey guys." Dave said with a smile. He couldn't believe that Melissa had moved back in with Trish. He felt really awkward being around her in front of Trish now.  
  
Aly walked into the kitchen, "Whoa, Melissa, when did you get pregnant? How long till you're due?" She turned to Randy, "Way to go Randy!" She said slugging Randy in the shoulder, leaving Randy speechless.  
  
Melissa turned bright red and looked towards Trish who in turn looked towards Dave, "You didn't tell the girls?" Trish said quietly to Dave.  
  
Dave took a deep breath, he hadn't even thought to tell the girls. He didn't know how to tell the girls, He smiled meekly at Trish, "No I hadn't yet."  
  
"Aly, can you do me a favor? Run up to my room and grab the green photo album off of my nightstand." Trish asked Aly.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Aly said as she left the kitchen.  
  
Melissa turned towards Randy, "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
He smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder, "No big deal, it would be my honor." He said sticking his chest out like he was really proud.  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "I'll explain it delicately, don't worry about it."  
  
"I don't want to put this on your shoulders," Dave started to say when Trish interrupted him.  
  
"It's ok, let's go out to the living room for a minute." Trish said leading the way.  
  
Aly and Jenni came downstairs carrying the photo album.  
  
"Girls, come sit by us, we need to have a talk." Trish said motioning for them to sit on the couch.  
  
They looked at each other and quickly walked to the couch. Aly handed Trish the album, "Is this the right one?"  
  
"Yup it sure is. Thanks for getting it for me." Trish said to her. She looked at the two older girls, "As you guys can see my sister is very pregnant, she's due really soon, and she's living with me right now. But, I need to explain something to you guys so you have to let me know if you get confused, ok?"  
  
Jenni raised her hand, "Trish, we know where baby's come from and we know why, so you don't have to have the birds and the bees talk with us."  
  
Everyone laughed, "That's not what she's doing." Dave said to her.  
  
Jenni quickly shut up and looked down feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Do you guys remember when I was really sick?" Trish started.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Good, when I was really sick, the doctors found out that I had cancer and that I couldn't have children anymore. At that time, your dad and I were still together and we had talked about having a child of our own, and it was really hard for me to deal with knowing that I wouldn't be able to do that. So, my sister Melissa volunteered to carry the baby for me, so that the baby would still have your dad as the dad. So, technically, Randy isn't the father of the baby. Here are the ultrasound pictures of the baby." Trish said handing them over to the girls.  
  
Jenni started looking at the pictures and pretty much blew off everything that that Trish had said. She wasn't overly concerned with how Melissa got pregnant. But Aly didn't just blow it off. It just didn't make a lot of sense and there seemed to be some holes in the story. When she looked at the ultrasound pictures and looked at the conceived date on them, she started to ponder. "Missy, when are you due?" She asked curiously.  
  
"8 weeks from yesterday." Melissa replied.  
  
Aly nodded her head and kept looking at the pictures. "Why doesn't this make complete sense?" She asked herself.  
  
After everyone was done looking at the photos, Trish stood up and asked who wanted to help her make pizza, and the girls flocked into the kitchen with her. Dave stopped and looked at Melissa, "I'm sorry for putting you two on the spot like that, I just hadn't gotten around to telling them."  
  
Melissa looked at him, "It's ok, I'm just glad that they didn't have any more questions." And she walked into the kitchen to help out.  
  
After the pizzas were made and in the oven cooking, Aly and Jenni took Natalie out to the backyard to play and Melissa and Randy went upstairs for awhile, so it was just Trish and Dave.  
  
Trish went and sat down by Dave and laid her head on his shoulder, "I've really missed you."  
  
Dave was starting to get antsy and agitated, and that was part of the reason why the girls took Natalie outside because they had gotten used to his irritability and knew when things were going to get heated. "I've missed you too." He replied shortly. "What's on tv?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't looked. Last night Randy, Melissa and I stayed up playing board games till late, so I haven't even had the thing on lately." Trish replied noticing Dave's mood swing. *~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Aly and Jenni sat in the back yard and watched Natalie explore what grass is. Aly looked at Jenni, "I told dad that you didn't sleep well last night, and his eyes twitched, but he didn't say anything."  
  
"Have you seen how he's been acting? It's like he was back to his oldself again, but now he's starting to get weird again." Jenni said sadly.  
  
"I think I'm going to talk to Trish about it, this is just too weird." Aly said to Jenni. "Besides, I have other things that I need to talk to her about."  
  
"Like what?" Jenni asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I have to be for sure first." Aly said. "Can you watch Nattie? I'm going to check on something."  
  
"Sure?" Jenni replied. And Aly got up and headed into the house.  
  
She walked up to where Dave's luggage was and took out the shirt that he had been wearing on his overnight disappearance. She smelled it and smelled like perfume and all sorts of different scents. She knew that Trish was doing laundry first thing in the morning and sent it down the laundry shoot. "He will not hurt her or us anymore." Aly vowed to herself and headed back outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
The timer went off and soon everyone was sitting in the living room around the tv with pizza and soda and talking about different things. Natalie started to cry loudly, and Dave could feel his blood start to boil. He got up to get her but Trish stood up and grabbed him, "Sit down and eat, I'll get her." She went over to her and picked her up and rubbed her back. She gave her a teether and brought her over to the table on her lap.  
  
Dave watched how Nattie behaved with Trish and she didn't fuss as much nor did she seem to cry as much. "Was she able to pick up on his secrets?" He wondered to himself.  
  
After dinner was over Trish started to clean up and Randy and Melissa took off for awhile so it could just be the 5 of them for awhile. Trish cleaned up while Aly and Jenni started their homework and that left Dave in charge of Nattie. As the day had progressed, Trish noted how Dave's attitude got worse and worse and how he would get really shaky as it got later and later.  
  
Everyone came back downstairs at 7:00 p.m. and they all sat together and watched a movie. After the movie was over, they sent Aly and Jenni to bed and put Natalie down in her crib and now finally it was just Dave and Trish.  
  
Dave and Trish talked about what was going on on Raw and on Smackdown, and they started to get closer and began to kiss. Soon the two were making out and things were starting to get pretty steamy. "Dave, we should go to our room." Trish whispered in his ear.  
  
The two made it upstairs to her room when Dave picked her up and laid her on the bed. He practically ripped her clothes off, and the two were getting pretty hot and heavy. Dave was radiating heat and he was sweating a lot more than Trish remembered, but at that point she didn't care. She just knew that she wanted him more than ever.  
  
Trish rolled over so she was on top of him and began to ride him. First she started off slowly and began to speed up. Dave was so aroused he didn't know if he could control himself, all of a sudden, they could hear Natalie wailing. Trish looked at Dave and seen how upset he was, "Dave, I'll get her" Trish said as she started to get up.  
  
Dave grabbed her tightly and pulled her back down, "She can wait, she's fine. We're going to finish" Dave growled.  
  
Trish's eyes filled with fear but Dave didn't even notice. He rolled her over and began to thrust quickly and forcefully. "There was no way he was going to let her spoil this" he thought to himself. Soon Dave came and he laid down on top of Trish and wouldn't let her get up.  
  
"Dave, Natalie is still crying, I'll go get her." Trish offered.  
  
Dave became enraged, "No, she can cry a bit, all that child does is cry. I'm so tired of her crying and fussing."  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "Dave, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I'm ok why would you ask?" Dave said defensively to her.  
  
Trish pushed him off of her forcefully and she got up, "Because you have not been yourself all night. You're short-tempered, you don't have the time of day for the girls and that is so unlike you. Natalie is teething, she's in pain Dave, that's why she wants someone to hold her and to soothe her."  
  
"I'm just fine, you don't need to concern yourself with how I am. And she has been fussy and irritable for so long now I think that she forgot how to be happy." Dave argued back.  
  
Trish stood up furious, she looked him in the eyes, "If you're so fine, then why is your face all red? Why are you so shaky? Why is your temper to the point of where you could explode? All because your daughter is crying? I don't think so. At least I hope not, I'm going to get her, I'm going to calm her down, I'm going to put her back to bed and then we're having a serious talk." She said sternly. She quickly threw a nightgown on and stormed out of the room.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, so you might as well save it." Dave said getting out of bed. He couldn't control his urges anymore. Trish was right, something wasn't alright, he needed his fix now before he exploded. He went over to his bag and dug around in it. He grabbed his little case and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Trish walked into Natalie's room and turned on the dim light, She looked at the crib and started yelling for Dave.  
  
Dave had just opened the case and started to sort through it when he heard Trish yelling for him, he shut it and jammed it into the pocket of his robe, "Damnit now what?" He said to himself and threw open the bathroom door.  
  
He found Trish holding Natalie, "Dave, she's bleeding from the mouth, I think she hit her head on crib, and she's burning up." Trish said nervously.  
  
Dave took Natalie from Trish without even saying a gentle word to her and stuck his finger in her mouth, he felt around and handed her back to Trish, "She's fine, her tooth cut through. I'll go get her some Tylenol." He said to her. He came back and gave Natalie some Tylenol, "That should help her to fall asleep and kill some of the pain."  
  
"Wait a minute, she just cut her first tooth?" Trish asked. "Dave that's great, don't you want to give her a hug and a kiss or tell her congratulations or something?"  
  
Dave went and kissed her on the head. As he did, Natalie cooed and said "Da Da."  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears, "Dave, she's so precious."  
  
Dave smiled and gave the two of them a hug, "I'm going to go to the store and get her some teething tablets. I'll be back."  
  
He pulled a pair of track pants and shoved the contents of his robe into the pocket and grabbed a t-shirt and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Trish sat down in the rocking chair with Natalie and couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Dave's temper was definitely out of control. Now she could see why Aly was so upset. He treated the girls like they were non- existent except to give them their schoolwork, he wasn't willing to help them with it, and he had no time for Natalie. She reasoned with herself that Dave had had so much going on in his life that he is just getting burned out. "Maybe I should take you guys for awhile." Trish said snuggling with Natalie. "Maybe that will help to cheer your daddy up."  
  
**What is in the case that Dave was trying to take? What all is Dave hiding from Trish? What does Aly suspect? If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know!! Thanks for the support and please read and review!!** 


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm not at my normal computer so I don't have the individual names on me, but I just want to say thank you and I really appreciate it!! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
Once Trish got Natalie back to sleep she was able to really sit down and think about what had just transpired. She couldn't get over the way that Dave was behaving and couldn't understand why. She had never seen him that upset about the kids, and he had told her that he had things under control, and now that they're back together she was able to see that the truth was the exact opposite. She decided that it was time to do what she always did when she needed advice.  
  
Brock's cell phone rang. He looked at it and seen that it was Trish. He knew that Dave and the kids were going to head out to her house this weekend, and if she was calling him this late at night, something must have happened. "Hello?"  
  
"I could really use some of your advice." Trish said to him in a worried sounding voice.  
  
"Well I'm here, tell me what's going on." Brock said to her.  
  
Trish went through and explained everything to him starting with Aly's phone call and everything that had happened leading up to her call. Including the part about Dave not telling the girls about the baby, and how he had to go to the store and here it is almost two hours later and he wasn't back yet. "Brock, I don't know what to think. He's acting so weird and he's so forceful and angry." Trish said to him almost in tears.  
  
It killed him how Dave walked all over her. He had never treated a woman like that. Trish was putting everything on the line just to make their relationship work because she was so in love with him and all he was doing was throwing her away. Brock took a deep breath, "Trish, I'm glad that you're trying to stand up to him, especially when his kids are involved, but you also need to be careful so you don't become the thing he takes his temper out on. If his temper gets out of control, he might accidentally hurt you." Brock said to her but she cut him off.  
  
"I know, but what if his temper gets out of control and he lashes out at one of the kids?" Trish shot back.  
  
"Trish, how would you feel if I came to Raw to visit you?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to see you. I miss you so much." Trish replied with a smile so big that he could hear it in her voice. "But you have to work." She said sadly.  
  
"No I don't. I'm off until Tuesday to try and get my ribs to heal up a bit, so how about I come see you and we'll talk."  
  
"We would have more time together if you came to Sunday's house show." Trish said slyly.  
  
"Alright, then how about I'll call you Saturday morning and we'll figure everything out." Brock said to her with a laugh.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll talk to you on Saturday." Trish said and hung up.  
  
Aly got up a while later and peaked in Trish's room and found Trish sitting in bed watching tv. Aly took a deep breath and knocked softly.  
  
Trish looked up and smiled and motioned for her to come in. "Hey chicky, what's up?"  
  
Aly walked in and looked around, "So Dad's not back yet?"  
  
Trish shook her head, "No he had to run to the store, he'll be back soon though. Want to watch tv with me?"  
  
Aly climbed up in bed with her and sat real close, "He does this every night and he probably won't be back until close to sunrise." She said softly.  
  
Trish looked at her, "He does what every night?"  
  
"Leave. He leaves and comes back real early in the morning, he hardly sleeps, he's ornery all the time, him and I have been fighting almost like mom and I used to, but with him it's about stupid things. And I don't agree with him lying to you." Aly said to her.  
  
"What do you mean lying to me?" Trish asked.  
  
"He's not going to the store, he'll come back but empty-handed. And I need to talk to you about something important." Aly said to her in a serious tone.  
  
"What's that?" Trish said to her.  
  
"Who came up with the idea of Melissa having a baby for you?" Aly asked her.  
  
Trish's eyes about popped out of her head. She didn't know what to say, "Well.you see.one day, we sat down and started to talk about."  
  
Aly cut her off, "Had to sit down and talk about how Dad slept with Melissa the night they got drunk and she wound up pregnant."  
  
Trish was shocked, "Aly.why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I'm not dumb. I woke dad up the next morning and talked to him, and then I talked to Melissa, and when you guys talked about it today, I put two and two together. Melissa and I got to be really good friends, and we talk on the phone a lot, and I have a boyfriend that dad doesn't know about, so I was asking her some questions, and she told me that she's been with two guys. Her first being an ex-boyfriend whom she dated for almost three years. She didn't mention anything about the second, so I originally thought it was Randy, but if it's not Randy's baby then either she lied to me, or it was dad."  
  
Trish didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. "Uh.I see. Look Aly,":  
  
Aly cut her off again, "You don't have to say anything, I can tell what the answer is. I won't say anything. I guess I'm just kind of upset and I don't know what to do. Trish, I miss having a dad." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I miss having a dad that I could go to, Trish him and I were so close, he was always there, he understood me, he knew how I am. But lately, it's like we either don't exist, or when we do we're a nuisance. But lately he's been really strange."  
  
Trish held her close and rubbed her back, "It's ok to cry, I'm here and what we talk about in this room will stay in this room if that's how you want it. Why do you say he's been really strange?"  
  
Aly sniffled, "Because yesterday morning, I woke up and found him holding Natalie and crying and telling her that he had been a horrible daddy to her and us lately and he's so sorry. He put her down and went to start getting ready and I was up and Jenni wasn't waking up easily because her and I were up snooping and seeing how long it would take for dad to come back, and we woke her up how we used to. We always made it fun, it was like he was the dad we had when him and mom were together. We put ice on her and tickled her and we had lots of fun until mid-morning and then he started to change. And by the time we got here he changed more, and you've seen how he changes. And this is his routine every night."  
  
"Aly, how long has this been going on?" Trish asked.  
  
"Since a few days after dad moved into mom's house." Aly replied. "Look, if you tell dad about tonight, just don't use my name. Don't tell him which daughter."  
  
Trish smiled and hugged her, "I'll see what I can do about your dad, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks Trish, I appreciate this." Aly said giving her a hug. Aly got up and headed back to her room.  
  
Trish laid back in the covers and dwelled on what her and Aly had just talked about. And by knowing the girls as well as she did, if all of this was affecting Aly this much, she could just imagine what it was doing to Jenni. Even though Jenni was a momma's girl, her dad was her knight in shining armor. Jenni was the type to hold stuff in, she was just like Angie in that aspect. She wasn't very open about her feelings. At 13 years old, you could already see her mom in her through and through. "What do I do?" She asked herself. She decided she would try and wait up for him.  
  
Around 5:30 a.m. Dave came back and quietly made his way to the living room. He turned on the tv real low and laid down on the couch. That way Trish wouldn't wake up and see what time he got back. He felt much better now then he did earlier. He laid back on the cushions and dozed off.  
  
Melissa got up and walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal and walked into the living room. She noticed that Dave was on the couch asleep. "Hmm.wonder why he's down here?" She asked herself. She set her bowl of cereal down and headed downstairs to the laundry room. She started to sort through the basket looking for some of her clothes when she came across Dave's shirt. She picked it up to see if it had special washing instructions and she could smell the perfume on it. She looked around carefully and held it to her nose and took a whiff. "This isn't what Trish wears." She said out loud and then got nervous and looked around to make sure no one was near her. She set the shirt aside and finished loading the washer and took Dave's shirt and ran upstairs.  
  
She walked into Trish's room, "Trish, Trish wake up." Melissa said shaking her.  
  
"What's the matter? Did your water break?" Trish asked quickly.  
  
"No, no nothing having to do with the baby. I want you to do me a favor, smell this shirt." Melissa said handing the shirt to her.  
  
"What?" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Shh.just smell the shirt." Melissa said pushing the shirt towards her.  
  
Trish shook her head and smelled it, "Patouli, jasmine, and some type of perfume." She pondered out loud, "Oh Melissa, I'm so sorry." Trish said going to hug her.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Well if I were you and smelled that on Randy's shirt, I would be pretty upset." Trish said sitting up.  
  
"Trish, this isn't Randy's shirt, this is Dave's shirt. I found it in the laundry basket." Melissa said to her in a whisper.  
  
Trish looked over and seen that the pillow on Dave's side of the bed didn't have a dent on it, "He's still not home?" She said out loud.  
  
"No, he's here. He's asleep on the couch. But I think you had better call him on this." Melissa said to her.  
  
Trish got up and walked downstairs and found Dave asleep on the couch. She bent down and woke him up, "Hey, can I see you upstairs for a minute?"  
  
Dave stretched and walked upstairs with her. When they got to her room she closed the door and he looked at her, "What's up?"  
  
"So, what time did you get home?" Trish started.  
  
"Not quite sure, I didn't look at my watch. I came up here but you were sleeping, and I wasn't tired enough to sleep, so I decided to watch tv and I must have fallen asleep." Dave replied innocently.  
  
"Where did you put Nattie's medicine?" Trish asked.  
  
"They were all out, so I went to some other stores and they didn't have any either." Dave replied. "Look, we can talk downstairs about her medicine."  
  
Trish threw the shirt at him, "Who's scent is this?"  
  
"Calm down, Nidia gave me a back massage after Smackdown, and she used some weird massage oil stuff, and it must have rubbed off on my shirt. That's all." He went to her and held her. "Baby, I wouldn't fool around on you. I love you."  
  
"Nidia gave you a massage? I thought you didn't like Nidia." Trish said to him suspiciously.  
  
"She's not as bad as I thought she was, a little obnoxious, but she seems like a cool person." Dave replied. He went to her and held her close and rubbed her back. "Baby you have nothing to worry about."  
  
She pulled away from him, "But Dave I am worried. I've never seen your temper like it is, you disappear in the middle of the night to go get teething medicine and you don't come back for over 4 hours? That's not like you, what is going on?"  
  
Dave shook his head, "Nothing is going on. I guess I've been a little stressed out lately, but other than that, nothing is going on." He pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head, "Baby you're worrying too much about this."  
  
She sighed and held him back, "Alright, how about this, what if I take Natalie for a little while to help you out. That way you can concentrate on schooling the girls, building relationships with them again before Angie's ready to take them and that way it's less stressful for you."  
  
"Trish, I'm fine. You don't have to take Natalie." Dave argued but Trish interrupted him.  
  
"Besides, it would be good practice because once the little man is here, I'll have a baby with me 24/7 and this way I could get used to that." Trish pleaded.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked her.  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah Dave, I am."  
  
"Alright, that's fine. I'll get her stuff packed up for ya since you have to get ready to go the airport." Dave said heading out of the bedroom.  
  
Trish looked at her clock and realized that she was running late, "Dave pack quickly, I'm running late."  
  
Trish ran around the house getting everything prepared while Dave woke up Natalie and got her ready. Randy helped load the car for her and soon she was ready to go. She went and gave Melissa a hug.  
  
Aly and Jenni came out to say goodbye, Trish held them both tight and gave them a kiss on the top of their heads. "Hopefully this will help a bit." Trish said to Aly.  
  
Aly nodded and squeezed her. "Bye."  
  
Trish got Natalie loaded in the car and hopped in. She waved and headed off to the airport.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A COUPLE DAYS LATER  
  
Trish waited at the terminal with Natalie in her arms. She watched Brock's plane land and pointed it out to Nattie. Brock spotted Trish as he entered the terminal and smiled at her. Trish went to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey stud!"  
  
"How ya doin' Ms. Hottie?" Brock said hugging her back. He rubbed Natalie's back, "Hey Nattie."  
  
Natalie smiled at him and burrowed her head into Trish's shoulder. Brock laughed, "Are you hungry by any chance?"  
  
"Starving, let's go get your luggage and we'll grab a bite to eat by the arena." Trish said to him.  
  
"All I have is my carry-on, so we can get out of here." Brock replied.  
  
The two made their way through the crowds and got into Trish's rental car. Trish laughed because Brock's head almost hit the ceiling. "I should have thought about you when I rented the car."  
  
"It's alright. My head actually hits the ceiling if I ever have to drive Nicole's car." Brock said with a laugh. "How are things going?"  
  
"Weird. I'll tell you all about it at lunch." Trish said.  
  
They pulled into a café and were seated. "What's going on?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, the night that I called you, Dave didn't get home until sometime after 4:00 a.m., Aly comes into my room. And she tells me that she figured out that Dave is the father of Melissa's baby not because she's carrying it for me but because they slept together the night they got drunk. She also told me that Dave does this every night. He always leaves and doesn't come back till almost sunrise. My sister wakes me up this morning with one of Dave's shirts that smelled like Patouli and Jasmine and a perfume, so when I confront him he tells me that Nidia gave him a massage and there's nothing to worry about. Last I knew he didn't really like Nidia, but he told me that that has changed and that I have nothing to worry about because he loves me and wouldn't cheat on me. So I told him that his temper worried me and that maybe I could help him out by taking Nattie for awhile. He didn't like the idea at first, but then he caved in. So here we are." Trish explained.  
  
"Wow, sounds like Aly is a bright girl." Brock said to her.  
  
"Yeah, there is no getting anything past her." Trish commented. She reached over and grabbed Brock's hand, "How are you and Nicole doing?"  
  
"We aren't." He replied. "She's on another one of her "you're never here" trips and I told her that she knew what it was going to be like when we got together and she needs to make a decision whether she's with me or not. So she said that she needed to think about it and I haven't heard from her in almost a week." Brock said sadly. "So when I leave here tonight, I'm flying to Minnesota to find her and have the big talk."  
  
Trish squeezed his hand, "Brock, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I didn't put too much faith into thinking that it was going to work this time, so I'm not completely tore up, I just feel bad for Mya. It was great having both of my parents around, and I just wish that I could give her that."  
  
Trish felt really bad. She couldn't understand why Nicole would want to give up on such a great guy. He would bend over backwards to make a woman feel special, but Nicole apparently didn't see it.  
  
The two ate lunch and played with Natalie a bit and got ready to leave. "So are you coming to the show tonight?"  
  
"I thought about it, but I think I'm going to head out to Minnesota early. Who knows? Maybe it will help. When you called me I was at my mom and dad's because Nicole was supposed to have come out there with Nicole this weekend, but she never showed." Brock replied.  
  
"Alright, well, do you want me to drive you to the airport then?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll stop by the arena for a bit and catch up with the Raw side and then I'll just hop a cab to the airport." Brock responded. He got up and helped Trish out of the booth. She got Natalie all set and they headed towards the arena.  
  
Brock looked over at Trish, "Can I ask you something that may seem way personal?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Trish replied.  
  
"Why do you stay with him? Why do you put up with this?" Brock asked her seriously. "You know damn well that you could leave him and there would be another man there who would treat a thousand times better than he does, yet you give him another chance after another chance. Why is that?"  
  
Trish put her head down. She knew that in a round about way he was referring to himself being there. She looked up at him, "Because I love him. I know he has his demons, and I will unbury them, and if he's ready to change then I'll be there. If he's not, then yes I will have to leave, but right now to quote a song, "My love is riding on this dark horse. And I know that his true colors will shine through again, but until then, I'm there for him."  
  
Brock nodded. He knew that she wasn't the love'em and leave'em type. She was the type who would stand by her man as long as when he was in the wrong he was willing to admit it or change it. "Then I will be here for you whenever you need me. And I have to tell you that Dave is a damn lucky man and I hope for his sake that he realizes it."  
  
She reached over and squeezed his knee, "Thanks Brock, it means a lot to me."  
  
They arrived at the arena and she sat there in the car. Brock looked over and seen the tears in her eyes, "Trish." Brock started to say to her but the instant she heard him say her name, she lost it.  
  
"God Brock, I don't know what to do or how to approach him on this. I've never been in this situation before. Hell I don't even know what's going on. I don't know if he's on drugs, or if he's drinking, or both. I don't know if it's just his temper that's out of whack, or maybe he's in the middle of a mid-life crisis." Trish sobbed. "I don't know what to prepare myself to hear. I try to be a strong woman, and I know that I love him, and I'll help him through whatever he's going through, but I'm scared."  
  
Brock held her as close as he could being they were in the front seat of a car. She leaned on his shoulder and cried. She sobbed and he rubbed her back trying to soothe her.  
  
Finally she sat up and looked at him, "Do you realize that besides tears of anger or pain, you're the only one who has seen me cry in the last year?"  
  
He chuckled a little and patted her knee, "Do you feel better now?"  
  
She nodded her head, "Yup, and I know exactly what I'm going to do. My sister is due very soon, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this go on until she delivers."  
  
Brock rubbed her shoulders, "And I'll always be in your corner."  
  
Trish smiled and they got out of the car. "I have a plan that will work just perfectly." She said with a devious grin.  
  
** What is Trish's plan? Will Dave be willing to change? Whatever it is that he's doing? What will happen to the girls? Please continue to read and review!! Thanks !** 


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks to Psychobunny410 for the review, and for finding my typo, I appreciate it! And thanks to Crystal for the touching review. It means a lot to me, and my dad is an alcoholic so I kind of used a little of what I used to feel growing up as well. And thanks to mysticalfem for the review! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story!!Please continue to read and review! Oh yeah, please bear with me, I had to add Jamal back into the WWE to make this work. Sorry if you're a fan of his. Thanks!!**  
  
ONE WEEK LATER.  
  
Trish had been carefully working on her plan and making sure that she would succeed in making it work. She was scared to death of what the outcome would be, but she knew that in the end, it was what was best.  
  
Trish had left Natalie with her mom for the week and after Raw she immediately flew out to where Smackdown would be held the next night. During the day she did everything she could to stay far away from the hotel and the arena they were all staying at. Brock didn't know any of her specifics, but he was the one supplying her with the details.  
  
Trish sat in the parking lot of the hotel in a black car with darkly tinted windows with all of the lights off, just waiting for Dave to leave. At 12:30 p.m. Dave came out dressed in jeans and a button down shirt and hopped in his car and took off. Trish followed him to a bar. She drove past the bar and doubled back and pulled in the parking lot and seen that he was already inside. She walked inside the bar carefully and seen that Dave's back was facing her. She picked a booth where she could see him and she watched him slam shot after shot. Trish had seen enough, she got up and walked back out to her car and sat there until he left.  
  
Dave left the bar talking on his cell phone. Trish glanced down at her watch and seen that it was 1:15 a.m. and people were flocking out of the bar. She watched Dave get in his car and head out. She carefully followed him to a dark warehouse. There were two other cars parked there. She drove on past him as he parked by them.  
  
Dave parked his car and walked over by the other figures. Trish couldn't sit anywhere around them without seeming too suspicious so she couldn't quite see what exactly was happening with them.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Dave got in his car and left. Trish followed him and he headed back to the hotel. Trish knew what room was his, so she decided now was the time to confront him. She went up a different stairwell and headed up to his room. She went to his door and knocked. But there was no answer. She knocked a little bit louder this time, but there was still no answer. Finally she knocked again a little bit louder when she heard footsteps. The door opened and there was Jenni standing in the doorway, "Trish? What are you doing here?"  
  
Trish felt really bad, she didn't want to have to do this in front of the girls. "Is your dad here?"  
  
Jenni shook her head, "No, he never comes back until later. Usually between 4 and 5. Do you want to come in?"  
  
Trish shook her head, "Not right now, but could I borrow your extra key? But don't tell your dad that I'm here, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Jenni smiled and nodded she came back with an extra key, "Here ya go. See you later." And she shut the door.  
  
Trish turned and seen someone coming down the hall. She knew that it wasn't Dave so she wasn't too concerned. She squinted and seen that it was Charlie Haas. She waved to him.  
  
He looked down the hall and walked past his room and met her halfway. "Hey Trish, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I came to surprise Dave, but he's not in his room. Have you seen him?" Trish asked him.  
  
Charlie looked around, "Yeah, him and Jamal met up downstairs and headed off to Jamal's room."  
  
"Jamal?" Trish said in a confused tone. "I didn't even know he hung around Jamal."  
  
"He never used to, but lately they've been like the best of friends. They're together more than him and Brock are. But I don't know if that's a good thing." Charlie said in a leery voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked concerned. "Please tell me."  
  
Charlie leaned in close, "Well, from what I've heard is that Jamal is very close to getting fired."  
  
Trish gasped, "For what?"  
  
"Suspected drug use. And Dave might be watched too seeing as how him and Jamal have gotten so close. If I were you, I would tell him that he needs to watch how much time he spends with him." Charlie advised her.  
  
"I will, thanks for the tip. What room is Jamal in?" Trish asked.  
  
"347." Charlie replied and pointed her where the room was.  
  
Trish smiled, "Thanks Charlie, I owe you one." And with that she was to Dave's room.  
  
Trish swiped her door key through and rushed into the room. She woke them up. "Girls, get up, I need you to go visit Torrie and Billy." She grabbed the phone and called and woke up Torrie to double check that it was ok. "Girls, please get up."  
  
Aly woke up and she woke up Jenni. Trish hurried them down the hallway. When they arrived at Torrie's door, Trish knocked frantically.  
  
Torrie opened the door and invited them in. As she was closing the door, she looked at Trish, "Be careful."  
  
Trish nodded and went back to Dave's room to wait. She taped a note to the door that said "Went to Torrie's." in Aly's hand-writing and went inside.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Dave got to Jamal's door and knocked three times. Jamal came to the door, "Did you get it?"  
  
Dave nodded, "Yeah I got it, plus some."  
  
Jamal let him in and shut the door behind him. "Man, I have needed this for so long, I've been feenin' like a motherfucker." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Man I hear ya, you should try spending all day with two teenage girls." Dave said putting everything he got on the table.  
  
Dave tossed Jamal three dime-sacks of weed, and a couple of containers with ecstasy in it. "Looks to me like you're going to have a great party tomorrow night." Dave said with a smile.  
  
"Hey man, you know you're invited, but you can't bring your girls." Jamal said with a laugh. He opened one of the dime-sacks and began to roll himself a joint. "I have plenty of other shit already at the house just waiting for tomorrow."  
  
Dave sat at the table and did a couple lines of coke. "Much, much better." Dave said sitting back into the couch. He reached into his pocket. He made a face and checked his other pocket.  
  
"What in the hell are you looking for man?" Jamal asked.  
  
"Shit, I'm going to have to head back to my room, I bought myself an eight- ball (mixture of heroin and crack) but my needle is in my bag. I'll see ya in the morning." Dave said getting up.  
  
"Alright man, catch ya later." Jamal replied lighting up another joint.  
  
Dave left Jamal's room and headed back to his. He seen the note on the door and smiled. He walked in to a completely blackened room. "Sweet silence." He said out loud.  
  
Dave went into his overnight bag and dug around until he found a small leather case. It resembled the type of case that an electric razor came in. He pulled it out and went and sat down on his bed. He was completely unaware that Trish was sitting in the chair in the darkened corner watching his every move.  
  
Dave took off his shirt and tossed it over by his bag. He took out the container that contained the eight-ball and set it on the nightstand. He removed a needle from the case and took out an alcohol swab and cleaned off the needle. Trish's eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She took a deep breath, the moment she would reveal her presence was fast approaching.  
  
Dave took out another alcohol swab and swabbed his arm. He loaded the needle up with the drug and set it down carefully on the nightstand. He tied a sash around his arm as tight as possible and with his other arm he reached for the needle. He grabbed it and just as he was about to inject himself he seen something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Trish stood up and turned on the lights. She had tears streaming down her face, "Jesus Christ David I figured you were drinking again, but this?" She exclaimed pointing towards the needle.  
  
"Trish wait, how did you get in here?" Dave said to her with a panic in his voice.  
  
"Does it really matter how I got in here? Right now the only thing that matters is that you're strung out on drugs and it's taking it's toll on your family and you're too blind to see it." Trish said sharply to him.  
  
Dave was already high off of the coke that he had snorted in Jamal's room and coke was the one drug that elevated Dave's temper. He got off the bed and stood toe to toe with Trish, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" He shouted at her.  
  
Trish wasn't going to tolerate this. She seen what her mom went through back when her father was an alcoholic, and she wasn't going to back down. "It's the truth and you're too fucking high to see it."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, you think that you're so high and mighty." Dave started to yell back at her but Trish interrupted him.  
  
"You know what David, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about this." She yelled at him with tears streaming down her face. "I don't think that I'm high and mighty. Dave I love you and I want to help you. Dave, if you don't care about your life, think about what's at stake here."  
  
"Like what?" Dave shot back at her. He had started to come down from his high already. He could feel himself starting to feen for more.  
  
Brock had purposely-changed rooms with someone so his room could be next to Dave's so that way he could hear if things got out of hand. He heard some faint yelling, so he went as close to the wall as possible and began to listen.  
  
"You're job, you're well-being," Trish started to list when he interrupted her.  
  
"What do you mean my job? No one knows a goddamn thing, and it's going to stay that way." Dave shouted at her. "The fewer people you talk to, the less chances of getting into trouble."  
  
"Oh is that how it works? Well let me tell you something, your little druggie buddy is probably not going to be around for too much longer, and if you keep your shit up your ass will be next. You know damn well they'll do a random drug test on you whenever they feel like it." Trish argued with him. "And what about your kids? What about me? Have you even thought about us lately?"  
  
"The kids are fine," Dave started to say when Trish blew up.  
  
"The kids are NOT fine David."  
  
"For god's sake stop calling me David." He hollered at her. "There's only two people that called me David, and that's my mother and Angie."  
  
"Maybe it would do some good if more people started calling you David. Don't you see what you're doing? Dave, this is killing the girls." Trish started to say when Dave erupted.  
  
Dave grabbed one of the lamps and threw it onto the floor. The lamp shattered upon impact. "Don't drag them into this Trish, don't you dare drag them into this. They don't know anything about it and they don't need to know anything about it."  
  
"That's bullshit Dave, you have no idea how many nights they've called me crying because they don't know what's going on with you. You're scaring the hell out of them. Have you sat and thought about how you treated Natalie? How everytime she cried because she was in pain you yelled at her. You didn't soothe her, you didn't hug her, you yelled at her and when she cried because you scared her you yelled more." Trish was now sobbing which upset her because she didn't want him to see her cry. She yelled at him with everything she had, "Your daughters have called me crying because they're scared. They're afraid of you, they're afraid of your temper, and they were afraid of what you would do to Natalie."  
  
Dave tried to interrupt but Trish didn't stop, "When you were at my house, your daughter came to me and cried because all she wanted was her father back. Dave, you're losing your kids, don't you see that?"  
  
Dave sat down on the bed and thought about everything that Trish was saying. She was starting to break through to him.  
  
Brock got worried when the room went silent, he didn't know if he should barge in there or wait.  
  
Trish went and sat down by next to him and held his hand. She faced him and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was still high, but he seemed to be really thinking about what she was saying.  
  
Dave looked into her eyes and all he seen was the tears streaming down her face. Tears that were caused by him. She loved him so much, and all he ever did was trample all over her heart. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"Dave, you're on your way to losing me. Now maybe that doesn't matter to you, but it matters to me." Trish said through her tears.  
  
Dave pulled her to him and started to cry, "I don't know how it happened. It all got so out of control."  
  
Trish held him, "What do you mean?"  
  
Dave took a breath, "When I moved in with Angie, one of my old buddies lived by her. He was one of the guys I used to do drugs with back when I was younger, and he had moved out there before Angie did. He used to just freelance on the stuff. One night he invited me over and I thought what the hell? It won't hurt." Dave began to cry, "And the next thing I knew I was addicted. I went through AA for my drinking but yet I was doing drugs as soon as I got home from the meetings. No one knew, I hid it from everyone. All I got was praise about how much I had changed and how I turned my life around, but yet the demon had me. Soon I needed more and more. Soon I needed it to function. Yes I used around the kids, but they never seen it. They didn't know."  
  
"Dave, I have to tell you that they have a pretty good idea. They know that you get up and leave in the middle of the night. They know that you keep a lot of cash in your bags. They've snooped through your stuff. Granted they never found your needle, and I thank God for that. But your girls are a lot smarter than you give them credit for." Trish advised him. "One of them even knows that you and Melissa slept together and conceived the baby."  
  
"Aly?" He asked.  
  
Trish nodded. "Dave, I'm going to tell you this only once and you're going to have to make a decision right now. I'm not going to sit around and let this happen. Especially with a baby on the way. I'll stay by your side through the whole thing if you're willing to change. But if not, then I'm gone." She leaned real close to him, and in a stern voice, "And I'll make damn sure that the girls are NOT with you."  
  
Dave hung his head. It was the ultimatum he thought he would never have to hear.  
  
**Well, what's Dave going to decide? Is Trish stupid for staying with him?? Please read and review!! Thanks!!** 


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks to Mysticalfem, Crystal and Trishrocks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Please continue to read and review! Thanks again!**  
  
Dave looked to Trish with tears in his eyes, "I'll get help." He said softly.  
  
Trish held him as he cried. "Look, I'll get things squared away. I'll take the girls while you're gone. I'll talk to Vince and Steph, and I'll." Trish started to explain when Dave cut her off.  
  
"You don't have to do this. I don't want to make this any harder on you than it already is." Dave said to her.  
  
"I want to do this, I want to help you. I don't mind, honest." Trish said to him.  
  
Dave hung his head, "I've been such an awful person. Trish, I'm sorry." He said holding her hands.  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears, "Dave, I."  
  
But Dave cut her off again, "Trish, I don't want to drag you down through this. You're right, you have the baby to think of, and all I've ever done to you is bring you pain. I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid to break up with me."  
  
Trish couldn't believe her ears, "Dave, maybe you didn't hear me earlier. If you're willing to own up to your mistakes and go and seek help then I will be in your corner. I'm not going to leave you if you're willing to change. If you're willing to kick the drugs and the booze then I'm not going to leave you. I will be right by your side to see you through it."  
  
Dave stood up and yelled at her, "Why would you do that? Why would you put your own life on hold just for me? The one who has done nothing but hurt you." Dave took his arm and cleared the nightstand with it. He was so frustrated with fighting his demons and hurting the ones that he loved.  
  
Brock couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know if Trish was getting beat up in there or not. As he started pounding on the door he heard Trish yell back at him, "Because I love you. Damn it Dave I love you. You have made me happy. And even though we have had more than our share of problems, I love you."  
  
Dave stood there shocked. She still loved him. She wanted to be there for him. Trish got up and opened the door, "We're ok." She said to whoever was on the other side. Dave heard her laugh a little, "No, I'm fine. Nothing's going on, but thank you." And she shut the door. "Who was that?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Brock has the room on that side of yours and he thought that I was getting put through the wall so I had to let him know that I'm ok. That's all." Trish replied quietly. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Dave, you tell me what I need to do to help you through this and I will."  
  
Dave hugged her back and sighed. "Well, I want to go somewhere for treatment, obviously doing it while still living at home won't cut it, especially because of the withdrawl. I think that I would like to go somewhere in Virginia. I would like to be close to Ashley."  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok, I'll bring you there and then the girls and I will be on the Raw tour."  
  
"No," Dave replied. "I don't want you to have to see me there. I'll go on my own, no stops, no drugs. I'll go straight to Ashley's and have her take me. Especially if you're ok with having the girls, I don't need them to see it either."  
  
"Dave, what do you want me to tell the girls? What do you want me to tell Angie?" Trish asked gently. She knew that it was going to be touchy.  
  
"I don't want to lie and I don't want people to walk on egg shells around me. I'm not afraid of them knowing the truth. Same with Vince and Stephanie, just the simple, honest to God truth." Dave replied without any hesitation.  
  
Trish nodded. She knew where he was coming from. If she didn't tell the girls the truth, there would be so much speculation and rumors that it would only hurt worse.  
  
"I'm going to call Ashley, would you mind giving me a couple of minutes?" Dave asked.  
  
"On one condition." Trish said walking towards the bed. "Only if you let me take those." She pointed to his needle and the contents of the case.  
  
Dave nodded, "That's fine. I don't want to see them."  
  
Trish went over and carefully picked it up and put everything inside the case and walked into the hallway.  
  
Dave sat down and called Ashley. "Hello, this is Ashley." She answered.  
  
"I really need your help Ash." Dave said through tears.  
  
"What's going on?" Ashley asked. "And where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you for almost a month."  
  
Dave took a deep breath, "I fucked up big time." Was all he said.  
  
"Alright, what happened?" Ashley asked again.  
  
"Look, I'm going to give you the summary and I'll give you details when and if you pick me up." Dave started.  
  
"I'll do whatever you need, now tell me what's going on." Ashley replied.  
  
"I've been drinking again, and I've been doing other things too." Dave said quietly.  
  
"Other things? Like what?" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"I've been doing coke, heroin, crack, pot." Dave started listing.  
  
"Ok, I've been way out of the loop here. Where do I pick you up and what are we doing?" Ashley asked Dave. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"The airport, I'm flying in. I want to go to a program close to you." Dave said to her.  
  
"You've got it. Call me with the times and I'll be there." Ashley said and she hung up the phone before she started asking him questions that he didn't seem ready to answer yet.  
  
Dave hung up the phone and started crying. He packed his things up. He knew that he needed to get out of there before he seen Jamal again. His body was already starting to get shaky because it needed more and he couldn't play the game anymore.  
  
**Sorry so short, but the next chapter will be much better! How will Trish break the news to everyone? How will they react? How will Dave do in treatment? Any ideas or thoughts or anything, please share! Please continue to read and review! Thanks for all of your support!!** 


	69. Chapter 69

**Thanks to Psychobunny410 for the review, and for the idea! I mixed it up a bit, but look for it! Thanks to Mysticalfem, Crystal, and to my new reviewer DavidFlairFan! Thanks you guys, you have been wonderful! I really appreciate it! Please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Dave started packing up his things and the girls' things. He went to grab his wallet and realized that it wasn't there. Dave groaned and leaned his head against the wall. "Now how can I go in there quickly, get my wallet and leave without starting anything?" He asked himself. He knew that he couldn't send anyone else in there due to the fact that Jamal had been smoking weed in there and all of the paraphernalia that would be lying around.  
  
Dave stood up and took a deep breath. He would have to be the one to go in there. He knew that he was already itching for more, and walking in that room would send him over the edge so he had to be careful. He walked out and headed down the hall to Jamal's room.  
  
Just as he was about to knock on the door he heard a voice behind him, "What are you doing?"  
  
Dave jumped and turned around quickly and found himself face to face with Trish. "I..uh.I forgot my wallet in there. So I have to get it before I can go." Dave replied.  
  
Trish looked at Dave. He was so shaky that she could see it in his hands. And the way that Dave was fumbling with things showed just how edgy he was. "Dave, maybe you going in there is not such a great idea right now. Why don't you have someone else get it for you" She suggested but it triggered Dave's edgy temper.  
  
Dave backed her up against the wall, he was toe to toe with her. Trish wasn't sure what was going to happen so she braced herself, "I think that I'm fully capable of GOING INTO A ROOM and grabbing my wallet and turning around and LEAVING. I don't forsee that being much of a problem." Dave shouted at her.  
  
"Keep it down before you wake everyone up. I just don't think that it's a good idea if you go in there." Trish argued back at him loudly.  
  
"I think that maybe you should let me make my own decisions." Dave shot back quickly.  
  
Trish glared at him, "I already told you this once but I'll tell you one more time and you had better make DAMN SURE that you not only hear me, but that you listen to me." Trish took a deep breath and pushed him so he wasn't in her face anymore. She could see the shocked look come across Dave's face. "I am willing to stand by your side through this, but I'm not going to be treated like an idiot. If you're willing to get help, I'm there. But if you go behind my back and get high, even one time, I'm gone. I love you, but I refuse to live like that. Do you understand?"  
  
Dave looked at her stunned. Apparently she didn't need any help standing up to him. He looked back at her, "Yes I understand. But now you need to trust me that I can go in there and come back out without doing anything."  
  
Trish looked down at the floor, then looked him in the eyes, "I trust you, I trust your heart, but I've seen a lot of my family and friends go through addiction." Trish paused for a moment and then quietly added, "And it's the addiction that I don't trust."  
  
Dave knew that his roller coaster temper had been taking a toll on Trish and everyone around him. He knew that he had to have the strength to do this, to prove to her that yes he was willing to change. He was willing to change to save their relationship and to save his family.  
  
Trish reached out and took his hand, "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
Dave shook his head, "No, no I can do this. But thank you."  
  
"Then I'll meet you at your room to get the girls' stuff and we'll go from there." Trish said to him.  
  
"I don't want you to tell the girls anything until I'm not around. I'll go get them from Torrie's and then I'll meet you at my room." Dave said to her.  
  
Trish nodded, "I understand." And she turned and headed down the hall.  
  
Dave took a deep breath and knocked on Jamal's door with their secret knock. Jamal answered the door with a big smile, "Dude, I'm so glad you came back. You forgot some of your shit here."  
  
Dave laughed, "Yeah, I forgot my wallet here."  
  
"Nah man, I'm talkin' about how you left some of your shit here." Jamal said pointing to various drugs that Dave had forgotten about.  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Dave said feeling his body quiver. His body wanted the drugs so bad he could practically taste it.  
  
"Dude, I got some good news for ya also." Jamal said lighting up a joint and passing it to Dave.  
  
Dave started to reach for it out of habit but then shook his head no, "The girls are up already, I've got to just grab my shit and go."  
  
"Speaking of your girls, I got your ass a sitter so that way you can come to my party." Jamal said to him with a smile. "And let me tell you, I've got some fine lookin' honeys that you will love to spend the night with if you know what I'm sayin'"  
  
"Man you know that I'm with Trish." Dave started to object when Jamal cut him off.  
  
"What she don't know, won't hurt her. Besides, once you try "X" for the first time, you won't wanna wait for her to come around." Jamal said to him laughing. "Sometimes, you just gotta play the game."  
  
"I'll tell you what. If I don't have to help my folks out with something tomorrow night, I'll come over to your party. Otherwise, I'll catch up with ya on Friday." Dave said. He didn't feel good and he wanted to get out of there.  
  
Jamal smirked, "Alright man, I hear ya. But if you ain't got shit to do than you'd better holla at me."  
  
"Don't worry man, I've heard stories about your parties." Dave said heading towards the door.  
  
"I'll holla at ya later." Jamal said raising his fist in the air at him.  
  
"Alright, see ya." Dave said slipping out of the room. Once he was outside of the room he leaned against the hallway wall and did some deep breathing. He quickly went back to his room and shut the door. Trish was sitting in there on the bed.  
  
"Dave, are you alright?" Trish asked concerned.  
  
"Um.yeah. Why do you ask?" Dave asked nervously.  
  
"Because you are white as a ghost, you're dripping with sweat, you're shaking and." Trish said but Dave cut her off.  
  
"I'll be right back." Dave said rushing to the bathroom. He shut the door and dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach.  
  
Trish could hear him puking. "Dave, do you want me to get you some water?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"That would be nice." Dave said weakly through the door.  
  
Trish grabbed him a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and brought it in to him.  
  
Dave took a small drink and rinsed his mouth out and then took a long drink. "Trish, I've changed my mind, I can't go see the girls like this. Why don't you take their stuff and then go pick them up?"  
  
Trish rubbed Dave's back, "I can do that, not a problem. What happened in there?"  
  
Dave took another long drink and through away the empty bottle, "I went in there and everywhere I turned there was something drug related. He offered me a joint and I said that I couldn't because the girls were awake already. I started feening really bad and I knew that I had to get out of there so I left as quick as I could without seeming suspicious."  
  
Trish kneeled down and held him. She knew that this had to be hard on him not only physically but emotionally too. "Dave, I know that this is really hard, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you for standing up to this. But I do have to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What all were you using?" Trish asked him nervously.  
  
Dave sighed, "Well, cocaine and eight-balls mostly, but I would smoke a joint or two with Jamal every night. The coke I was able to do in bathrooms and anywhere that I needed to if I felt myself slipping, so that was the main thing, but the eight-balls were only at night and early in the morning. And whenever I could get away somewhere that wasn't too close to the girls."  
  
Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ok, I don't know a whole lot about drugs, so what is an eight ball?" Trish said trying not to sound stupid.  
  
"An eightball is a mixture of heroin and crack." Dave answered softly.  
  
Trish was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She just nodded and mumbled "ok."  
  
Dave leaned on her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Why don't you start doing what you need to do and I'm going to get myself cleaned up and on my way to Virginia."  
  
Trish nodded and got up and kissed him one last time. "Dave, make sure you at least give me someway of getting ahold of you in case Missy goes into labor. She only has 6 weeks left."  
  
Dave nodded, "I will."  
  
Trish walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the girls' bags. She set the extra room key on the dresser and walked down to Torrie's room and knocked.  
  
Torrie answered the door, "Welcome back."  
  
Trish smiled, "Thanks, are the girls up yet?"  
  
Torrie nodded, "Yeah, they're watching cartoons with Peter. Come in."  
  
Trish walked in, "Hey girls!"  
  
Jenni and Aly both snapped their heads to Trish's voice. "What happened?" Aly asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it in a little bit. What I need from you two is to get dressed and meet me at Brock's room." Trish said setting down their bags.  
  
Both girls got up and did as they were told. They didn't know what was going on and didn't want to stir things up.  
  
Trish looked at Torrie, "Thanks for taking them tonight, I'm really glad that they weren't there."  
  
"No problem at all Trish, I'm glad that we could help." Torrie said squeezing her shoulder. "Girl you look like you've been through hell and back." Torrie said as Trish was walking out.  
  
"You know," Trish said to Torrie, "I have. Thanks again." And she turned and walked down to Brock's room.  
  
When she got there she knocked on the door lightly in case he had fallen asleep. Brock came to the door quickly, "Hey."  
  
Trish walked past him and sat down on the bed and began to cry. There was no holding back, she was all out sobbing.  
  
Brock was a little taken aback, but went to her side and held her. "Do you want to talk about it yet?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah, I need to practice on someone because I told him that I would break the news to everyone."  
  
"Alright, I'm whoever you need me to be." Brock said to her warmly.  
  
"Well, I just want to get everything out once and then I'll be ok." Trish said. She stood up and paced back and forth a little. She took a deep breath, "Well, we all know that Dave has been acting a little different lately. I got him to tell me that he's been drinking again, and he's been using drugs. When they ask what drugs, then I have to tell them, weed, cocaine, and something called an eight-ball which is a mixture of heroin and crack."  
  
"Holy shit, he's been using all of that and no one has caught on?" Brock exclaimed. Then realized how insensitive that must have sounded. "Trish, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just."  
  
"Shocking? Yeah I know. But, that's why he's so sick. So he's going to go in for treatment." Trish started to finish but there was a knock on Brock's door.  
  
"I'll get that, you go wash up." Brock said pointing her to the bathroom.  
  
Brock let the girls in and Trish came out, "Alright girls, here are my car keys, you guys go load your stuff into the trunk and wait for me in the car. I have to make a quick stop and I'll be right out." Trish said to them.  
  
The girls nodded and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
**Well, how will things go with telling Vince? What did Dave do with the drugs he took from Jamal's room? Please continue to read and review and sharing your thoughts and ideas with me. Thanks!!** 


	70. Chapter 70

**Thanks to Trishrocks, (Sorry I missed you last chapter) Crystal, DavidFlairfan, and CandaceMcMahon for the reviews. I'm glad that everyone is still intrigued with this story even though we're going on the 70th chapter!! Thank you guys so much! **  
  
Trish walked down to Vince's room. She knew that it was pretty early in the morning but she had to tell him. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
Vince was already awake and going over some figures. There was some commotion in the hallway earlier that had woken him up. He peered over his glasses at the clock and seen that it was 6:00 a.m. He grabbed his robe and opened the door.  
  
Standing before him was Trish. But he could tell that something was wrong because this wasn't the Trish that normally came to see him. She was standing with her head hanging down and she looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Trish," Vince said in his gruff-sounding voice, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Upon hearing the question Trish could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, her lip trembled, she knew that she needed to be strong, she took a deep breath, "Sir, I-I-I need to talk to you."  
  
Vince opened the door so she could come in. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Some water would be nice." Trish replied softly. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table he was sitting at earlier and tried to not cry.  
  
Vince brought her a bottle of water and cleaned up the table a bit. "Ok, what would you like to talk to me about?"  
  
Trish took a sip of water, "I need to talk to you about David sir."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Trish took a deep breath, "I know that Dave just came back off of an injury that put him out for awhile, but he needs to go out on a leave of absence sir."  
  
Vince looked at her, "Why is that? And why isn't he here to talk to me about it?" Vince hated it when people would send others to do their dirty work for them.  
  
"Well, I told him that I would help him by coming to you because Dave isn't well this morning. Sir, I found out over night that Dave has gotten into some things that he shouldn't be into and he needs help." Trish said frankly.  
  
"Like what may I ask." Vince said leaning closer to her.  
  
Trish's bottom lip began to quiver, "Well, I found out that he has been using." Trish started to say when she began to get choked up. "He started dabbling in drugs and he's become addicted."  
  
Vince swallowed hard. "And what kind of drugs is he using? Steroids? Pain killers?"  
  
Trying not to sob Trish began listing, "Marijuana, Cocaine, Some mixture of heroin and crack,"  
  
Vince interrupted her, "Ok, so it's the heavy stuff."  
  
Trish nodded. Just as Vince opened his mouth to continue Trish broke down crying. "Sir, I'm-I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry in front of you, it's just been a really long night and I haven't even told his girls yet and I'm just trying to make sure that all the bases get covered because I told him I would."  
  
"Trish, it's ok to cry. I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you. What is he doing for his addiction?" Vince said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Well, he's going to Virginia which is where his family lives and go into a facility there. He'll be inpatient and then once it's ok he'll be outpatient." Trish replied. "I don't know a whole lot about this stuff."  
  
"Is he still here? No offense, but I would really like to talk to him." Vince said to her.  
  
"I can check. I have his girls waiting in my car for me." Trish said standing up.  
  
"I'll tell you what, you go ahead and go. If he's not in his room, that's fine. I'll be at Raw if I have any questions, I'll come find you." Vince said. He could see that Trish was having a hard time with this.  
  
Trish nodded, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it. And I'm really sorry about my little breakdown."  
  
Vince smiled and patted her on the back, "It's ok."  
  
Trish walked down to Dave's door and knocked. She heard movement.  
  
Dave heard the knock and about fell out of his chair. He had been sitting at the table with the drugs from Jamal sitting out arguing with himself. He knew that he shouldn't, but he felt so sick. And besides, if he took them, that way he wasn't wasting his money, right? Dave looked up at the ceiling, "Is this some sort of sign?" He opened the door slightly and seen it was Trish, "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just came from Vince's room and he said that he would like to see you before you go. The girls are waiting in the car so I can't stay long." Trish said to him.  
  
The nervousness shot through his body. He had to face Vince. "Um, ok, I'll go see him." Dave replied. He felt the shivers run though him. He looked at Trish and his heart sank. He could see that this was really taking a toll on her. He stepped into the hallway and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll call you when I'm done with him, ok?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok." She leaned his head on his chest. She tilted her head up and kissed him. "Bye Dave." She said with tears in her eyes. Then she turned and walked out to the parking lot.  
  
When she approached her car she saw that Torrie, Peter (Billy) and Brock were out there chatting with the girls. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long." Trish said throwing her jacket into the trunk of the rental car.  
  
"No problem, we were on our way out when we seen them and thought that we would keep them company." Brock replied.  
  
"Thanks. Are you heading out right away?" Trish asked Brock.  
  
"No, I was walking them out to their car so I could grab my other bag from mine." Brock replied. "Then I was going to grab some breakfast from the restaurant."  
  
"Would you mind if we tagged along?" Trish asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I object to going to breakfast with three beautiful women?" Brock said with a smile.  
  
Jenni and Aly giggled while Trish blushed. "Girls, how about you and Brock go grab a table and I'll meet you down there."  
  
The girls nodded and walked with Brock. As they were walking into the hotel Jenni looked at Aly, "What's going on? I'm confused."  
  
Aly had a pretty good idea but didn't want to say anything until Trish did so she looked at Aly, "I'm sure Trish will explain everything to us when the time is right."  
  
"But where's dad?" Jenni asked. "Or do you think that this is related to everything else?"  
  
Aly didn't say a word but nodded. Brock overheard their conversation but didn't say anything. He knew that Trish hadn't talked to them yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
After Dave had talked with Trish, he watched her walk down the hallway to the stairs. This was so hard on her and it was all because of his own weakness. He went back into the room and grabbed all of the various drugs and flushed them down the toilet. "I'm ready to be clean and sober." He said out loud to himself. He knew that the only way to beat the addiction is to have a positive attitude about it. He slipped his slippers on and went down to Vince's room.  
  
He got to his door and took a deep breath and knocked. Vince answered the door and seen Dave. Vince glanced at him and could tell that he wasn't doing good. He reminded him of Eddie Guerrero when he came to him with his drug problem. "Come in." Vince said.  
  
Dave walked in and wasn't quite sure what to say or what to do so he stood there quietly.  
  
"Have a seat." Vince said pointing to the chair. "Now I had a sweet young lady come to see me this morning who is quite worried about you. Why don't you tell me why."  
  
Dave swallowed hard. He took a deep breath, "Sir, she came to you this morning because I got messed up with some drugs and it's out of control and I need to seek help in order to clean myself up sir."  
  
"Tell me something, have you ever gotten into my ring under the influence?" Vince asked him sternly.  
  
"No, no sir." Dave answered quickly. "In our business you need to be at the top of your game. Now I will admit that I have used the day of a match, but I wouldn't use 6 hours before the match."  
  
"But you did right after you got out of the ring didn't you?" Vince asked.  
  
Dave nodded. "Sir, I'm going to be open and honest with you. I got messed up with drugs while I was out on medical leave. I was going to AA and coming home and doing drugs. Angie didn't know, the kids didn't know, Trish didn't know. Before it was just a little here and a little there, and without me even realizing it, I was out of control and so absorbed in it that I didn't even see that it was affecting everyone around me. I want to get cleaned up, I want to be sober again."  
  
Vince liked what he was hearing. Dave wasn't trying to beat around the bush or sugarcoat everything. "Dave, I'm going to grant you the medical leave and you will have a job when you return. However, you're also going to be on probation. Which means I will be doing drug testing a lot more frequent with you. If a test comes back positive you're automatically fired. Got it?"  
  
Dave nodded and held out his hand. "Yes sir I understand and I appreciate it."  
  
Vince shook his hand. "Now I want to ask you one question, and if you don't feel comfortable answering, I understand."  
  
Dave nodded.  
  
"Did you ever use with another wrestler of mine?" Vince asked intently. He knew of another wrestler that he was going to be releasing shortly.  
  
Dave swallowed hard, then nodded. "Sir I can't lie to you. Yes I have used with another wrestler."  
  
"If I say the name will you agree or disagree?" Vince asked.  
  
Dave looked down, he wasn't one to rat out his friends, especially when their job was on the line. But, on the other hand, he should be grateful that Vince wasn't taking his. "Sir, I"  
  
"Say no more, it's ok. I was just curious if it happened to be Jamal or not. Why don't you go and get everything straightened out and call me when you're discharged. But, if you need support or guidance, talk to Eddie. He's more than willing to help out." Vince said standing up and opening the door.  
  
On the way out of Vince's room, as Dave shook Vince's hand and walked past him he quietly said, "Yes sir it was." And headed back to his room.  
  
Vince nodded and shut his door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish went somewhere where she could be alone and dialed Angie's number. On the third ring Angie answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Angie, this is Trish. I hope that I didn't wake you up." She said nervously.  
  
"No, I've been up for awhile. What's up?" Angie said nicely.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about something important. It involves Dave and the girls."  
  
Immediately Angie perked up, "What happened? Are they ok?"  
  
"The girls are fine, but the main reason why I'm calling is regarding Dave." Trish replied.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Angie, Dave has some things that he needs to get worked out on his own, so I'm going to be taking the girls from him for awhile." Trish said cautiously.  
  
"WHAT?!? Trish, give it to me straight. I trust you with the girls and all, but what the hell is going on? I haven't been able to get Dave to respond to my calls for almost two weeks, the only way that I even know that everyone is ok is when Jenni calls me." Angie started in.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to give it to you straight." Trish said starting to tear up. "Angie, Dave's addicted to drugs. He started doing drugs when he was living with you and he's done them ever since. Angie, the girls suspected something because his temper was getting worse and worse and he was sneaking off in the middle if the night. He never did drugs or drank in front of them though."  
  
"That no-good son of a bitch." Angie exclaimed. "How dare he put them through that. He put me through that years ago and now he goes off and does it again."  
  
Trish didn't know what to say, Angie was on the other end of the line fuming. "Angie, I have no problem taking the girls, I can home school them, I have all of that. That's not a problem. I just wanted to give you a heads up on the situation at hand."  
  
"Trish, are you sure you're ok taking them?" Angie asked. "I'm so sorry that you have to be put in the middle of this."  
  
"It's ok and yes I'm sure it's fine. I'll have them call you later today, ok?" Trish said softly.  
  
"Alright. Thanks, I appreciate your help." Angie said. Trish could hear her ranting as she hung up the phone.  
  
Trish hung up and took a deep breath. The hardest part was yet to come.  
  
**How will the girls react? What role in this will Brock play? What will Trish's family say? Especially since they don't know they're back together? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, CandaceMcMahon, Mysticalfem, Crystal, Trishrocks, DavidFlairFan, and Willow for your reviews! I really appreciate them, please continue to read and review! Sorry this chapter didn't make it up yesterday, I was swamped at work!**  
  
Dave flew in to the airport and saw Ashley standing at the gate. He wasn't doing good. It had been many hours since he had last used and he was already feeling the effects of withdrawl. Ashley seen him and went over to him, "You look like hell." She said to him with a laugh.  
  
"Thanks sis, appreciate that." Dave said with a half smile.  
  
"I didn't know how you wanted to do this, but I got you into a rehab facility that is great. I told them that I would be bringing you by tonight or tomorrow morning." Ashley advised him.  
  
"Ash, as much as I would like to visit with you, I want to go straight there. I have a baby coming in less than 6 weeks and I would like to be straight for it." Dave replied.  
  
"A baby? I thought you said that you were going to talk her into getting an abortion." Ashley said to him in a confused tone.  
  
"Well when Trish got diagnosed with cancer and had to have a hysterectomy, she talked to Melissa about adopting the baby and they decided that instead of Melissa having an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption she would have Trish adopt the baby." Dave explained as they arrived at Ashley's car.  
  
"Where are the girls? What did you tell Angie?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The girls are all with Trish, and Trish is telling Angie and them. I told her to be honest, I don't want them being told a lie from people they know that they can trust. I would rather have them know the truth then to find out from some various source." Dave said.  
  
They started driving and Dave explained the whole thing to Ashley and how it got so out of control and how right now he would probably be at Jamal's party if it hadn't been for Trish catching him.  
  
"So did Trish leave you?" Ashley asked. She knew how much he loved her, but yet he always seemed to mess things up.  
  
Dave shook his head, "No. I told her to but she wouldn't. She told me that she would stand by my side as long as I cleaned myself up. But if I screwed up once we were over." Dave looked at Ashley, "I don't deserve her Ashley, why would she put her life on hold for me?"  
  
Ashley smirked, "Because for some odd reason Dave, she's madly in love with you."  
  
They pulled into the facility and Ashley turned the car off. "Do you want me to go in there with you?" She asked carefully.  
  
Dave felt nervous sitting in their parking lot, he knew that in his heart he wanted to get cleaned up, but yet he was afraid of failure. "No, I have to do this on my own." He leaned over and gave her a tight hug, "Thanks Ashley, I'll call you and give you a heads up."  
  
Ashley nodded, "Ok." She held him back.  
  
Dave took a deep breath and got out of the car. He grabbed his stuff out of the trunk and walked into the facility. He knew that it was time to own up to his mistakes. *~**~*~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish walked over to the table where Brock and the girls were eating breakfast. They were all chatting up a storm. Brock could tell by the look on Trish's face that she was dreading this talk, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
Trish walked up behind the girls and draped her arms around the both of them, "Hey girls. How's breakfast?"  
  
Jenni smiled, "They have really good syrup here."  
  
Aly nodded, "Yeah but the hashbrowns are better."  
  
Trish laughed. "Has Brock been keeping you guys entertained?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a lot of fun." Jenni said with a laugh.  
  
Trish was glad to see that they were all having a good time. "Well guys, as soon as you guys finish your breakfast, we're going to hit the open road. We have to go up to my mom's and pick up Nattie and then head off to Raw."  
  
"You had better sit down and have some breakfast then." Brock said to her scooting over so she could sit next to him. "You're going to need energy for all of that runnin' around."  
  
"I'll sit down but I'm not that hungry." Trish said sitting down by him.  
  
Brock looked at the girls, "Do you guys think that she needs to eat?"  
  
They both giggled and nodded.  
  
"Well, it's a unanimous decision, either you eat or I tickle you until you agree to eat." Brock said holding up his hands.  
  
"Don't you dare Brock Edward Lesnar," Trish said narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Well if you insist!" Brock said and started tickling her. Soon the girls joined in and in the middle of the breakfast room Trish was in tears from being tickled so much.  
  
"Ok, ok, mercy, uncle anything, I'll eat something!!!" Trish exclaimed. Finally they quit and helped her back into her seat.  
  
Trish sat down and when the waitress came over, she ordered a plate of hashbrowns and a glass of chocolate milk. "There, is everyone happy?"  
  
The girls nodded. Aly and Jenni started asking questions about Raw and Smackdown and Brock and Trish answered them the best that they could. Trish's food came and she started eating while Brock and the girls talked about various things.  
  
Finally Brock had to leave and Trish knew that it was time to tell the girls everything. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She looked across the table at them. They were so happy. She took a deep breath, "Girls, I have the key to Torrie's room. We need to go up there and have a little meeting."  
  
Aly nodded and stood up right away. Jenni pondered it for a second, "Is dad going to be there?"  
  
Aly punched her in the arm, "What do you think?"  
  
"Girls, we'll talk about everything upstairs. Ok?" Trish said refereeing them. She walked them to the elevator and they walked down the hallway to Torrie's room.  
  
They went inside and Trish instructed them to sit on the bed. She went into the fridge and took out some sodas that Torrie left for her. "Torrie knows how to take care of me." Trish thought to herself. She brought them over to the girls and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Trish, if Torrie is gone, how come we get to use her room?" Jenni asked.  
  
Aly sighed and shook her head.  
  
Trish smiled, "Because she was nice enough to leave me her room key, and then I'll check her out and say that I'm her. No one will know."  
  
Jenni smiled back, "That was nice."  
  
Trish looked at Aly and then at Jenni, "Alright, the reason why I'm here is to talk about your dad and anything that you would want to or need to know. What I have to say is not easy, so you'll have to forgive me if I tear up a bit."  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Girls, your dad.your dad is." Trish didn't know how to start the conversation, and all she could do is picture the heartbreak in their eyes when she tells them and it was causing her to get emotional. She took a deep breath, her eyes welled with tears, "Girls, your dad is going to be gone for awhile so you're going to be staying with me and Natalie."  
  
"Why, what's going on?" Jenni asked immediately.  
  
"It's bad isn't it?" Aly said cautiously.  
  
"Girls, your dad wanted me to be open and honest with you, and I don't want to beat around the bush with it." Trish said cautiously. "Girls, your dad is going into rehab."  
  
"Again?!? What did he break this time?" Jenni jumped in.  
  
Aly's expression and demeanor totally changed. Her face got dark and Trish could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, "You mean to tell me that he can't tell us this himself?" She said gritting her teeth.  
  
Trish reached over and went to pat Aly on the shoulder but Aly pulled away, "How about I finish explaining everything?" She said calmly. She turned so she was facing both Aly and Jenni, "Your dad got mixed up with drugs and alcohol and it got out of control. That's why you guys were finding things like the high amount of money and that's why he was sneaking out and you noticed his temper fluctuating."  
  
Jenni's eyes filled with tears, "So the money was being used for drugs and not for your engagement ring?"  
  
Trish smiled a little and gave her a hug, "Sorry baby, it wasn't for an engagement ring."  
  
Aly was so mad and so hurt. She couldn't believe that her dad was a drug addict. He had always made sure to warn her that in the industry there were a lot of guys and girls who were messed up and to make sure that she didn't fall into it. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream. Her lip started quivering, "What kind of drugs?" She asked quietly.  
  
Trish looked up, "I'm sorry?" She hadn't heard her question.  
  
Aly was starting to lose her temper, "What kinds of drugs?" She asked a lot louder. "Painkillers? Steroids? Lots of alcohol? What was he using?" By now Aly was all out sobbing. She turned and looked Trish in her eyes and yelled, "What drugs were more important than his family? Doesn't he have the guts to tell us to our faces?"  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears, she knew that this was killing Aly, she went over to her and tried to hug her but Aly just pulled away, "Hon, he's not here because he didn't want you guys to see him sick. He was already not doing real well when I left. I don't know if you want all of the specifics on him."  
  
Aly interrupted her, "Yeah, I do want all of the specifics." She replied sharply.  
  
Trish looked at Jenni, she was just silently crying and rocking back and forth. Jenni was very non-confrontational, and Aly was always the one to be in everyone's face. "Well, he was using marijuana, cocaine, and something called an eightball and then he was drinking."  
  
Aly's mouth dropped, "He was using heroin and crack too? Was he asking to die? Was he asking to injure someone? Doesn't he know how this is going to destroy the family?" Aly was in shock. She was completely numb. She was no longer crying, she was still yelling, but she felt like she was in another world.  
  
Trish hung her head. She knew Aly was hurting. She knew that Dave was Aly's hero. "Aly, Things got out of hand. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone, but he did. And that's why he went to get help. He wants everything to be good again. He wants to be clean and sober." Trish reached out to Aly, but Aly pulled away and got off of the bed.  
  
"Don't touch me. I can't do this, I'm not hearing this." And she turned and walked out of the hotel room.  
  
Trish jumped up and ran out into the hallway, "Aly where are you going? We need to leave."  
  
Aly never replied and just kept on going. She ran to the stairwell and left.  
  
"Damnit." Trish swore out loud. She walked back in the room and found that Jenni was gone. "Jenni?"  
  
"I'm in the bathroom." Jenni said through the sniffles.  
  
"Hon, you can come out, it's ok." Trish said calmly.  
  
Jenni opened the door and ran to Trish and held her, "I'm not trying to be a baby, but Trish I'm scared."  
  
Trish held her and rocked her back and forth. "You're not being a baby, it's ok to be scared. Why don't we go and look for your sister."  
  
Jenni sniffled and nodded. Trish grabbed the box of Kleenex and the two left in search of Aly.  
  
**Please continue to read and review and let me know your thoughts or ideas!! Where is Aly?** 


	72. Chapter 72

**Thanks to Crystal and Psychobunny410 for the reviews, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Aly ran down the stairs to the hotel lobby and out to the parking lot. She climbed up a tree and started bawling. She couldn't believe what was going on. Her father had deserted his family for drugs. Then he didn't even have the guts to talk to them in person. She felt like no one would understand where she was coming from. He was the only one who understood her as a person. She wasn't like most teenagers and didn't like to be treated like one. But lately his moods had changed so much and he never had time for them, and she knew something was up, but she never expected this.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" She heard someone call to her.  
  
She glanced down and there was Brock in his truck leaning out the window and calling up to her. "Nothing." She hollered down to him.  
  
"Let me park and we'll talk about this nothing." Brock said pulling into a parking spot.  
  
Aly was crying and wasn't about to budge. Brock walked to the base of the tree, "Aly, why don't ya come down here and we'll talk."  
  
"NO. I'm not coming down." Aly said through her tears.  
  
"Don't make me come up there and get you." Brock said to her.  
  
"Try it." Aly replied snottily.  
  
She glanced down and seen Brock was starting to climb up the tree. "Ok, ok, just get down before you fall and break your neck." Aly said to him.  
  
Brock smiled and hopped down. Soon Aly was on the ground and she walked past him crying.  
  
"Aly, come back here, what's wrong?" Brock asked.  
  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." Aly said sitting down on the sidewalk and hugging her knees to her chest and rocking.  
  
"Why don't you come here and tell me?" Brock said holding his hand out to her.  
  
Aly tried to fight him back but finally he won and she wound up going to him and crying in his arms.  
  
Brock held her and rubbed her back. He wasn't sure what to say yet, so he figured he would let her speak first.  
  
"Did you hear what's going on?" Aly asked tearfully.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I did." Brock replied gently.  
  
"Why? Why did he do this to me? Why did he do this to himself?" Aly asked pushing off of Brock. "I can't believe he would leave me like this."  
  
"Aly I'm sure that he wasn't trying to hurt you or himself." Brock started to say but Aly interrupted him. Brock looked up and seen that Trish and Jenni were walking their way.  
  
"He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even have the guts to face us. He just abandoned us. I can't believe he would do this." Aly screamed at him. She was furious and the angry tears kept spilling down her face, "Not only that, but he impregnated Trish's sister while they were still together. While him and Trish were still dating. In her house mind you. What was he thinking? She's one of my best friends. We're only two years apart. What gives? And why the drinking? Why the drugs? Didn't we make him happy? Were we that bad?" Aly asked slinking to the pavement bawling.  
  
Brock was a little taken aback. He didn't know Aly knew all about Melissa's situation. He wasn't quite sure what to say or what to do.  
  
Jenni looked at Trish, "Dad is the one that got Melissa pregnant? I thought that you said."  
  
Trish stopped her, "It's a long story honey, we'll talk about it later, ok?"  
  
Jenni nodded.  
  
Trish walked up by Aly and glanced to Brock.. He looked at her with an unknowing look, and she knew that he had to get going. Trish stepped up, she gently put her hand on Aly's shoulder, "Aly, honey. It's me. How about we talk and let Brock get to his show?"  
  
Aly looked at Brock and in a very sad tone said, "I didn't mean to make you late. I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone else. Obviously I was to dad." She gave him a hug and she started to walk away.  
  
Jenni called after Aly, "Aly wait! I'm sad too."  
  
Aly turned around and seen that her sister had tears in her eyes. "Come here."  
  
Jenni ran over to her and held her and started crying. Hearing everything come out of Aly's mouth made everything so much harsher than the way that Trish had made it sound.  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears, she looked at Brock and his heart broke. He knew that this wasn't easy for Trish or the girls. He was mad that Dave had gone off and hurt her again. He was mad that she kept allowing it to happen. But he knew that he could be Trish's knight in shining armor. "Brock, you can go. I've got the girls now, we're going to be heading out too." She said trying not to cry.  
  
Brock pulled her into his arms and held her. "Trish, I wish I could make this easier for you."  
  
Trish sniffled, "It's ok, I have to be strong. They need me. Thanks for your help. I'll talk to ya later." She started to pull away but he held her close and kissed her on the forehead. Then he let go of her.  
  
He watched as Trish went over to the girls. "Come on, lets get in the car and we can talk about this some more." And the three of them slowly walked to her car.  
  
Brock cursed himself for having a house show to be at, one that he was already running late for. He got in his truck and drove off. He was going to come up with something. Trish needed him.  
  
Trish started driving. Even though the car was silent, you could hear Aly fuming and you could see the confusion written across Jenni's face. After 20 minutes, Jenni finally spoke, "Trish, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure doll, what's up?" Trish replied.  
  
"Are you and dad breaking up?" Jenni asked.  
  
"Of course they are." Aly replied back bitterly.  
  
"Actually no, now we're not breaking up." Trish replied.  
  
"You're not?" Both girls said in unison.  
  
"No. I told your father that he had one chance. I told him that I would stand by his side and do whatever I had to to help him get cleaned up. But if he messed up and used drugs again, then we wouldn't be together anymore." Trish explained.  
  
Aly and Jenni were shocked. They couldn't believe that she was staying with them. "You mean, we're not losing you?" Jenni said carefully.  
  
Trish smiled, "Nope, you're not losing me."  
  
"I'm surprised you're still with him. He's a lucky man." Aly said out the window.  
  
"We're lucky." Jenni said with a smile.  
  
Trish smiled to herself. At least there was some happiness starting to spread amongst them. "Girls, I know that this is really hard, and it's a lot to take in. But now that we've been mad, and sad maybe it's time to find the happy things. Like I'm glad that I get to spend time with you guys."  
  
"I'm happy that you're willing to take us. I bet mom's happy." Jenni added.  
  
"Does mom even know about dad?" Aly asked bitterly, "I bet that he called her."  
  
Trish took a deep breath, since Aly and Dave were so close, she knew that this was going to affect Aly deeper than Jenni, "No, I had to call your mom and explain everything."  
  
"Oh god. I hope that she wasn't too upset with you." Aly said to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Mom can be a force to reckon with at times."  
  
"Well, she definitely wasn't happy. But she was grateful that I was willing to take you guys for awhile since she's still working on getting better. But she's not very happy with your father." Trish replied.  
  
"Will we be taking Nattie with us?" Jenni asked.  
  
"You bet! We're all going to be on the road and we're going to have a good time. I'm going to be doing your home schooling also." Trish replied.  
  
"Wow, this is going to be interesting." Jenni said to Aly.  
  
Aly was kind of off in her own little world running everything through her head.  
  
They made it to the airport and the girls slept for the whole plane ride. Trish woke them up and brought them to her house. Both girls went straight to their designated rooms and went to bed. Melissa came downstairs because she heard the girls but only seen Trish. "Hey Trish! I heard the girls. What happened with Dave?" Melissa asked.  
  
Trish looked up the stairs at her, "How about you come down here to the table, and I can try to run my story by you and see how the family is going to take this one."  
  
"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good." Melissa said as she walked downstairs.  
  
Trish brought them each a glass of juice and they sat down at the table. Trish put her head in her hands, "Oh Melissa, you're not going to believe this one."  
  
"Ok, spill your guts." Melissa said. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Just as Trish was about to start explaining everything, her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, but it didn't ring any bells. She decided to answer it anyways, "Hello?"  
  
It took a moment for a response, but a quieter male voice responded, "Trish? It's Dave."  
  
Trish wasn't used not hearing a booming voice from him, "Hi Dave. How are you?" For some reason, Trish didn't know what to say. She had realized a lot of emotions that she hadn't discovered within her before and she had to bite her tongue.  
  
"I'm ok. I'm here at the facility, and they have me on something to take the edge off of the withdrawl. I'm able to call you and you're able to call me as long as I'm on good behavior." Dave replied. "How are you and the girls?"  
  
"Well, I'm quite exhausted because it's been a long day. I'm not going to lie to you Dave, the girls took it really hard. Especially Aly. This really hit her hard. But I don't want to go into all of that with you right now. You need to focus on getting better."  
  
"Are they going to be ok? Do you think that I should talk to them?" Dave asked. He knew that it was going to be hard, but he didn't want to hurt them more.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. Aly's quite resentful at this point, especially since you didn't tell them yourself. I explained why, but she's a 16 year old, she's at that age where it's kind of angst- ridden. Jenni is just very confused, and she sees Aly and Aly says things that Jenni didn't know but Aly did so then Jenni gets confused, but Jenni sees things as a 13 year old would see them. I think that they just need to cool down a bit and then it'll be easier to talk to them. Angie was outraged, but thankful that I was willing to help out. But I wouldn't call her anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, I was afraid of what she would say to you. I can't talk long since this is my first night, but I wanted to check in with you and let you know that I'm in here now. Here's the number you can reach me at in case of an emergency." And Dave rattled it off. "Trish, I love you."  
  
Trish's eyes welled with tears, "I love you too Dave." And then she hung up. Tearfully she turned to Melissa, "I have so much to tell you." 


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it!! I'm really busy at work, so I wanted to get something out here for you guys. Hope everyone has a great weekend!! Thank you for all of your support!** PS: My son cut two more teeth, so now he has 4!**  
  
Melissa looked at Trish, "Wanna move to the couch?"  
  
Trish nodded and they went into the living room. Trish took a deep breath and began to explain everything from how Aly found out that Dave and Melissa had a one-night stand and into the drug use and now he was in rehab and Aly was not handling it well.  
  
"Ok, after all of that, I have one question for you." Melissa said reaching out to Trish.  
  
Trish looked at her and with tears in her eyes replied, "What's that?"  
  
"Who's asking you how you're doing? Is Dave understanding how hard this is on you? Have you been really honest with anyone?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Brock asked me how I was doing, and I had a mini-breakdown with Brock, but the girls showed up and I need to be strong for them, I need to be strong for mom and dad because I have to tell them tomorrow. I told Vince about Dave's situation, I told Angie the situation and I'm the one that had to tell the girls about it." Trish replied. "I need to be strong about this."  
  
"No, you need to be honest about this or it's going to eat you alive. Especially since the girls aren't taking it real well. You're going to be questioned a lot, you're going to be surrounded by negativity and you need an outlet." Melissa tried to reason with her. "And especially since you're going to be dealing with telling the family."  
  
Trish nodded, "I know, but I just don't want to try to make this into a pity party for me. I mean, it's hard enough as it is and I guess I've just been pushing all of my feelings aside and concentrating on him and the kids and his job that I don't know if mine matter at this point."  
  
"Of course your feelings matter." Melissa said in a shocked tone. "What happened to the Trish that I used to know?? He has really done a number on you, do you realize that?"  
  
Trish looked up at Melissa with a confused look, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you are a totally different person now then you were when the two of you first started seeing each other. Now I know a lot has happened since that time, and I'm sure that life-altering events can change you a bit, but you are not the same person as you were before." Melissa reminded her. "Now I have a question for you."  
  
"Now what?" Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"Didn't Dave tell you that he had been clean and sober for awhile when you and him got back together not all that long ago?" Melissa asked her.  
  
"Yeah he did, why?" Trish replied not knowing where Melissa was going with this.  
  
"Then Dave lied to you. He told you that he had been clean and sober and going through anger management classes, but when you caught him with the drugs, he told you that he had been using since shortly after he moved back in with Angie. Which means that he's been using for quite sometime. Trish, he lied to you." Melissa pointed out.  
  
Trish sat there stunned. She had never thought about it like that before. She sat there pondering the thought for a minute when she realized something.Melissa was right. Dave had all out lied to her when they were on their "blind date". Trish's eyes filled with tears, she turned to Melissa, "You want to know about my true emotions?" She asked her with a fury behind her voice.  
  
Melissa nodded, she knew that Trish needed to unload on someone, why not let it be her?  
  
"My true emotion is that I'm so hurt. I can't believe that Dave would sit there and lie to my face about this whole drug thing. I'm scared because I know that withdrawl can be powerful and the way that Dave set up his admission is that he can go in and out because of the baby being so close to coming. How do I know that he won't lie and say that he got called about the baby and go right out to the street and buy some more drugs?" Trish got up and started pacing. Melissa could see the frustration in her face, and knew that this is what she needed. Trish's brows furrowed, "I'm pissed off because of all the shit that he has put me through. We've been through so much so quickly, he's lied to me about so many things that I don't know what to believe and what not to believe anymore."  
  
Melissa tried to get off of the couch to hug her, but Trish just kept on pacing. Trish's eyes filled with tears, "Do you have any idea how many nights I've lied in bed and cried because of him? And then I think about the girls. Look at what they've been through, and are going through now."  
  
"You said that you had to tell the girls?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Yeah. I offered to help in whatever way possible, so I took it upon myself to tell Vince, Angie and the girls." Trish replied through her sobs. "It was so heartbreaking having to tell Aly and Jenni. And poor Aly, I feel so bad because she's had an idea about this for so long and Dave is her hero. She looked up to him so much. Jenni isn't quite sure what to think."  
  
Melissa got up and held her. "Trish, I think it's really great that you're supporting him through this, but I also think that you need to sit and have a reality check about what you're putting yourself through as well."  
  
Trish nodded, "I know, but right now there are so many other things that need to be tended to. It's just easier for me to brush off the fact that Dave and I have had most of our relationship based on lies, alibis, fights, but yet I love him. I lie awake in bed and ponder it sometimes, especially lately when I didn't know what was going on with him, but I realize that what I can't figure out is why I allow him to do what he does but yet I'm still willing to sacrifice everything for him. I'm so fucking confused right now, so I push it all aside and just try to go on with my life and try to do what I can."  
  
"I don't think that you should push it aside, I think that you need to be brutally honest. Because even though you're making sure everyone is being taken care of, who's taking care of you?" Melissa pointed out.  
  
Trish sat down on the couch and started sobbing. Melissa knew how intimidating this was for Trish. She was always the strong one, she was the one that everyone would go to with their problems, Trish never showed weakness. Melissa sat down by her and held her and rubbed her back.  
  
The house phone rang, and Trish was about to get up and get it but Melissa pushed her back down, "I'll get it, don't worry."  
  
Melissa got up and took the phone into the kitchen, "Hello, Stratigas residence."  
  
"Hey Missy, it's Brock. I was just wondering if Trish and the girls made it home. Things were pretty rough earlier, but I had to get to the house show."  
  
Melissa peeked around the corner and seen that Trish was still crying on the couch. She felt so bad for her, she had finally opened herself up so much that she was seeing the situation as the total package and it was so hard on her. "Yeah, they made it here. The girls went straight to their rooms and Trish is in hysterics on the couch." Melissa replied.  
  
"What? Trish is in hysterics?" Brock replied shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I made her open up to me, and now she can't stop. I just wanted to help, but I think I may have pointed out some things that hurt her and now she's in a ball on the couch crying." Melissa replied. "I didn't mean to make things worse for her, but she told me that she started to open up to you and then the girls came in, and you had a show and you were busy so she didn't want to keep you from that. She confided in me that you're the one who she usually goes to, but she was afraid of making you late." Melissa told him.  
  
Brock's heart broke. When Trish needed him the most, he wasn't there for her. He knew that he had to do something. "Missy, tell her that she can't go to pick up Nattie until her surprise arrives. I'm going to send her out something to cheer her up."  
  
"Ok." Melissa replied confused. "Do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"Not this second, I need to get this surprise out, then I'll call back. Give her a hug for me and I'll talk to ya later." Brock said and he hung up.  
  
Melissa shook her head and walked out to the living room, "Hey, Brock told me to tell you hi, you can't go get Nattie until you receive his package and." She leaned over and hugged her tight, "That's from him."  
  
Trish smiled, "That's sweet."  
  
"How about we get you a big dish of ice cream, and we'll sit up and watch late night tv until Randy gets here?" Melissa offered.  
  
Trish smiled, "I'm so glad that things are going so well with you and him."  
  
"Me too." Melissa said smiling. She went back into the kitchen and began to make the sundaes.  
  
**Sorry this is so short, but work was SWAMPED!! What is Brock going to send her? How will Trish's family react seeing as how they didn't know that they were back together in the first place? Please continue to read and review!!** 


	74. Chapter 74

**Thanks to Matty1, Psychobunny410, CandaceMcMahon, and Crystal for the reviews, I really appreciate it! It seems like everyone is swamped right now!! LOL!! Thank you for all of your support!**  
  
Dave hung up the phone with Trish and sighed. He knew that he wasn't making this any easier for her. He loved her more than life itself yet all he could do was hurt her. Dave shook as he paced the floor. This was one of the hardest things he had ever done, he didn't have any idea just how addicted he was until he had to go through withdrawl. Now he had gone through feening for a drug, but this.this was unreal. He literally found himself pulling at his clothes, peeking out the windows, under the bed, for anything that resembled a drug. Then his medication would kick in and it would take the edge off, but unless he kept his mind active at all times he found himself not just craving the drug.but needing the drug.  
  
He sat down on the bed and rocked back and forth. He found himself breaking out into a cold sweat. His medication was wearing off and he found himself needing the drug again. He hadn't lashed out on anyone and had been pretty well-behaved, so they rewarded him by putting a radio in his room. He laid down and turned it on. He lay there in the dark and wondering what Trish was doing. He wondered what the girls were doing. He knew how much pain he was causing everyone and wondered if it was worth it. Was he really worth everyone's misery?  
  
Over the radio he heard an eerie tune, he turned it up a bit, and as he listened, the tears rolled down his cheek, he knew that this song had been written specifically about him and Trish.  
  
A hundred days has made me older Since the last time that i saw your pretty face A thousand lights had made me colder And i don't think i can look at this the same And all the miles had separate They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'M here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and i dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but youre still with me in my dreams And tonight, it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rollin as the people either way to say hello I hear this life is overrated but i hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And i dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams and tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know and anywhere i go It gets hard but it won't take away my love and when the last one falls When it's all said and done it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams but tonight girl it's only you and me.  
  
Dave couldn't believe how powerful the words were. They hit him like a ton of bricks. It was at that moment that he knew that he needed to kick this and he needed to give this relationship 100% or he would wind up losing her. No more beating around the bush, it was time to be clean and sober.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish and Melissa sat up until Randy arrived. Then Melissa took him upstairs and called it a night. Trish looked around the room and sighed. She knew that from here on out, her life wasn't going to be the same. She got up and headed to her room for the night.  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
Jenni woke up first and she promptly headed over to Aly's room and proceeded to wake her up.  
  
"What do you want?" Aly responded angrily.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Jenni said softly.  
  
"About what?" Aly asked.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Aly rolled over instantly, "I don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Aly please." Jenni begged, "I'm confused, I'm scared and I have questions but I need answers."  
  
"So go ask someone else," Aly replied persistently.  
  
"I want us to go and talk to Trish about" Jeni started to say but Aly instantly protested.  
  
Aly threw the covers off of her and sat up so she was face to face with Jenni, "WHY? Why US? How about YOU go and ask her YOUR questions and I'll stay here."  
  
"No we both need to go and talk to her about this. Aly, you need to talk to her, you're so angry and bitter, it's time to."  
  
"It's time to what?" Aly shot back angrily. "I'm NOT ANGRY."  
  
"You ARE SO." Jenni hollered back.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Trish woke up to hearing yelling. She didn't know what was going on so she wandered out into the hallway where she found it was coming from Aly's room.  
  
"You know what you're problem is?" Jenni yelled at Aly. "You're problem is that you're in denial. You're just like dad. When you can't accept the truth you slip into denial and you block out everyone else and focus all on your problems. That's why you and mom don't get along is because you remind her of him."  
  
Aly was about to yell something back but she couldn't. She found herself speechless. That hit Aly hard and it caught her off guard. She was daddy's girl through and through. Her eyes narrowed, "Yeah well the reason that you and dad aren't close is because you are so much like mom. You think that you know everything, and you nag and nag until finally the other person explodes."  
  
Jenni stopped, that caught her off guard. She loved Dave but it was true that they weren't as close as him and Aly.was it really because she reminded him of their mom? Was that why they got divorced in the first place.  
  
Trish heard the silence and decided it was time to intervene. Just as she was walking in she heard Aly start in on Jenni again.  
  
Trish knocked once and walked in. Trish did a quick survey of the room and found that Aly had tears in her eyes, Jenni had tears in her eye, they had both moved so they were on opposite sides of the room. "What is going on in here?" Trish asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine. She was just about to leave." Aly said wiping her eyes and shooting a wicked glance towards Jenni.  
  
"I'm not buying that answer. I want both of you in my room on the bed. I'll bring something to drink and munch on up." Trish said pointing to her room.  
  
The two girls walked over to Trish's room and sat down on the bed. Trish came back in with juice and cookies. "I know it's before breakfast, but I couldn't think of something you can munch on before breakfast."  
  
That brought a smile out of both girls. Trish sat down in her spot and looked at them, "Now what happened?"  
  
Jenni piped up since she had wanted to talk to Trish anyways. "I woke up and went and woke Aly up because I'm really confused and she's so angry and bitter that I thought it would be good if we both came and talked to you."  
  
Aly rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to be confused about. Dad's on drugs and if he can clean himself up then we'll see him again, if not then he'll be banished from our lives forever."  
  
Trish held her hand up, "Time out. How about I explain things a little better for you and go from there. I realized last night that the one thing that I didn't do was ask you guys how you felt and if you had any questions. And I'm sorry that I didn't take more time to help you guys out."  
  
As Trish was starting to explain Dave's situation a little more they heard the doorbell go off. "Melissa are you up yet?" Trish called.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get it lazy." Melissa hollered back with a laugh.  
  
She headed downstairs and opened the door and there was a very, very large box with a bow and a piece of paper that read "Trish". Melissa shook it a little and laughed. "You're a big, huge dork." She said and hollered up the stairs, "Trish, it's a package for you."  
  
"Just sign for it, I'm having a heart to heart with the girls." She called back.  
  
"Can you move yourself into the middle of the living room? The girls were fighting earlier so Trish is refereeing." Melissa said into the box.  
  
Brock stood up and Melissa seen that the box didn't have a bottom. She started laughing, "Wow, you are creative."  
  
Brock smiled and walked himself into the living room and sat back down so it looked like a regular, extra large box addressed to Trish.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Trish had re-gone through the hows, and whys of the situation with Dave. And she explained that he was away going through treatment and when he comes back he'll be better. "Do you guys have any more questions?"  
  
"Nope, thanks Trish." Jenni said hugging her, "You made me feel a lot better." And she trotted back to her room.  
  
Aly started to get up to leave when she heard her name, "Why don't you sit here by me and talk to me for a minute." Trish suggested.  
  
"What?" Aly asked.  
  
"Tell me what's going through your head right now. You have every right to be angry and upset, but you can't go around and take it out on everyone else."  
  
"You're right, I am angry and I am upset. I'm upset because Dad is a big, huge hypocrite. Now I've always known that dad is no saint, and there's a lot that proves that, but, why drugs? I just don't get it. Why weren't we good enough for him? What didn't I do well enough? I'm angry because dad is going to miss my state competition for gymnastics this weekend and he promised me that he would be there, no matter what. He promised that he would help me work my routine, he even volunteered to take the assistant coach's place, and when I call to check in tonight, what do I tell my head coach? Oh I'm sorry, my dad is strung out and is in rehab right now, so he won't be able to make it? No, that won't work, but what will? If it's not one parent who doesn't care it's another."  
  
Trish had tears well up in her eyes, Aly was so upset and so hurt and she didn't know how to help her. She pulled her close and held her.  
  
Aly fought her back for a minute, but finally gave in and just held her back and cried. "It's not fair Trish, it's just not fair."  
  
Trish smoothed her hair down and didn't let go. She could only imagine what else was running around inside her head.  
  
Finally Aly stopped crying and sat up, "Trish, how do you do it?"  
  
Trish looked at her with a confused look, "Do what?"  
  
"Stay so strong all the time."  
  
Trish smirked, "I have my breakdowns, no one is a rock. I try to make sure that everyone else is taken care of, and then I crumble. Which isn't the greatest thing to do, but that's just how I am."  
  
"I'm going to go and take a shower, thanks for everything Trish. I'll go apologize to Jenni again." Aly said and she left Trish's room.  
  
Trish got up and headed downstairs when she seen the large, oversized box in the living room. "Melissa, what the hell is this?" She called.  
  
"I don't know, it's addressed to you and there's no return addy." Melissa said peeking around the corner. "Why don't you open it?"  
  
Trish pulled off the bow first. Once Brock heard her working on opening the box, Brock stood up and pushed through the top of the box.  
  
Trish screamed and jumped back, then when she realized that it was Brock she hit him on the arm and then hugged him, "What the hell are you doing here? You have a show tonight."  
  
Brock held her close, "No I don't, I'm off till Tuesday. How are you holding up?"  
  
Trish looked around to make sure it was just them and Melissa, "Just freakin' great. My life is peachy right now, and how about you?"  
  
"I'm here with you hottie, I'm doing just fine." Brock said in a studly tone.  
  
Trish laughed and playfully slugged him. "I have to go over to my folks's house and explain the situation and pick-up Nattie, so the day is pretty filled, but why don't we go out tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great." Brock said with a smile.  
  
Trish and Brock went into the kitchen and sat down with Randy and Melissa and Trish made Brock explain how he pulled off his stunt.  
  
A little while later Aly and Jenni came downstairs together. Aly looked a little better, but you could tell that she wasn't her normal self. "Girls, I have to go and pick up Natalie and explain some things to my parents, do you want to come with or stay here with Brock?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aly asked giving him a hug.  
  
"Don't you work this weekend?" Jenni asked giving him a hug also.  
  
"Look at this, I should come to Toronto more often, I get flocked to by a bunch of pretty women." Brock said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll stay here." Aly answered quickly.  
  
"Me too." Jenni chimed in.  
  
"I'm not missing this, count us in at mom's." Melissa said with a smile.  
  
"Two words for ya sis." Trish said with a fake smile.  
  
"Love ya." Melissa replied.  
  
"Those weren't the two." Trish said with a glare. "Alright, let's go get Nattie. Brock, don't burn the house down. We'll be back later."  
  
The girls and Brock waved and Trish, Randy and Melissa were on their way to the parents' house."  
  
**How are Trish's parents going to take the news that not only are they back together, but Dave's in rehab?? What will happen when Brock and Trish go out tonight? Please read and review!!** 


	75. Chapter 75

**Thanks to Willow, Psychobunny410, CandaceMcMahon, DavidFlairFan, and Crystal for reviewing. I'm really glad that you guys are still with me on this one. Please continue to read and review.**  
  
Trish pulled into her parent's driveway and sighed. Melissa patted her on the shoulder, "Just remember, we still love you. It'll be ok."  
  
"Thanks Missy." Trish said as she got out of the car. Trish knew that she was going to have to stand her ground whether they liked it or not. She had a lot more to think about and to worry about at this point.  
  
Randy got out and helped Melissa out of the car. "We'll take Natalie upstairs and play with her while you have your talk." He said to Trish.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks Randy, I appreciate that."  
  
They all walked inside and started to split off into their own separate ways.  
  
Trish walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something very important, and it's going to impact my life and you're life."  
  
Her mom's eyes grew wide, "Oh honey, is the cancer back?"  
  
Trish shook her head, "No, nothing with my health."  
  
"You can't get pregnant, right?" Her dad asked.  
  
Her mom looked at him with a mean look, "John, really."  
  
"What, What, I was just asking." John replied. He looked at Trish, "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or anything like that."  
  
Trish nodded, "I know dad. It's about Dave and I."  
  
The room went silent. She could see the scowl come across the face of her dad and the shock across the face of her mom.  
  
Trish took a deep breath, "We got back together a couple of weeks ago. Things were going good, but something came up."  
  
"Like what? Christie?" John said referencing her other sister.  
  
"John." Her mom said sharply. She turned back to Trish, "Just tell us what's going on."  
  
Trish sat down by them, "I still loved Dave, even though the whole Melissa thing happened. For some reason, I just couldn't get him out of my heart. When we ran into each other at the hospital the night Melissa went into premature labor, we fell back in love. Things had been going great, but then the girls started telling me about the weird mannerisms he had been showing. So that's why I took Natalie to help him out. I had still been hearing weird things were going on so I brought Nattie over here and decided to check it out myself."  
  
"Well what did you find?" Her dad interrupted.  
  
"I found that Dave had been drinking and using drugs. So I gave him an earful and gave him an ultimatum, either he gets cleaned up for good, or he'll never see me again. And I would make sure his kids wouldn't either." Trish said triumphantly.  
  
Her mom's face had worry written all over it. She had been through the same thing with Trish's dad and was afraid of Trish going through what she did.  
  
"So right now Dave is in an inpatient rehab facility in Virginia and getting himself cleaned up. He wants to be sober, he wants to be a good dad." Trish added. "I have taken all of the girls under my wing until he's cleaned up."  
  
"What? Trish, that's 3 kids and one on the way." Alison exclaimed. "You're not going to be able to get the rest that you need."  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. Aly and Jenni are old enough to take care of themselves and help me out with Natalie."  
  
"What's wrong with the mothers of these children?" John grumbled.  
  
"Natalie's mom is not in her life, and Angie is recovering from a near- fatal car accident." Trish responded in a frustrated tone. "I'm doing this because whether Dave and I make it or not, I want to see him make it for his kids. Him and I have one that could be here anytime. Then there's the girls, Aly is completely devastated right now. Jenni's confused, but she's like her mom, she deals with things her own way. Dave was Aly's hero. They were so tight, and this just crushed her. He made some promises to her that he's not going to be able to fill because he's in treatment, so I'm going to try and see what I can do to make it up to her."  
  
Her mom got up and hugged her, "Trish, I'm really proud of you for trying to help him out so much, but I want to make sure that you're looking out for yourself as well."  
  
"Don't worry mom I am. I didn't do this because I felt like I had to because trust me, I could have just said it's over and walked out of that hotel room and never looked back, but I care about him and I care about the girls as if they were my own." Trish replied. "This was the first time I've been able to talk about this without crying. Mom, the girls are really hurting. I don't know what to do."  
  
"There's not much you can do. This is something between them and their father. You can do what you can to be there when they need a shoulder or be there when they need a hug, but the only one who can rebuild what has been damaged is Dave himself." Alison said to Trish gently.  
  
"I don't know why you stick around with that no good bum. Yeah he's good now, but what are you going to do when he runs around on you again? Trish I don't mean to be an ass but you have to think about the whole picture here. Look at how much pain he's put you through. Is this worth it?"  
  
Trish nodded with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, I've made it clear to him that this is the last time. If things don't work this time, then we're through and then my heart has the closure it needs."  
  
He pulled her to him and held her, "Then I wish you good luck."  
  
Trish's mom smiled, "If you ever need help, just let us know."  
  
"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me." Trish said wiping her tears away. She hollered up the stairs, "RANDY, MELISSA, You don't have to hide anymore."  
  
John and Alison laughed as they seen Randy and Melissa come downstairs with Natalie. They looked like the perfect little family.  
  
Her mom went over to Melissa and started asking about the baby and how she was doing. Trish went to Randy and took Nattie out of his hands and started playing with her and snuggling.  
  
They hung out there for awhile, and finally Trish knew that it was time to get back home. "Missy, what do you say we head back home and figure out what everyone wants for lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good." Melissa said with a smile.  
  
They said their good byes and headed back to Trish's house.  
  
They walked in and found Brock and Aly playing video games but Jenni was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys!" Trish said. "Where's Jenni?"  
  
"Taking a nap, she didn't feel good." Aly replied without turning her attention away from the tv.  
  
"How long has she been sleeping?" Trish asked concerned.  
  
"2 hours." Brock piped up.  
  
"Here's Nattie." Trish said setting her on the floor by them. "Can you keep an eye on her, I'm going to go and check on her." And Trish ran up the stairs.  
  
When Trish got up there, she found Jenni still sleeping and curled up under a blanket. Trish gently felt her forehead and she was burning up. She had beats of sweat on her cheeks. Trish pulled back the covers and seen that on her arms she had goosebumps. "Looks like someone has a case of the flu." Trish said quietly. She covered her back up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed back downstairs.  
  
"How's she doing?" Aly asked.  
  
"She's got a touch of the flu most likely, I just want everyone to let her sleep and no horseplaying around. I have a couple of calls that I need to make, so you guys decide on what you want for lunch." Trish said heading towards her office.  
  
Melissa walked over by Brock and Randy, "Or.we could order Chinese?"  
  
Randy laughed and rubbed her stomach, "Is he craving again?"  
  
"May.be." Melissa replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
Brock laughed, "Well, I suppose the pregnant one should have first request. Aly, do you eat Chinese food?"  
  
"Brock, do you wrestle?" Aly shot back with a devious smile.  
  
Everyone laughed and Natalie looked around the room with a hint of fear in her eyes, but then she started laughing too, which made everyone laugh. Melissa started holding her stomach, "Ok, ok, no more laughing."  
  
Randy was there in an instant, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Melissa nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah, just sore."  
  
Everyone sat down and relaxed. A few minutes later Trish came out, "Have we decided on lunch?"  
  
"Yup. We're going to order Chinese." Brock replied.  
  
"Chinese huh? Missy, are you craving again?" Trish asked.  
  
Melissa opened her mouth wide, "Why would you think that I'm the one that requested it."  
  
"Because if it's not me it's you." Trish said patting her on the shoulder. She took down what everyone wanted and called it in. She came out of the kitchen, "Aly, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Aly got up and walked with Trish into the dining room. "What's up?"  
  
"I made some calls and some arrangements, and.well, I know that your state meet is this weekend, and you need an assistant coach."  
  
Aly made a face, "Yeah, it's this weekend, I have my seats already booked, I fly out tomorrow."  
  
"I was wondering if you would allow me to come along and help coach. I was in gymnastics for years so I have some experience." Trish asked.  
  
Aly looked at her wide-eyed, "But you have big matches for the house shows this weekend."  
  
"I had them rescheduled. This is more important." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Trish that would be great!" Aly said hugging her. "You are the greatest!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, I just know how much it means to you. Is your mom going to be there since it's in Texas?"  
  
Aly nodded, "Is that going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we get along pretty good. She calls me to check on you guys once and awhile." Trish replied.  
  
"What about Jenni and Nattie?" Aly asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure that out as tomorrow approaches." Trish answered.  
  
Aly hugged her one last time, "Thanks again. This means so much to me. I'm going to go and pack." And she ran upstairs.  
  
Trish went out into the living room with Melissa and the boys and picked up Natalie and held her on her lap. "You know, I swear she gets bigger and bigger over night."  
  
"Funny thing is that they grow in their sleep." Brock said to her in a smart-ass tone.  
  
Trish playfully slugged him, "Shut up. You know what I mean." And she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Are you ready for me to take you out and show you a good time tonight?" Brock asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to be a good girl because I fly out tomorrow with Aly to her State Meet for gymnastics."  
  
"What about the house shows? Pay per view is next Sunday." Brock asked.  
  
"Vince is letting me have it off. He understands that there are some tough things going on right now." Trish replied. She looked to make sure that Aly wasn't close by, "Dave was supposed to have taken Aly and helped out as an assistant coach, and that meant so much to her. Well, for the last month he hasn't even brought it up, and now she thinks that he totally forgot about it, which I'm sure he has. But it just crushed her. I'm no substitute Dave, but hopefully I can bring a smile to her face."  
  
"Wow, She's really taking this hard isn't she?" Melissa commented.  
  
Trish nodded, "Like I told mom and dad, Dave was her hero. But with this whole thing happening, she doesn't know what to think anymore."  
  
Aly came running to the top of the stairs, "Trish, Jenni's puking all over and she can't stop."  
  
Trish handed Nattie to Melissa and ran upstairs with Brock. They got to her room and sure enough she had puked all over her bed and all the way down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll get this stuff, why don't you go and check on her." Brock said as he started to pull her sheets off her bed.  
  
"Thanks." And Trish went to the bathroom and found Jenni kneeling before the toilet. "Are you ok?" Trish asked gently.  
  
Jenni looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry about the bed and the hall."  
  
Trish hugged her, "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you."  
  
"I think I'm done." Jenni said sadly.  
  
"When did you start not feeling good?" Trish asked grabbing a washcloth and wiping her down with it.  
  
"A little while after you left. It came on really fast. I just feel really weak." Jenni said.  
  
"The flu can do that. How about I run you a really nice, warm bubble bath and you can soak for awhile and then I'll make you some chicken soup." Trish offered.  
  
"That sounds great." Jenni said with a half-smile.  
  
Trish ran her a bath and headed downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Brock snuck up behind Trish to see if she was ready. She could feel him breathing down her neck and it was sending shivers through her. "God the man is erotic." She thought to herself. She turned around and smiled, "Yes studly?"  
  
"Are you ready? I got Natalie to sleep. Aly's in her room talking to Angie and Jenni's asleep." Brock reported.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready." She slipped her arm into his and they walked out towards the door.  
  
"Now don't you kids stay out all night." Randy said to them with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny." Trish said with a smile. And the two left.  
  
Brock and Trish headed to the club district downtown Toronto and danced the night away and had a few drinks. They arrived at Trish's favorite club and made their way out to the dance floor.  
  
Trish and Brock were dancing the night away. Onlookers would have thought they were a couple, the two were not shy about their bodies with one- another and the drinks just helped to decrease any inhibitions the two held. After dancing for awhile, they held hands and made their way to a table. The waitress with the dollar shots was walking by and Brock evilly grinned at Trish and flagged her over.  
  
"What is that grin for?" Trish asked.  
  
"Alright, I'm buying this round." Brock said to her.  
  
"Ok, what will it be?" The waitress said to him.  
  
He pulled out a $10 bill, "I need 4 purple, 4 pink and the rest is for you." Brock replied.  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide, "What are you thinking?"  
  
He handed her 2 pink and 2 purple shots and held onto the rest. "We're drinking tonight. These aren't that bad so you'll still be fine for tomorrow." He grabbed the first one, "To having a great night to forget the bad." And they clinked glasses and took the shot.  
  
Trish grabbed the next one, "To friendship, I don't know where I would be without you." And they clinked glasses and took the shot.  
  
Brock grabbed the next one, "To challenges, what would life be without 'em?" They clinked glasses again and took the shot.  
  
Trish grabbed the last one, "To the unspoken. For the unspoken can sometimes mean more than the words." And they clinked glasses and took the final shot.  
  
They headed back out to the dance floor and started dancing again. Soon they heard that it was time to slow things down, and the song "A Moment Like This," by Kelly Clarkson came on. Brock pulled Trish to his chest and held her tight. He knew that he had fallen in love with her, but that he would never have her. Not unless Dave really screwed things up. All he wanted was to see her happy. And at least he had her in his life one way or another.  
  
What if I told you It was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you argee? It's almost that feeling, We've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here and now.  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe its happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake Can't we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe its happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this..  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't belive it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Without even thinking, Brock leaned down and kissed Trish. At first Trish was a little taken aback, but then she found herself kissing him back. As the two were out on the dance floor with the lights twirling above them like fireworks they found themselves kissing eachother back with a fierce passion. "Let's go home." Brock whispered in Trish's ear.  
  
Trish nodded and the two grabbed hands and quickly ran out of the club to Brock's truck.  
  
**What's going to happen between these two?? What does fate hold for them now? They have yet to go farther than just heavy kissing.Please continue to read and review!!** 


	76. Chapter 76

**Thanks for your guys' support, it means the world to me!**  
  
Brock and Trish held hands the whole way back to Trish's place. As they pulled up they saw that the house was dark. All that was on their minds was the buzz of the alcohol and how hot and bothered the two had become.  
  
They made it into the house and up the stairs to Trish's bedroom and quietly shut the door and turned the radio on. Brock laid on the bed and pulled her onto him and began kissing her. Trish kissed him back hungrily. It had been so long since she had been touched like that. When Trish kissed him back passionately it made Brock instantly aroused. He had longed for her for so long and he hadn't made love in almost 4 months so he some serious frustrations to release.  
  
Trish began to move her hips, which only made him want her more. By this point he was so hard he thought for sure he was going to bust the zipper in his jeans. Trish could feel his arousal and that only turned her on more. She loved knowing that she had the power to entice a man. She began unbuttoning his shirt and began to kiss his neck.  
  
Brock sat up and began to kiss her along her neckline and then started to work his way down the v-neck of her tank top.  
  
Trish let out a low moan and pulled his head to her. She let out a sigh, "God he knows how to turn me on." She thought to herself.  
  
In no time they were both topless and exploring each other's bodies. This was new territory to each other. Trish traced her fingernails along his chest and kissed him passionately on his neck and kissed a trail all the way down to his belly button. She started to undo his belt slowly, just to make him ache for her a little more.  
  
Brock slid up so she could slide his pants down and when she removed his pants she could see that he was "standing tall" and ready for action. Trish grinned and slid his boxers down so he was fully exposed. She stood up and slowly slid up her skirt so he could see it all and slowly removed her black, lacy thong.  
  
Brock by this point was quivering. She had purposely moved far enough from the bed so he could see her silhouette from the moonlight and here she was seductively removing her clothing. Once the thong was all the way off, she came walking towards him and he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
Trish still had her skirt on and that didn't matter to him. He twirled her around so she was laying on the bed and slowly entered her. The moan that escaped her lips was almost enough to make him lose it. He silently thanked god that he had more stamina then that.  
  
Trish gasped as he fully entered her. Never before had she had a man that big. As it throbbed inside her she shuddered with ecstacy. It was then that she too ached for him. He stood there for a minute and allowed her body to adjust to his length and then slowly began to glide in and out.  
  
Trish rocked her hips back and forth with his rhythm and made sure to squeeze as tight as she could around his throbbing shaft.  
  
He pulled one of Trish's legs up to where it was on his shoulder so he could enter her deeper. He began to pick up speed and force and her quiet moans just aroused him more and more. It was then that he remembered her saying at one time that she liked to try different positions.  
  
He stopped and laid down on top of her and they passionately kissed each other. He got off the bed and pulled her up to stand up with him. They were still making out and Trish wrapped her hand around his manhood and traced it ever so lightly with her fingertips. Finally Brock couldn't take it anymore, he knew that he had to have her and he had to have her NOW. He turned her around so she was facing the bed and kissed her down her spine, then he laid her down so she was bent over. He then entered her slowly and began to thrust quickly with deeply.  
  
The ecstasy shot through Trish's body and she knew that she was going to come soon. She grabbed a pillow so she wasn't too loud. She grabbed onto one of his hands and squeezed, "Oh god, Brock." She said breathlessly, "I'm coming."  
  
Brock thrusted harder and deeper and in a deep throaty voice she heard him moan, "Damn Trish, me too."  
  
She pushed as far into him as possible and gripped him with her inner muscles and tight as possible and they came together. He collapsed around her and held her tight. He kissed her along her neck and nibbled on her ears.  
  
She rolled over and began to kiss him back. Soon they found themselves entangled with each other once again. This time Trish climbed on top and gave him the ride of his life. After they came together again, he pulled her body to his and they curled into one another and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Brock awoke to the alarm clock going off and found that he was still curled tightly around Trish. He turned off the alarm and kissed her gently, "Wake up."  
  
Trish's eyes fluttered open and she smiled and stretched, "Morning."  
  
"Good morning. Did you have sweet dreams?" He asked while kissing her along her shoulder and not stopping until he reached her neck.  
  
She shied away a little because his stubble tickled her over-sensitive neck and smiled, "Yes, yes I did. And you?"  
  
He smirked, "I sure did."  
  
They heard a knock on the door, "Trish, you up yet?" Melissa said through the door, "Dave's on the phone."  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide, she swallowed hard. "I'll get it." She said weakly.  
  
Brock slid over so she could reach the phone. And laid back into the pillows, "Is she going to regret what we did last night?" He pondered to himself.  
  
Trish stretched across him to reach the phone, "Hello?"  
  
**Well, I would love feedback!! Please give me your thoughts, ideas, concerns, etc. I hope that the racy scene didn't offend anyone, but it's not the first one in here. Please read and review! Thanks!!** 


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks to Crystal, Psychobunny410, CandaceMcMahon for the reviews!! I really appreciate them. And the feedback is outstanding!**  
  
Brock sat there stiff as a board, not knowing if he should breathe or not. He didn't know what was going through her head about what happened last night. But he did know one thing, he was going to listen to see how she acted on the phone with Dave.  
  
"How are the girls?" Dave asked her.  
  
"Things are going ok. I can't say good, I can't say horrible, but I can say ok. Things are pretty touchy around here." Trish replied. Brock couldn't help but smirk when she used the term "touchy" with Dave.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well, the girls aren't taking this well, and they're both reacting differently, so it's a matter of handling this one way with one and another way with the other. Jenni's sick with the flu right now and she's been really, really sick." Trish replied. No longer was she going to sugarcoat things for him.  
  
"What about Aly? How's she doing?" Dave questioned.  
  
"Aly's a whole 'nother story. She's really having a tough time. What hurt her the most is that you weren't the one to tell her. So I've been doing what I can to try and explain why you didn't, but that just doesn't matter to her. It's starting to sink in, but her whole attitude is different, her being is different, and you can tell that there's something brooding in her head, but she doesn't open up often, and when she does, she just lets it all go. Do you remember what this weekend is?" Trish asked.  
  
"Um.Melissa's due date?"  
  
"No, that's still a few weeks away." Trish replied.  
  
"Then no I don't, what is it?"  
  
"It's Aly's state meet for gymnastics. You were going to go with and be an assistant coach and she was so excited and so proud that you were going to be there to cheer her on." Trish replied with a slightly upset tone. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten something so important.  
  
Dave gasped, "Oh my god, I totally forgot. Oh god, is how upset is she?"  
  
"Honestly Dave, the girl is devastated. Her dreams were shattered. She was totally bawling and screaming. Dave, this is so hard on her. You were her hero, the immortal. She doesn't know what to think or what to believe anymore."  
  
Dave felt so bad. He knew that he had screwed a lot of things up, but he also knew how important this was to Aly. "Maybe if I get out on a pass for the event." He started to ponder out loud.  
  
"Dave I really don't think that would be a good idea. You haven't even been there that long, and trust me, she'll make a scene, and I don't think it would be good to do that in front of her friends. At least let this sink into her a little more. Jenni's more confused and concerned then she is upset. I didn't tell you, Aly and Jenni got into a HUGE fight yesterday."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Jenni knew that Aly was having a hard time dealing with this, so she told Aly that she wanted them to come and talk to me together and get all of the unanswered questions out. Aly didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it so they started yelling back and forth and Jenni yelled somethings at her that hit her pretty hard, so Aly yelled somethings back at Jenni and I had to go in there and referee them." Trish replied.  
  
"What "things" were they saying to eachother?" Dave inquired.  
  
"Dave, they were pretty harsh, I don't know if you want to hear them."  
  
"Yes I want to hear them, I can handle it, what did they say to each other." Dave shot back. Going through the withdrawls made him temper on edge, and as much as he tried to hide it, it showed through once and awhile.  
  
Trish could hear the temper in his voice and all it did was infuriate her more. She knew that she shouldn't be angry, but she couldn't help it. She was really starting to pick up on her feelings that she had been hiding, and she knew that they were probably starting to show through because of the night she had had with Brock. "Well Dave, Jenni told Aly that she was angry all of the time and she needed to talk to me about it. When Aly yelled at Jenni that she wasn't angry, Jenni looked at her and said that she was just like you, when you can't accept the truth, you go into denial and that's why Aly and Angie don't get along is because she's so much like you. So Aly got upset and told Jenni that the reason that her and you aren't close is because she is so much like Angie. She told her that just like Angie she thinks that she knows everything, and she nags and nags until finally the other person explodes. That made Jenni cry and Aly was crying and things got really loud and that's when I got involved."  
  
Dave was stunned, he couldn't believe how much this was affecting him. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"So as far as Aly's state meet is concerned, I took the weekend off and I'm taking her, and I'm going to do the assistant coaching and Angie is meeting us out there. Jenni was going to come to, but I don't know how well she'll be feeling today." Trish advised. "And Nattie has cut more teeth. She is getting so big and daring." She added.  
  
Dave couldn't believe how things were without him. And he couldn't believe how much pain he was causing the girls. At this point he didn't even think about Trish or how she was doing with all of this.  
  
"This morning Melissa has a doctor's appointment, so I have to take her in for that, then I come back and Randy is driving to the airport so he can bring my car back here because from there we fly out to Raw." Trish added. "How are you doing?"  
  
"It's really hard. They're taking me off of the withdrawl medicine so that way I don't become addicted to that so it's really starting to come through. I've been going to group therapy and individual therapy and reading a lot and going through the AA and NA books for guidance." Dave replied. "But since you sound busy, I'll let you go and I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, take care." Trish barely got out before he hung up. Trish was so furious that when she hung up her phone she threw it to the floor. She turned so she wasn't facing Brock and started to cry.  
  
Brock could tell that something was wrong, but he didn't know if the reality of what they did last night was what was wrong or if it was something Dave said. He slowly reached out and put his hand on Trish's shoulder, "Trish?"  
  
Trish turned and put her face into his chest and started to cry. He held her close and rubbed her back. She didn't talk, all she did was cry and hold him. He rocked her a little but made sure to hold her.  
  
"Trish, are you almost ready? We have to go in 15 minutes." Melissa said through the door.  
  
Trish sniffled, as she opened her mouth to answer, she heard Brock reply, "She'll be ready by then."  
  
Melissa's eyes opened wide and she ran into her room to tell Randy. Trish looked up to face him, "Thanks." She said quietly.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Brock asked her.  
  
"Mind if I get ready while we talk?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nope, not at all." He replied.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Trish asked.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Trish stopped and looked up at him and nodded, "Yes I'm ok. Let me make this a little easier, no I don't regret what happened last night. Actually, I don't know about you, but I quite enjoyed myself."  
  
"I enjoyed it too. Trish, you know how I feel about you." Brock began to say to her when Trish held up her hand.  
  
"Please, let me finish. I have to get this out," Trish interrupted. "I know that I put on this big, strong, stand by my man front, but I don't know how well it's going to work. Do you realize through that whole conversation, he never even asked how I was doing? How I felt? He didn't even thank me again for taking the girls, let alone having to go through their pain and suffering with them. I know that I told him that I would be there, and I think that for the girls' sake, I need to give it a shot, but then last night happened, and it made me realize a lot of things about myself, and I really need to think about this."  
  
Brock nodded, "I totally understand, and I'm not going to rush you or push you." He gave her that big, shit-eating grin of his, "But, as wonderful as last night was, if you ever need anything, you let me know."  
  
Trish smiled and playfully slugged him. "Studly. Now I know why I call you that. But seriously, I promise you that I will think about this and I will let you know where I stand."  
  
"That's fine Trish, I'm in no rush. And I understand where you're coming from." Brock said to her and went and hugged her. "I'm going to put my clothes on now that you're almost dressed."  
  
"Are you going to stay here while we go the doctor's?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably, why?"  
  
"Could you do me a HUGE favor? Could you check on Jenni and see how she's feeling. That's what's going to depend on if she comes with or not." Trish replied.  
  
"No prob. I'll take care of her."  
  
Trish went over and kissed him one last time, "Thanks cowboy." And she went downstairs, "Missy, let's go."  
  
**Well, how will the doctor's appointment go? What will they find out? What about the state meet? Let alone Trish and Brock? Please continue to read and review!! Thanks! And everyone stay safe this weekend!** 


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks to Trishrocks, CandaceMcMahon, Psychobunny410, and Crystal for the reviews! I really appreciate all of the time you've put into keeping up with this story! Thank you so much for everything and please continue to read and review!!**  
  
Trish was already behind the wheel when Melissa got outside and climbed into the car. "Ok, dish. What was Brock doing in your room?"  
  
"Geez, no good morning. No how are you doing? No how's Dave doing, the first thing is what was Brock doing in my room." Trish said to her with a smile.  
  
"Shut up. So.what happened last night?" Melissa asked. "I'll tell you what I did if you tell me what you did."  
  
"Trish rolled her eyes, "Well, we went out to a few places, had a few drinks, had a few dances, then came back home."  
  
"And then you went to your room and made wild, passionate love all night long?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Melissa, I feel really weird right now. I don't know what to think of myself right now and I'm just not sure how to go about this whole thing." Trish said slipping her sunglasses on. "I'm so confused."  
  
"Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling." Melissa said to her. "I'm always here to listen."  
  
"Well I talked to Dave this morning as you know, and instead of sugar- coating everything, I was brutally honest with him about how the girls have been doing, and how Aly is devastated. I told him about the forgotten state meet and how I'm taking her to it to fill in for him, and he never even said thanks. He never asked me how I was holding up, nothing. Now maybe I should expect that seeing as how it is him who is addicted to drugs and it is about him, but I guess I would have liked a little gratitude thrown my way. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Melissa shook her head no, "No, I don't think that that is expecting too much. Especially since you offered to do this."  
  
"And then there's Brock." She said with a slow smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Yes, tell me all about Brock." Melissa egged her on.  
  
"Well, it's funny because Brock and I's friendship was created back when Dave first tore his bicep muscle. He brought Dave home from the hospital for me. We had never really talked before then, and after we always visited. We went out to eat together, we traveled together sometimes, we became busom buddies. If Dave and I were having problems I talked to him. If him and Nicole were having problems, he would talk to me. Well, long story short, our friendship grew, and one time we had to share a hotel room because I was locked out of mine." She stopped and looked at Melissa, "For that story you can ask Randy. He had a big part of that explosion."  
  
Melissa nodded, "Yeah he told me all about it."  
  
"Well after that he was a little gunshy to talk to me because he was afraid of upsetting Dave. Finally one night he came to my hotel room and told me that he wanted to talk to me privately." She looked at Melissa, "No one knows this, and I expect for it to stay that way. Dave has no clue and he would flip if he ever knew."  
  
"Alright, alright, my lips are sealed. Randy won't know a thing." Melissa promised.  
  
"I invited him in because I had a room all to myself that night. He sat down and told me that he realized that he was falling for me. He had never been so attracted to someone before. He liked the way that I treated him, he thought that it was neat how we had barely ever spoken, and once we did we found we had so much in common. We were always there as confidants for each other and that if he didn't tell me he would go nuts. He respected that I was with Dave, Dave was his best friend and he knew that what he was doing right now could possibly ruin that friendship, but he had to tell me. He got up and walked over to me and kissed me. Well I had been debating in my head if I liked him, or if it was just a friendship thing where I thought he was hot. But the kiss definitely made up my mind. I wound up kissing him back. We sat there in my room making out for quite awhile when my phone rang. I looked and it was Dave. Brock got up and looked at me he told me that I now knew how he felt and that if I ever needed anything, he would always be in my corner. Shortly after that I found out I had cancer and Dave and I fell apart, and sure enough Brock was always there in my corner. I still tried to help him out with Nicole, and even now, we always find ourselves coming together."  
  
"Wow Trish, it sounds like you two are destined for each other." Melissa said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I have Dave's girls right now. I told Dave that I was sticking by him through this unless he fucked up. I can't just ditch on him now. Brock knows how I feel, but I'm afraid that I'll hurt him if I stay with Dave. He told me that he understands my place and he respects my decision, and me but part of me doesn't want to let him go. And I'm not the kind of girl who goes out there and sleeps with someone else while I'm dating someone, so I don't know what came over me last night." Trish said practically in tears.  
  
"Maybe Brock fulfills a need of yours that Dave hasn't been. Have you ever thought about the fact that everytime Dave makes you cry, Brock is there. Brock has come with us to doctor's appointments, and Dave hasn't. Does Dave even acknowledge the baby with you?" Melissa pointed out.  
  
"Rarely. Usually I'm the one who brings him up. I haven't even picked out a name yet. But Brock brings me little things for him every now and then." Trish replied.  
  
They pulled up to the doctor's office, "Well, let's go in and see how you're doing." Trish said to Melissa trying to change the subject.  
  
"Just remember, I'm not going to forget where we left off." Melissa said climbing out of the car. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A while later they came walking out of the clinic. Melissa looked at Trish and grumbled, "I'm not dilated. I'm not softened, they think I might go over my due date. Trish, I'm going to be pregnant forever."  
  
"Oh stop, you still have almost two weeks to go yet. A lot can change in two weeks." Trish reassured her. She looked at her watch, "Shit, we're running late. We've got to get you home so I can get the girls ready for the flight."  
  
Melissa climbed in the car and Trish grabbed her cell phone and called Brock.  
  
"'Ello" Brock answered.  
  
"Hey it's me." Trish started to say.  
  
"Aly is panicking, where are you?"  
  
"I'm close to being home. How's Jenni doing?" Trish asked.  
  
"She's not close to being better yet." Brock replied.  
  
"Shoot, alright, I have to make some calls, I'll be home in a couple of minutes, tell Aly she needs to be packed and ready so we can leave as soon as I get there." Trish said starting to worry.  
  
"Melissa, I don't know what to do!! Mom was going to take Nattie for me this weekend because she's going somewhere but she'll be able to handle bring Nattie along, but now Jenni is still too sick to go, what am I going to do?" Trish asked Melissa panicking.  
  
"Where is mom going that she can't bring Jenni along?" Melissa asked.  
  
"She has a teacher's convention, but there's free child care, but she can't bring Jenni because Jenni is too sick." Trish replied. "I can't have Christy watch her because she could get the boys sick."  
  
"Why don't you leave her with me?" Melissa offered. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. I can wait on her if she stays down in the living room, we can watch tv together and stuff."  
  
"Are you sure? I won't be able to come back until Wednesday, I have to make Raw and the house show following Raw. We have a pay per view coming up on Sunday." Trish reiterated.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I'm past the 36 week mark so I'm not on bedrest anymore, we were just at the doctors' and found out that I'm going to be pregnant forever, so why not?" Melissa replied. "It'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, but if it gets to be too much, you're going to have to call someone to help out." Trish said pulling in the driveway.  
  
Trish ran into the house, "Ok, Aly go start loading your stuff into the car. I'll be out in a minute." She went up to Jenni's room and walked in.  
  
Jenni was laying in bed with 3 blankets on but yet her fan was blowing on her full force. "Hi Trish." She said softly.  
  
Trish turned the fan off, "You're going to get pneumonia doing this. You're going to stay here with Melissa for the weekend. I'll be home on Wednesday, but I'll be calling you to check on you and see how you're doing. If you don't get better, I'll have to have Missy take you to the doctor. Do you feel comfortable staying here with Melissa?"  
  
Jenni nodded, "As long as she has medicine, I'm fine."  
  
Trish hugged her, "Melissa will be able to give you medicine, vitamins, soup and she can help you with your homework once you start feeling better, ok?"  
  
Jenni nodded again, "Will you tell Aly that I wish her the best of luck?"  
  
"Of course I will." Trish said smiling at her. She hugged her one more time and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, "You work on getting better, ok?"  
  
Jenni smiled, "I will."  
  
Trish ran downstairs and grabbed Brock's hand, "Come with me."  
  
He followed her into a back room of the house. She pulled Brock around so she was facing him, "I want to figure everything out before I start trying to explain things," She started to say when he put a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, "Trish, you are a beautiful woman who deserves to be treated a lot better than how it has been. But, I respect your feelings, I respect your heart, you know what's best for you and you will know when you're truly ready, I'll be here. And no matter what happens, we will always be friends, and you will forever be in my heart." He said softly to her. He tilted her head up to his and he leaned down and gently kissed her.  
  
She looked into his eyes with tears filling hers, and she nodded. "Thank you." And she turned and walked out.  
  
**What will happen this weekend? Next chapter is what Dave is up to while all of this is going on. Please read and review!!** 


	79. Chapter 79

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, Crystal, and Trishrocks for the review! I really appreciate them!! Here's the Dave chapter I promised.**  
  
Dave's P.O.V.  
  
Dave hung up the phone with and sat down on the bed. He knew that she would be calling soon. She being the woman that had been there with him ever since the night he admitted himself. The one who he could always depend on to be there for him. He didn't know why she put up with him, but he thanked god every day. They had had their ups and their downs, lots of downs unfortunately. But he knew that if it was ever something serious, she would be there to back him up.  
  
He found himself feeling guilty though. He knew he should tell Trish, but he didn't want to deal with that quite yet. Besides, they were far enough away to not have to face it for the time being. He knew that it would only cause more problems.  
  
Right on time his phone rang, "Hello?" He said in his low voice.  
  
"How're you feeling honey?" She asked.  
  
He looked at his hand holding the phone, "Today's one of the better days. I'm barely shaking, I haven't broken out into any cold sweats. But it's still early. How are you doing?"  
  
She smiled to herself, "I'm doing really good. I have a question for you."  
  
"What's that?" He asked. He never knew what her questions would hold for him.  
  
"Have you left your room yet this morning?" She asked.  
  
"No, group is in 10 minutes, why?"  
  
"Well, you have a package waiting for you at the admit desk. I wanted to make sure that you are being taken care of. It's all been approved, and you can have it all." The woman responded.  
  
"Thanks." Dave said with a smile. She always took such good care of him. "You want to know my little secret?" He asked. He felt she should be the first to know.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Because of my special circumstances, they're going to move me to intensive outpatient services today. After group, I transfer out to their outpatient facility. They have dorm like rooms, and you go to your groups and what not for 6-8 hours a day and then you go back to your room. You still check in and out, but that way you have a little more freedom. You just get tested a lot more. But trust me, I'm done. I'm clean, sober and I'll never fall back into that cycle ever again." Dave explained. "I can't leave the city, but at least I can get outside of the room. And I can have visitors. "  
  
"That's great. I have a couple days before I have to be somewhere, do you need some company?" She asked.  
  
"I would love to see you. I'm available after 5:00 p.m." Dave answered quickly.  
  
"Alright, I'll fly in this afternoon and I'll call you at 5:00 p.m. so you can tell me how to find the new place. Unless Ashley knows, I can always go and see her first." The woman offered.  
  
"Yeah, how about I meet you at Ashley's? That way we can all see each other." Dave responded.  
  
"Alright, talk to ya later." She said as she was hanging up.  
  
"Bye Care-bear." He said into the phone with a smile.  
  
He heard her clear her throat, "Did you just call me care-bear again?" She asked, and you could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Yes I did. And I'm sorry that I ever stopped." He said to her. He had stopped calling her care-bear when he started using drugs, and he didn't know why. It all just coincided.  
  
Carrie smiled to herself, "Then I know that you're on the road to recovery. I'll talk to you soon Dave." And she hung up.  
  
Dave hung up his phone and looked at his watch. It was time to go to group and prove to them that yes he was ready for intensive outpatient even if he had only been in there a few days.  
  
After group, Dave had had a meeting with his main evaluator, and he passed with flying colors. The evaluator even commented on how he was so impressed with how passionate he was to change his ways. He packed up his stuff and went to the front desk and strapped on his ankle bracelet and out the door he went. Then he turned around and went back into the desk, "Excuse me, I forgot, do I have a package here?"  
  
The lady smiled, "Yes, I buzzed your room and didn't even think about it when you signed out." She grabbed it off of the shelf, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Dave said and headed outside. He decided he would open the package at the park on his way to Ashley's.  
  
So Dave went for a walk in the park and found himself starting to think about the girls. He had no idea that it was going to be that hard on them. He felt really bad. He thought back to when Aly was having problems with Angie and how badly that affected her. And now to think that he was the reason she was having problems, he began to feel really bad and a little depressed. He knew that his weekend was her big state meet and that it had meant a lot to her that Dave was going to go and cheer her on and help coach, but he ruined that. He just hoped that she wouldn't let it get her down. He was really lucky to have Trish in his life. If it wasn't for her, he would still be getting stoned, he might not even have a job anymore, and the kids would be with Angie, and not that she wasn't a good mom, but it was really nice having them around. And he knew that Angie was trying to get her restaurant project off the ground, so even though she was pretty well healed, it would make it really tough to have to try and keep track of the girls and get the project started without having another person involved.  
  
Dave thought about his lady friend and realized that he had never mentioned her to Trish. He didn't know why he never brought her up, but he just never did. Was it because he was secretly falling for her? Was it because there has been an innate sense of harmony when the two were together? Dave shook his head. He knew that he loved Trish, but there was just something about the time that was shared between them that didn't match up to what him and Trish had. He had to be honest with himself, things hadn't felt the same since he confessed to Trish about sleeping with Melissa.  
  
Dave sat down on a bench and opened up his package. He pulled out a copy of his all-time favorite book, a word-search book, some pencils and pens, a pair of slippers, and underneath everything he found a picture of Carrie and him that was taken awhile back. He couldn't help but smile when he seen it peering through the goodies at him. He took it out and seen that it was him and Carrie sitting on a porch swing snuggling under a blanket. He glanced at his watch and seen that he had to get going to Ashley's or he would be late.  
  
As he was walking towards Ashley's a thought popped into his head, his friendship with his lady friend was almost a mirror image of Trish's relationship with Brock. Now he was concerned. He knew that him and Carrie had an on-again, off-again relationship for quite sometime. He never told anyone about her because he didn't want to hear the ragging. Yes Carrie and him were friends with benefits, yes they probably could have forever if they pursued it, but he never asked her. Sometimes he was disappointed with himself as to why he never asked her. His whole family loved her. He thought back to when he first met her.  
  
**Thinking Back**  
  
It was Dave's first day at OVW when this beautiful woman came walking in. She had long flowing chestnut brown hair, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She had on a business suit and had her hair cascading in ringlets just past her shoulders. She wasn't a wrestler, nor was associated with the WWE. It turned out that she was a friend of one of the trainers there, and she was in town on business.  
  
Bill (the trainer) called Dave over and introduced him to Miss Carrie Young. He informed Dave that she was a very good friend of his, and she was going to change and he wanted Dave to show her around OVW and if she wanted, he could bump her a bit.  
  
"But sir, she doesn't wrestle, I don't want her to become injured," Dave started to protest when Carrie held up her hand.  
  
"Dave, I've amateur wrestled, and I've trained a bit, but it was never something I wanted full time. So now I'm an analyst that is from outside that comes and analyzes the facility and how it could improve to better meet it's students' needs. Bill has told me that you are one of his finer students, so I've picked you to show me the ropes, pardon the pun, if you will." Carrie replied. "Trust me, I can hold my own, and if it came down to it, I could probably out mat wrestle you."  
  
Bill laughed, "Carrie was a state champ 2 years in high school and all 4 years in college. She was one of the first female amateur wrestlers to wrestle males and go to state."  
  
"Oh I see, you're a spitfire." Dave replied with a smile. "I can handle that, I'll meet you at the table and we'll see how you do."  
  
Carrie looked into his eyes, "It'll be my pleasure." And walked off with a smirk.  
  
Dave headed off to the table, but wasn't able to shake her from his mind. Throughout the day they had come to know practically everything about each other and fast became best friends. Best friends became friends with benefits, and it all took off from there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dave snapped back to reality when he heard someone whistling at him. He looked and there was Carrie pulling over to the shoulder to pick him up. "Hey sexy, you wanna ride?" She hollered.  
  
He laughed and hopped in the car and they hugged and kissed lightly, "How's it going care-bear?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Pretty good. How are you doing?"  
  
"You know, I feel better just seeing you." He said squeezing her hand.  
  
She held it and continued on to Ashley's house, "I'm so proud of you for working on getting your shit together so fast. I'm glad that you woke up and seen what you were doing to yourself. Do you still feen for it?"  
  
"I won't lie, there are times where I am craving it more than I ever knew was possible, but when that happens, I just find other things to do to occupy my time. And I make sure not to think about it, and I know that by surrounding myself with sober surroundings, it will make this a lot more comfortable." Dave replied. He knew that he could be brutally honest with her and she would understand.  
  
"I am so proud of you Dave. This is taking a lot less time than I thought it would." Carrie said patting his hand. She pulled into Ashley's driveway. "So did you get my package?"  
  
"Yes I did, where in the world did you find that picture? I remember that day like it was yesterday." Dave said with a big smile.  
  
"I found some film that hadn't been developed yet, so I took it in and when I got them back I knew that you needed to see it. That is my favorite picture of us yet." She said with a smile. "So I was hoping that by seeing it, it would help to cheer you up."  
  
They got out of the car and he grabbed her and pulled her to him to give her a big hug, "thinking of you cheers me up, and the picture put me on cloud 9, and seeing you again just puts me over the top."  
  
She smiled, "Oh stop. You didn't miss me."  
  
He opened his mouth wide, "Now why would you say that?" He insisted.  
  
"Because if you missed me, you would have kissed me by now." She fake sniffled.  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. It sent shivers through her, it had been so long since the last time they had seen each other. She had a hard time telling herself that they were only friends, but she knew that she loved him. She knew that she understood him in the way that he needed. When he pulled away, she took a deep breath, "Well, at least I know that you still know how to make me weak in the knees." She joked, "Let's go in before Ashley freaks."  
  
Dave nodded and put his arm around her waist and escorted her into Ashley's house. As the night progressed, the all sat around talking and laughing. After dinner, Dave and Carrie decided to go shopping for some things for Dave's new place, and then he would take her there so she could see it.  
  
Carrie and Dave went out to a few stores, and if anyone seen them, they would have thought that they were moving in together. They held hands and played around and they argued back and forth on colors and patterns. Dave was having a great time.  
  
They got back to Dave's new "residence" and began to unpack the new things and the stuff that he was allowed to have with him when he was inpatient. After everything was set up, they settled on the bed and watched a movie. They held hands and Carrie rested her head on Dave's shoulder. "So Care- bear, where are you staying tonight?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, actually I fly out at 3:15 a.m." She replied slowly. "I'm not in town for that long, I'm headed out to the West Coast to evaluate some new facilities and gyms that are going up."  
  
"Oh." Dave replied. He really didn't want to let her go. It felt really good to be with someone again.  
  
"Hon, I'm sorry. I'm only gone for a couple days and then I have two weeks off. If you would like I could come back here and we could spend some quality time with each other." She said as she climbed on his lap.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and met her nose to nose, "What if we spend some quality time together now?" He asked her in his deep, seductive voice.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him passionately, "I say what are we waiting for?"  
  
After a few hours of fooling around, they laid there on the bed listening to the rain falling outside. Carrie's watch alarm went off. She nudged Dave awake, "Hey, I've gotta go."  
  
He held her close and kissed her cheek. She got up and got dressed he grabbed her bags and they walked out to her car.  
  
She looked at him, "It was really good seeing you again. We can't let that much time pass anymore."  
  
He shook his head, "No we can't."  
  
She went and held him one more time. She didn't know how he felt, and for all she knew she was just benefits too him, but in her heart she felt that he felt more than that for her. She kissed him and got in the car.  
  
"You drive careful." Dave said to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow at our normal time." She said.  
  
Dave couldn't get over the emotions he was feeling. But for some reason, parting hurt him deep inside. "Bye care-bear." He said quietly to her.  
  
He watched her drive away and he headed back inside. He laid down in bed and began to doze off. But he was still able to ponder the thought of why he didn't think about Trish the entire evening.  
  
**Well, please let me know what you are thinking at this point. Tomorrow's chapter will be the first day of Aly's state meet. Please continue to read and review!! Thanks!!! ** 


	80. Chapter 80

**A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry the new chapter took so long, I'm moving right now, and everything is just one big HUGE mess right now. But it'll be over soon thank goodness! LOL! Thank you for your support! Just think, this is chapter 80!**  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
Trish plopped down on the hotel bed in complete exhaustion. She looked over at the clock on the desk and it was only 8:00 p.m. She had been to the gymnastics facility at 5:00 a.m. and they headed out to the facility where the state competition was being held at 7:00 a.m. that lasted until 5:00 p.m. then she went with for the team's celebratory dinner and now here she was.  
  
She got up and sat down at the desk and called Melissa to check on how everything was going back home.  
  
"Hello?" Missy answered quickly.  
  
"Hey, how are things going?" Trish inquired.  
  
"They're going ok. Jenni is pretty much back to normal. No baby yet, I'm still going to be pregnant forever. How was the first day of competition?" Melissa asked.  
  
"It went really well, so far Aly's team is ranked second. There's a team from another country that is ahead of them by 5 points, so all of the team is bonding together to try and make their way up to first." Trish replied.  
  
"So, did Angie show up" Melissa asked. She felt bad for Trish being stuck in the middle, but the story was great.  
  
"Oh yeah did she show up." Trish replied. "And let me tell you, things are going to hit the fan, and I'm going to be the one to get stuck trying to glue all of the pieces back together again."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you guys got along ok?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Well, Angie is medically cleared to return to work. Which means she is ok enough to take the girls back. Not just Jenni, but she wants both of the girls because she just got transferred back to Virginia." Trish replied.  
  
"Oh no, and Dave."  
  
"Dave has no clue, but I am to bring Angie to Raw with me, then home with me so she can tell Jenni the news." Trish said in a fake happy voice, "So my life gets to be just one big storm cell."  
  
"Has Angie told Aly?" Melissa asked. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Oh yeah, she told Aly this morning. So Angie ran out to her car for something and Aly came to me crying because as angry as she is at Dave, she doesn't want to leave. But Angie doesn't feel that Dave is a fit parent, so she's taking him to court to change their custody arrangement." Trish began to explain when Melissa interrupted.  
  
"Does Dave have any clue about this? He's going to flip out." Missy interjected.  
  
"No clue whatsoever, but guess who gets to call and be the bearer of bad news? I'll give you one guess." Trish said exasperated.  
  
"I'm not even done. Angie is thinking of calling social services on Dave regarding Natalie because he used drugs while being around her. He never did them in front of the kids, but he was under the influence around them. Missy, I'm going nuts! I don't know what to do!" Trish said almost in tears, "How do you make the call to tell someone that they're probably going to lose their kids?"  
  
"Whoa Trish, take a deep breath, calm down. I want you to take a nice, long, hot bath with bubbles, and just relax. Worry about calling Dave later, right now you're driving yourself crazy." Melissa said to her. She was really starting to worry about what Trish's relationship was doing to Trish as a person.  
  
"You know, that's a good idea. But I can't help it. All I can think about is Dave's situation, and if I stop myself from thinking about that, then I start to think about my situation with Brock. He's the only one who can calm me down, but I can't call him now." Trish said sadly.  
  
"Why can't you call him? That's what friends are for." Missy argued.  
  
"Because, I told him I would contact him when I had an answer for him, not when I had more problems I need his shoulder for. It wouldn't be fair to call him right now." Trish replied.  
  
"For God sakes Trish, you guys are friends first and foremost. Friends are there for each other no matter what. But if you feel like you can't call him, then you don't. Go soak in the tub and call me in the morning. I have to go check on Jenni." Missy said to her.  
  
"Alright, thanks. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." Trish said hanging up.  
  
Trish brought her cell phone into the bathroom and ran herself a nice, hot, bubble bath just like Missy suggested. She ordered herself a piece of turtle cheesecake from room service and climbed in the tub. For the rest of the night, she was alone. Angie had wanted Aly to stay in her room so they could catch up on what's been going on with each other. She knew Aly didn't want to, but what could she do? There she was, surrounded by bubbles, eating her cheesecake and watching tv through the door of the bathroom when her phone rang. She grabbed it and noticed that it was Brock. "I'm going to kill her." Trish said under her breath. "Hello?"  
  
"Open your door." He said in a deep voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Open your door. You have something waiting for you there." He said again trying not to laugh.  
  
"Brock, I can't right now." Trish replied.  
  
"Why? Do you have someone over?" He said to her. You could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Because I'm sitting in a bubble bath eating chocolate chip cheesecake and watching Sex and the City." Trish said with a laugh. "I'm trying to soothe away my god awful day."  
  
"If you open the door, you might find something that could help." He responded almost in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Brock, what is at my door?" Trish finally just flat-out asked.  
  
"ME. I'm at your door. I have the weekend off again so I decided to fly down here and surprise you. Vince is trying to get me healed up." Brock finally admitted. "I flew out from your house, but he said that he wanted me as healed up as possible, and to take the weekend off."  
  
"Oh my god you're here?" Trish squealed. "Alright, I'm coming."  
  
"Not yet." Brock muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Trish said to him. She knew she caught his comment.  
  
"Nothing honey." He replied.  
  
Brock heard the door unlock and she quickly opened it and ran back to the bathroom. "Come sit in here." She called.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. He walked in and kissed her on the cheek and sat down on the toilet. "So you had a bad day?"  
  
"Brock, it was awful." She said pouting. "Let me tell you about it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dave looked at his clock and noticed that it was 9:30 p.m. he figured he had better call and check in with Trish and see how Aly's meet went. He picked up the phone and called her.  
  
Brock was feeding Trish bites of cheesecake in between sentences when her phone rang, she looked at the caller id and lit up was the one word she had been dreading: "DAVE". She showed Brock and swallowed hard, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, how's your day going?" Dave asked her.  
  
"Dave, I have a lot to talk to you about, and it's not going to be easy." Trish said prepping him for what was going to come.  
  
"Ok.what do you want to talk about?" He asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Angie came to the meet today." Trish started.  
  
"Was she giving you a hard time?" He asked. "Because I can call her and give her a piece of my mind if you need."  
  
"No, no we get along fine. She just came bearing some news, and it's not the best news."  
  
"Ok, what did she say?" Dave asked urging Trish to continue.  
  
"Well, she's medically cleared to return to work. But she's getting transferred back to Virginia. So.she's taking the girls back with her." Trish said. She decided she wasn't going to beat around the bush.  
  
"Did you say the "girls?" He asked emphasizing the pleural in the word.  
  
"Yeah, she wants Jenni and Aly back home with her. She's making me the messenger between the two of you and I don't know if I feel comfortably relaying everything she told me." Trish started to ramble when Dave interrupted her.  
  
"Just tell me what she said. It'll make it harder on you if you don't tell me." Dave replied.  
  
"Ok, She's going to Raw with me and then coming to Toronto to pick up Jenni and the girls' stuff. She's taking the girls back with her, and enrolling them in their old schools. She's also taking you to court to revise the custody arrangement because of everything that is going on. She's also involving social services because of your custody of Natalie and the drugs." Trish spewed. She wasn't holding anything back.  
  
"Fuck," Dave shouted angrily. Trish could hear that he threw something, "God damn that woman." He exclaimed.  
  
"Dave please, don't let your anger get the best of you." Trish practically begged.  
  
Dave was cursing and yelling and throwing things around. "Now you sound like my counselor." He said angrily to her.  
  
"Don't take your anger out on me Dave. I understand you're mad, but she's doing this because she's concerned about the kids right now." Trish said standing her ground.  
  
"Bullshit. She's doing it to get back at me. She finally found something to use against me and she's going to take it and run as far as she can with it." He argued back with her.  
  
"Dave, how would you feel if you found out that Angie was addicted to drugs? That she was under the influence while driving them around and while taking care of them? Look at how you're temper was with Natalie, how would you feel if that's how Angie was? You know damn well that you would do the same thing." She fought back. Brock held her shoulder, he could tell that her temper was about to explode.  
  
"Look, you don't know Angie like I do." He started to say when she cut him off.  
  
"You're right I don't, but she took one look at Aly today and she was able to tell that she's not the same person. Dave, Angie is doing this because she's trying to protect the girls. At this point, it's not about you. For once something isn't only about you." She said angrily into the phone.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.  
  
"It means when was the last time you talked to me about me?" Trish's eyes filled with tears, "Me, the person that is trying to make everything better again. Me, the person that is taking care of two girls that are emotionally devastated along with a child that isn't even a year old yet, while checking in on my pregnant sister who could deliver any day? Me, the person that is trying to stand by your side only to get shot down again." Trish shouted at him through her sobs.  
  
"You offered to take the girls, I NEVER ASKED YOU TO." He shouted back at her.  
  
"Forget it, I don't know why I bother to try and make a point with you. Why don't you try thinking about what I said for awhile?" She said cooly into the phone and hung up crying.  
  
Dave hung up his phone and threw it across the room. He sat down on his bed, he couldn't believe everything that was just said.  
  
Trish held Brock and cried, "I didn't want to lose my temper on him. Not now, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hold back my true feelings anymore. If that makes me selfish fine, but I had to tell him."  
  
Brock rubbed her back not caring that she was getting his clothes all wet, "It's ok. Maybe it's a good thing that you told him how you truly feel? Maybe it'll help to get the news through to him."  
  
Trish nodded and sniffled, "I'm going to get out of the tub and put on my pajamas. Would you want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said handing her a towel. "I'm going to go and find some dry clothes." And he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
**Let me know what you think will happen in the future!! The end is only a few chapters away!! Please continue to read and review!** 


	81. Chapter 81

**Thanks to CandaceMcMahon, Psychobunny410, Trishrocks, and Crystal for the reviews. Work is finally slowing down and we're fully moved just not completely unpacked, so I promise the chapters will go back to how they used to be. This is going to be short and then I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise!! Please continue to read and review!**  
  
The next morning Trish woke up to a knock on the door. She looked and it was 5:00 a.m.  
  
"Shit!" Trish hissed. She had been so upset the night before that she forgot to set her alarm. She unwrapped Brock's arm from her and got up and opened the door and found Aly standing there, "Sweetie I overslept, I'll be ready in 10 minutes. Do you want to ride with your mom?"  
  
"No, I've spent enough time with her." Aly said walking in to Trish's room. Trish got a little nervous because of Brock still being there.  
  
Trish ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair into a high ponytail. Just as she was putting a little make up on she heard a shriek and a "What are you doing here?"  
  
Brock laughed, "Didn't mean to scare ya. I thought that I would come out and cheer you guys on."  
  
"Bull, you're here to see Trish." Aly said sitting down by him. "How late did you guys sit up last night?" She asked.  
  
"We watched a movie and she fell asleep. We just talked a bit." Brock replied feeling a little uneasy about Aly being in there.  
  
Trish shut the door so she could change and Aly leaned over to Brock. "I think that Trish needs to move on."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked her.  
  
"You know what I mean. Dad hasn't treated her right in a long time, he takes for granted that a woman like Trish is willing to put her life on hold for him, and all he does is walk all over her. I've overheard her talking to Missy late at night. I know what he's been doing. Besides, he didn't even have the guts to tell us to our faces what was going on, I think it's time Trish finds a real man." Aly replied.  
  
Brock was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Trish came out of the bathroom, "So are ya ready to win?" Trish said excitedly to Aly.  
  
"Yeah!" Aly said jumping up.  
  
"Alright, let's go. Brock, do you remember where it is?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Yup, I drove past it on my way here last night." Brock replied.  
  
"Alright, let's hit the road." She said to Aly.  
  
They went out into Trish's car and Aly shut the door, put her head against the back of the seat and screamed. "Trish, I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Can't take what?"  
  
"MOM." Aly emphasized. "I love her because she's my mom, but we're two totally different people and she's already driving me nuts. I just wish that dad never would have gotten messed up in the drugs like he did. Then everything would be ok. Mom is going to turn this into world war 3." Aly said sadly.  
  
"But Aly, think of the good thing, you'll go back to Virginia. You'll be back with your old friends." Trish tried to reason with her but she wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"Yeah, but now I don't know how they'll be. What if they find out about dad's problem?" Aly said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Let's think on the bright side. You're here at state, you're going to go out and do your best and you're going to do well. I have faith in you." Trish said giving her a light hug.  
  
"Thanks Trish, you're the best almost step-mother anyday!" Aly said hugging her tighter.  
  
They arrived at the arena and Angie was waiting outside for Aly. Aly groaned and looked at Trish, "I'll see you inside."  
  
Angie gave her daughter a hug and walked with her inside the facility. Trish sat in the car for a moment just to reflect on everything that has happened over the course of the last 9 months. Then she finally got out and headed inside. She knew that she had a large group of teenage girls that were very anxious and nervous to tend to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 5:00 p.m.  
  
Trish, along with the other girls were biting their nails and praying. The competition had wound up being a tie and the judge had each group pick one girl to represent them in a floor sequence.  
  
Aly's squad picked Aly because when it came to the floor sequence, Aly was the most dominating.  
  
The other squad went first and now it came down to Aly's turn.  
  
From up in the stands there was a set of eyes on Aly that wouldn't let her out of their sight. As Aly began her routine those eyes traveled with her. Through every leap, flip, dance and split she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She laughed to herself because obviously every person in the arena was watching her, but she felt like there was someone intently watching her.  
  
Trish went over by Angie and Brock. "She's doing great. She's pulling out moves I've never seen her do before." Trish commented quietly.  
  
"She's doing those moves in tribute to Dave." Angie said quietly. "At her old gymnastics school, Dave took her all the time and she couldn't get those moves no matter how much she practiced and practiced. Finally Dave took her to an open gym and helped her work on it, and with his help, she not only mastered them, but put her own unique edge on them." Angie said with a smile thinking back to what it was like having Dave around. "She called those her daddy-daughter magic moves."  
  
Brock patted Trish on the shoulders. Aly's routine was finished and the arena exploded. Aly had knocked their socks off and they announced that Aly's squad was now #1. The squad exploded with excitement!!  
  
Trish jumped up and hugged Angie and hugged Brock, and soon the girls were hugging each other and Trish and it was one big party.  
  
The set of eyes began to wander down the bleachers towards the exit. They knew what they had to do.  
  
**Again, sorry the short chapter, but stay tuned for tomorrow. Who's there? What's going to happen? Stay tuned.** 


	82. Chapter 82

**Thanks to Psychobunny410, and Crystal for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Also thanks to Rebecca_Narciso for the review as well. I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying this story 82 chapters later.**  
  
That night it was one big celebration for Aly's squad. They went out for pizza and then they went bowling. Brock decided to stay and hang out with them and follow Trish, Angie and Aly to Raw and then he would just head off to Smackdown while they go back to Trish's place.  
  
Trish and Brock were sitting at a table at the bowling alley watching all of the girls be silly. Trish laughed and looked at Brock, "Just think, this will be Mya in no time at all."  
  
Brock shot her a look, "Bite your tongue woman, I don't want to think of her as a teenager one day. I know how I was, and I sure as hell know how Nicole was, the last thing I want to think of is a cross of the two of us becoming a teenager."  
  
Trish laughed and playfully slugged him. "Hey, I'll beat ya in pinball."  
  
"Please, you couldn't beat me, I'm the pinball master." Brock said with a smile.  
  
Trish jumped out of her seat, "Watch me." She said in a playful tone.  
  
And the two raced towards the pinball machine. What they were unaware of is that in the shadows lurked someone who was watching every move they made.  
  
Trish and Brock played 4 games of pinball, and Trish only won one of the four games played. She looked down at her watch, "We have to go get Aly and Angie, we have a flight to catch."  
  
"I'm going to start getting our stuff together, you go and grab them." Brock said to her.  
  
And they both headed off.  
  
Aly was hanging out with her friends and Angie was visiting with the coach. Trish bounced down there, "Guys, I hate to do this, but we have to head out, we have a flight to catch."  
  
Coach Jones went over to Trish and thanked her for all of her help with the girls. Aly gave her friends hugs and Angie put her arm around Aly, "You ready?"  
  
Aly nodded. What else could she do, tell her mom "No, I'm not ready because I don't want to live with you?"  
  
Brock met up with them and they headed outside. "Trish, how about you and I ride together and Aly can ride with Brock to the airport?" Angie said to her.  
  
Trish was stunned, that was the last thing she expected to hear. "Sure."  
  
Angie looked at Aly, "Are you ok going with Brock?"  
  
Aly looked at him with a grin, "Gee mom, I don't know. I mean, I know that him and dad have been friends for years, but he's still a stranger." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh hush, we'll see you at the rental car drop off." Brock said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Great. See ya then!" Angie said hopping into Trish's car. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trish and Angie's car ride  
  
"So did you have a good time?" Trish asked Angie.  
  
Angie nodded, "Yeah I did. I haven't gotten to see Aly perform in awhile, and it was great to see her shine. What about you? Was it fun helping to coach?"  
  
"Yeah, I've never helped coach before, but I did gymnastics and I used to help Melissa out all the time, so this was a lot of fun for me." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"So, I have to ask the big question, did you tell Dave everything?" Angie asked her.  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah I told him."  
  
"How did it go?" Angie asked.  
  
"Well, it didn't go well, and we wound up getting into a big fight." Trish said quietly. She was still all torn up inside about it. In a way she felt guilty for thinking about herself, but yet she was feeling too many emotions to know what to think anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to be in the middle of all of this. So, are you and Dave still together?" Angie asked.  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah, we're still together." She said emphasizing the word "still."  
  
"I was just wondering because you and Brock seemed so close." Angie commented.  
  
"Brock and I are just good friends." Trish said to her. "He's there for me whenever I need him and I'm there for him whenever he needs me."  
  
"That's nice that you have a close friend like that." Angie said to her. "Friends are much better than lovers."  
  
Trish nodded. "Yup, they sure are."  
  
"How many times have you and Brock dated?" Angie asked.  
  
Trish was surprised by her forwardness, "None, we've never dated. Dave thought we were, but we weren't. The last time Dave thought Brock and I were together, Brock was still with his ex-fiancée Nicole."  
  
"Oh, just curious." Angie said looking out the window. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aly and Brock's car ride  
  
Aly looked over at Brock, "So, what is the real reason you're out here?"  
  
"I thought that since I was given the weekend off I would come and watch your gymnastics, is that such a crime?" Brock replied.  
  
"You chose me over spending time with your daughter? Don't expect me to believe that. I think that you were out here because you like Trish more than what you tell people." Aly said with a knowing smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brock said to her. "Trish and I are just friends, and"  
  
Aly cut him off, "And you wish it was more. You don't have to lie, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her."  
  
"Aly," Brock said slowly, "Trish is currently dating your dad. I respect that, and I would give her all of the time in the world. If she ever wanted something to happen between the two of us, then she would have to be ready for that."  
  
Aly smiled, "I know that Trish is with my dad, but I also see how he has treated her. Brock, as much as I love my father, as much as I love the two of them together, I really would like to see Trish with a man that treats her right. Maybe the reason why her and dad never work out is because it is just not meant to be."  
  
Brock pulled into the parking lot of the rental car place, "Maybe one day Trish will see that." He said softly to her.  
  
"I think that mom was good for dad, but there's also one other person that is perfect for my dad because she can keep him in check like there's no tomorrow." Aly said grabbing her stuff.  
  
"Who's that?" Brock asked quickly.  
  
"You probably don't know her because dad likes to keep her a secret, but I found out accidentally one night, her name is Carrie. Her and dad are friends like you and Trish, but, they were friends with benefits." Aly said with a smile. "Dad brought her home one night, and I accidentally walked in on them. I didn't say a word and they never even noticed."  
  
"Is Carrie Natalie's mom?" Brock asked her getting out of the truck.  
  
"Not that I know of, dad told of that Natalie's mom didn't want her and dad hasn't seen her since." Aly said opening her door. "No more secrets from me. You know how I feel, now go get her!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The mystery person followed them to the airport, but didn't follow them all the way in. They knew better, the mystery person sat down in a corner of the airport and waited for the boarding call.  
  
**Ok, I don't want to get too jumbled, so the next chapter is going to be loaded right after this. That is going to be at Raw. Please continue to read and review!!** 


	83. Chapter 83

**Thanks to everyone again!!!** RAW  
  
Trish arrived to Raw with Brock early in the morning. They were meeting up with some of the other wrestlers to chit-chat and catch up a bit. Angie and Aly decided to stay at the hotel until later in the day.  
  
Finally Trish and Brock met up with Angie and Aly around 5:00 p.m. that night. "Are you guys hungry?" Trish asked Angie and Aly as soon as they entered the arena, "Because I'm starving."  
  
"Gee Brock, what did you guys do all day?" Aly asked with a smirk.  
  
Trish whipped around to look at Aly, "What was that?"  
  
"Oh, I was just curious how your day went." Aly replied innocently.  
  
Angie shook her head and playfully tapped her on the back of her head. "Watch it."  
  
Aly giggled. "Any chance there's anyone coming with us to dinner?"  
  
"Like who? Is there someone you would like to meet?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, but I thought maybe Randy could tag along." Aly replied.  
  
"Randy's not here yet. He usually pushes the time on Monday's." Trish replied.  
  
"Ok, then it can be just us." Aly said.  
  
"I have to run down to the locker room and grab my purse and stuff, then we can go." Trish said to everyone.  
  
Finally Trish had all of her stuff together and the gang headed out to Cracker Barrel, where they found Lance Storm, Jason Reso (Christian) and Chris Irvine already waiting for seating. "Hey guys!" Trish called to them.  
  
Brock put his arms protectively around Angie and Aly, "Watch out, it's the Canadian army." He said with a laugh.  
  
As they all sat together awaiting a table that could seat them all, there were eyes peering in on them. Soon they would know the identity of the person who had been following them at all times. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AT RAW  
  
Trish had just become the women's champion again and was just pumped up. They didn't tell her until the meeting right before the show, and the fans loved it! She got behind the curtains and ran to Brock and jumped on him and planted a big kiss on his cheek, "Oh my god, did you see it?"  
  
Brock twirled her around and laughed, "Yes I seen it. I seen it the first time you did it, and then I seen it on the replay 3 more times. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, I just can't stop smiling." Trish said with a huge smile. People were coming up to her and congratulating her on her big win over Molly Holly. ( Nora Greenwald)  
  
Nora walked over and hugged her, "Congrats! What a match that was."  
  
Trish hugged her back, "Thanks for being so great."  
  
Angie and Aly went over to her and Aly hugged her, "Congrats! I'm so happy for you. And why didn't you tell me?" She said playfully pushing her. "I might have to challenge you for that title."  
  
"You want to step?" Trish said with a laugh. "Bring it on."  
  
They both laughed and hugged. Brock put his arm around Trish, "Wow, I'm lucky enough to spend the night with the Women's Champion, doesn't everyone wish they were me?" Brock said in a cocky tone.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
The mystery person finally decided that it was the right time to reveal himself.  
  
He stepped out from behind the shadows, "So I see it's just one big party isn't it?"  
  
They turned to look. "Dad?" Aly said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trish said to him.  
  
"Gee, I think the real question is what is he doing here with you?" Dave said angrily.  
  
"He's here as a friend. He came out to watch Aly's gymnastics meet, and decided to accompany us to Raw so he could see some of his friends." Trish shot back at him. "What happened to rehab?"  
  
"I'm fine, so I checked myself out." He said shortly. He turned and looked at Angie, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here because we need to talk."  
  
"We are not talking here. Nope, no way, we're not talking until my lawyer is present." Angie angrily. "Especially not in front of Aly."  
  
"Dave, really. I don't think here is the time or place to take out your frustrations." Trish said pulling on his arm.  
  
Dave snatched his arm from her, "So tell me, how many times have you fucked him while I've been gone?" He sneered at her.  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide, "David, what the hell are you thinking. I'm at work for god's sake, this isn't the place for this kind of crap."  
  
"Gee why not, you have no problem flaunting it everywhere you go, like at the meet, or at the bowling alley, or at the restaurant with the other people around here, so we might as well clear the air." Dave hollered at her.  
  
Security walked over to Trish, "Is he disturbing you ma'am?"  
  
"He just has really bad timing." She growled. "Dave you and me outside right NOW." Trish said to him.  
  
"No, we can talk about this right here. You're the one that likes to bring everyone else into everything." Dave snarled at her.  
  
"Dad stop." Aly said with tears streaming down her face. "What happened to you? Where's the dad that I used to have?" Then she turned and ran off.  
  
"Aly, ALY." Dave yelled after her.  
  
Angie turned and shot him a wicked look, "And that's why I'm making sure she's staying the hell away from you." And she ran off after Aly.  
  
"Now will you go outside with me?" Trish said to him.  
  
He turned and walked outside with her. "What's going on between you and Brock?" He asked her.  
  
"Look, we're friends. Nothing more." Trish said to him practically in a pleading tone. "But I do have to be honest with you about something."  
  
"What's that?" Dave replied.  
  
"Something happened between Brock and I. It was one time, and nothing has happened since." Trish confessed.  
  
Dave stopped and looked at her, "Why did it happen?" He asked in a gentler tone.  
  
"Honestly? I got off of the phone with you and we had argued and I had had to tell you some things that I knew weren't good to tell you. And I was mad because you had never asked how I was doing through all of this, or how I was holding up trying to keep the girls from falling apart and I went out drinking with him, and we had a good time." Trish said to him with tears in her eyes. "Dave, I miss how it used to be. I miss the old "us." I'm not liking what we've become."  
  
Dave hung his head, "Trish, I have to confess something to you too. I was with another woman."  
  
Trish's head snapped up, "WHAT?!? When? How?"  
  
"I have a female friend who's friendship is parallel with how you and Brock are. I never told you about her before but her name is Carrie." Dave explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about her? Why did it happen?" Trish asked him.  
  
"I don't know why I never told you about her. And her and I used to be friends with benefits, and I guess everything just felt right and it happened and then she left for business." Dave confessed.  
  
"Dave do you remember way back when? You had a blind date and I had a blind date, and we didn't tell each other for some unknown reason, and it turned out we were going to meet each other? When we first got together." Trish said to him wiping her tears.  
  
Dave smiled, "Yeah, yeah I do. Stacy had planned it out."  
  
"Maybe you didn't tell me about her because you have feelings for her? Dave, I want you to answer me something, and I don't care if you have to sit and think about it." Trish said looking him in the eyes, "Do you really think that you and I have something worth saving?"  
  
Dave looked up at her in amazement, "WH- -"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Randy was standing there, "Trish, where's your phone?"  
  
"I just got out of the ring and I've been tied up, it's in my locker room, why?" Trish said.  
  
"Because Melissa's in labor, we've gotta go." Randy said frantically.  
  
"WHAT?!? She's in labor?" Trish shrieked.  
  
Brock came out with Trish's bag, "Here's your bag, now go on." He said with a smile.  
  
"But what about Angie and Aly? Aly would want to be there." Trish said frantically.  
  
Angie and Aly came walking around the side of the building, "We're right here. We're all set."  
  
Trish looked at Dave, "Well come on, you're baby's on it's way."  
  
Brock gave Trish quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Call me."  
  
Trish nodded and grabbed Randy's arm, "We've gotta go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**What do you think will happen? What will Dave's answer be? Will anyone notice that Trish said that Dave's baby is on the way? Please continue to read and review! ** 


	84. Chapter 84

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I really appreciate all of the support! You guys have been wonderful!!**  
  
Everyone arrived at the airport, and they had an open flight, but Trish and Dave wound up getting seated next to each other. Everyone else was scattered sporadically around the plane.  
  
Trish and Dave were pretty quiet for the first half of the flight. Trish stared out the window and tried to make sense of everything that was running through her head.  
  
Dave thought about all of the things that Trish had put up with, and he pondered her question, "Did he really think that Trish and him had something worth saving?"  
  
Dave looked over at Trish and seen that she had a tear rolling down her cheek. He reached over and rubbed her back. "Are you ok?" He asked her quietly.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm just really confused. There's so much going on and now with Melissa in labor it makes everything seem so much more stressed, and I'm such a bad mommy already, I don't even have a name picked out for him yet."  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Dave asked.  
  
"I don't know if you're ready to talk. And I don't know if I should take priority over Aly." Trish replied.  
  
"I'm ready. And since you're sitting next to me and Aly's somewhere else, maybe we should start." Dave said to her. He reached over and took her hand.  
  
"Dave, I don't know what I want." Trish started to say. "You and I have been through hell and back, and in the end look at where we are. You've been with someone else, I've been with someone else, and here we are."  
  
Dave nodded, "I understand how you feel. I've been doing a lot of thinking about it myself as well. I know that I've put you through a world of hurt and turmoil and all you've been after is love. You've been there for me through so much lately and all I've done is take you for granted. You've even been there to serve as a mother to my kids when I haven't been around. Trish, that means a lot to me. I know that I never said it when I needed to, but I'm telling you now."  
  
"So tell me, what made you check yourself out of rehab. You haven't even been there that long, how do you know that you're capable of staying sober?" Trish said to him.  
  
"I just know. It's not something that you're going to understand, but trust me on this. I know how much I screwed up my life, and I know where my life could have ended up. But you cared enough about me to track me down, take the girls, you even put yourself in danger by confronting me and sending me to rehab. I don't know many other women that would have done that." Dave said squeezing her hand.  
  
Just as Trish was about to say something, she noticed Aly walking towards them. Trish didn't say anything because she didn't want Aly to think that she was interrupting them.  
  
Aly walked up slowly, she didn't want to interrupt the two but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed answers. And if she knew her mom as well as she did, she would have no chance to talk to him until after her mom got her lawyer involved.  
  
Once Aly got to Dave's arm, he looked up at her. "Hey Aly." He said to her.  
  
"Are you busy?" Aly asked him trying so hard not to cry.  
  
Trish stood up, "Actually I was just going to go and see Randy, you can take my seat and I'll take yours."  
  
Aly smiled, "Thanks Trish."  
  
Trish grabbed her baby name book and walked off towards Randy.  
  
Aly looked at Dave, "Dad, I really need to talk to you." She choked out before she broke down.  
  
Dave held her and let her get all of her crying out. She sat there like a little girl and let him hold her as tight as he could without hurting her. Finally she stopped crying and looked to him, "What went wrong?"  
  
Dave hung his head, "Honey, I wish I had an answer. I made one bad choice and the next thing you know I was all-out addicted and was too blind to see it. I was making your lives a living hell and I didn't even notice a difference. And when I did, I would go get high and push all of my problems away."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say goodbye? It was like we didn't matter. It was like we were just baggage to be pushed off onto someone who was willing to take us for you." Aly said to him sharply. "I wish you knew just how much it killed me to hear this, and it wasn't even from the one I needed to hear it from. But from your girlfriend."  
  
"Honey, I never meant for you to feel that way. It was just a lot easier from where I was to have Trish tell you instead of me. At that point I was starting to go through withdrawls and it wasn't pretty. I was ashamed of what I did and I knew how disappointed you girls would be and I was a coward and took the cowardly road. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so bad." He said holding her.  
  
"And you missed my state meet." Aly started to say but Dave interrupted her.  
  
"I was there in a hidden sort of way." Dave said quietly.  
  
"That's another thing, what's up with your temper? Dad, I can't believe how you lashed out backstage. Your anger was only that bad when you were drinking or high.Is there something that you need to tell me?" Aly shot out.  
  
"Hold on, I am still clean. I let my temper get the best of me and I wasn't thinking straight. Your right, my behavior was very immature, and that's the one thing that I know I need work on. I apologized to Trish, and I just need to go and find your mother." Dave replied.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that right now. Especially with me sitting next to you. If she found out I was here she would have a fit!" Aly said to him with a slight smile.  
  
"Aly, I love you. I know that I've done a lot of stupid things lately, and I'm trying to make things right. I understand if you don't want to right now, but I'm asking you for your forgiveness. I made some horrible mistakes, and I will never make them again." Dave apologized.  
  
"Even if Trish winds up with someone else?" Aly asked cautiously.  
  
Dave nodded, "Yes. Her and I have started to talk about that. And I think that no matter what happens, we'll walk away as friends."  
  
"Do you still talk to Carrie?" Aly asked him slyly.  
  
A smile crept across Dave's face the instant he heard her name mentioned, "Yeah, yeah I do. I actually talked to her not to long ago and she was asking about you guys."  
  
"I think that since you and mom will never co-exist again, you and Carrie should give it a whirl. You guys were great together!" Aly said with a smile.  
  
"Oh you think so huh?" Dave said with a smile.  
  
"And dad, not to point out the obvious, but when was the last time you smiled like that when you heard Trish's name?" Aly asked him. "Gotta run, I'll talk to ya later." She said kissing him on the cheek and running back to her seat. *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ **Short but sweet. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for longer without something !! Please continue to read and review and I'll be finishing everything up soon! 


	85. Chapter 85

**Thanks to CandaceMcMahon, Trishrocks, and Psychobunny410 for all of the reviews! I appreciate them!! I'm glad you guys didn't mind the super short chapter! ( Now I don't know if everyone remembers or not, but I told you that I would write up both endings. I'm not telling you which one this is, but just remember that if you wanted to see things the other way, that one will be posted tomorrow. .**  
  
Trish went back to her seat and sat down by Dave. She was real quiet and looked out the window and thought back to the conversation she just had with Randy. He had helped her go through the baby name book, and she was pretty sure she had the name picked out, but she would have to see the baby first.  
  
Dave looked at Trish, "Sorry we got interrupted, are you ready to finish our talk?"  
  
Trish looked at her watch, "We're going to be landing in 45 minutes, do you think we'll be done by then?"  
  
"I think we can wing it." Dave said with a smile.  
  
"Alright." Trish said turning towards him. "What do you want out of us? Do you still want an us? Is there even an "us" to reference to anymore?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, I think we need to start at the beginning. I think that you need to look at the person you are today, and I need to look at the person that I am today." Dave started to say when Trish interrupted him.  
  
"Dave, would you really need to be this analytical if the answer was a simple "yes?" Trish said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Dave looked down to the floor, he didn't think about it like that. "Trish, I was just to explain things. I mean, I don't know what your heart says, and we've had so much going on between us. You've been the one constant in my life for quite sometime now. Trish I love you and I would love to see things work out between us."  
  
"Why do I feel like there's a "but" coming on?" Trish said quietly.  
  
Dave took her hands in his, "Trish, you are a wonderful woman, you have been the sunshine in my gloomy world. I owe you so much, but I need to know how you feel."  
  
Trish took a deep breath, "Dave, I love you. Through all of the bad, I still love you. No matter what happens between us now, there will always be a part of me that will love you. I have given so much to make this work, and I've gotten to the point that I've had to stop and question what's more important, what I want? Or what I need?"  
  
Dave reached over and held her close. "Trish, I've put you through so much. I'm so sorry."  
  
Trish held him, she wasn't sure where he was going with this. She looked up and seen that Angie was walking towards them. "Dave, I think we're going to be interrupted again."  
  
"What?" He asked. He looked up and seen Angie heading towards him. "Shit, let me tell her we're busy."  
  
"No, we still have time. This is about your kids and whether or not you can see them. We have 30 minutes till we land. Look, the only thing I ask is that we have this clarified by the time we land." Trish said softly.  
  
Dave kissed her hand, "Trish, you're an angel. I'll be right back." He stood up and met with Angie, "What's up?"  
  
"We need to talk." She said to him in a stern tone.  
  
"Well let's go back to where you're sitting, you don't have anyone on the other side of you." Dave replied.  
  
And the two of them walked to her seat.  
  
Trish pulled out the baby name book and began to browse through it. Just in case the baby didn't look like he fitted the name, she wanted a spare one just in case.  
  
Trish closed the book, finally satisfied with the names that she had chosen. She checked her watch, there was 15 minutes until they landed. She sighed and shook her head. It was the story of her relationship.  
  
Just as they were announcing that they would like everyone to head back to their seats, Dave sat back down. "Trish, I'm so sorry." Dave started to apologize when Trish held up her hand.  
  
"Dave, don't. I know, it was about the kids and it's a lot and you try to push when she tries to pull. I know, I understand. I just don't want to be figuring this out while my sister is pushing." Trish said to him.  
  
Dave looked down, he felt really bad. He knew that he should have come back sooner, but him and Angie had started to talk about old times, and they got to reminiscing, and then, something major happened. Dave looked at Trish, "You want to settle this before the plane lands right?"  
  
Trish nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Then trust me on this," Dave said. He pulled her to him and kissed her. He then pulled back and looked at her, "Did you feel anything?"  
  
Trish bit her bottom lip, she couldn't lie. She didn't feel the sparks, she didn't feel the passion, and most importantly, it didn't mean anything to her. She looked at Dave, "Is there a reason you still can't come out and answer my question without turning it into a question again?"  
  
Dave looked down to the floor, he couldn't lie. He knew what him and Angie talked about, He looked at her, "Trish, Angie and I worked things out. When she moves to Virginia, we want to give it one more shot. She understands my problems, she understands me."  
  
Trish did a double take, "WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Let me get this straight, the woman that calls you every name in the book, wanted to take you to court so you would never see the girls again, didn't want to be in the same room with you is now willing to take you back? How in the hell does that work?" She said with slight anger in her voice. "Don't you think maybe she's the one taking you for granted?"  
  
Dave chuckled a bit, "There you go worrying about me again." But then he got serious, "Look, that's just us. Our marriage was that way, and before she had her mid-life crisis, things were fine. We make each other better people by leveling each other out. When she's off the handle, I'm calm and collected and vice versa. I know it sounds weird, but without each other, we're not whole. I really hope that you understand."  
  
Trish nodded, "I'm confused, but I understand."  
  
Dave took her hand and squeezed it, "And.I did something for you."  
  
Trish looked at him confused, "What?"  
  
"Just trust me, you'll see." Dave said. "But you had better get your stuff packed, there's the runway."  
  
Trish shook her head and packed up her stuff. Next thing she knew they were standing up and exiting the plane.  
  
As soon as they were off the plane, Aly and Angie ran over to Dave and Trish. Aly had a big smile on her face, and Trish couldn't help but smile. She walked to Angie and stuck out her hand, "Congratulations. I really hope things work out for you."  
  
Angie shook her hand and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Aly found Randy, "Ok guys, lets go, we've got a baby to see!" She said loudly.  
  
They rushed out to the taxi stand and headed towards the hospital. Randy was trying to call the hospital but was getting the run around. "Damn it!" Randy exclaimed.  
  
As soon as they arrived, they all piled out of the cab and Trish paid the driver and they rushed inside to find out where she was.  
  
They found the Labor and Delivery floor and found Melissa's parents, Jenni and Nattie in the waiting room. Trish hugged them. "She wants you guys in there. She's getting really close." Her mom said as they hugged.  
  
Trish nodded, "Ok, we'll get in there." She turned to Randy and Dave, "Are you guys ready?"  
  
Dave took her by the arm, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Now?" Trish said to him with a confused look her face.  
  
"I think that you and Randy should be the ones in there." Dave said to her.  
  
"But Dave, you're his daddy." Trish started to say but he held up his finger.  
  
"No, I haven't been anything to him. You and Randy get in there and help her out and I'll explain later." Dave said to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trish asked.  
  
"GO." Dave said pointing.  
  
Trish grabbed Randy and they went inside.  
  
There was Melissa, her legs in stirrups, pushing and breathing. She looked so tired. Randy ran up to her and kissed her and grabbed her hand, "Honey, I'm here. Let's get him out."  
  
"I can't. I'm so tired." She said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Trish grabbed her other hand, "Yes you can. I know you can do it."  
  
They patted Melissa's forehead with a cool rag and held her hands and finally the doctor looked up, "Come on Missy, one more strong push and we'll have ourselves a baby."  
  
As soon as the next contraction started Melissa pushed with all of her might. Everyone was cheering her on, and then there was a baby's cry filling the room. "IT'S A BOY." The doctor said laying him on Melissa's chest.  
  
Melissa held him and cried. Trish had tears streaming down her face and Randy had the proudest look on his face that Trish had ever seen. "Congratulations Melissa, you did it!" One of her nurses said to her.  
  
Melissa held him close and seen his blue eyes looking back at hers and she cried more, "Trish, what's his name?"  
  
Trish wiped her tears, "Brandon David" she replied. "There's a meaning for the name."  
  
The doctor took the baby over to the side of the room so he could be cleaned up and weighed.  
  
Melissa looked at Trish, "What's the meaning?"  
  
"Well, his first name is Brandon. BR equals Brock, Rand equals Randy and his middle name is David after his father." Trish replied. "They're all people who were important to you and I throughout the conception and pregnancy. I wanted him to have a name that was able to mean something to everyone."  
  
Melissa smiled with tears in her eyes and reached up and held Trish, "Wow, I would have never come up with something like that."  
  
Randy reached over and hugged Trish too, "Thanks for thinking about me."  
  
"Speaking of David, where is he?" Melissa asked. "Wasn't he able to make it here in time?"  
  
"No, he's here. Mom told me that you were requesting us and Dave told me that he wanted Randy and I in here. I told him that he was his father and he told me no, he hadn't been much of a father and he would explain later. But, just so everyone knows, we're not together anymore, him and Angie are going to give it another try." Trish explained.  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry." Melissa said squeezing her hand.  
  
"I'm ok. I was going to tell him that we didn't have an "us" to go back to anyways." Trish said confidently. "I'm ok."  
  
There was a knock on the door and of all people, Brock walked in. "Heard I'm too late."  
  
Trish went over to him and hugged him, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Vince's jet. I called Vince the instant you guys left and told him that I had a family emergency and I'll tape my backstage promos on Wednesday at Titan and that way I'll still be on Smackdown." Brock said with a smile. "That thing is fast! I'm just lucky that Vince was flying to Smackdown and not driving."  
  
Trish smiled and held him.  
  
"What is the baby's name?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Brandon David." Melissa said to him and squeezed Randy's hand.  
  
"Brandon is 8lbs. 12 oz. And 22 inches long. And he looks perfect." The doctor said handing the baby to Melissa.  
  
Melissa kissed his forehead and hugged him. Then she looked at Trish, "Are you going to come over here and hold your son?"  
  
Trish smiled and tears welled up in her eyes, "I'd be honored to." And she walked over and picked him up.  
  
Everyone smiled as Trish stood there snuggling with him. She looked at Randy, "Do you want to hold him?"  
  
Randy nodded, so Trish handed the baby to him. After Randy gave him a hug and a kiss he handed the baby to Brock.  
  
Brock looked at Brandon, "How would you like it if I was to ask your mommy to be my girlfriend? Would you like that?"  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide as she looked over at him, "What was that you're asking him?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if he would mind me being your boyfriend." Brock said matter-of-factly and turned his attention back to the baby.  
  
"What about me? Does what I think matter?" Trish said with a smile on her face.  
  
"No, not really." Brock said with a big smile. He seen Trish pout and he handed the baby back to Melissa and wrapped his arms around Trish, "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Trish leaned up and kissed him, "Yes."  
  
The room filled with applause. It was indeed a wonderful day.  
  
Melissa handed the baby back to Trish. Trish held him and whispered in his ear, "Just remember, you never know what will happen. And sometimes you find love in the oddest places."  
  
**Please let me know what you think. If you're holding out for the Trish/Dave ending, I promise to have it posted tomorrow. And I think that you'll really like the way that one plays out. Thank you so much and please read and review!!** 


	86. Chapter 86 Alt Ending

**Well, here it is, the last and final installment in this story. I'm so thankful that you all enjoyed it. Thank you to Willow, (Welcome back!!) Psychobunny410, CandaceMcMahon, and NoInkInMyPen for the reviews. You guys have been so great through this story!! Now some of this may seem repetitive at first, but there are slight changes as you go through the beginning, so trust me on this one. Thanks!**  
  
AT RAW  
  
Trish had just become the women's champion again and was just pumped up. They didn't tell her until the meeting right before the show, and the fans loved it! She got behind the curtains and ran to Brock and jumped on him and planted a big kiss on his cheek, "Oh my god, did you see it?"  
  
Brock twirled her around and laughed, "Yes I seen it. I seen it the first time you did it, and then I seen it on the replay 3 more times. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, I just can't stop smiling." Trish said with a huge smile. People were coming up to her and congratulating her on her big win over Molly Holly. ( Nora Greenwald)  
  
Nora walked over and hugged her, "Congrats! What a match that was."  
  
Trish hugged her back, "Thanks for being so great."  
  
Angie and Aly went over to her and Aly hugged her, "Congrats! I'm so happy for you. And why didn't you tell me?" She said playfully pushing her. "I might have to challenge you for that title."  
  
"You want to step?" Trish said with a laugh. "Bring it on."  
  
They both laughed and hugged. Brock put his arm around Trish, "Wow, I'm lucky enough to spend the night with the Women's Champion, doesn't everyone wish they were me?" Brock said in a cocky tone.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
The mystery person finally decided that it was the right time to reveal himself.  
  
He stepped out from behind the shadows, "So I see it's just one big party isn't it?"  
  
They turned to look. "Dad?" Aly said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trish said to him.  
  
"Gee, I think the real question is what is he doing here with you?" Dave said angrily.  
  
"He's here as a friend. He came out to watch Aly's gymnastics meet, and decided to accompany us to Raw so he could see some of his friends." Trish shot back at him. "What happened to rehab?"  
  
"I'm fine, so I checked myself out." He said shortly. He turned and looked at Angie, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here because we need to talk."  
  
"We are not talking here. Nope, no way, we're not talking until my lawyer is present." Angie angrily. "Especially not in front of Aly."  
  
"Dave, really. I don't think here is the time or place to take out your frustrations." Trish said pulling on his arm.  
  
Dave snatched his arm from her, "So tell me, how many times have you fucked him while I've been gone?" He sneered at her.  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide, "David, what the hell are you thinking. I'm at work for god's sake, this isn't the place for this kind of crap."  
  
"Gee why not, you have no problem flaunting it everywhere you go, like at the meet, or at the bowling alley, or at the restaurant with the other people around here, so we might as well clear the air." Dave hollered at her.  
  
Security walked over to Trish, "Is he disturbing you ma'am?"  
  
"He just has really bad timing." She growled. "Dave you and me outside right NOW." Trish said to him.  
  
"No, we can talk about this right here. You're the one that likes to bring everyone else into everything." Dave snarled at her.  
  
"Dad stop." Aly said with tears streaming down her face. "What happened to you? Where's the dad that I used to have?" Then she turned and ran off.  
  
"Aly, ALY." Dave yelled after her.  
  
Angie turned and shot him a wicked look, "And that's why I'm making sure she's staying the hell away from you." And she ran off after Aly.  
  
"Now will you go outside with me?" Trish said to him.  
  
He turned and walked outside with her. "Alright we're out here, it's thundering and lightening, and it's going to rain, so I'm going to make this quick, what's going on between you and Brock?" He snarled at her.  
  
"Look, we're friends. Nothing more." Trish said to him practically in a pleading tone. "But I do have to be honest with you about something."  
  
"What's that?" Dave replied.  
  
"Something happened between Brock and I." She said softly. "It was one time, and nothing has happened since." Trish confessed.  
  
Dave stopped and looked at her, "Why did it happen?" He asked in a gentler tone.  
  
"Honestly? I got off of the phone with you and we had argued and I had had to tell you some things that I knew weren't good to tell you. And I was mad because you had never asked how I was doing through all of this, or how I was holding up trying to keep the girls from falling apart and I went out drinking with him, and we had a good time." Trish said to him with tears in her eyes. "Dave, I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you, but I realized how much I miss how it used to be. I miss the old "us." I'm not liking what we've become."  
  
Dave hung his head, "Trish, I have to confess something to you too. I was with another woman."  
  
Trish's head snapped up, "WHAT?!? When? How?"  
  
"I have a female friend who's friendship is parallel with how you and Brock are. I never told you about her before but her name is Carrie." Dave explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about her? Why did it happen?" Trish asked him.  
  
"I don't know why I never told you about her. And her and I used to be friends with benefits, and I guess everything just felt right and it happened and then she left for business." Dave confessed. "Trish, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about her."  
  
Trish started pacing back and forth, she didn't know what to say. She knew that she couldn't be upset because she had done it too, and in a way, it didn't hurt. Trish's eyes filled with tears. "Dave do you remember way back when? You had a blind date and I had a blind date, and we didn't tell each other for some unknown reason, and it turned out we were going to meet each other? When we first got together." Trish said to him wiping her tears.  
  
Dave smiled, "Yeah, yeah I do. Stacy had planned it out."  
  
"Maybe you didn't tell me about her because you have feelings for her? Dave, I want you to answer me something, and I don't care if you have to sit and think about it." Trish said looking him in the eyes, "But I need to know, do you really think that you and I have something worth saving?"  
  
All of a sudden the sky opened up and it began to pour. But Dave and Trish didn't care. If anything it was quite fitting.  
  
Dave went to Trish and pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her. He kissed her with all of his love for her, all of his pent up passion for her.  
  
Trish kissed him back hungrily. She didn't know what it was, but she loved this man more than anything. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to be held in his arms forever.  
  
The two separated and Dave took a step back and looked towards the ground. Trish didn't know what was going through his head, and from the looks on his face it wasn't good. She started to cry again. She turned so Dave couldn't see her cry again.  
  
Dave grabbed Trish by the hand, he had tears streaming down his face, he dropped to one knee and looked up at Trish, "Hear me out on this one. I know that I have been a greedy, selfish, lying asshole to you, and to my family, and I know that I've taken you for granted. I know what kind of a person you are and if it hadn't been for my ways, you never would have been in the arms of another guy. I know that I haven't been the type of boyfriend you deserve, and I sure as hell haven't been the kind of father that you would want around, but I love you. I love you so much."  
  
Angie had found Aly and they were going to go outside but Brock stopped them. So now they were all gathered around the door listening to Dave confess his love to Trish. They couldn't help but eavesdrop. Angie found herself getting tears in her eyes. She remembered back to when he felt those things for her.  
  
"Trish, I know that I don't deserve this, but I need to show you that I've changed. I know that my temper got the best of me earlier, and I am working on it, but I want you to know how much I love you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box, "I do believe in us, I know that you and I can have what we used to have, and make it even better." He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Now I know that we have some work that needs to be done, but Patricia Anne Stratigias, I love you with all of my heart, will you marry me?"  
  
Trish was stunned. A proposal was the last thing she ever thought she would get out of him, let alone now. She was soaking wet and he was soaking wet, but none of that mattered right now. Trish looked up at him and smiled, "Yes Dave, I'll give you a chance, and yes I'll marry you."  
  
Dave picked her up and spun her around kissing her. Everyone started to applaud. All of a sudden Randy came bursting through the group of people, "TRISH!!" He yelled to her.  
  
Trish looked over at him, "What?"  
  
"Melissa's in labor, we've gotta go!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Trish shouted. She looked at Dave, "We're going to have a baby!"  
  
"Well let's go." Dave said with a smile. "Angie, Aly, if you're coming with us, let's go."  
  
Aly smiled and grabbed Angie's hand and ran with them.  
  
Brock laughed and waved, "Good luck and I want a phone call!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the plane ride, Dave sat down and talked with Aly and talked with Angie and was able to work things out with them. Trish went through the baby book and smiled with the name she had chosen. Trish looked at her finger and seen the ring sitting on it. She knew she was risking a lot, but she also knew that she loved him.  
  
They landed and rushed to the hospital. When they arrived at the labor and delivery ward they found her parents, Jenni and Natalie all sitting out front waiting. Trish's mom stood up and hugged Trish, "She's having a really hard time and she's asking for you."  
  
Trish nodded, 'Ok. Thanks mom."  
  
Trish walked in there with the boys trailing behind her. Melissa looked over to them, "I can't do this. I'm so tired." She wailed.  
  
Trish held her hand and gave her some ice chips, "Come on Missy, you can do this. I'm right here for you, Randy is here for you and Dave is here for you, we're all here to support you."  
  
Another contraction started and the doctor told Melissa, "Push with all of your might."  
  
Melissa pushed with everything she had left, there were tears streaming down her face and she was squeezing the life out of Trish and Randy's hands.  
  
Randy kissed Melissa's forehead. Dave smiled, "The head is out, we just need the rest of him."  
  
Melissa smiled and with the next contraction she pushed again and the doctor quickly cleaned out his mouth and they all heard the baby cry. The doctor laid him on her chest, "IT'S A BOY."  
  
Everyone cheered and Randy kissed Melissa, "You did it." He said with a big smile.  
  
Melissa smiled with tears streaming down her face, she hugged the baby and leaned on Randy. "He's perfect."  
  
Dave put his arm around Trish. He knew that she still harbored fears that Melissa would change her mind at the last minute and keep the baby.  
  
The doctor came over and took the baby to clean him up and get him weighed. Trish hugged Melissa, "Congratulations, you did great."  
  
"Trish, I'm so glad that you guys made it in time. I was trying to go slow at first, but towards the end I was getting so tired that I couldn't wait and you came in the nick of time." Melissa said.  
  
"How do you feel?" Trish asked her.  
  
"Actually, I feel like I'm running off of an adrenaline rush." Melissa said with a laugh.  
  
The doctor turned towards Melissa, "So Missy, what's his name?"  
  
Melissa turned to Trish and Dave, "Well mommy and daddy, what's his name?"  
  
Trish smiled with tears in her eyes, "Brandon, Brandon David."  
  
The doctor smiled, "Well, Brandon David is 8lbs. 12 oz. And 22 inches long. And he looks great."  
  
Trish smiled and held Dave, "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Where did you come up with the name?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well, Brandon because half of the name is Randy and he was a big part of Melissa's life and David as the middle name for obvious reasons." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, I don't know how you did it, but that's really neat. Trish, I'm honored that you included me." Randy said reaching over and squeezing Trish's hand.  
  
"How about you boys go out and tell everyone while Trish and I talk for a couple minutes?" Melissa suggested.  
  
Randy smiled and kissed her gently and Dave squeezed her hand, "You did great, thank you." Dave said to her and walked out with Randy.  
  
Melissa looked up at Trish, "Ok, the last time I seen you, it was pretty much you and Brock. Now you're here with Dave and you're all happy, what's going on?"  
  
Trish smiled, "Well, Dave showed up at Raw, we got into a fight, we confessed our infidelities, I asked him if he even thought that there was an "us" that could be saved. It started to pour outside, we went back and forth, we kissed and then he proposed to me. And you know me well enough that I do love him and so I said yes but the wedding won't be until we are working well." She said showing Melissa the ring.  
  
"As long as you are happy, that's all that matters to me." She said with a smile, "And that Brandon has a good home and I know that he will."  
  
"Now Melissa, I understand if you've changed your mind. You don't need to be scared to tell me." Trish started to say when Melissa cut her off.  
  
"Trish, I talked to Randy because I was a little confused and scared. I was scared that once I saw the baby I wouldn't be able to give him up. I was confused because I really want to graduate and go to OVW and move in with Randy like I had planned. He listened to me and helped me, and he gave me something when he left this morning." She said while pulling a necklace out from under the gown with a beautiful diamond solitare ring attached, "My fingers were to swelled this morning so it didn't fit. It's a promise ring, to promise that we would get married and have as many kids as I want. Trish, this baby is meant to be yours. And I can't wait to watch the two of you grow together." Melissa said with a big smile. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't love him, but he is sent from above to be your child."  
  
Trish's eyes welled with tears and she held her, "I love you Missy. Thank you so much for this precious gift."  
  
The doctor walked the baby over to Trish and put him in her arms, "Here ya go mommy."  
  
Everyone walked back into the room. Dave walked over to Trish with the girls and they all stood around her and looked at the baby.  
  
All Trish could do was smile and think to herself, "I found love in the oddest of places, and thank God that I did."  
  
**Please read and review. I just want to say thank you for all of your support throughout this story. I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. IF anyone has any suggestions for couples that they would like to see in the future, please let me know! Thanks again!!** 


End file.
